Keep Your Friends Close & Your Enemies Closer
by terraequalslove
Summary: HIATUS! Katara knows she doesn't feel for Aang like he does for her. She can't stop thinking about Zuko, or how he betrayed her. Can he show her he is worthy of her trust again? Zutara. M for language, adult themes & Lemony-Limes.
1. Ch 1: Distractions

Hi, there!

I have recently been told that this chapter sounds a lot like another story elsewhere. I was told that I was a thief. I have explained to the reader who flamed that I would **never** intentionally use an idea from someone else. Apparently, someone else had thought up the color blue thing and the Bumi hating part of this chapter.

I'm not changing those main parts because they steamed from my thoughts and they are important to this chapter and my story.

Even still, I do feel weird that someone felt that this chapter sounded like someone else's so I will be changing up this chapter some.

I just wanted people to know that I am aware of this situation and that if it is true that they share ideas it is merely by chance.

I respect others and their works and I take plagiarism seriously.

Sincerly,

Terra!

* * *

**~Distractions~**

**

* * *

**

Katara was on "Appa duty_"_ while everyone one else rested on the way to the Western Air Temple. The sky was dark and this afternoon everyone had spent hours ridding and walking from their horrible failure on the Day of the Black Sun. Only the youngest were able to get away safely upon Appa's back by order of Katara and Sokka's father.

She shook those thoughts away and looked at her sleeping friends. Being the bottomless pit and hormonally active boy he was, her older brother, Sokka was probably dreaming of, wearing nothing but his "Wolves Tail" (which most definitely WAS a pony tail… no matter what he thought), and Yue and Suki laying on the bear skin in his tent. _'Katara shuddered in disgust at the possibilities of just what might be going through her older brothers' mind.'_

Toph was curled in a ball; she always hated flying. Being off the ground meant she was truly blind. Katara stifled a giggle as her foot twitched in her sleep. She could hear faint snores coming out of the twitching ball that was Toph.

Aang was lying on his back in between Sokka and Toph; he was splayed out and drooling while murmuring gibberish in his deep and twitchy sleep.

Katara smiled to herself as she noticed how Toph and Aang both twitched in their sleep. _'Air and Earth… opposites but so alike.'_ She frowned while brushing off the thought. _'Aang and I are together. I love him. It's not normal to find happiness in thoughts of your pretty-much-boyfriend with another.'_

Katara sighed as she focused on the three additional members. The Duke was a small kid so he didn't take up much room. He was being smothered by Haru, who had his arm protectively around the small, but tough little guy. Katara smiled. Teo was wrapped in a blanket closet to her. She admired Teo. Even though he has had hardships in his life, he never let anything deter him. He overcame his obstacles. He was a strong boy. And he was pretty cute too.

Katara smiled then yawned. She was exhausted. But she couldn't sleep if she tried, so she offered to fly Appa the rest of the way while the others rested from the long days walk. _'Sleep and I are, as of late… not the best of friends.'_ In fact, sleep now meant endless nightmares.

One of the worst of the nightmares was of the time Aang's old friend, King Bumi, encased Sokka and her in those geminite rock formations while Aang underwent Bumi's challenges.

Since then, Katara have never been comfortable in an enclosed; King Bumi had effectively given her a case of claustrophobia. She would never be comfortable in the closed in ice houses and huts of the Southern Water Tribe. She knew that she would never return to the place that she had once called home.

She wanted to hate King Bumi of Omashu.

Bumi destroyed her past and her home in a way that the Fire Nation had failed to.

She could never return to her homeland as she would not be able to sleep in the incased ice buildings and being outside during the night meant certain death. However, the panic would surely kill her if they forced her in one.

To distract herself from her new found fear and anger, Katara played a kind of game. She would think of something and then select a characteristic of that something. Then she would start thinking about other things that matched that characteristic and on and on the game would go. One thing leading to another.

Today, Katara started with the Sky and its color - Blue.

It reminded her of glaciers from her homeland.

It was how she felt while she was sad.

It was the color that reminded her of the splendor that was the Northern Water Tribe.

It was the color that she saw when she thought of the sea around her home.

The game went on this way for a while, with Katara thinking of blue and what it reminded her of.

Then she thought of the necklace that hung around her neck.

If she did not have the necklace, she would have never learned how to bend like the Northern Tribe Water Masters, because Master Pakku would have not stepped down from the traditions of the Northern Water Tribes and taught her how to waterbend.

If she lost it, Katara would lose her last connections to a homeland and family members.

She then thought about the scroll that was at her side that had came at a dear price.

Her cheeks flamed as she touched the necklace. It brought back some good memories too. Prince Zuko, the son of Ozai and banished heir to the throne of the Fire Nation, had returned to her her mother's necklace and Katara accepted it.

In the Water Tribes, merely accepting the necklace meant that a lady was betrothed to the giver. If a boy found an engagement necklace on the ground, he brought it to the girl, laid it down, and stepped back as she retrieved it from the ground. However, Zuko tied it around her neck like a water tribe youth would do when he presented it to for the first time to his fiancé.

Not that he thought of it that way.

She felt her cheeks flame as she thought back to his hands brushing her neck slightly as he tied it around her neck and the look they shared afterwards.

But alas, Katara vowed that she never end up with Zuko, even if she was the last female in this world and he was the last male and the fate of humanity solely depended on her reproductive capabilities… even though their shared glance inspired more feeling than the time Aang and her kissed. We had never gone passed a peck. He always pulled away quickly and blushed then smiled a big goofy grin or taking off quickly… no, Zuko's gaze held passion.

Worse, she could never stop thinking about it or dreaming about the whole exchange.

For a moment, her breath was stuck in her throat as he pulled the necklace around her neck, grazing her collarbones and around her neck to do so.

For a moment, Katara actually felt something that scared her; she felt the pull.

For a moment, betraying Aang and her tribe was a definite probability, not a possibility.

Gran-gran always said that each person had their one soul mate. Gran-gran said that when you saw them, you'd feel a pull and that your heart beats would match just like the legend of Mizu and Agni.

The thought of almost finding her life-partner among the people responsible for this war and the death of her mother sickened her – And not just any person, but the son of the man responsible for her mother's death and the death of countless thousands.

Zuko was the ultimate scar-faced bully from the nation of bullies.

Zuko was the one who relentlessly chased them so that he could deliver Aang to Fire Lord Ozai.

Zuko was the one who kidnapped Aang during the battle at the North Pole and he had defeated her. Unlike others who ran away when the battle turned against them, Zuko kept up the struggle until the sun awoke his power.

He could have killed her. He could have broken the avatar's spirit by killing Aang's crush.

No one would have been able to avenge her. Her brother, Sokka would try to do it, but he would be ashes before he could throw that boomerang of his at the man who defeated her. Yet Sokka would still try.

'_Especially if he knew what was in my head_. _Especially that nightmare of us making little steam benders together… yeah nightmare…'_

Aang, he couldn't think of harming an animal, let alone kill a man.

Zuko was nowhere near the most powerful fire bender that Sokka, Aang and Katara encountered in their journey. However, Prince Zuko persistence scared her more than Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Azula, and the rest of the Fire Nation combined.

Ozai was untouchable putting out heat no matter what you did. Azula would make a brief attempt; if the princess' plan started failing, she merely backed off.

Zuko was human and yet he displayed a most inhuman level of persistence. He was more stubborn than anything she had ever known to exist.

He never quit.

He never stopped.

If everything went wrong, he kept on pushing where any other person would quit.

As long as he had breath or even the smallest ember of life, Zuko never stopped.

Katara would never play the association game and pick the color _blue_ again. The color she once loved above all others was destroyed by the memory of a banished fire bending prince and a home she would not return to.

Katara's hatred of the Fire Nation was not pure like the hatred that the other members of the Water Tribe cultivated.

Her hatred would never be pure again.

Something interfered with the clarity that she desired.

Her worldview was no longer just the worldview of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara knew that she would never belong to that world again. No.

Her enemy betrayed her by not being her enemy for a moment. Her enemy betrayed her by not being born a monster, but by being human like her.

He had to be decent for a moment.

He had to be honorable instead of a scheming, unredeemable scoundrel.

He had to be the face that would forever haunt her even when she was as old as grandma Kanna.

'_Why do our enemies have to be human instead of demons?'_

'_Was Zuko the bender that Auntie Wu saw in my future?'_

She now regretted meeting Auntie Wu and hearing the prediction.

'_No! I'm with Aang!'_ Katara shook the memory of Zuko's soft touch and gaze from her head. '_No more thinking of …him.' _She refrained from using his name to stop his images from coming to her mind.

Katara glanced at Aang who was still twitching in his sleep and she let out a sigh.

* * *

**Comments make me smile! :D**


	2. Ch 2: Traitor's Back

This is where the major changes start.

There will be scene changes, like it would in the show. ^_^ Makes things easier for me and quicker for you. :D

So, YAY!

_**Warning! This is a SPOILER!**_

**Zuko fangirls: Yaaay! Zuko is here! Yaaay!**

Me: -_-;

**Aang: *broods in corner***

**Zuko: Hey! Thats My job! *broods about Aang's wrong way of brooding***

**Zuko fangirls: *Screams***

**Zuko, Aang &** Me**: Ahhhhhhhh! *running away from fangirls flailing spastically***

**

* * *

**

_I do not own anything Avatar related. Nor the exact quote used here. I simply am adding to and changing up an already great story. ^_^_

_

* * *

_

**~Traitor's Back~**

**

* * *

**

It was the morning and the group was walking… again. They were exhausted. Sluggishly moving towards the Western Air Temple in quiet.

"This is humiliating…" Katara says finally.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?" Sokka asks in his usual sarcastic way.

"Both," Katara says with a sigh as she and Sokka lower their heads in a silent agreement.

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people," Aang says as he pets the tired bison. The group goes into another awkward, thought filled silence.

"I wonder how the rest of the troupes are," Teo breaks the silence with what everyone was silently thinking.

"They are probably going to a prison," Haru answers, "Seems like my dad just got out and now he is going back in." He lowers his head in sadness and shame for not being able to prevent it.

The Duke chimes in carefully changing the subject, "I miss Pipsqueak."

"I miss not having blisters on my feet," Sokka complains.

Just then Toph exclaims happily, "Hey, we're here! I can feel it!"

The scene zooms out to show the group alone on a cliff in front of a huge lush canyon.

"Uhhh… I think your feet need their eyes checked," Katara says looking around to see a whole lt of nothing.

"No. She's right we are here," Aang corrects Katara and Toph blushes slightly.

Sokka looks around and sees nothing. He looks at Aang and moves his shoulders as if to say 'well? Where?'

"Wow! It's amazing!" Toph says 'seeing' the city beneath them.

The scene zooms out to show the massive Temple complex carved up side down on the cliff face below.

* * *

The scene changes to show a rope falling down over the cliff face in front of one of the many ledges.

Zuko slides down the rope slowly, his deep red silk tunic billowing from the breeze. He looks over his shoulder to make sure he is unseen. Reaching the end of his rope and swing a few times then lands with royal grace on the ledge 25 feet below him. He looks around and sadly remembers the last time he was at the Air Temple.

_Flashback_

_"What a stunning view," Iroh says while looking out over the ledge of the Temple._

_"The only view I'm interested in seeing is the Avatar in chains," a younger Zuko says. He has a bandage over his scar. _

_His Uncle walks up behind his nephew, "You know the Avatar hasn't been seen for a hundred years," he tries to calm and reason with the determined young man, "The chances of finding him here are very slim," Iroh passes a sideways glance to his young nephew to gauge his reaction._

_"First, we will search all the Air Temples," Zuko puffs his chest out in resolve, "Then we will scour the world, searching even the most remote locations," he walks forward as he think aloud, "until we find him."_

_Iroh is worried about his nephew's emotional state, "Prince Zuko, It's only been a week since your banishment," he has noticed the young Princes lack of rest, "You should take some time to heal and rest…"_

_Zuko becomes enraged and whips around to face his wise Uncle, "What else would I expect to hear from the laziest man in the Fire Nation," his voice dripping with venom. Iroh closes his gaping mouth. His brother, Ozai has filled Zuko with hate and anger. Iroh sighs with understanding, letting Zuko's mean words slide, "The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar. So, I will," Iroh knows his nephew will not back down, but fears that he is making the wrong choice. He gives up and walks away._

_End Flashback_

Zuko sighs remembering his painful past and hateful words to his Uncle. He misses him. He wishes now he had shown his Uncle how grateful he was for his never ending love and acceptance, _'he treated me like his son. He is more of a father to me than my own real father has ever been.' _Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose. Then he hears Appa, _'Oh no! They will see me! They'll never give me time to explain.' _He runs behind a wall, out of sight from the group.

He sees the group land on a ledge beside his, _'I need to go set up my camp. No more exploring.' _Zuko runs up a flight of stairs towards where his war balloon was.

* * *

The scene changes to Teo and The Duke.

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple," Teo says. "I wonder if there are any secret rooms!" he adds with excitement.

Haru runs forward, "let's go check it out," he signals for everyone to follow. Teo and The Duke take off after him.

Aang begins to follow closely behind, when a staff blocks his way, "You guys go. I think we need to talk about some things," Katara says staff in one hand and the other on Aang's shoulder, while she faces Teo, The Duke and Haru. The three take off while chatting and joking to each other.

"Why can't I go!" Aang says watching the three boys having fun.

"We need to decide what to do now," she was annoyed with Aang's childish behavior, but quickly smiled to hide her annoyance, "And, since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this." She was glad that sounded a lot nicer than she thought it would.

Aang pouts to a bench by Toph and Sokka, crossing his arms and huffs, "fair enough…so, what's the new plan?"

"Well," Sokka answers snapping out of his brainstorming, "the new plan is the old plan. You just need to master all four elements and defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes."

Aang smarts off, "Oh yeah, that's great. No problem. I'll just do that," as he flicks a rock away in frustration.

Katara begins to worry about him, _'he never acts like this. He is being so childish.' _"Aang, no one ever said it was going to be easy."

"It's not even going to be possible!" Aang pouts, "where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?"

Katara rolls her eyes, _'we all know how difficult this is going to be for us all, and especially Aang, but he has to know there is no other option.' _An idea comes to her, "we could look for Jeong Jeong!"

"Yeah, right," Aang replies exasperated as he falls backward on the bench, "Like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again."

"Who's Jeong Jeong?" Toph asks, "Oh never mind. If he is important, I'll find out later," not wanting to bother with the long story now.

Aang springs up, "Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody," he says with a mock 'oh-shucks' tone. "Why don't we just take a nice tour around the Temple?" He takes out his glider and jumps off the ledge with Momo following close behind.

Katara gets mad, _'how can he be so immature right now! The whole world is counting on him and all he cares about is play!'_

"What's up with him?" Toph asks.

Sokka plays with his peach fuzz as he thinks and Katara sighs. Sokka's eyebrows bunch in concentration, "There has got to be somebody that can teach him firebending…" he thinks out loud. The three hang their heads low as they all fail to think of a single person.

* * *

The scene fades into Zuko concentrating on something.

"Hello, Zuko here," he rubs the back of his head at his stupid greeting, "but, I guess you probably already know me… sort of…uh, so! The thing is I have a lot of firebending experience, and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. …Well, you've seen me… you know when I was attacking you? …Uh, yeah I guess I should apologize for that," he rests his head against his palm in frustration, "… but anyway, I'm good now. I mean I thought I was good before, but now I realize I was bad…. But anyway, "he slouches as he realizes he is digging himself in a hole, "I think it's time I joined your group and taught the Avatar firebending," he ends with certainty.

The scene zooms out to show him talking to a large toad that's sitting on a log. The toad ribbits a few times, "Well! What's your answer!" Zuko yells at it as if expecting it to answer, it leaps on to Zuko's head then over him. Zuko slouches in defeat, "Yeah… that's what I'd say too." Zuko pulls his hair, "How am I supposed to convince these people I'm on their side!" He tries to act like his Uncle, but only confuses himself. Then he tries Azula, but he plops down on the ground, "I guess I'm not that good at impersonations." The large toad hops in front of him and ribbits loudly, Zuko sighs and shakes his head as the scene changes.

* * *

We see Appa weaving in and out of the upside down towers. Sokka, Katara and Toph are pursuing Aang on his glider, "Aang! Can we talk about you learning firebending now?" Katara yells annoyed.

"What? The wind is loud in my ears… I can't hear you," Aang lies then he smiles, "Check out this loop!" He then does a trick on his glider.

Katara growls in annoyance. Sokka tries to get Aang's attention before it gets out of control, "Aang! I think we should make some plans about our future."

"Okay," Aang yells as he lands on a ledge with a waterfall in the middle of it, "we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Shu table. Oh! You are gonna love the All Day Echo Chamber."

Toph cuts in, "I think that'll have to wait." Appa moves from behind the group and Toph points behind them. The group turns to see Zuko standing before them.

Katara blushes upon seeing him, both from anger and from embarrassment. They had shared a lot in the prison back in Ba Sing Sei. Zuko had opened up about his past hurts and his mother. Katara was going to use the Holy Water from the Spirit Garden, in the Northern Water Kingdom, to heal his scar. She trusted him. She believed in him.

Katara and Zuko both have the same flashback:

_"For a long time, whenever I thought about the enemy, I pictured your face," Katara explains._

_Zuko's eyes widen with hurt and he places a hand on his scar, "Oh, my face…" He turns away from her._

_"No, that's not what I meant..."_

_"It's okay. I understand," Zuko looks down, "For a long time, I was ashamed of my scar; the mark of a banished prince. I have come to terms with my past, but I will always have this mark… my mark."_

_"What if there was a way to fix it?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Katara pulls out a small blue decorative vial from her sash, "I have healing abilities."_

_"This is a scar. It cannot be healed."_

_"This is water from the sacred Spirit Garden Sanctuary in the Northern Watertribe," Katara walks up to him, "It has special properties." _

_Zuko looks down unconvinced anything will work, then he feels a soft, warm touch gently caress his scar, he opens his eyes shocked as he blushes. No one has ever touched his scar; they always acted like it wasn't there or they avoided looking into both of his eyes, but here… Katara was staring right into his eyes._

'They are so blue,' Zuko thinks as he stares into her deep sapphire pools.

'They are like melted gold,' Katara thinks as she looks into his golden honey eyes.

_Both eye each other's lips, and as Zuko starts to lean forward; Aang and Iroh bust in._

Zuko snaps out of his daydream as he notices the group glaring at him. He smiles and waves, "Hello Zuko here."

The group gets into a fighting stance.

"Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there. So, I just thought I'd wait for you here…" Zuko tried to speak calmly **and** make sense.

Appa then walks to him and roars. Zuko flinches but Appa just gives him a big Bison kiss from his toes to his hair. _'Appa … likes Zuko?'_ Aang looks at the scene before him in shock. Appa gives his face one more good lick, and Zuko wipes it off.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here, but…" Zuko is cut off.

"No, not really. Since you followed us all over the world," Sokka quips at Zuko.

_'Ug, I'm such an idiot! Fix this! Fix it!' _Zuko starts to panic internally. "Right… well… uhh… anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed," Zuko looks up at the group. "And I … uhh… I'm good now. And uh, well, I think I should join your group… Oh! And I can teach firebending… to you." Aang's eye get bigger in shock and Katara's eyes get huge. "See… I… uhh…"

Toph cuts in, "What a... What now?"

Katara fumes, "you can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you?" She questions Zuko with a glare, "I mean, how stupid do you think we are?"

Sokka yells in agreement, "Yeah! All you've done is hunt us down and try to capture Aang!"

"I've done some good things! I mean… I could've stolen your bison in Ba Sing Sei, but I set him free… that's something!" Zuko makes a hand gesture to prove that that was something, and Appa licks Zuko's back again.

Katara, Toph and Sokka look at each other confused, "Appa does seem to like him," Toph comments.

But Sokka is not convinced, "He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick 'em. I'm not buying it!" he makes a dismissive hand gesture.

As if to prove him right, Appa sits behind Zuko licking his lips as if Zuko did do what Sokka suggested.

Zuko looks down depressed, _'This is harder than I thought… but then I wouldn't trust me either.' _"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past…"

Sokka cuts him off, "Like when you attacked our village?"

Zuko's eyebrows shoot up, he hates to think of all the bad he has done. He starts to open his mouth, but then Katara cuts him off," Like when you stole my mother's necklace and use it to track us down and capture us?" Katara clenches her fists.

"Look, I admit I've done some awful things," He runs his hand through his hair, "I was wrong to try to capture you and I'm sorry I attacked the Watertribe."

The group glares back at Zuko.

"And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you," The groups faces turn to shock then rage, "I'm gonna try to stop hi…"

Sokka's eyebrow twitches "Wait! You sent Combustion Man after us!" He points his boomerang at Zuko.

"Well … that's not his name, but…"

Sokka cuts him off again, "Oh! So, Sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend," the last word is dripping with venom.

"He's not my friend!"

Toph interjects, "That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!"

Zuko is shocked at first, then ashamed. He lowers his head, "Well, Aang, why aren't you saying anything? … You once said you thought we could be friends. … You know I have good in me…"

Aang looks to his friends for guidance. Sokka shakes his head no as Toph and Katara glare at Zuko.

"There is no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We will never let you join us," Aang answers firmly.

Zuko eyes widen with shock and hurt as Katara says menacingly, "You need to get out of here. Now!"

He looks down in defeat, then gets an upset. He walks forward as he explains, "I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!"

Sokka steps forward with his boomerang ready, "Either you leave. Or we attack."

Zuko is shocked again, _'This is impossible!' _Next, Zuko does want no one expected, _"_If you won't accept me as a friend then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner," as he get down on his knees holding up his wrists. Then before they can react, Zuko bowed his head, then he did what his watchers, and ex-enemies never thought he would do. Zuko bowed before Katara and all of them. Sokka fell over. Aang's mouth was gapped open. Toph wore the all-knowing smirk she always had. Katara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and shock and disbelief.

"I accept whatever judgment you all seem fit. I apologize to you Lady Toph Bei Fong, of the Fong Family. I hope to one day be in your noble graces again."

"I can see your honesty. Just cut out the formalities before I make you eat rock for dinner," she added still uneasy around him.

Zuko bowed to her again, then to Aang, "Aang the Avatar, of the Southern Air Nomads, I apologize to you. I wish to help you over throw my fa… Ozai and end his reign of terror once and for all. I wish to help you restore peace to this world. I wish to teach you all I know of Firebending."

Aang just stares at Zuko, unsure of what to do or say.

Zuko bows again then turns to Sokka, "Sokka the Warrior, of the Southern Water Tribe, lover to the Moon Spirit Yua, and Honorary Kioshi Warrior, I apologize to you. May we one day call each other true friends."

Sokka puffed his chest out, "Yeah." He quickly turned serious, "But you are not forgiven. You must earn back my trust as is our custom."

Zuko holds back rolling his eyes at Sokka's ego swelling before them, but bows again to Sokka who awkwardly returns it,… but not before nearly falling over.

Zuko then gets on both knees and bows at Katara's feet, "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, and the one person that allowed for this change in me, the one person that saw the good in me when all my life my father tried to stomp it out, the one who gave me a shoulder to cry on and taught me it was ok to shed tears, the one with whom I shared my deepest pains in that cave; Please, Katara, I don't expect your forgiveness ," Katara snorted, "but, please, accept my apology. It is to you I betrayed the most. When I returned to my Father's House, it was your voice I heard telling me I was strong enough to leave and do what was right, that this here with the Avatar and you all was my true destiny. Accept my apology because without you I'd still be the '_spoiled, brat prince'_ you rightfully named me. You taught me how to grow up, Katara. You taught me how to be happy and free and… how to hope."

After a minute of silence, Zuko glanced up at her face. Katara had her head down, tears streaming down her face , nose and chin, eyes squeezed shut as sobs bubbled out of her. Her fists clenching and unclenching. The group noticed her tears not hitting the ground but hover stopped in the air mixed with other droplets of water that surrounded Katara's shaking frame.

"Katara?" Zuko reached up and wiped away her tears, "Katara," he prayed, as he pulled her into an embrace. All the drops of water hovering around her fell on her and Zuko. For a moment, she stayed. For a moment, Zuko's heart pounded so loud he thought more than just Toph would notice. For a moment, Sokka cringed waiting for Katara to explode like a bomb… For a moment, Aang wanted her to push a way, slap him, or just do anything but let _him_ comfort her.

Then Katara twirled out of his hold and whipped a wall of water at him super fast. Zuko flies backwards and lands on the ground with a hard thud. "Get up and get out!" Katara yells, "And don't come back. Cause if we ever see you again… well, we better not see you again!"

Zuko looks up at her, water dripping into his eyes. He doesn't know why, but having her look at him like that and say things like that… it hurt him in a way he has never known before. He gets up and slowly walks away.

* * *

**Comments are better than Zuko soaking wet. ^_^**

**Zuko: Hey! *broods***


	3. Ch 3: Destiny Or Not

**~Destiny… Or Not…~**

**

* * *

**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Zuko is at his camp above the Air Temple pulling his hair and pacing, "Ug! I can't believe how stupid I am!" He throws his hands in the air, "I mean," he drops his arms, "What was I thinking," he pinches the bridge of his nose, "telling them I sent an assassin after them!" He paces, "Why didn't I just say Azula did that! They would have believed that!" He flails his arms, "Stupid!" He slaps his forehead and looks up to see the large toad on the log again.

He looks at it and it ribbits in reply to his rant. "UGH!" He sigh out as he falls to his knees.

* * *

The scene fades back to the group at the Air Temple.

"Why would he try to fool us like that?" Katara asks genuinely confused.

"Obviously he wants to lead us into some kind of trap," Sokka answers.

"This is just like when we were in prison together in Ba Sing Sei. He starts talking about his mother and making it seem like he is an actual human being with feelings," Katara vents as she is getting her bedding ready for the night.

"He wants you to trust him," Sokka says, trying to figure it all out himself, "and feel sorry for him. So, you let your guard down, then he strikes," he makes his point with a stabbing motion.

"The thing is… it worked," Katara answers softer, "I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was confused and hurt. But, obviously, when the time came he made his choice. And we paid the price," Katara adds firmly, "We can't trust him!"

"I kind of have a confession to make," Aang says while facing away from the group. He admits that Zuko (dressed as the Blue Spirit) saved him from Zhou's prison, risking his own life for Aang's.

Katara fumes, "No way!" She shakes her head, "I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself."

"Yeah," Sokka agrees. "Face it Aang, you are nothing but a big price to him."

"You're probably right," Aang couldn't argue with the logic of it.

"And what was that crazy stuff about him saving Appa?" Katara ponders to the group, "What a liar!"

"Actually," Toph cuts in, "he wasn't lying."

Sokka and Katara's faces fall. Sokka raises and eyebrow, "Oh, yay!" He says in mock happiness, "In a lifetime of evil, at least he didn't add animal cruelty to the list."

"I'm just saying," Toph retorts, "that considering his messed up family. He could have turned out a lot worse."

"You're right, Toph," Katara's voice is thick with sarcasm, "Let's go find him and give him a medal, the 'Not As Much Of A Jerk As You Could Have Been" Award."

Aang worries to himself about Katara's new negative attitude.

Toph crosses her arms, "All I know is, that while he was talking to us, he was sincere. Maybe you all are just keeping your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly," the wise little earthbender suggests with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

Aang is surprised by Toph's words, _'Just like the monks would say.' _

Katara attacks, "Easy for you to say! You weren't there when he had us attacked by pirates!"

"Or when he burned down Kyoshi Island!" Sokka adds.

"Or when he tried to capture me at the Fire Temple." Aang adds.

Katara stomps her foot out of frustration, "Why would you even try to defend him!"

With this Toph has had enough, she pushes off the pillar she was leaning on and marches up to Katara, "Because, Katara! You are al forgetting one crucial fact!" She stomps her foot and the earth rumbles a bit, "Aang needs a firebending teacher," she emphasizes it by poking him in the chest, "We can't think of a single person in the world to do the job," she states as she confronts the group, "Now one shows up on a silver platter and," she stomps twice making the earth rattle twice with her next phrase, "you won't even think about it!"

Katara begins to see her point but keeps quiet, because he can't be trusted. End of story.

"I'm not having Zuko as my teacher," Aang interjects walking towards Katara.

Sokka joins them saying, "You're darn right you're not, buddy!"

Toph is hurt that they are uniting against her words of wisdom as Katara crosses her arms and adds, "Well, I guess that's settled."

Toph growls in frustration, "I'm being to wonder who's really the blind one around here!" As she storms off.

* * *

Scene fades to Zuko's camp at night. He is sleeping under the tent he made from his balloon by his campfire.

He awakes at the sound of bushes moving. He groans because he was just having a rather pleasant dream about a certain waterbender. The bushes move again, "Who's there?" He calls out. He shoots fire at the tree line.

Toph shouts out, "It's me," just a little too late as the flames burn the bottoms of her feet, leaving her truly blind.

Zuko is shocked to hear the young girl and more shocked that he hurt her. He rubs his eyes, but sure enough Toph is in front of him with blistered feet.

"You burned my feet!" Toph yells.

"I'm sorry! It was an mistake!" Zuko pleads as he jumps up and rushes to help her.

The young girl becomes scared and backs away, "Get away from me!" She shouts as she begins to crawl away, chunking earth at him while she scrambles.

"Let me help you!" Zuko pleads while dodging multiple rocks. "I'm sorry!" he exclaims as he grabs her shoulder.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Toph yells as she spins around and shoots a column of earth up at Zuko, sending him flying backwards to land on his back with a thud.

"I didn't know it was you!" Zuko tries to calm her; he clutches his ribs in pain then yells, "Come back!" but Toph quickly crawls away. Zuko grabs his hair and falls backwards yelling, "Ug! Why am I so bad at being good!"

* * *

It's morning and the group is eating breakfast. Katara asks if anyone has seen Toph. Everyone says no, but that see must be exploring. Sokka says he is just glad she isn't yelling at them right now.

Just then a whole blasts in the wall of the Temple, out of the whole crawls Toph.

Katara runs up to her, "Toph what happened?"

"My feet got burned."

As Katara sees her burned feet she says, "Oh no! What happened?"

Toph growls and says, "I just told you my feet got burned."

"I meant how," Katara snaps.

"Well, I kinda went to see Zuko last night…"

"You what!" Aang yells!

"Zuko!" Katara yells!

Sokka makes a weird noise and get a sweat drop.

"I just thought that he could be helpful to us," Toph explains as Katara bends water to her hands to heal Toph's feet, "and if I talked to him, maybe we could work something out."

"So he attacked you!" Sokka asks.

"Well, yes and no actually," Toph answers, "It was an accident."

"But he did firebend at you," Aang says truly upset.

Toph sighs in defeat, "Yes."

"See! You trusted Zuko and you got burned, literately!" Sokka says.

"It's gonna take a while for your feet to get better," Katara says as she put the water back in her satchel, "I wish I could have gotten to them sooner."

Toph sighs, "Yeah me too."

Sokka and Aang decide that Zuko is too dangerous t be left alone.

"And he has already tried to surrender once," Toph adds.

"Yeah! Get him to come back," Sokka says, "and say he is our prisoner. Then we'll jump him and really make him our prisoner! He'll never suspect it!" Sokka gloats about his amazing plan.

Katara giggles, "You are a master of surprise, Sokka."

They set Toph by the edge of the waterfall t let her feet soak, "Ah! That's the stuff. Now I know how the rest of you guys feel. Not seeing with your feet sucks!"

* * *

The scene pans out to show Combustion Man watching them from the edge of another Temple ledge. He is trying to get a good aim and just when he does, Zuko swings in on a vine and hits him making him miss his target. It hits at the top of the ledge and explodes. Rocks rain down around the group. They scramble to get Toph to safety when they hear Zuko yelling for the man to stop.

"I'm ordering you to stop hunting the Avatar! You're mission is off!" Zuko yells, but Combustion Man pushes him out of the way and shoots the waterfall in the middle of the ledge causing rock to fall all around the group.

Zuko yells, "No! If you keep attacking, I won't pay you," as he runs up fire ready, but Combustion Man just grabs him and holds him back. Zuko swing but can't reach the huge man, "Alright! I'll pay you double to stop!" He shoots at the gang again causing more rocks to nearly crush the group as Zuko roundhouse kicks the man, but just goes flying backwards. He lands near the edge and turns around to find Combustion Man getting ready to shoot at him. Zuko summons a wall of fire, but the blast knocks him off the ledge.

The gang looks up to see that Zuko has fallen. Aang becomes enraged and summons a tornado at the man. He just jumps over and sends a new blast, hitting right where Aang landed, blasting him back.

Katara sends a huge wave up and turns it into many ice shards. The man uses his one metal arm and leg to block them, and then shoots down a huge pillar. The group realizes that Combustion Man is about blast the temple off of the cliff side.

Katara can't get him or see him from where they are hiding. Sokka says, "I know how to get an gle on him," as he grabs his boomerang. He aims and throws hitting Combustion Man right in his weird third eye tattoo knocking him down. "Yeah! Boomerang!" Sokka hoots as he catches it. But everyone's faces drop as they realize Combustion Man is getting back up. He aims and sends another blast but instead, blows himself up. His metal arm flies out and falls down along with the temple structure he was last on.

Katara, Aang and Sokka exchange shocked expressions. Teo, Haru and The Duke poke their heads out looking shocked.

The look up to where Zuko fell to see him holding on to a vine climbing back up to the ledge.

* * *

Aang, Sokka, Toph, Katara and the other three are standing in a line, with their heads down, facing Zuko, who is walking up to them.

"I can't believe I am about to say this, but… Thank you, Zuko." Aang says.

Sokka says "hey, what about me? I did the boomerang thing," as he makes a heroic pose.

Zuko walks up, "Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday, but I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But, I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth, I thought I had lost my honor and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part now in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world." He turns to Toph and bows, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So, as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my fire. So, I don't hurt people unintentionally."

Aang's face softens, "I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher." Sokka's mouth drops. Toph smiles. Katara just looks mad…still. Aang continues, "When I first tried firebending, I burned Katara. I never wanted to firebend again, but now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love," Aang gives Zuko the bow symbolizing Zuko as his teacher, "I'd like you to teach me."

Zuko smiles. He finally feels like he is on the right path. He feels free and lighter. He returns the bow, "Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast," Aang interrupts and Zuko frowns, his heart sinking, "I still have to ask my friends if it's ok with them," he turns to Toph, "Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?"

Toph smiles, "go ahead and let him join," she punches her other fist, "it'll give me time to pay him back."

Aang turns to Sokka, "Sokka?"

Sokka frowns and puts his head down, "Hey," he shrugs, "all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If this is the way you want to do it, then I'm all for it."

Aang looks at Katara who is seething. She was fighting within herself. _'He is not trust worthy! He nearly killed Aang!'_

_Her inner voice replies, 'but, he saved you all today.'_

_'He lied to me.'_

_'Oh you're just upset cause you nearly kissed him, but missed the chance.'_

_'Oh, yeah right. … right?'_

_'You tell me. Seems to me like you have a crush.'_

_'Shut up! You are crazy!'_

_'So, says the girl arguing with herself.'_

_'Ug!'_

"Katara?... Katara?" Aang waves a hand in front of her face. She looks up at Zuko. He is looking into her eyes. They become hypnotized. Zuko blushes as Katara pulls her gaze away and looks down to hide her blush. She looks up at Aang, "I'll go along with whatever you think is right."

Zuko smiles and excitedly says, "I won't let you down. I promise!" He peers into Katara's eyes again.

Everyone walks away to get ready for lunch time. Zuko smiles as he finally feels…_'home.,'_ as he watches Katara's hips swaying. He gulps and blushes. Then he frowns, _'Mai. … but, I don't feel like this around her. It's like dating a friend… a childhood friend that happened to be very pretty… and that I sleep with. Okay so, slept with…A LOT. But even when looking at Mai's nude pale slander form, I never got as turned on as I do just looking at Katara in her thick, modest Watertribe clothing.' _He felt his pant grow tighter as he watched her hip's move, but pictured them nude. He gulped and quickly thought of something else.

Sokka walked up, "You feeling alright? You looked a little pale," Sokka made a face like he was waiting for Zuko to get his punch line. Zuko raised an eyebrow, clearly lost on the joke. "Get it? Cause you already are super pale? … eh, never mind. Come on. Let's go get your things."

Zuko smiled at the Water tribesmen kind gesture, "Sure. Thanks Sokka."

* * *

Sokka and Zuko walk through a hallway in the Temple.

"So, here you go. Home sweet home… I guess, you … for now," Sokka smiles a goofy trying-too-hard-smile, "Unpack. Lunch … soon…Uhhh… welcome aboard?" The last bit sounded more like a question.

Zuko smiled over his shoulder at him, _'Yes. This is definitely weird.'_

"…yeah…" Sokka had a weird, uncomfortable expression as he turned and left. He ran into Aang outside the door, he stops and says, "Okay, this is really, really weird." Aang just smiles.

* * *

Zuko is in his new room unpacking his belongings. He gets to the picture of his Uncle Iroh and he gets a flashback:

_A young Zuko, about 13 with a bandage over his eye says, "If I have to, I will spend every day of the rest of my life hunting the Avatar. I know it's my destiny to capture him."_

_His Uncle places his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "You know Prince Zuko, Destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to turn out, but if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday."_

Zuko smiles thinking how it was funny how right his Uncle was; Zuko is startled by a noise. He looks to the door and opens his mouth embarrassed. He sees Katara. He smiles and gets up to talk to her, but she interrupts.

"You might have everyone else here buying your… transformation," she said the word like it tasted bad, "but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past," she walks right up t him and he blushes despite himself, "So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward," Zuko pulls back a little as he is somewhat afraid of the "nice", "always kind" waterbender at the moment, "One slip up," he has to back up again, "give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there, permanently." With that she turns around and leaves, slamming the door. He waits a second to regain composure, then goes after her.

He looks down the hall to see her walking, hips swaying. His face heats up and his heart speeds up. He felts his breathing get a bit heavier. Just as he takes a step closer a small hand stops him.

"Toph?" Zuko looks down at the girl.

"Geesh, Sparky! My feet aren't even fully healed and I can tell you have the hots for Katara."

Zuko blushes.

"Heh, knew it," Toph smiles.

"How?"

"I could see your heartbeat freaking out from a mile away if it was doing what it does around, Sugar Queen."

"So… you aren't mad?"

"What do you think I am? I like boys, hotman!" Toph pouts.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Toph laughs, "Oh I know, but I felt like making ya sweat a bit."

Zuko get a sweat drop.

"To answer your question, I don't mind. But Sokka, will. And so will Aang…" she looked down.

Zuko's eyes went wide, "You like the Avatar!"

"Shhh! Geesh! Be quiet or I'll make you eat rock!"

Zuko chuckled and Toph punched him in the arm, "Ouch!"

They picked at each other as they walked out to lunch.

* * *

**Reviews are sexier than Zuko blushing. ^_-**

**And NO! Toph and Zuko are not flirting.**

**You'll see out their relationship becomes important later.**

**:D**


	4. ch 4: A Day Off: Part One

**~A Day Off: Part One~**

**The Aang Gang: *fist pump* YES!**

**Me: That doesn't mean it's going to be easy!**

**The Aang Gang: Awww! *pouts***

**Me: In fact… someone might get beaten up… **

**Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Teo, The duke and Haru: *look at Zuko***

**Zuko: Hey! Why does it have to be me!?!?**

**Me: No one said it would be…**

**Zuko: *looks smug***

**The others: O.O'''**

**Me: … but no one said it wouldn't either. ^_^**

**Zuko: *falls over***

**Soooo anyway! Here is the next chapter! It takes place between The Western Air Temple and Firebending Masters episodes. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Katara had just finished preparing lunch. She glanced around in the room that they set up as a dining room and smiled. _'Toph is amazing.'_ The room had a table made of rock. It was higher than your usual table, up to your waist when standing, and so they couldn't sit like people normally do to eat (which is on a pillow has is oriental custom). Toph had bended chairs with backs, which was actually comfy. She even bended decorations into them. Katara smiled has she set the table with the plates, cups and chop sticks that she had bought from the market a while back.

Aang and Sokka come in, "So, whats for lunch? I'm starving!"

Katara raises her eyebrow, "Sokka, you are always hungry. And it's rice."

"I need meat! I'm a warrior!" Sokka flexes and makes a mean face.

Katara "-_-' Well, rice is what we are having. I changed it up a bit. I was sick of plain steamed rice."

Aang smells the pot, "Mmm, Katara this smells amazing. …what is it?"

"Well, It's steamed rice with a sauce over it. The sauce is olive oil, a pinch of allspice, garlic, peppers, salt, and herbs," Katara lists with a smile, "Could you guys call the others while I serve it?"

Sokka takes off and Aang follows laughing as Sokka shouts, "FOOD!!! Come on people. So I can eat!"

Zuko comes in carrying Toph, they are making jokes and laughing, and Katara can't help but smile.

"Wow, this is a weird table," Zuko says.

"I had to bend them. It was easier to make everything taller," Toph states.

"This is pretty impressive, Toph," Zuko says truthfully.

"Thanks, Sparky. Hey Sugar Queen, when do you think my feet will be healed? I'm sick of being carried most of the time," she says as Zuko helps her in her chair.

Katara just finished filling everyone's plate and is waterbending the cups full of water she chilled, "Well, after lunch I'll heal them again. They should be back to normal by then."

"Sweet!" Toph exclaims.

Zuko can't help but sulk. He was the reason Toph was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Sparky, I can sense you sulking even without my feet," Toph says, "what's bugging ya?"

Zuko looks at her in shock.

"You thing you should know now that you are a part of our group. Toph knows everything. It's kind of creepy," Sokka says as he and the rest enter and take their seats. ( Sokka helps Teo into his which has arm rests to make him more comfortable.)

Zuko smirks, "Well, it's nothing really."

Toph, "You are lying."

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"I am not."

"Fine, then you are holding it back."

"Yeah, well, I don't like sharing my feelings with everyone."

Sokka pats him hard on the back making him almost choke on the rice he was chewing, "Yeah, Toph. Men don't like sharing their emotions like a bunch of gossiping girls painting their toe nails and having pillow fights."

"But, you don't mind watching those pillow fights," Toph jokes.

Aang looks confused, "Why would we want to watch…OH!" He blushes ten different shades of red.

"Wow, Katara. This rice is yummy!" The Duke says.

Katara blushes, "Thank you."

"It's even spicy. It reminds me of the food back home," Zuko says.

"I made yours with more peppers," Katara smiles, "I thought you'd like it better."

Zuko blushes and mumbles a thank you.

Toph smiles.

* * *

The scene changes to everyone leaving the dining room and Katara starting to clean. She notices Zuko looking at Toph, who is walking out the door, with a frown on his face. She also notices that he isn't moving to leave. "Zuko?" Katara asks.

"I ca…" suddenly the rock around his feet go away. He sighs and looks at everyone just leaving the cleaning to Katara and frowns, "I don't understand why they don't help you clean."

Katara is a bit shocked, but continues to bend water into the wash basin, "Well, it's alright. They have more important things to do."

"Like play and explore?" Zuko exclaims a bit angry.

"Well…" Katara struggles to find an answer, "Why do you care any way?"

Zuko picks up the plates and places them in the basin, "Because, they treat you like the mother. They should help you and not make you do everything."

"I don't mind. Plus, in a way… I am their mother," Katara frowns as she gathers the cups, "after Sokka and I lost our mom, I stepped up. I've always been his sister and his mother figure. With Aang, he never knew his mother and plus, someone has to make him focus. With Toph, her parents were always so sheltering of her. So, I am always there to be her motherly guidance and her friend."

Zuko stares at Katara with appreciation and respect. Although he couldn't understand how she could be romantically involved with Aang when she knowingly played the role of his mother. She needed someone to be there for her. Zuko squares his shoulders and looks at her as she adds the soap to the dish water, "Well, I am here now… and I will help you in any way I can," He places his hands above the water and it begins to steam and heat up, "You shouldn't have to bear the burden alone."

Katara blushes slightly. She doesn't understand why his wanting to help is so … touching, "Thank you, Zuko. It … it means a lot," she give him a genuine smile.

"Great, so… I'll dry," he take a plate she washed and blows hot air at it, drying up the water.

Katara is washing off the chop sticks and a piece of hair falls in her face.

Zuko tucks it behind her hair.

Katara freezes and turns red, "Th-thanks."

Zuko smiles, "No problem," as they go back to cleaning.

Katara lowers her face still blushing. A bunch of her hair falls forward and into the water, "Ug!" she exclaims. She can't do anything about it cause her hands are soapy and wet.

Zuko chuckles, "here let me help," he pulls out two red satiny ribbons from a pocket inside his over robe. He wrung out the ends of her hair and blows hot air on them to dry them. Katara is shocked and blushes. Zuko smiles at her and pulls her hair back behind her shoulders, "When I was little, I used to love to play with my mother's hair. It was so long and soft," Zuko blushes a bit, "she taught me how to do a few things," he wraps one ribbon around her hair making her hair go into a low, loose pony tail. He runs his hands through her hair smoothing out the tangles and then starts to braid it.

Katara sighs at the comforting feeling. His fingers were warm and relaxing. And as much as she hated to admit it, his voice was relaxing too. Especially when he spoke of his memories. His vice brings her out of her daydream, "Your hair is so soft," Katara blushes, "It reminds me of hers." Zuko continues to comb and braid her hair in a complicated quad-braid, "after she left… I missed playing with it. Of course I never could nor wanted to with Azula. And Mai refused to let me touch hers…" Zuko frowns.

Katara feels horrible for him, "Well… if you ever wanted to… you could mess with mine whenever you'd like," her face turns red and she looks away. She finishes with the last dish as Zuko finishes with her braid, tying it off at the end with the last ribbon.

Zuko grabs her hands and blows hot air at them to dry them, "Thank you, Katara."

Katara sees his eyes watering up, "Zuko…" She is cut off by Zuko pulling her in to his arms.

He rests his head on top of hers, "It means more than you'll ever know." Katara wraps her arms around him as he cries softly. She rubs his back calming him.

Zuko pulls away and thanks her before walking quickly out of the room to go train.

Katara sighs and shakes her head confused at what just happened before going off to find Toph.

* * *

The scene shows Zuko and Sokka training together.

Zuko has his swords and Sokka has his sword and club. Sokka strikes with his swords, which Zuko blocks and then counter-strikes with his other sword. Sokka blocks and the two struggle pushing and pulling trying to either push the other back or get free. Zuko sees an opening and swings his leg out successfully tripping Sokka in the process.

"Ooph!" Sokka lands on his back, "Nice one, Zuko."

Zuko smiles and offers Sokka his hand, "had enough yet?"

Sokka smiles and spins around nearly getting Zuko with his club, "Not a chance."

* * *

They continue to spare as the scene fades.

"Toph?" Katara calls.

"Over here!" Toph yells while giggling at Teo, Haru The Duke and Aang play with a ball.

Katara smiles and shakes her head," you ready to heal those feet?"

"And see? Heck yes, but watch this Sugar Queen, Aang and The Duke are getting owned!" Toph exclaims as Teo sends the ball right past The Duke and into Aang's chest sending him past their goal line with an "Oomph!" (imagine soccer, but they pass or kick the ball. Teo is the player and Haru is the goalie n their team. The Duke is the player and Aang is the goalie on their team. The goal is a line in the rock.) "That's game point! Teo and Haru win!" Toph shouts, "You guys are gonna have to do this again so I can see and not just hear Aang get his butt whooped!"

"Alright! Now who wants to go to the Room of All Day Echoes?" Aang asks ignoring Toph's comment.

Everyone agrees and head off, "Alright, Sugar Queen. Let's get this over with."

* * *

The scene shows Aang and everyone running past Zuko and Sokka, who are laying on their backs panting.

"Hey! You guys want to come?" Haru yells.

"Where are you going?" Sokka sits up.

"To the Room of All Day Echoes," Aang exclaims.

"Sure, I could use a break from getting my ass whooped by Princey here," Sokka exclaims and Zuko laughs, "You coming?" Sokka asks Zuko.

"Nah, go ahead. I'm going to bend for a while."

"Suit yourself," Sokka joins the group as they run off.

Zuko lays back and thinks about earlier in the dining room with Katara.

_Katara is washing off the chop sticks and a piece of hair falls in her face._

_Zuko tucks it behind her hair._

_Katara freezes and turns red, "Th-thanks."_

_Zuko smiles, "No problem," as they go back to cleaning._

Zuko smiles and sighs thinking about her face flushing, 'Why do I feel this way?' He frowns. He thinks about how when his fingers brushed past her cheek as he tuck the strand of hair back, he felt almost electricity run up his arm. He panicked at first thinking he had hurt her with his lightening, but she just blushed. 'Why do I feel so confused!?' He thinks back to the dining room again.

_They go back to cleaning and Katara lowers her face still blushing. A bunch of her hair falls forward and into the water, "ug!" she exclaims. She can't do anything about it cause her hands are soapy and wet._

_Zuko chuckles, "here let me help," he pulls out two red satiny ribbons from a pocket inside his over robe. He wrung out the ends of her hair and blows hot air on them to dry them. Katara is shocked and blushes. Zuko smiles at her and pulls her hair back behind her shoulders, "When I was little, I used to love to play with my mother's hair. It was so long and soft," Zuko blushes a bit, "she taught me how to do a few things," he wraps one ribbon around her hair making her hair go into a low, loose pony tail. He runs his hands through her hair smoothing out the tangles and then starts to braid it._

_Katara sighs at the comforting feeling. His fingers were warm and relaxing. And as much as she hated to admit it, his voice was relaxing too. Especially when he spoke of his memories. His vice brings her out of her daydream, "Your hair is so soft," Katara blushes, "It reminds me of hers." Zuko continues to comb and braid her hair in a complicated quad-braid, "after she left… I missed playing with it. Of course I never could nor wanted to with Azula. And Mai refused to let me touch hers…" Zuko frowns. _

_Katara feels horrible for him, "Well… if you ever wanted to… you could mess with mine whenever you'd like," her face turns red and she looks away. She finishes with the last dish as Zuko finishes with her braid, tying it off at the end with the last ribbon. _

_Zuko grabs her hands and blows hot air at them to dry them, "Thank you, Katara." _

_Katara sees his eyes watering up, "Zuko…" She is cut off by Zuko pulling her in to his arms. _

_He rests his head on top of hers, "It means more than you'll ever know." Katara wraps her arms around him as he cries softly. She rubs his back calming him. _

Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose and gets up. He punches forward and only a small flame comes out. He looks shocked. He kicks and yells as only a small flame goes out.

"What is going on!?!"

He falls on his knees and puts his face in his hands, he remembers his Uncle's words once.

'_Zuko, you must clear your mind before bending. If you are having a war in your mind or heart, your bending will suffer."_

Zuko sighs, "No! This cannot happen." He gets up and continues to try, but the flame gets smaller.

The scene fades away from Zuko trying harder and harder.

* * *

Katara lowers Toph down on a piece of broken pillar by the water fountain. She bends some water to Toph's feet and it begins to glow blue.

* * *

**Reviews are better than Zuko running his fingers through your hair.**

**I hope you liked it! :D**

**I'll make the next one today. And maybe with a special Valentine's Day chapter too! :D**


	5. Valentine's Day Special!

**~A Valentine's Day Special~**

**Not a part of the story!!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon at the Western Air Temple and the group was standing around.

Katara smiled; today was Valentine's Day! She loved holidays.

Katara skips over to Haru, "Happy Valentine's Day Haru!" Haru blushes and said Thanks.

She then frolics over to Aang and pinches his cheeks, "Happy Valentine's Day Aang!"

Aang laughs, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Katara turns to her brother who is trying to look uninterested, she gives him a huge hug, "Happy V Day, brother!"

Sokka mumbles, "Happy lovey dovey Day, Sis."

Katara runs to Teo and hugs him, "Happy Valentine's Day Teo!"

Teo blushes.

She picks up The Duke and swings him around, "Happy Valentine's Day, Duke!"

The Duke giggles, "It's _The_ Duke."

Katara sets him down and turns to Zuko. She frowns and drags her feet over to him. Zuko looks down at his feet and Katara blushes...

Then Katara smiles and jumps on him. Zuko catches her and looks shocked. Katara has her legs wrapped around him, "Happy Valentine's Day, Zuko." She puts one arm around his neck and the other hand runs through his hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Katara," Zuko smiles has he brushes his lips against hers. Katara pulls him back and kisses him hard. Zuko eagerly returns it as his hands (on her butt, holding her up) lightly squeezes her round rump. Katara moans lightly and bites his bottom lip. Zuko growls and she wraps her legs tighter making his very hard … excitement rub against her.

The gang stares with their mouths open.

Sokka falls over.

Toph just smiles knowingly.

The Duke and Teo say "Ew!"

Haru cries as thoughts of Water-Earth babies dies.

Aang, ":O…0.0''''..." Then he falls over in a faint.

* * *

**That was all for this Valentine's Day Short.**

**:P**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


	6. Ch 5: A Day Off: Part Two

**~A Day Off: Part Two~**

**Here is chapter 5!**

**Hope you liked the Valentine's Day special!**

**Zuko: I sure did!**

**Katara: That didn't actually happen! It was just for the holiday.**

**Me: Play pretty you two!**

**Song I'm playing : (If You're Wondering If I Want You Too) I Want You Too by Weezer.**

**Love that freakin' song! **

* * *

Katara lowers Toph on a piece of broken pillar by the water fountain. She bends some water to Toph's feet and it begins to glow. Toph giggles and wiggles her toes, "Toph! Be still!"

"HA! HA! HA! I'm ha s-soorry! Ha ha ha!" Toph tries to hold still.

"Toph, I'm never gonna get this done if you don't quit!"

"Sorry, Sugar Queen," she giggles some more, "It freakin' tickles!"

After a few more minutes, Katara stands and pops her back, "All done!"

"Yes!" Toph exclaims and does a little dance. Katara laughs along with her. Toph turns semi serious, "So, how'd cleaning go?"

"It went well…" Katara blushes then eyes Toph, "Hey, wait a minute. What are you up to Toph?"

Toph just shrugs and smiles, "I don't know what you are talking about, Sugar Queen. I was simply asking if you and Sparky had some good alone time. That's all."

"Alone time!? It was just him offering to help me with the dishes," Katara flusters, "But how'd you even know that?"

Toph looks at a loss, "Uh…"

Katara remembers him not moving, "You planted him to the floor didn't you!"

"I might have given him a gentle push," Toph smiles.

Katara grumbles.

"Well, how'd it go?"

"It went… well. He was really nice and he… braided my hair," Katara's voice trails off at the end.

Toph reaches out to feel her braid, "Wow, Sparky's got talent. But, you actually let him touch you? What else happened? Spill. I can feel your heart freaking out."

"Well, I thanked him for helping me and he said he was going to help me with the chores. Then my hair got all soapy and wet, that's when he fixed it. He told me about how he used to play with his mom's when he was little… so I told him he could mess with mine when he got sad thinking about her. He got all emotional and hugged me. It was so sad, Toph. He just broke down in my arms," Katara wipes her eyes that watered up at the memory; "I know one thing. If Aang doesn't finish off the Fire Lord, I will. I will for my mother and for Zuko," Katara slams her fist on the pillar out of anger.

Toph smirks, "So… when did you start liking Zuko?"

"Wh-what!? What makes you think that? I don't like Zuko!" Katara flails.

"Mmmhm. Right, that's why when you were talking about him your heart, was all fluttery and your voice was all lovey-dovey," Toph smirks.

"It does not!"

"Oh really? Well, prove it. Here comes Zuko now," Toph says still smirking.

Zuko walks up all sweaty and down looking, "Hey Katara, Toph."

Katara answers calmly, "Hey Zuko. What's wrong, you seem beat?"

"Oh nothing, I was just training a bit with your brother and then did some bending," Zuko answers nonchalantly.

"Oh cool…cool," Katara shuffles her feet at the awkward silence.

"Alright… well… huh… I'm gonna go cool off. So… see ya," He turns to leave, "Oh! Katara, I just wanted to say sorry for running away earlier. It's just hard for me to… get all weak like that in front of people."

Katara puts her hand on his shoulder, "Zuko, having feelings doesn't make you weak. It makes you human. And, it's okay to open up. Everyone has to sometimes. If you ever need to talk… well, I'm here."

Zuko blushes and smiles, "Thank you, Katara." He walks away.

Katara turns to Toph, "See! I was completely calm."

Toph smirks again still not convinced, "I'll give it to you; you were pretty calm. Sparky, however, wasn't quite as calm."

Katara blushes, "What do you mean?"

Toph just smiles and shrugs. She senses Zuko by the fountain taking his shirt off, "Hey Katara, look," She points to Zuko.

Katara's mouth drops. Zuko had beads of sweat dripping down his muscles. He scoops up some water and splashes it into his face; the water drops slide down his face and chest. He shakes out his hair sending a shower of water droplets around him. He truly looked like a prince in the light of the setting sun.

Katara follows one down from a lock of hair, to the tip of his nose, then along his collarbone, slowly down his ripped chest, in between his six pack, around his belly button and along his happy trail to disappear inside the band of his pants. Katara gulps.

Toph clears her throat, "Oh yeah, you're completely calm around Zuko." She busts out laughing.

Katara turns red, "What! I am calm!"

Zuko walks up behind her, "What's going on?"

Katara turns around and sees his dripping wet form incredibly close to hers; she feels faint.

"Oh, me and Katara were just talking about how hot it got out here suddenly," Toph giggles.

"Huh, seems kinda chilly to me," Zuko says oblivious.

"Yeah, I can see that," Toph says laughing out loud.

Zuko blushes as he notes his chest, "Erm…" he goes to change the subject, "What's up with you, Katara?"

"Nothing!" Katara yells, "Ug!" She stomps away embarrassed and angry.

Zuko looks at Toph who is in tears from laughing, "What did I do?"

"Oh, nothing," Toph giggles, "Katara is just mad because I was proven right. Thanks, couldn't have done it without your perfect timing, Hotman."

Zuko scratches his head completely lost, "Women." He walks off forgetting his shirt.

Toph begins planning on how to get Zuko to admit his feelings for Katara next. Oh yes, things were about to get real interesting around here. Toph smiles.

* * *

**Reviews are sexier than Zuko dripping wet.**

**I know this was a bit late, but my health is going to shit. Sorry loves.**

**Thank you to All that reviewed and sent me your lovely ideas. I will use them. :)**

**You guys rock. I'm so glad you all like this story nearly as much as I love writting it.**

**Oh! side note:**

**For some reason my "o" key is not working right So, ignore the typos related to the "o". :P **

**It drives me crazy too. haha**

**Until next time!**


	7. Ch 6: Haru's Meltdown

**~Haru's Meltdown~**

* * *

**Sorry the last chapter was so short.**

**I just found out today that the love of my life and my best friend is engaged.**

**He started dating her just 2 days after we broke up because I was moving to Utah and I knew he was just coming here for me, and he really didn't want to leave Texas.**

**So, now after he has told me he doesn't really like her and he is just with her to forget me… now they are getting married.**

**I left him so he could be happy and now he is getting himself into something that he will regret.**

…**Today sucks I don't know what to do. **

**Except watch him make a huge mistake.**

***sigh***

**Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. It was hard to write considering…**

* * *

Zuko blushes as he notes his chest, "Erm…" he goes to change the subject, "What's up with you, Katara?"

"Nothing!" Katara yells, "Ug!" She stomps away embarrassed and angry.

Zuko looks at Toph who is in tears from laughing, "What did I do?"

"Oh, nothing," Toph giggles, "Katara is just mad because I was proven right. Thanks, couldn't have done it without your perfect timing, Hotman."

Zuko scratches his head completely lost, "Women." He walks off forgetting his shirt.

Toph begins planning on how to get Zuko to admit his feelings for Katara next. Oh yes, things were about to get real interesting around here. Toph smiles.

Katara storms down the hall and into the Kitchen, "Stupid, sexy, cocky…" she mumbles about Zuko. She then thinks about Toph, "know it all, little, gr!" She bend some water from a bowl and made it into a shard. She shot it at a wall.

"Whoa! What the!?!?!" Haru yells from the doorway.

Katara whips her head around to see Haru's arm pinned to the wall with her shard, "Oh! Haru! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She rushes over to check him out.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Haru blushes at Katara's closeness. She is still eyeing his arm to make sure he isn't hurt. "Um… do you think you could get it out?"

"Oh! Right! I'm sorry. I'm just a bit distracted," Katara bends the ice shard out of the wall and back into the bowl.

Haru blushes, 'Yes! She was distracted by my hotness! Score!' He scoots closer to Katara causing her to have to backup into the table, "So, what was distracting you, huh?"

Katara gets a bit unnerved by his actions, but she is unaware of his thoughts, "Oh, just Zuko."

Haru stops, "Zuko?"

"Mhm; and Toph. It's nothing really."

Haru squares his shoulders, "he didn't try anything did he?"

"What? No! Zuko wouldn't do that," Katara waves her hands dismissively.

Haru smiles, "You are right," he closes the distance between him and her and place his hand on her cheek, "He is too whimpy to ever show you how he feels, but a real man…"

"Wait," Katara pushes him away, "Show me how he feels? What do you mean? Zuko, so doesn't like me."

Haru shrugs, "sure he does. Sokka looks like he is gonna rip his head of his shoulders, the way Zuko watches you walk away. It disgusting how he looks at you."

Katara goes from being flattered to angry, "Oh! So it's nasty for a guy to look at me like that, is it?"

"What! No! That's not what I meant!" Haru tries to calm her by holding her shoulders, but Katara gets pissed.

"Haru, let go of me!"

Haru holds tighter, "Listen, Katara. I like you. Zuko, would be bad for you. But I'm a real man. I could show you how a woman should be treated," Haru is oblivious to his grip or Katara's tears, he only wants her to listen. 'The thought of her with that… that scarred freak irks me.' And he tells her so.

"HARU! How dare you! Who do you think you are? Zuko is not a freak," Katara struggles to get free.

"I thinks it's best if you let go of my sister," Sokka growls from the doorway behind Zuko, who has a hand over his scar.

Haru looks at his hands and the red marks they are making on her arms. He gasps as he sees Katara crying. "Oh my god! Katara! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"You should leave," Aang says from behind Sokka and Zuko.

Haru looks down and nods as he walks out to leave. Everyone moves but Zuko. Zuko looks down at him. They square off.

"Zuko," Katara whispers.

He looks up at her to see her with tears running down her face. He looks at Haru, "You are lucky she would never allow me to put you in your place. However, I know for a fact that if you ever pull anything like you just did, her brother will skin you alive." With that he let Haru past.

From the hall, The Duke and Teo can be heard, "Dude, what got into you?"

Sokka runs into the room, "Are you alright? What the hell was he thinking?" Sokka checks over her arms which are starting to turn from red to bruised, "I'm gonna kick his ass."

Katara winces as Sokka brushes against a bruise, 'Surely, something is wrong. Haru isn't like that.' "He seemed like he was thinking of something else. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Zuko growls, "Katara, you didn't nothing wrong! Men like that… men that hurt women when they are angry. It starts out small. They don't notice it. Then it grows." Zuko paces.

Sokka eyes Zuko, "know from experience, Princey?"

Zuko looks him in the eyes, "Yes, I do."

"What you not only have a past of killing innocent but you beat women too?" Sokka snarls.

"Sokka!" Katara yells.

"Katara, it's alright," Zuko turns from her to her enraged brother, "You are mad because of what Haru did. So, you are lashing out. But I have never killed anyone. Not that I haven't tried… But I certainly have never ever laid a finger on a woman or girl, unless she was trying to kill me," he walks up to Sokka and grips him by the shoulders, "I think you should go cool off, before you do something you'll regret."

Sokka sighs, "You are right. I'm sorry," he turns to his sister, "I'll be in my room if you need me," with that he leaves Katara with Zuko.

Zuko goes up to Katara and gingerly brushes her bruises, "I should gut him. If he was Firenation, I'd challenge him to an Angi Kai, but…"

Katara cuts him off, "Violence doesn't solve anything."

Zuko ignores her comment, "He bruised you."

Katara ignores his comment, "How long were you at the door?"

"I didn't realize he was hurting you. I was too shocked by what was being said."

"Zuko, I'm not blaming you. I just want to know."

Zuko zones out, _'Sokka looks like he is gonna rip his head of his shoulders, the way Zuko watches you walk away. It disgusting how he looks at you.' 'The thought of you with that scarred freak irks me.' _He absent mindedly touches his scar.

"Oh Zuko," Katara places her hand on the back on his over his scar, "Don't listen to him."

Zuko half smiles, "for someone so determined to stay mad at me you sure have away to make me feel better."

She laughs and punches his arm, "I could go back to hating you if you'd like."

Zuko answers by hugging her close.

Katara slowly hugs him back.

* * *

The scene zooms out to show down the hall.

Toph smiles and whistles as she walks away.

* * *

The scene goes back to the Kitchen.

"So, let me help you do dinner," Zuko smiles.

* * *

**Reveiws are hotter than Zuko standing up for you.**

**So, I know I made Haru get a little too frceful, but every guy can't be a good guy. And him seeing Katara and Zuko get closer set him off. He isn't really a bad guy. Stay in tuned for what was going on in his mind.**

**Message and Review! :D**


	8. Ch 7: Toph's Plan

**~Toph's Plan~**

**Toph as a matchmaker?**

**I think so. ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, let me help you do dinner," Zuko smiles.

* * *

**Katara's POV**

With Zuko here to help me in the Kitchen, making dinner went by super fast. I don't know when it happened, but somehow the Prince has gotten his way into my families hearts.

The Duke treats him like the older brother he never had, but always wanted.

Aang honors him as a teacher and a friend.

Toph and Zuko can be seen off alone having serious talk or watching the others laugh and play.

Sokka and Zuko are best of friends now. They train, rough-house and I hear Sokka even plans on sneaking him Cactus Juice, which for Sokka is an honor… and most definitely not a good idea. I'd have to watch them carefully.

Even Haru and Zuko were friendly, although after that stunt Haru pulled, Zuko might be more willing to beat him up than arm wrestle anytime soon.

Teo and Zuko were most funny to watch. Zuko truly treated him like his little brother. And Teo even talked Zuko into riding with him as he glided. That was something I'd never forget.

It seemed like I was the only one that was still holding a grudge against him. I don't even know why. I mean, he has been going out of his way to be nice to me. Haru even said Zuko liked me! Why then was it so hard to let him in?

It's not that I didn't try. I did try. But as soon as he gets close, I push him away again.

I sigh as I picture him by the fountain.

_Zuko had beads of sweat dripping down his muscles. He scoops up some water and splashes it into his face; the water drops slide down his face and chest. He shakes out his hair sending a shower of water droplets around him. He truly looked like a prince in the light f the setting sun._

_Katara follows one down from a lock of hair, to the tip of his nose, then along his collarbone, slowly down his ripped chest, in between his six pack, around his belly button and along his happy trail to disappear inside the band of his pants. Katara gulps._

I feel my cheeks flush.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

Katara is oddly silent as we prepare dinner. I glance at her face to try and gauge her thoughts. Her expression is always changing, from: a soft smile, to a slight frown, to different sized smiles and the occasional giggle, to a frown, to a frustrated and confused look, to a wide eyed blush as she bites her lip.

'Agni, I wish I was a mind reader,' I silently pray. Katara biting her lip was the most sensual thing I have ever seen. And I wasn't exactly innocent either.

Mai and I had done some stuff… lots of stuff actually. Women of the Firenation were programmed like robots to serve and pleasure their men. They were like emotionless drones. I had been with Ty Lee as well. She just wouldn't shut up. She was talking about shopping while we were going at it. It was… weird to say the least. At least, she talked. Mai just laid there, not moving with her head turned away. She'd smile afterwards then dress and bow before returning to her room. She never wanted to cuddle. …does that make me less of a man? To want to hold my lover in an embrace afterwards?

I glance back to Katara, 'wonder what's got her all worked up…' She is biting her lip and her cheeks were red. Her breath seemed to be slightly quicker as well. I felt my pants grow slightly strained. Then I couldn't take it any longer.

* * *

**Reg POV**

"Katara, what's wrong? You seem so distant," Zuko asked concerned still about the Haru episode.

Katara glares at him, "Nothing! Why does something have to be wrong when I am quiet?"

Zuko staggered back at her unexpected anger, "Well, excuse me! I was just asking! Don't get you skirts in a bunch!" He snaps back.

"Arg! You are so infuriating!" Katara throws her hands up.

"I have had enough of your mood swings, Katara," his voice deep with authority. The Gaang, who was approaching to eat, cowards back a bit at his dominance. He was using the voice of a ruler. The voice that made you want to obey.

Katara leaned forward and poked him in the chest with each word, "Don't chu get all high and mighty with me, mister! I am of the Watertribe and I am a woman. I will not stand for your male ego trying to stomp out my independence."

Zuko scoffs, "Women."

"How dare you! With women you would be nothing!"

"Ha! Well then _Woman_, I shall not encroach on your _womanly_ ways of mood swings and bitterness. I'll be in my room," Zuko turns to leave.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I've suddenly lost my appetite," with that he walks out of the room leaving the Gaang staring at Katara scared.

"What are you all looking at!? Get cleaned up and come eat!" Katara yells and the Gaang scatters to obey her words.

* * *

**Toph's POV**

_Sigh. _'They are not making this easy on me," Toph mental whines as Zuko storms of regally to his room and Katara goes about serving dinner.

'He's probably hungry. I'll have to bring him some food after Katara leaves.'

* * *

The scene fades to everyone getting up to leave the dining room and Katara starting to clean as I stop her, "Katara, you've had a tough day. We'll clean up," The boys groan only to get hit in the head by a small rock each, "You go rest."

Katara looks around the room and I glare at each face so they get the hint, seemingly convinced Katara yawns and thanks us before leaving heading to her room.

"Alright boys, here's the plan. You guys clean up. I'm going to sneak Zuko some food, because I'm the only one that can sense when she is coming or going," Toph begins barking out orders. Each boy begins his task with determination, "Now it's time to fix this rivalry once and for all," I exclaim as I head of to Zuko's room with some General Zhao's Chicken and steamed rice.

I knock on the door.

Nothing.

I can feel his heart beat speed up in a panic and I can't help but laugh, "Don't worry Hotman, I'm not Sugar Queen here for round two."

The door slowly opens when my nose is assaulted by the smell of burnt paper and cloth, "What have you been up to Sparky?"

Zuko grunts and lets me pass into the room as he quickly shuts the door behind him, "I was just blowing off steam."

"No, steam is what happens when fire meets water… you were just flat out burning crap," I sniff the air and cough, "smells like you did a good job of it, too."

Zuko chuckles, "So?"

"Oh right, I brought you food. I could hear your stomach from a mile away right now."

"_Ha. Ha. _Thanks, Toph."

"Don't mention it."

"So, what do I owe you for you risking your life to bring me dinner?" I can hear his coy smirk.

'_Cocky Bastard.' _"Well, I am going to help you get Sugar Queen."

"Wh-What? Get Sugar Qu- I mean Katara? What makes you think I want her?" Zuko blushes.

"Oh, you are right. That was a silly thought," I smiled as I get an idea, "Tell you what. Come out to the fountain around say… 1 a.m. and we'll talk about how to at least make her accept you into the group. That can't be argued upon, as it would make everyone's lives' easier."

"You know what. If I was ever to be Fire Lord, You'd be one of my advisors. You are just too good," Zuko laughs.

I flip back my short flippy hair, "Oh you don't have to tell me how good I am. Trust me. I know," with that I leave him to think and eat. All the while, I can't help but feel like a genius. 'Oh yes. I **am** good.' Time to find a spot to wait for the show.

* * *

**Reviews are better than Katara's cooking. :D**

**I'll post up Katara's recipe for FireNation Rice, the first meal she made for Zuko. ^_^ It's way yummy. You'll love it.**

**Thank you my lovely minions. **

**Until next time. **

**Adieu!**


	9. Ch 8: Goddess Of The Fount

**~Goddess of the Fount~**

**Toph as a matchmaker?**

**I think so. ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, you are right. That was a silly thought," I smiled as I get an idea, "Tell you what. Come out to the fountain around say… 1 a.m. and we'll talk about how to at least make her accept you into the group. That can't be argued upon, as it would make everyone's lives' easier."

"You know what. If I was ever to be Fire Lord, You'd be one of my advisors. You are just too good," Zuko laughs.

I flip back my short flippy hair, "Oh you don't have to tell me how good I am. Trust me. I know," with that I leave him to think and eat. All the while, I can't help but feel like a genius. 'Oh yes. I **am** good; Time to find a spot to wait for the show.'

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

"Hummm… Hummm… Hummm," I sighed as I realized that I was gaining nothing from my meditating tonight. I untangle my legs from the Lotus position and stand to stretch and pop my back, 'Hm, it's about 1 now. I should go see what Toph wanted.' I start to grab my shirt, 'Toph is blind anyway. What difference does it make?' So, I head out to the fountain area in just my black sleepy silk pants. Not like anyone else was awake.

I move as lightly as I can through the halls of the temple, and nearly blow my secrecy when I pass Sokka's room only to hear him having a _very_ god dream about that Kyoshi girl, Suki. I sigh with relief as I pass the stables, where Appa and Momo where sleeping, without waking them up. I smirk in victory as I round the corner and step out on to the large court yard of the front of the temple.

My feet cement to the ground and my mouth drops to the floor, there in the fountain was the most beautiful figure I had ever seen. She had to be a goddess. Her skin was a caramel, so creamy and smooth. Her body was a perfect hour glass with her supple bosom and round hips that lead to her thin thighs. She had hair the color of the chocolate. Her outfit was white and detailed in blue. The top was bandeau styled and only just covered her breasts. The skirt barely cover anything as it was just many strips of the sheer white fabric along the blue low laying waist band. On her arm were blue arm bands that each had the strips of the sheer fabric hanging from them. Her perfect legs and flat toned belly were visible and simmering from little droplets of water.

I gulped as I watched her body move in a dance. I gasped as I noticed she was bending the water, calling it to move along with her in the hypnotic dance. This creature had to be a goddess of water or a nymph maybe. The creature turned to face me and stopped her hypnotic dance. I wanted to weep and beg for her to continue, but I was snapped out of my daze as she shot water out at me and it wrapped around my body and whipped me to her. I bowed my head, not looking at the angered goddess, to show repect.

"Zuko?" the goddess' voice called out angry, "What are you doing up? You and Aang are starting your training in the morning."

My eyes shot open, "Katara?"

"Yes, dummy. Who'd you think it was?" Katara snapped at me.

I could only stare at her with my mouth open.

* * *

**Reg POV**

"What are you looking at!" Katara asked him as he continued to stare at her. She looked down to her apparel and noticed the white fabric was clinging to her body because it was wet. She thanked the gods it didn't become see-through when wet as well. She dropped her hold on the water binding the Prince and attempted to cover herself with her hands as she blushed, "What do you want, Zuko?"

He shook his head as if awaking from a dream, "Wh-what?"

Katara grew angrier, "Why are you here? Why were you watching me?" She stepped out of the fountain and bended the water out of her clothes, the newly dried material billowed slightly with the breeze.

Zuko gulped and attempted to hide his arousal, which was hard considering his silk pants were soaked and clingy, "I… I… uh," he gulped, "Toph."

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Toph?" She looks around, "Toph isn't here. She is asleep along with everyone else… as you should be," Katara grows suspicious, "Planning on running off to share information with your sister?" Her eyes glared daggers at him.

"What! No! Toph told me to come here at 1. She wanted to talk to me," Zuko snapped, "Why must you always think I'm going to do something bad? Why can't you just trust me?"

"I did trust you! I was the first to trust you!" tears well up in her eyes, "Trusting you killed Aang! I held him in my arms. He had no pulse. I heard no breathing."

"Katara, Aang is alive. He is in his room sleeping," Zuko didn't understand her panic.

"No! He was dead! If I had used that water from the North Tribe to heal you… My trusting you almost cost Aang's life," Katara turned her back on him, "Without that water. Aang wouldn't have been here today. And the world would have paid for it." She ran inside.

Zuko started towards her, but stopped. There was no point. She was right. Zuko heads inside to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day after all. Surely his bending would be back to normal now.

* * *

**Reviews are sexier than Katara's undies!**

**ROFL!**

**Okay, so on my profile I have pictures for "Keep your friends close & Your enemies closer". Go check it out for images related to each chapter.**

**I have posted the link for Katara's outfit in this one was well.**

**Enjoy. The next one is a long one!**


	10. Ch 9: Lost His Stuff

**~Lost His Stuff~**

**Back to the main story line.**

**This will follow mainly Katara, because if you want to know step by step what happens to Zuko and Aang during this time, watch Avatar: The Last Airbender book 3 chapter 13 "The Firebending Masters" online.**

**I want to thank AnnaAza, LasDeLaIntuicion, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, and Amy for their reviews and messages supporting me and my story. **

**It's nice to know people like what I'm doing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just after breakfast, and what an awkward breakfast it had been. Between Haru getting glare's from Aang and Sokka to Zuko getting glare's from Katara, and Toph being unusually quiet, Zuko was glad to be out of there and getting to business.

"I know you're nervous, but remember, firebending in and of itself is not something to fear," Zuko began to explain to the fidgeting young Avatar.

Aang sighs, "okay. Not something to fear," he replies uncertainly.

"But if you don't respect it," Zuko smiles, "it will chew you up and spit you out like an angry Komodo Rhino!" he yells.

Aang jumps at his statement and falls off his seat, landing on his butt with an "Omph" and a yell.

"Now, show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make," Zuko resumes.

Aang takes a deep breath and shoots of to the side, but only a bit of smoke and a fart noise comes out. Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose, as Aang says, "maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration?"

"Good idea," Zuko agrees, "You might want to take a couple of steps back." He takes a deep breath and punches powerfully, but only a small flame comes out. Aang pauses then claps. "What was that!? That was the worst firebending I've ever seen!" Zuko exclaims. _'Oh great. Still isn't working! What the hell!?!' _he thinks to himself.

"I thought it was… nice," Aang answers with a shrug.

Zuko ignores him and tries three more times, "Gggrrrr," he yells in frustration. "Why is this happening?"

Aang scratches his head, "Maybe it's the altitude."

Zuko looks away, "Yeah could be…" _'No, I've bended here before. Something is wrong. Very wrong.' _

The scene changes to a few hours ahead. Aang is laying down on a pillar and Zuko is still trying to produce a flame.

He throws a punch and again only a small flame, "Just breathe and," he punches again, but again just a small flame comes out.

Aang looks up bored and yawns, "That one felt hot."

"Don't patronize me," Zuko yells, "You know what it's supposed to look like!"

"Sorry, Sifu Hotman," Aang says.

"And stop calling me that!" Zuko yells.

Sokka walks up with an apple and sits down, "Hey jerks! Mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerk-bending?"

Zuko growls, "Get out of here!"

"Okay, take it easy. I was just kidding around," Sokka waves his hand dismissively. He turns to walk away and laughs, "jerk-bending! Still got it," he chuckles to himself as he leaves.

Zuko groans and mopes as the scene changes.

* * *

It's night time and Appa is munching on some hay in the stables by the camp. Zuko is standing nearby thinking alone. He looks to the camp and watches everyone hanging out around the fire. He sighs and walks towards them, "Listen everybody, I've got some pretty bad news," everyone perks up at this. Zuko drops his head and continues, "I've lost my stuff."

Toph throws her hands up, "don't look at me! I didn't touch your stuff!"

Zuko raises his eyebrow, 'gonna need to look through my things later, sneaky little earthbender.' He frowns and looks down, "I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone."

Katara starts laughing and everyone looks at her like she's lost it, "I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know, how it would have been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago."

Zuko frowns, "Well, it's not lost… it's just weaker for some reason."

"Maybe your just not as good as you think you are," Katara quips. Everyone looks at her confused, because they seemed to be getting along.

Toph just shakes her head, "Ouch."

Zuko zones out for a minute then an idea hits him, "I bet it's because I changed sides," then he adds internally, 'and not because I'm confused as hell about my feelings elsewhere…' he passes Katara a sideways glance.

"That's ridiculous," Katara says as she sips her soup.

"I don't know," Aang interrupts, "maybe it isn't maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to."

Zuko can't help but think Aang is on to something, but before he can give his thoughts on it Sokka pops up, "So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry!" He starts poking him in the side, head, belly and everywhere with a staff as he laughs hysterically.

Zuko tries to contain himself, but finally yells, "okay! Cut it out," causing Sokka to jump and drop his weapon, "Look," he pinches the bridge of his nose, "even if you are right. I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way."

"You are going to have to learn to draw your firebending from another source," Toph says, "I recommend the original source."

Sokka smiles and asks, "And how is he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano," in his usual sarcastic tone.

Toph sighs, "no," Sokka droops, "Zuko, needs to go back to the original source of firebending."

"So…" Sokka leans closer, "is it jumping into a volcano?"

Toph's eyebrow twitches, "I don't know. For earthbending, the original benders were Badgermoles," Everyone scoots closer as they recognize one of her stories is coming. Toph clears her throat and begins, "One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind just like me. So, we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world."

"That's amazing, Toph," Aang says and Toph blushes, "I learned from the monks that the original airbenders were the Skybison," Aang looks at Appa, "maybe you can give me a lesson sometime buddy!" Appa roars and goes back to eating hay.

Zuko sighs, "Well, this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons, and their extinct."

"What do you mean?" Aang asks, "Roku had a dragon and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid."

"Well they aren't around anymore, okay!" Zuko yells.

Aang throws up his hands in surrender, "Okay. Okay. Sorry."

Katara raises her eyebrow at Zuko's anger, 'he obviously doesn't like talking about how his family killed them all.'

Zuko thinks out loud, "But maybe there's another way." He moves to the balcony that overlooks the fountain and lets his thoughts drift off, "The first people to learn from the dragons were the Ancient Sun Warriors."

Aang gets up and walks up beside him, "Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid."

Zuko smirks, 'he talks like he is not 12.' "No, they died off thousands of years ago," he looks ff to the distance, "But, their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we could learn something from poking around their ruins."

"It's like the monks used to tell me," Aang adds, "sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

Sokka cuts in, "So what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood thousands of years ago?"

"More or less," Zuko answers in a monotone voice, "either I find a new way to firebend or the Avatar has to find a new teacher," he says as he looks at Aang who looks less than his usual chipper self.

* * *

The scene fades and changes to the camp in the morning.

Katara is sitting by the fountain watching Aang and Zuko get ready to leave.

"Sugar Queen, you are drooling," Toph says with a smirk.

Katara whips around to her and grumbles, "I am not!" But wipes at her face anyways.

"Look, I think you should just give up the angry act and get over his past."

"Get over his past!?" Katara yells, "He came to my village and threatened my Gran-gran! He followed us all over the world trying to kill us! You don't get it because you weren't there!"

Toph raises her hands, "Alright all ready. Look, I just know that now he is good. And without him trying to help Aang learn to firebend, the world would be in trouble. You don't know what he ran away from to help us."

"Oh and you do?" Katara 'humphs' and crosses her arms.

"Yes," Toph smiles, "I asked," and with that she leaves Katara with her mouth open staring after her.

'Oh what does she know,' Katara grumbles to herself. She looks back to Aang and Zuko who are both now on Appa getting ready to leave. Zuko is looking at her with a frown. As they take off, Katara turns her back on him. She will not forgive him. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

The scene fades and show Zuko and Aang stuck between a grate and some greenish- black goo.

"You had to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?" Aang says annoyed.

They were in the great city of the Sun Warriors and inside their holiest temple… well stuck to the ceiling of it. They had out smarted the celestial calendar, discovered the scared firebending form called the Dancing Dragon, and revealed the hidden golden egg… which against Aang's warnings, Zuko had picked up. Only to set off a bunch of greenish- black goo to shoot out and fill the room; thus sticking them to the grate at the top of the room, where they had now been stuck for hours.

Zuko sighed, he probably shouldn't have touched the egg, 'Damn my curiosity!' he mentally scorns himself. He grows angry, "At least I made something happen, if it were up to you, we never would have made it past the court yard!"

"Help!" Aang yells at the top of his lungs.

"Who are you yelling to?" Zuko asks now half deaf in one ear, "nobody's lived here for centuries."

Aang groans, "well, what do you think we should do?"

"Think about our place in the universe?" Zuko states as more of a question.

After a few minutes Aang sighs, when a large man storms up to them.

"Who is down there," the large man yells.

Zuko and Aang look flabbergasted. The man was wearing gold and red tribal clothing and his face was painted with red and white.

'Holy crow! It's a Sun Warrior ghost!' Aang thinks to himself.

* * *

The scene shifts to show Aang and Zuko sitting stuck together being licked clean of the goo by two anteatermen, surrounded by people in the same tribal outfit as the large man.

Zuko and Aang exchange a look of worry.

The large man steps forward, "For trying to take our Sun Stone, you must be severely punished!"

"We didn't come here to take your Sun Stone," Zuko says as Aang quivers in fear, "we came here to find the Ancient Origin of all firebending."

A man steps up next to the large man and speaks, "Yeah right. They are obviously thieves here to steal Sun Warrior treasures," he spits vehemently as he clutches the Sun Stone to his chest.

"Please, I don't normally play this card, but I'm the Avatar," Aang states as the two are still being licked clean by the anteatermen. The new man looks from the large one, who appears to be the chief or king, back to Zuko and Aang. Aang and Zuko stand, "Just hear us out."

"My name is Zuko, crown prince of the Fire Nation… or at least I used to be," Zuko looks away before continuing, "I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending to be fueled by hate and rage. But now I want to learn the true way. The original way. When we came here I never imagined the Sun Warrior civilization was secretly alive! I am truly humbled to be in your presence," he finishes with a bow which Aang copies, "please, teach us."

The Sun Warrior King answers with his authoritative voice, "If you wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn them from the masters Ran and Chaw."

"Ran and Chaw? There are two of them?" Aang asks.

The Sun King leans closer, "When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you. They will read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry," Zuko cringes, "If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't, you'll be destroyed on the spot." Zuko and Aang look at each other and Aang gulps.

* * *

The scene changes back to the camp at the Western Air Temple.

The group is laughing and playing around. Sokka is playing with Teo, Toph and The Duke. Teo causes Sokka to trip and then Toph and The Duke pounce on him, tickling him. Katara laughs as she watches Sokka trying to get free.

Behind her someone clears their throat, "Um… hey Katara," Haru says as he scratches behind his head.

Katara raises an eyebrow, "What is it, Haru?"

Haru looks shocked, "what? You aren't mad at me?"

Katara sighs, "No Haru, I'm not. I think that we are all a bit stressed out because of the loss on the Day of Black Sun and I think that Zuko being here isn't helping with some of us to relax."

Haru shuffles his feet, "Yeah, well…"

"Look, let's just forget about it, alright?"

"Well, okay. I guess."

"Now come on, let's help beat up Sokka," she says as she runs forward.

Haru sighs and looks at the ground, but goes to join anyways.

* * *

The scene changes to show Aang and Zuko emerge on top of the mountain with a small flame in each of their hands of the first fire ever given to man by the dragons. The Sun King steps forward from the circle of Sun Warriors surrounding the court yard in front of the stairs to the mountains.

"Facing the judgment of the firebending masters will be very dangerous for you," he looks to Zuko, "your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragon's disappearance. The masters might not be so happy to see you."

The king's assistance leans forward, "I know I wouldn't be."

Aang smiles, "but once they find out I'm the Avatar…"

The Sun King cuts him off, "Have you forgotten that you vanished? Allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc upon the world? The decline of the dragons is your burden too," Aang looks down solemn. The Sun King steps back and slams his scepter into the ground. He take a piece of Zuko and Aang's sacred flame into each of his hands. He passes them off to his two side men who keep small parts of it and continue to pass it along the circle of Sun Warriors. The Warrior begin dancing with the flames; some spinning them into circle, others simply wielding them. The Sun King walks to the beginning of the stairs.

Aang looks to Zuko, "We could turn back now. We've already learned more about fire than we expected," he smiles sheepishly as he gestures to his tiny flame.

Zuko shakes his head, "No, we are seeing this through to the end. Let's meet these masters."

"What if they judge us… and attack us?" Aang asks shakily.

"We're the Fire Prince and the Avatar," Zuko shows Aang his swords, "I think we can take these guys in a fight, whoever they are." Aang is still worried, but he nods anyways. Zuko turns to the Sun King, "bring 'em out."

"Chanters!" he yells to the circle as chants and drums begin to create a rhythm.

Zuko and Aang walk through the circle to stand before the King, but the King and his two advisors step aside allowing passage to the stairs leading up to a bridge between the two peaks of the mountain. Zuko and Aang look at each other and take a deep breath before climbing the vast amount of stairs. As Aang walks he has to shield his tiny flame from the slight breeze, because he is too afraid to let it get bigger; as Zuko walks brave and sure with his flame, which is just the right size and glowing brightly.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they see that the bridge leads to two caves, one on each side of the mountain.

A Warrior yells to them, "Those who wish to meet the Masters Ran and Chaw will now present their fire."

Aang and Zuko each turn to one of the caves, holding their flames towards the cave opening.

"Sound the call," the King yells as Warriors blow into big horns. Birds flee and something inside the cave rattles the mountains.

Aang becomes even more scared and starts to shake. He panics and drops his hands as he turns around, "what's happening?" he asks Zuko who is calmly holding his flame still. Zuko simply looks over at him as Aang spins around to hold up his flame again, but his flame is gone. He gasps, "Zuko! My fire went out!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Gimme some of yours," Aang says as he tries to steal some of Zuko's fire.

Zuko holds him off and says, "No. Just make your own."

"I can't," as he goes for it again.

Zuko tries to protect his flame, "get some from one of those warriors. Hurry! Stop cheating off of me!"

The Sun King chuckles to himself and exchanges a look with one of his advisors. Aang yells, "Quit being stingy!" He pushes against Zuko, who is desperately trying to keep his fire out of reach. They struggle until finally Zuko's flame dies. They stop and look at each other like 'oh crap' as the cave entrances rattle.

Zuko's face drops. He and Aang both say, "Uh oh," as both caves shake and rattle. Suddenly a red dragon comes out of the cave on Aang's side and flies circles around them. They jump back towards Zuko's side. Zuko's eyes widen as he looks towards the cave nearest him, and a blue dragon swoops out. The two dragons fly in spinning circles around Zuko and Aang.

Zuko is in awe, "These are the masters."

"Still think we can take them?"

"Sshh! I never said that!" Zuko says. 'Geez, this kid is gonna get us killed.'

Aang watches as they spin around in the air and a thought comes to him, "I think we are suppose to do the dragon dance with them."

"What? What about this situation makes you think they want us to dance?"

"Well, we have to do something," Aang shrugs, "let's just try it."

Zuko groans, "fine."

They position back to back, each facing a cave, and they begin the circular firebending dance. Each move they make, the dragons seem to move with them. As they finish, the dragons stop and are flapping their wings, the red facing Aang, and the blue facing Zuko.

The Sun King says, "Judgment time."

The blue dragon which snarls at Zuko and Aang is visibly trembling. Zuko looks at the dragon, with his mouth agape. Aang gives out a series of timid, unsure shrieks. The two dragons settle and land with their legs being anchored at the bottom of the bridge and their arms supporting their weight at the top. The red dragon breathes fire out of its mouth and the blue dragon does the same. Zuko and Aang yell in fear as they are engulfed by a rapidly, rising, multi-colored flame. The flame swirls upwards and creates a swirling vortex of rainbow flames. Zuko and Aang remain in their positions, and merely stare, shell-shocked at the sight. Aang gasps in amazement.

Zuko whispers, "I understand."

The flame slowly dissipates and the dragons curl their bodies, spring up and circle each other one final time before they retreat to their caves. Zuko and Aang slowly descend on the steps.

**"**Their fire was beautiful. I saw so many colors, colors I've never imagined," Zuko says still amazed.

**"**Like firebending harmony," Aang adds.

The Sun King smiles, "Yes. They judged you, and gave you visions of the meaning of firebending."

"I can't believe there are still living dragons. My Uncle Iroh said he faced the last dragon and killed it," Zuko says.

"So, your Uncle lied," Aang asks.

"Actually," the Sun King smiles, "it wasn't a total lie. Iroh was the last outsider to face the masters. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret onto him as well."

Zuko's eyes widen in surprise, "He must have lied to protect them, so no one else would hunt them."

"All this time, I thought firebending was destruction. Since I hurt Katara, I've been too afraid and hesitant. But now I know what it really is… its energy, and life," Aang says newly determined.

Zuko smiles, "Yeah. It's like the Sun," his hand curls into a fist, "but inside of you. Do you guys realize this ?!" he exclaims as he extends both arms outward.

"Well, our civilization is called the Sun Warriors… so yeah," The Sun King chuckles.

"That's why my firebending was so weak before. Because for so many years, hunting you," he turns towards Aang, "was my drive… it was my purpose. So when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now, I have a new drive. I have to help you," Zuko says determined, "defeat my father and restore balance to the world," Zuko firebends twice with a rather large sized flame. Aang follows his example and bends. His flame is large as well and Aang smiles as he finally conquers his fears. They walk towards each other, happy at their achievement.

The Sun King smiles, "Now that you have learned the secrets, and you know about our tribe's existence," his face suddenly turns serious, "we have no choice but to imprison you here forever." Zuko and Aang open their mouths in shock, but then the Chief smiles, "Just kidding." The two relax their postures, "But seriously," the King looks serious, "don't tell anyone!"

* * *

The Scene fades to the upside down Padagoda's of the Western Air Temple.

Katara sits by the ledge that their camp is on, staring into the horizon. She sees a tiny spec appear in the distance.

"Their back," Sokka runs up and yells as everyone gathers to wait for them.

As Appa lands, Katara runs up with her arms open for Aang. Aang jumps off and tosses her his staff and runs to the rest of the group. Katara feels her heart twinge in pain a little, but she brushes it off acting normal.

No one else notices… except Zuko, who was watching her from the moment she came into view. He frowns, 'she deserves a man… not a child.' He jumps off Appa and lands beside her. "Hi, Katara," he shuffles his feet and blushes a little.

Katara raises her eyebrow a bit, 'is he blushing,' she struggles to keep a straight face. "Welcome back," and she turns her back to him and goes to join the group. Zuko sighs and follows.

Aang is prattling off about everything that happened, but Zuko only notices Katara, and the fact that she went and sat right beside Haru. He swallows down his jealousy.

Sokka interrupts Aang long story, "Alright, alright. So the dragons showed you some rainbow lights."

Zuko scoffs, "they showed us that fire can be a beautiful thing, Sokka," Zuko looks to Katara and snaps his fingers, a top his thumb a flame of white appears, which begins changing from white to pink to red to purple to green to yellow to orange and every color except blue. Katara's mouth opens in shock and awe but she quickly closes it.

"Wow, Zuko," Aang exclaims, "how did you do that?"

Zuko shrugs, "I don't really know. I just thought of…"

Toph smirks, "thought of what, Hotman."

Zuko snaps, "It doesn't matter what I was thinking of," he turns away from her and to Aang, "just think of something that makes you happy. Happy like nothing else in the world."

"Ooooo," Toph says batting her eyes as she snickers.

No one else of course knows exactly that Toph and Zuko's underlying conversation was about a certain waterbender, but they all laughed at Zuko's flustered face anyways.

"Arg!" Zuko turns back to Aang, "let's show them what we learned."

Aang and Zuko walk out to a open part of the ledge, "With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I would be unstoppable." Zuko and Aang begin demonstrating The Dragon Dance; at each step, bending large flames. They get into their final pose and the group applauds.

Sokka laughs, "Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there."

Zuko yells defensively, "It's not a dance. It's a firebending form."

"We'll just tap-dance," Sokka moves his fingers in a dancing motion, "our way to victory over the Fire Lord."

Zuko walks towards Sokka, "It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!"

Katara snickers, "Oh yeah, What's your little form called ?"

Zuko groans embarrassed, "The Dancing Dragon." The group laughs and Zuko tries to still his temper and releases it as a shrug and a sigh.

* * *

**Reviews are better than dancing with dragons.... or Zuko for that matter. ^_^**

**So, yes, this was long. But, it was important. **

**Hope you liked!**

**:)**


	11. Ch 10: Sokka's Honor

**~Sokka's Honor~**

**I'm not going to go step by step with everything that happened at Boiling Rock in the show.**

**If you haven't watched it, do so, because this is a Spoiler.**

**Infact... nearly every chapter is. :P**

**Anywho....**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's night time at the Western Air Temple, and Zuko is making tea!

There's a tray full of tea cups with Zuko's hand holding a kettle and filling up the empty cups, "No one can make tea like Uncle. But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke ?"

"Sure," Katara shrugs.

"I like jokes," Aang smiles.

Toph smirks, "Bring it."

Zuko stands up with his tray, "Okay," Zuko kneels between The Duke and Haru, "Well, I can't remember how it starts but the punch line," the boys help themselves to the tea, "is, 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed.' The group gives Zuko a dead panned look. "Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it."

Katara snickers, "Right. Maybe that's because he remembers," she grabs a cup, "the whole thing."

Aang laughs and helps himself to a cup. The group laughs as well. Zuko smiles, 'finally where I belong.'

Toph sighs and stretches out, "It's nice to get a chance to relax a little." Zuko walks between Toph and Teo and hands them their drinks. "It hardly ever happens."

Sokka who is sitting by himself at the side, thinking, turns to Zuko, "Hey, can I talk to you for a second ?" He gets up and walks away. Zuko places his tray down and follows. They walk to the area where Appa is resting.

"So, what's up," Zuko asks.

Sokka continues to walk further into the dark, "If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken ?"

Zuko frowns, "What do you mean? Who was captured ?"

Sokka sighs, "When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be."

Zuko senses he is up to something, "I can't tell you."

"What! Why not?"

"Trust me. Knowing would just make you feel worse," Zuko turns around and Sokka grabs his shoulder.

Sokka frowns, "It's my Dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through."

"It's not good Sokka."

"Please."

Zuko closes his eyes, "My guess is…" he opens his eyes, "They were taken to the Boiling Rock."

Sokka frowns slightly, "What's that?"

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation," Sokka's mouth goes slightly agape, "It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable."

"So where is this place ?"

Zuko eyes him, "Why do you need to know? What are you planning?"

Sokka shrugs, "Nothing. Boy, you're so paranoid," he waves his arm dismissively.

Zuko answers warily, "It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here."

"Thanks Zuko," Sokka yawns and pats Zuko's shoulder as he walks past, "Just knowing makes me feel better."

Zuko frowns, "Yeah, I'm sure it does."

* * *

The scene changes to show Aang snoring in his sleep. A boot walking tip-toed comes into view. Katara is sleeping in her sleeping bag, as well as the others as Sokka silently walks towards Appa with his belongings. Sokka lets out a sigh after successfully not waking anyone. He continues along as he suddenly widens his eyes. He looks down to see that he nearly tripped over a sleeping Momo. He walks over him and patters his way towards Appa. He starts to climb up as Appa wakens. Sokka shushes him and Appa goes back to sleep. Sokka ascends as he climbs into Appa's saddle; pulling himself up he not noticing Zuko already waiting for him.

"Not up to anything, huh ," Zuko says obviously displeased.

Sokka yelps in shock and loses his grip as he falls down on the hard stone floor with a loud thud and groans, "Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my Dad," he puts back his belongings back into his bag, "You happy now ?"

Zuko stares back at him, "I'm never happy."

" Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea. It was my decision to stay when things were going wrong," Sokka walks towards Appa as Zuko jumps off the bison, "It's my mistake and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me Zuko."

"You need to regain your honor. Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you."

Sokka climbs up near the saddle, "No. I have to do this alone."

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day cares." Sokka touches the saddle before he sighs and looks at Zuko, "We'll take my war balloon."

Sokka jumps off. They walk off as Momo and Appa continue to slumber.

* * *

The scene changes as time quickens and shows the same scene again but it's already morning at the temple. The Duke walks into up with an armful of hay and throws it into Appa's mouth. Katara walks to Momo sleeping on his back with a piece of crumpled paper in his arm like a blanket, she retrieves it. Toph and Aang, who sleepily rubs his eyes, walk to Katara's side.

"What does it say ," Toph asks sleepily.

"Need meat. Gone fishing," Katara turns the paper and her head as she tries to decipher the handwriting, "Back in a few days." Aang turns around and yawns, "Sokka and Zuko. One more thing, Aang, practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and 10 hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak," Aang lies down and proceeds to go back to sleep, "Zuko."

A badger frog croaks and Aang opens his eyes with irritation and stands up, "Nobody else has homework," he proceeds to squat with his hands behind his head, "One hot squat. Two hot squat. Three hot squat. Four hot..."

* * *

The scene changes to an area full of clouds as Zuko's war balloon appears from behind them. Zuko firebends into the fuel tank with one hand and Sokka rests in the background. They look at each other and Zuko firebends again. They stare at each other again before looking away in awkward silence.

Sokka looks up, "Pretty clouds."

Zuko raises head, "Yeah, fluffy." A whistle pierces the silence. Zuko turns towards Sokka, who is the source of the whistle, "What?"

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything. You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons," Sokka says.

"No kidding."

"Yep. A balloon. But for War," Sokka adds.

Zuko frowns, "There's one thing my Dad's good at," he turns back to the tank and firebends, "it's War."

Sokka nonchalantly adds, "Yeah, it seems to run in the family."

"Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that."

"I know, I know, you've changed," Sokka shrugs.

"I meant my Uncle. He was more of a Father," Zuko looks saddened, "to me. And I really let him down."

Sokka emphatically says, "I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard."

"It wasn't that hard."

"Really You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about ?"

Zuko thinks, "Well I did have a girlfriend. Mai."

Sokka goes closer to Zuko with a surprised look on his face, "That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?"

Zuko grins goofily, "Yeah." His face turns serious, "Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it." He adds internally, 'plus, we have grown apart… we weren't on the same paths anymore.'

Sokka leans back on the basket of the war balloon, "My first girlfriend turned into the Moon."

Zuko looks up, "That's rough buddy."

Scene changes to night as the war balloon is still sailing in the sky. Sokka is snoring with his mouth open.

Zuko leans on the basket and spots something, "There it is." Sokka awakens instantly. He looks out to see that they are nearing a volcano-like area with steam coming out from it. "There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught," Zuko says as he opens the fuel tank's door and firebends into it. But the flames are getting weaker still, and the war balloon slowly begins to descend into the crater. From the inside of the basket, Sokka looks down at the steaming water. The burner begins to lose its power more and more, and the war balloon rapidly goes down into the crater.

Zuko rapidly firebends into the tank, "We're going down. The balloon's not working anymore!"

Sokka appears frantic as he rushes to the other side of the basket. Zuko decides to try and firebend into the vent instead.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly," Sokka exclaims.

The war balloon continues its descent. The basket slants and Zuko loses his balance, "So what are we supposed to do?"

Sokka grabs onto the tank, "I don't know. Crash landing ?" The war balloon swoops dangerously near the water. The basket touches the surface of the boiling water. The water splashes onto Sokka's hand and he flails his hand as he covers his mouth and struggles not to scream.

The balloon glides on the water and then crashes onto land, shattering the basket into pieces. Both guys get thrown to the ground with their belongings. The balloon slowly deflates onto the broken strips of wood and metal that is left of the war balloon. Zuko and Sokka get up and spit out the dirt from their mouths, and both of them slowly turn towards the carnage.

"How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work ," Zuko sighs frustrated.

"We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one-way ticket," Sokka looks determined.

Zuko looks at Sokka as he walks away, "You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?"

Sokka walks towards the fallen balloon, "My Dad might be here. I had to come and see."

"Uncle always said," Zuko starts as Sokka proceeds to gather more of the vent and places them into the broken basket, "I never thought things through, but this, ugh," he grabs his head, "this is just crazy."

Sokka turns back to Zuko, "Hey! I never wanted you to come along in the first place. And for the record," he throws the fallen cloth that is the balloon into the basket, "I always think things through. But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time I'm playing it by ear. So there." He pushes the basket but yelps as his hand automatically withdraws since the basket scorches him. He proceeds to kick it and with that the broken balloon slowly sinks into the water.

Zuko groans, "What are you doing?"

"It doesn't work anyway. And we don't want anyone to find it," Sokka states.

"I hope you know what you're doing. There's no turning back now," Zuko frowns.

* * *

**As I said before:**

**So, as far as what all goes down at boiling rock.**

** I'm so not writing it all. **

**You can either look up the video for Boiling Rock Part1 and 2 or look up the scripts for them and read them. **

**This is a fanfic about Zuko and Katara, not the step by step things from the show. **

**So, we will continue on with Katara and their return.**

* * *

'It's been three days!' Katara paces by the water fountain in the Western Air Temple, 'It does not take this long t fish. …Zuko better not be putting my brother in danger or so help me!'

"Hey, What's a Zeppelin doing out here?" Teo asks as he point out to the sky.

The Gaang looks up and mumbles to each other, "This can't be good," Haru says as he walks up to stand beside Katara in a protective way. Aang and Toph join them as they brace themselves as it lands on the ledge.

Zuko and Sokka walk out.

"What are you doing in this thing ?" Katara asks confused, "What happened to the war balloon?"

Zuko smirks, "It kind of got destroyed."

Aang looks to the welcoming party, "Sounds like a crazy fishing trip."

"Did you at least get some good meat ," Toph asks eagerly.

Sokka smiles, "I did," he closes his eyes, "The best meat of all," he opens his eyes, "The meat of friendship and fatherhood." Suki and Hakoda disembark from the entrance of the zeppelin as Chit Sang appears shortly behind them.

Chit Sang waves, "I'm new. What's up everybody?"

Katara tears up, "Dad," she exclaims as she runs towards her Father.

Hakoda smiles as he opens his arms to her, "Hi, Katara."

Katara lets go, "How are you here? What is going on," she looks at Sokka, "Where did you go ?"

Sokka chuckles and scratches the back of his head, "We… kind of went to a Fire Nation prison."

Katara looks at Zuko who merely nods. She grabs Sokka by his arm. Zuko smiles as the siblings embrace their Dad.

Toph cuts the cute, cuddly moment, "Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat ?"

* * *

**Reveiws are better than return home with your Dad and a few bonus rescues in tow. ^_^**

**If you want to know who Chit Sang is, Watch Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 3 Chapter 14 & 15 to find out. :)**

**Or go to to read the scripts. :D**

**Love you guys. The next chapter is gonna be steamy steamy steamy! XD**

**I'm SO excited!!!!**


	12. Ch 11: Azula Attacks

**~Azula Attacks~**

**Action, action, action.**

**Short, yes, jam packed… yes.**

**;P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Scene opens up to the upside down pagodas of the Western Air Temple. Everyone is asleep in their respective rooms. Zuko is asleep frowning and tossing and turning. Toph is passed out and not moving, but snoring loudly. The Duke is curled into a ball on his bed. Suki and Sokka are sharing a bed in what appears to be Suki's room. Hakoda is sleeping peacefully, as is Haru, Teo and Chit Sang. Katara is tangled around her blankets with a pout on her face.

But, Aang is not in his room, Aang sits up and yawns as he rubs his eyes after sleeping on Appa. He looks at the fountain with birds surrounding it, flying around and singing. Aang smiles, but the birds fly off and an object flies into view. Aang immediately jumps off Appa and twirls his glider, airbending the object away. The bomb hits the top of the cliff and explodes. More bombs are hurled towards the Western Air Temple from below the clouds. Everyone wakes up startled from the noise, they all rush to the ledge. Aang runs forward as three black shapes coming out from the clouds.

The shapes become visible; Fire Nation airships continue rising up from the clouds. A canon from one of the air ships fires, and a bridge on the temple gets destroyed by a bomb. Aang retreats further in on the ledge, into the room they have their campfire in, and he twirls his staff, airbending a huge gust of air, closing the doors. More bombs are hurled and they explode behind the doors. The ceiling crumbles and shakes and one of the pieces dislodges above Katara, who looks up with her mouth a gape.

Zuko watches in slow motion as he thinks, 'Not her. Please not her!' He runs and tackles her pushing her out of the way, "Watch out!" They roll and tumble before the ceiling piece lands at the spot Katara was. As they stop moving, Zuko stops right on top of her; his breath catches in his throat.

Katara sneers, "What are you doing!"

"Keeping rocks from crushing you."

Katara yells, "Okay, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now." She slides out from under Zuko irritably.

Zuko frowns. "I'll take that as a thank you," he says as he stands.

Haru and Toph open a tunnel into one of the walls, Toph turns back and points to the tunnel, "Come on, we can get out through here!"

They all begin to evacuate to the tunnel. Aang is pulling on Appa's reins towards the tunnel, though he won't move, "What are you doing?"

Zuko isn't evacuating, "Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." Zuko runs towards the air ships.

Aang looks on, stunned, "Zuko, no!" he yells after him. Sokka and Katara run towards him from behind.

Sokka grabs Aang's shoulder, "Come on, we gotta get out of here," all three proceed to pull on Appa's reins.

Zuko jumps over the crumpled portions of the doors and runs towards the airships. A bomb flys near to Zuko and explodes with black smoke everywhere. Zuko jumps out from the smoke with a smoke sphere around him, unharmed and he starts to firebend. The underside of the nearest airship gets hit by Zuko's flames. A closer ship rises from the clouds, Azula is standing atop it looking down from the stand, smiling crazily.

Zuko yells, "What are you doing here ?"

Azula answers with a hint of insanity, "You mean it's not obvious yet ," she opens her arms out, "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" She flips over the railings and firebends with her feet to Zuko and the area Zuko was at explodes, covering the entire in black smoke. Zuko runs away from the explosion and falls down from the impact. A pillar of the Temple breaks apart; the underside of the structure shakes and the floor as cracks and fissures rapidly appear. Zuko gets up and runs across the floor. He proceeds to run up a pillar. As the pillar slowly falls, Zuko launches himself off it. Zuko sails through the air as he firebends toward Azula; his first 2 shots misses the observation stand but the third one finally hits it.

Azula jumps off and lands below before the flames hit it. Zuko falls rapidly and struggles to hold on to the Fire Nation symbol on the airship; he appears to vanish into the clouds. Azula who stands up and looks on with an evil smirk to the crumbling structure of the padagoda of the Temple that the group was on.

Toph grinds her teeth with her hands up as she is trying to support the tunnel. Appa is still resisting going into the tunnel.

Aang yells, "I can't get him to go in there. Appa hates tunnels."

Katara shouts, "Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here."

Aang nods, "We'll have to find a way," they all loosen their hold on the reins.

Sokka yells over the explosions, "We need to split up," he runs towards the group in the tunnel, "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship."

Katara turns her head back, "No," she walks to Hakoda, her father, "the Fire Nation can't separate our family again."

Hakoda places his hands on her shoulders, "It'll be okay, it's not forever."

Katara gives her Dad a hug and runs back to Appa. Hakoda squeezes Sokka's arm and hugs him. Sokka then grabs Suki with him, as the rest flee into the tunnel. Appa moves to the side and Katara climbs into the saddle and stretches her hand out to help Suki into the saddle.

Toph touches the wall to sense through it. As Aang climbs onto Appa, she says, "I can clear that away and we can fly out through there." She earthbends herself onto Appa.

Suki looks unsure, "Umm, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction." The group cringes as their surroundings continue to crumble and shake.

"We'll get through, let's go," Aang reassures her and himself as Toph throws the fallen pile of debris and rocks and Appa flies off. Toph bends a shield of earth in front of Appa's face to protect them from the barrage of fire. Azula turns and spots the flying bison; She firebends at the earth shield but it doesn't break apart. She has to duck as Appa flies over, so she isn't knocked right off. Toph earthbends the shield into pieces.

Azula smiles and cocks an eyebrow as she looks back to a rising airship behind her with Zuko standing on the top with a look of determination. Aang, Toph, Suki, Sokka and Katara look back with surprise and worry at Zuko.

Zuko runs and propels himself as he leaps off from one airship to the other trying to get to Azula. Azula firebends at her brother, but Zuko is still sailing through the air as he kicks the flame aside and firebends back at her. Azula has to do a backward somersault to avoid the flame, and Zuko lands safely in front of her. He quickly firebends at Azula but she dissipates it with a swipe of her arm. She sends another shot to Zuko who also swipes it aside.

As they fight, Appa and the group fly above the clouds, dodging the fire balls of the soldiers aboard the airships. Katara is standing up on the saddle with water circling around her to prevent the fire from hitting the saddle. Various elite firebenders stand at the edge of the airship decks and proceed to firebend at them. A few fireballs come right at them and Aang pulls up Appa's reins. They dodge them, but Aang struggles to control Appa as the bison is panicking from all the fire.

Meanwhile, Azula swipes her brother's fire away with her right and her left hand. She then sends her own shots to Zuko, who kicks away the flames with his right and left foot. She fires more shots and he swipes them away with his hands while closing in on his sister. Azula throws her left first. Zuko quickly pushes Azula's fire away with his right hand and bringing out his flaming left fist. The two collide their firsts and the impact causes a huge explosion.

Azula skids across the surface of the air ship, and she struggles to hold on but is thrown off of the ship and begins to fall. Zuko also tumbles across the surface and his eyes widen in fear as he falls off the air ship. Both are falling to their deaths, but Appa flies out of the clouds and under Zuko, who reaches out his arm and Katara pulls him back into the safety of the saddle. They all turn to watch as Azula is falling and spinning around in the air. They are all quiet.

Zuko can't help, but frown, "She's not going to make it." Even after all she has done to him, after she has tried to kill him, she was still his sister. 'She is evil. She must be stopped. Her end is the only way,' he realizes. He closes his eyes in acceptance.

Azula tugs the hairpiece off her hair and firebends with her feet as the force propels her to the nearby cliff. As she nears the cliff, she backflips and digs her hairpiece into the rocks as she skids down, pushing her legs against the rocks to slow down her descend. She finally stops and glares at a shocked Zuko as he fades of on Appa's back.

Zuko sighs, "Of course she did."

* * *

**Reviews are better than Zuko landing on top of you after saving your life.**

***fans self* **

**Yes, this was one big fight scene, but Zuko and Katara did get to take a sexy tumble.**

**Yum!**


	13. Ch 12: Turtle Ducks

**~Turtle Ducks...~**

**I love this chapter.**

**I hope you will too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The scene fades to night time and the Gaang is camped out on an outcropping surrounded by rocks and overlooking the ocean.

"Wow, camping. It really seems like old times again, doesn't it ," Aang smiles and laughs.

Zuko breaks a biscuit in half, "If you really want to feel like old times, I could, uhh… chase you around a while and try to capture you," he smiles at everyone as they laugh.

Katara looks down sorely, "Haha," she says with a sarcastic tone.

Sokka raises his cup, "To Zuko. Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he be our hero," everyone except Katara raise their cups."

Toph, Aang, Suki & Sokka say, "Here, here."

Toph and Aang nudge Zuko with their elbows. Zuko smiles warmly, "I'm touched. I don't deserve this."

Katara glares at him, "Yeah, no kidding," she huffs and storms off.

Sokka raises an eyebrow, "What's with her?"

Zuko stands up, "I wish I knew," he goes after her as the rest stare after him quizzically.

Sokka turns to the group around the fire, "What's with him?"

* * *

Zuko follows Katara to the edge of a cliff. Katara kneels to the ground and Zuko walks towards her quietly, but Katara hears him and jumps up to move away from him.

"This isn't fair. Everyone else seems to trust me now. What is it with you," he can't conceal the hurt in his voice.

Katara turns around and snaps, "Oh, everyone trust you now," she places her hand over her heart, "I was the first person to trust you, remember Back in Ba Sing Se," she points to the ocean, "And you turned," Zuko looks down guiltily, "around and betrayed me. Betrayed all of us." She feels her eyes watering up and she tries to blink them away, 'why do I care so much? Why does he get to me like this?'

Zuko raises head and whispers desperately, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You really want to know," she says as she walks towards Zuko, "Hmm, maybe you could re-conquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King. Or," Zuko steps back as Katara gets really close to his face, he is distracted for a second by her proximity, "I know. You could bring my mother back." She hits Zuko shoulder with hers as she walks past. 'I know he isn't to blame for my mother's death, but his family is. He probably would have done the same thing if he was there. All Firenation are alike.' She tries to convince herself. She tries to rationalize her anger towards him, but she knew in her heart that her anger towards him had nothing to do with his past or her mother for that matter. It had everything to do with the fact that her breathing stopped and she nearly lost her train of thought when she leaned close to him a second ago. How she couldn't stop looking at his mouth; his perfectly sculpted lips. How his eyes made her swoon and her knees get weaker if he even looked at her. She shook her head as she stormed into her tent, 'What is wrong with me? Why am I having these thoughts about Zuko!?' She growls and kicks a stick from inside her tent, which flies out and hits Momo, "Opps! Sorry Momo!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuko looks sadly in the direction Katara disappeared to. He sighs and turns to face the cliff edge and watch as the waves crash at the bottom of it. He was having the same inner battle that he had been having since he joined the Avatar's group at the Western Air Temple, and it was not one of 'am I good' or 'am I bad', but way worse in his opinion. It was the inner debate of Mai vs. Katara.

Zuko kicks a rock over the edge and watches it land in the surf, 'Mai… Mai has always been there. She has always liked me. She used to smile… hasn't in a long time… she never shows her emotions. I can never figure out how she feels about me or if she is just entertaining me nowadays because I'm the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. As a noble lady, it's her job to want to court me; to want to marry me. I don't want someone who feels they have to be with me, because it is custom. No. I want more. And besides that, Mai has become even more emotionless while I was banished. She has changed, and not in a good way. I have changed, but for the better. I want love not an arranged marriage. Before it worked out, because I liked Mai. I still like Mai, but I don't love her. She is a friend; One of my closest friends in fact, but a lover? Not lately. Not that she wasn't willing… she just lays there, quiet as a mouse bunny, until we are done… or I am done, as she does nothing, and then she leaves. She refuses to cuddle as it is "improper" for a Fire Nation Noble Lady to cuddle.' Zuko scoffs at his thoughts, 'Is it so wrong to want love? Or at least a relationship that both partners work equally in?' Zuko sighs, in the Fire Nation, men were superior. It was a male ran society and women were seen as property or trophies to show off. Mai was the perfect Fire Nation woman. Strong and totally without opinion, but to Zuko, she was simply cold and emotionless.

'But Katara…' Zuko smiled, 'she is so strong willed. She would crush all of the Nobles in the Fire Court to pieces if they made a sexist comment to her.' Zuko laughed as he pictured the Fire Counsel begging for forgiveness as Katara the Fire Lady stood over them, 'Whoa… Fire Lady… do I really feel like that about her?' He thought of her smile, even though he rarely got one directed to him. He pictured her eyes that reminded him of the water in the sacred pool in the Northern Water Tribe's Spirit Sanctuary. He thought of how she stands up for her beliefs and what is right no matter what. He thought of her motherly ways and how her heart always seemed big enough for everyone, 'she even let me in at one time. And she did that without hesitation.'

Zuko runs his hands through his hair and looks up at the sky, "Oh Agni, how could I have betrayed her!" He drops to his knees and feels defeated. Then it hits him… he stands and smiles, "I love her… I… I really honestly love her." He turns back to the camp and heads in with a new found determination and a slight bounce to his step.

* * *

Back at camp, Suki looks around warily as she sneaks through the night. She nears outside of a blue tent and Zuko walks out from the rock between her and the tent. They don't see each other until the last minute where they accidentally bump into each other.

Suki raises her arms and blushes, "Opps, wrong tent," she tries to walk away.

"Sorry. Do you need to talk to Sokka too," Zuko asks oblivious to the fact that Suki is blushing ten shades of red.

Suki still blushing mutters, "Nope," moves her arms in a "No" gesture, "Not me." With that she quickly scurries off, incredibly embarrassed.

Zuko looks after her confused slightly, but shrugs and enters Sokka's tent. He immediately gets an exaggerated, animated sweat drop expression on his face.

Sokka is lying on his stomach on a mat surrounded by candles that exudes a romantic ambience. There's a bunch of roses hung above him, and it's obvious he was expecting someone. As Zuko connects the dots, his face turns red.

Sokka turns his head with a rose in his mouth, "Well, hellooo." His eyes widen as he sees who is at the door and he swallows the rose.

Zuko still has the sweatdrop expression and proceeds to sit in front of Sokka. He had a mission and he was sticking to it.

"Uh, Zuko. Yes," Sokka sits up, "why would," chews the flower, "I be expecting any one different?" He swallows the flower with a pained expression and coughs out some petals, "So what's on your mind?"

Zuko looks down, "Your sister, she hates me and I don't know why! But I do care what she thinks of me."

"Nah, she doesn't hate you. Katara doesn't hate anyone," he moves his hand across in an arc, "Except maybe some people in the Fire Nation," his eyes widen as he realizes what he just said, "No, I mean, uh, not people who are good but used to be bad," he makes pacifying gestures with his hands, "I mean, bad people. Fire Nation people who are so bad, who have never been good," he places his arms in a X shape, "and probably won't be ever!"

Zuko interrupts Sokka's panic, "Stop. Okay, listen. I know this may seem out of nowhere, but I want you to tell me what happened to your Mother."

Sokka looks stunned, "What? Why would you want to know that?"

Zuko frowns and fidgets in his seat a bit, "Katara mentioned it before when we were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Se and again just now when she was yelling at me. I think somehow… she's connected her anger about that to her anger at me."

Sokka looks to the side sadly, "It's not a day I like to remember."

_(Flashback to the blue sky as camera pans down to the village. Young Sokka raises his head out from a snow fort. A snowball enters the screen and hits his face. Cut to a young Katara who remains in a throwing stance and she starts to giggle. Cut to Sokka who heaves a huge snowball as big as his body. He prepares to throw it as he looks up. Black snow rains down on the village. He drops the snowball at his feet. Cut to an overhead view of the siblings as they look up. Camera slowly zooms out to show the other villagers starting up as well.) _

_Katara: I'm going to find Mum. (She runs past her brother. Sokka runs the other direction) _

Sokka's voice explains as we see his flashback play, "Many of the warriors,"_ (Cut to 3 Fire Nation ships closing in on the village) _"have seen the black snow before"_ (Cut to Sokka and a few other adult warriors armed with clubs who run towards the ship) _"and they knew what it meant."_ (Cut to a line of Fire Nation soldiers) _"A Fire Nation raid."

_(The soldiers yell a battle cry. Cut back to the Water Tribe warriors who ready themselves. Cut to the bottom of the ship as the soldiers jump off their ships into the snow and stand up with their palms on fire. Cut to Hakoda and some other warriors who yell a battle cry as well and charge. Cut to the charging Fire Nation soldiers. Cut to Sokka who looks on behind the safety of another snow fort.) _

Sokka continues his explanation,_ (Cut to the soldiers and warriors who begin to fight) _"We were badly outnumbered."_ (The warriors throw the soldiers off their feet before they start to firebend) _"But somehow, we managed to drive them off."_ (Cut to a soldier being thrown towards the place Sokka is hiding. His head gets snuck in the snow. Sokka throws snow on his back and uses the soldier's back as a stool to reach the ground. Cut to a boomerang on the ground as Sokka picks it up. He runs towards the ship but stops. The other warriors in the background stop as well.) _"As quickly as they came,"_ (Cut to a back view of Sokka as the soldiers run back to their ships) _"they just left."_ (Cut back to Sokka who throws his boomerang.)_

Fade back to present day Sokka, "I was so relieved when it was over but, that's because I didn't know yet what have happened," he lowers his head and composes himself, "I didn't know we lost our Mother."

"Wait. Can you remember any details about the soldiers who raided your village Like, what the lead ship looked like ," Zuko asks hopeful.

Sokka thinks, "Yeah…" _(Flashback to 3 red Fire Nation flags with raven symbols on them)_ "Sea Ravens. The main ship had flags with sea ravens on them."

Zuko eyes widen in recognition, "The symbol of The Southern Raiders. Thanks, Sokka."

Sokka places an arm around Zuko's shoulder, "No problem. Thanks for stopping by," he pushes the tent opening aside and shoves Zuko out and sighs, "Thought he never leave." Sokka smiles and rubs his hands together and pushes the tent opening aside. He pops his head out, "Suki."

Zuko, still outside his tent, looks at Sokka with a face expression that was clear disturbed. Sokka looks at him and whistles as he retreats back into his tent. Zuko storms off grossed out at the thought of what Sokka and Suki had planned.

'I am so going to have nightmares,' Zuko groans to himself as he enters his red tent, but as he flops down on his bedding, he smiles, 'or… maybe not.' He falls asleep with images of Katara and him and slowly drifts into a dream of his arm resting around her waist as they sit on a bench under a blooming cherry tree. In front of them his a small pond, and they are smiling and laughing together as they feed the baby turtle ducks…

* * *

**Reviews are sweeter than Zuko's dream.**

**Well... maybe tied.**

**I love how his dream turned out.**

**Zuko is showing his sweeter side.**

**The real him is starting to come back out, like before his mother disappeared and his father banished him.**

**Aww! How cute! XD**

**Zuko: *sweat drop* **

**me: Oh shut it, Z.**

**Zuko: *gulps* Yes Ma'am.**

**me: *pets his head* Good boy.**


	14. Ch 13: It's Revenge

**~It's Revenge~**

**This is semi short, but it is special.**

**It needed its own thing. **

**^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was early morning and everyone was asleep still. Katara yawns and stretches. She opens her eyes. She blinks once, twice, then jumps up as she takes in her surroundings. She was in a tent, a blue tent. Not her room at the Air Temple. She begins to panic.

'I've been captured,' she frets, then the memories of the day before come back to her. Azula's surprise attack, Zuko saving her from being crushed to death… and him on top of her for longer than necessary. Katara blushes at the memory. She remembers how Zuko ran off to face his crazy sister so everyone could escape, the tunnel Toph and Haru made, the group splitting up yet again, Their fighting off of Appa's back as he dodged fire balls, Azula and Zuko falling to their deaths, the gang saving Zuko, Azula surviving. Katara sighs, 'that girl just will not stop.' She furrows her brow as she remembers the campfire last night and how she yelled at Zuko and basically blamed him for her mother's death.

Katara frowns, 'he didn't exactly deserve that.' She lays in bed a few more minutes, not wanting to face Zuko anytime soon. She groans as she realizes she has to make breakfast for everyone, and reluctantly gets up and dresses. She pauses at the door of her tent and braces herself, before stepping outside. She looks at something in front of her tent and frowns, 'Damn it.'

In front of her is Zuko sitting on a rock in front of her tent. He looks up sleepily.

Katara eyes him warily, "You look terrible," she pretends to ignore him and rummages through her bags outside of her tent.

Zuko stands up and rubs his eyes, "I waited out here nearly all night."

Katara proceeds to comb her hair, "What do you want ?"

Zuko hesitates, he doesn't know how she will take what he has to say, "I… I know who killed your Mother." Katara widens her eyes and stops combing. Zuko continues, "I'm going to help you find him."

Katara turns around with a shocked look on her face; the expression changes to seriousness.

Zuko shuffles his feet as Katara's gaze pierces him. He holds back the urge to beg for her to speak. What seems like minutes passes by, and he finally can't take it anymore and he opens his mouth to speak.

Katara raises her hand to silence him, and he obeys, "Why?"

Zuko is confused, "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" Katara gestures her hands as if to show everything, "why did you sit outside of my tent most of the night? Why not sleep?"

Zuko cuts in, "I had a…" he clears his throat and whispers something too low for Katara to catch.

"You had a what?"

"I had a dream," he ignores Katara's raised eyebrow, "it was both good and bad. At least some parts were amazing… others not so much… I kept waking up. But, my dream… as confusing as it was and my brain storming I did yesterday when you left me by the cliff," Katara looks down at the mention of their fight, "they made me realize something," he walks forward and closes the distance between them, he lifts her chin gently with his hand. Katara raises her eyes to meet his, "It made me realize a few things. I want to help you find your mother's killer, because you deserve to have closure. Your mother deserves justice. And because if it was reversed," his voice chokes up a bit, "if I knew what had happened to my mother, and if I could somehow do something to find peace of mind, I'd hope someone would care enough about me to do the same."

Katara stood frozen. She couldn't move. She was transfixed at the man in front of her. The man she had known as the enemy, the man she had once thought was heartless, cold and evil; he was the same man that was now cupping her face in one hand, pouring out his soul to her, choking on his words, and offering her the one thing that for so long she has dreamed about. Tears began to stream down her face. Her following actions she only half consciously decided upon.

As Zuko dropped his gaze from hers and squeezed his eyes shut as if to shut out his inner pain, Katara raised her hand and gently placed it over his (which was now on her cheek). Zuko looked up and into her eyes as if searching for something. Their faces slowly began moving towards each other. They tilted their faces and just as their lips were about to touch, Katara moved her head to the side and pulled Zuko into a hug.

Zuko was startled at first, because of her quick movement, but wrapped his arms around her slender frame. Katara buried her face in his neck and one of her hands brushed his neck while the other rested around his waist.

Zuko smiled as her scent assaulted his nose, 'Roses and Sandalwood,' he thought as he savored her smell. He wanted to remember it always. Zuko sighed in content.

As Zuko breath washes over her, Katara smiled, 'he smells like Spice and Frankincense,' she thought as she savored his scent. She wanted to remember it always. Katara sighed in content.

They stood like that for five whole minutes, neither one moving nor wanting too until Momo flew up and landed on the rock Zuko had sat on all night. Momo made a noise as if to ask 'what the hell is going on here?'

Zuko and Katara look at him (not loosening their hold on one another) and then look at each other and both suddenly burst into laughter. They laugh because they once hated each other and just then held each other. They laughed out of fear of what the other was thinking. They laughed because if anyone else had walked up and seen them holding each other, their heads might have exploded. Katara clutched at her sides in pain from laughing so much, and Zuko wiped away a few tears from laughter. Momo flies off at the sound of people waking up and moving around by the campfire and Appa.

Katara looked at Zuko who looked genuinely happy with his smirkish smile on his face, "You look hot when you smile," she blurts out.

Zuko's face is pure shock.

She turns red in the face and slaps her hand over her mouth.

Zuko gives her a sultry smirk and walks closer to her.

Katara's breath catches in her throat. His 'bedroom' smirk making her feel all warm and gooey.

Zuko leans and brushes his cheek against hers as he whispers into her ear, "you think my smile is hot?"

His breath caresses her ear and neck sending goose bumps over her body. Katara's knees feel weak and she struggles to form words, "Wh-what? No… no, I didn't…"

Zuko pulls away from her with a satisfied look on his face.

Katara snaps out of the trance he had her under, "Shut up," and she turns to walk in her tent.

Zuko chuckles and grabs her arm, pulling her to him backwards. He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder, "you're hot when you're angry."

Katara scoffs and slaps his arm.

Zuko laughs again and holds her closer to him, "so hot," he buries his face into her neck and she freezes. He softly brushes his nose against her neck and smiles as he hears her breathing shutter and the speed up.

As Zuko's lips lightly brush where her neck and shoulder meet, she feels what's like an electric currant go through her body and straight to her most sacred womanly parts. She whispers out, "Zuko."

Zuko trails a series of light, quick kisses up her neck to her ear, "Hmm?"

Katara's body shudders, "We should…"

Zuko kisses beneath her ear, "Mmmm." Katara's knees collapse, but Zuko is easily holding her up so she doesn't fall. Zuko looks into her eyes, "Are you alright?"

Katara stares into his eyes; they look like molten gold, "Hm?"

Zuko shakes his head and chuckles, "I said are you alright?"

Katara stands fully on her feet as she nods her head, "Mhm, I just … uh… kinda…"

"Fainted?" Zuko smirks at her.

"I didn't faint. I just got a bit weak in the knees…" her cheeks flame red.

Zuko rests his head on top of hers, "you're hot when you blush, too."

Katara smiles, "would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" Zuko's eyes get large and all innocent looking.

"Making me feel all weird," Katara sighs. She wasn't exactly sure about what the feelings she was having right now meant, but she wasn't comfortable with them either.

"Hm, we might have to talk about what it is I'm making you feel," Zuko smirks as he spins her around to face her tent, "but right now, we have a murderer to catch."

Katara snaps out of whatever "la-la" state she was in and becomes completely serious, "yes, we do," she goes to her bags and begins packing.

Zuko begins to walk to his tent to pack, "oh, and pack dark."

Katara nods and gets to work. She was finally going to bring justice to her family. She would finally face her mother's murderer. And she would make him pay.

… then she would figure out what that hell she was doing with Zuko…

But for now, it's revenge.

* * *

**Reviews her hotter than Zuko's breath on your neck.**

**Well...close. :P**

**I've been promising steam. And here you go. :P**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Zuko: I know I did. ;D**

P.s.

Thank you, Zutaratje, for letting me know about the father/mother mix up. lol

that's what you get when you write at 1 am. :P

Thank you thank you thank you. ^_^


	15. Ch 14: Ninja Time: Part One

**~Ninja Time: Part 1~**

**Steamy, sexy revenge.**

**It's sweeter than candy. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was starting to wake up around camp. Sokka was fiddling with a necklace of flowers he made for Suki. Aang was bringing Appa some hay.

Katara walks up with Zuko following close behind her with his and her bag in tow, "I need to borrow Appa."

Sokka looks from Katara to Zuko and wonders why Zuko was holding Katara's bag… and more so, why she was letting him. He wasn't the only one that noticed; Aang frowns and turns to feed Appa hay, "Why? Is it your turn to take a little fieldtrip with Zuko ?" He asks a bit sarcastically.

If Katara noticed, she ignored it, "Yes, it is."

Aang spins around surprised, "Oh… What's going on ?"

"We're going to find the man who took my Mother from me," Katara answers with a stern voice.

Sokka's head pops up in surprise, as he lays the necklace aside and stands up.

Zuko sees how this could quickly turn for the worse. He had noticed Sokka eyeing him and Katara and he didn't want Sokka to get the wrong idea. It's not like Zuko was doing this to get some alone time with Katara… Okay, so maybe that was a small, tiny, itty bitty part. He attempts to clarify, "Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it. And I know how to find him."

Aang frowns, "Umm… and what exactly do you think this would accomplish?"

Katara sighs and shakes her head, "I knew you wouldn't understand," she begins to walk away.

Aang pleads, "Wait, stop, I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the Sandbenders when they stole Appa ? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people ?"

Zuko grows angry. 'How dare he act all high and mighty right now? Can't he see how much she is hurting?' He cuts Aang off before he can go any further, "She needs this," everyone turn their eyes towards him, slightly shock at his protective response. Sokka eyes him again as he continues, "Aang. This is about getting closure and justice."

Aang shakes his head, "I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge."

Katara sighs annoyed, "Fine!" she yells, "Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves."

Aang continues, "Katara, you sound like Jet."

Katara is hurt he even tries to compare the situation with Jet, "It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster."

Sokka understands completely and he also sees that Aang is not going about this the right way," First off, Aang, when those Sandbenders stole Appa you did go all crazy, glowy Avatar on them. In fact if Katara wasn't there, you would have killed them. And, when you found out about your people, you nearly killed us by going all crazy, glowy and blowing us off of a damn mountain. Again, if Katara hadn't of talked you out of your glow-ified self, we wouldn't be here right now," Aang lowers his head, "So don't act like you are above what Katara wants to do," Sokka turns to Katara who is glaring at Aang, "Secondly, I think Aang might be right. Even though, he wasn't getting the point across in the best way. Killing him want solve anything, but make you feel worse. Katara, she was my Mother too."

Katara snaps, "Then you didn't love her the way I did."

Sokka stares at her speechless, "Katara…"

Aang continues, "The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed ratviper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

Zuko scoffs, 'again with the philosophy crap'. He looks to Katara and can see she is hurt by Aang not understanding her, he sighs and turns to Aang mad, "That's cute. But this isn't air temple pre-school. It's the real World."

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we could find him, I feel like I have no choice," Katara says more to herself than anyone in particular.

Aang tries to reason with her, "Katara, you do have a choice. Forgiveness."

"That's the same as doing nothing," Zuko snaps at Aang. 'This is ridiculous,' he is supposed to be her boyfriend and yet, he can't stop being a monk for long to see that she needs this,' Zuko frowns.

Aang shakes head, "No it's not. It's easy to do nothing. But it's hard to forgive."

Katara looks on darkly, "It's not just hard, it's impossible." She turns and walks away. Zuko follows after her. He knows that she is going to need someone right now, and he wanted nothing more than to be her shoulder to cry on… which is exactly what he was for the next few hours. She wouldn't have even eaten all day if it wasn't for him.

* * *

It's nighttime and the full Moon is shining down onto the campsite. Katara is by Appa in a black ninja-like outfit tying her hair back.

Aang & Sokka are hiding behind a nearby rock, peering out at her. Aang and Sokka climb over the rock, Aang is angry and he snaps at her, "So you were just going to take Appa anyway ?"

"Yes," she answers in monotone.

Aang sigh but gets an idea, "It's okay, because I forgive you," he smiles hopefully, "That give you any ideas ?"

Katara looks over to Aang, Zuko is kneeling between them, wearing the same outfit as Katara, packing his bag; she glares at him, "Don't try to stop us."

Aang looks at her with an eyebrow raised, if it came down to it, he could stop her. He was the Avatar after all. He shakes his head, "I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man." Katara nods and she climbs on Appa's horn to his head, "But when you do, please don't choose revenge." Zuko throws his bag into the saddle, "Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him."

Zuko sighs tired of his preaching, "Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru-goody-goody," he climbs aboard Appa. Aang glares at him, he was incredibly jealous that Katara didn't ask Aang to go with her. He was incredibly jealous that although Katara and Zuko fought, it would take a blind idiot not t see the chemistry between them. Aang's hand form to fist as he tries to relax.

Katara looks down at Aang from Appa's head, "Thanks for understanding Aang. Yip yip," Appa takes off. The guys look up at the departing bison.

Sokka looks to Aang, "You know you're pretty wise for a kid."

Aang smiles, "Thanks, Sokka."

Sokka continues, "Usually it's annoying but right now, I'm just impressed."

Aang narrows his eyes, "I appreciate that." He wonders if Katara found him annoying sometimes as well.

Sokka looks around, "So… can I borrow Momo for a week ?"

Aang turns his head towards Sokka rapidly, "Why do you need Momo?"

Sokka shrugs and makes an "I don't know" noise.

Aang groans and shakes his head.

* * *

Appa flies through the moonlit sky. Zuko is leaned back against Appa's saddle and staring at Katara as she steers the flying bison through the clouds. Her hair whips and billows with the wind, flinging her scent at Zuko's nose. He contains the urge to pounce on her, as he was sure she'd kick his ass over board, and being in the middle of the ocean just didn't seem too fun.

He begins to think of a plan for their mission to distract himself, "We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower. All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed."

Katara nods, "So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need."

"Not exactly, we need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise, they'll warn The Southern Raiders. Long before we reach them," Zuko explains. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, feeling the wind blow past.

Katara looks over her shoulder at him. His black locks fluttered around his pale face. Even though his scar covered a large portion of half his face, as she looked at him now with the moonlight washed over his features, Katara thought he was handsome. The black clothing stood out against his skin. He looked like a prince. 'A very hot, ninja prince,' Katara giggled. 'He makes being a ninja look _good_,' she thinks to herself. She steals a quick glance again to see that he is looking at her with a smile; his golden eyes looked like they were made of gold.

She squirm under his heated stare, she faced forward again, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Zuko chuckles from behind her, "I was just thinking."

"Care to share?" she calls over her shoulder.

The Fire Prince smirked at her, but his expression soon changed to a frown. Should he ask her what he so desperately wanted to know? Would she get angry? Surely, that wasn't the reason he hesitated. He had dealt with the Water Tribe girls' anger before. No. He wasn't afraid of her. He was afraid of the answer she'd give him.

"Zuko?" Katara looks over her shoulder at him. His frown doesn't go unnoticed.

He snaps out of his thoughts, "I was wondering. About you and Aang… are you and him together?" He braced himself for the answer.

Her shoulders visibly slouch, "It's complicated."

Zuko felt a wave of jealous pull at his heart, "It doesn't have to be. It's a simple yes or no question, Katara."

"I wish it was simple. Aang seems to have this notion that we are boyfriend and girlfriend. But, he has never asked and I have never answered. He kissed me one time. One time and now, apparently we are dating. He is too young. I turn sixteen the in three days and he is only thirteen," Katara snaps out of her rant, "I'm sorry. I kind of went into a rant there. It's just been bothering me for a while."

Zuko blinked a few times, a smile tugged at his lips, 'she doesn't like him. She is not with the Avatar.' He noticed her slouch and immediately felt the need to comfort her, "'Tara, why not have a talk with him? He seems like a wise kid. He'll understand."

Katara snorted, "You are asking me to break up with the Avatar right before he has to go and fight a deranged, fire-breathing madman? No offence."

"None taken. My father is crazy, that can't be argued. However, I can argue with your reasoning," Zuko felt his temperature rise with his jealousy and anger, "You can't just go along with it and let him think you love him when you don't. He can either care about you enough to realize that or not. He is just a child. He'll soon forget his first crush."

"Like you forgot yours?" Katara snapped, "How did your girlfriend react to being left without a goodbye?"

Zuko breathed out through his nose trying to calm himself slowly. His anger was getting the best of him and his breath was smoky leaving his nose, "Mai has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, so it's alright to speak of my relationships, but the Fire Prince's are off limits."

"Must you be so frustrating?" Zuko shouted.

"Must you be so nosey?"

"You asked about Mai!"

"You asked about Aang first!"

"You are such a child!"

"You are only a year older than me Mr. High-and-Mighty!"

Zuko breathed in and out slowly, collecting himself, "Look, me and Mai. We were never meant to last. She was always just so… cold," his voice was soft and reminiscent, "before, when I was…"

"A hateful, honor-crazed Jerk?" Katara added for him.

Zuko chuckled, "Yes, that. Before, me and Mai were a good match. She was emotionless and distant. I was angry and full of hate. But, I changed. I realized the lies that the Fire Nation was feeding us since we were kids. I traveled the world, even though the reason for my travels was less than honorable, it let me see all the damage the Fire Nation has done to this worlds and its people. I wanted to fix it. I want to fix it. I want to help people rebuild, not help to destroy. I broke through the dark clouds that are the Fire Nation and I saw the truth. My father's love or acceptance means nothing. He is an evil man. To be love by him is to have done great evils. I realized that being the Prince I always dreamed of and being accepted by my father… it didn't make me happy. Mai is just another noble, brainwashed by the Fire Nation. She is not capable of thinking for herself. She is with me… was with me, because as a noblewoman, she should want to be. As a noblewoman, it was her job to try to marry me, to be Fire Lady," Zuko's voice trailed off. He didn't even know if Katara had heard his lamenting. Even though he no longer loved Mai, it was hard realizing that someone you cared about for so long didn't actually love you back, but was only full-filling a duty.

Katara took in every word he said. He was in pain, because the life he thought he wanted wasn't all the amazing things he dreamt it to be. The goal he fought for wasn't a reward at all. Her heart ached for the crushed Prince. She couldn't help, but feel relief that he and Mai weren't together. 'Why do I feel this way? Surely, it's just my hormones,' Katara looked at the moon and sighed. Being a female waterbender had its … difficulties. Her body was attuned to the moon. Its cycles were her cycles. Has it waned so did her bending, on the full-moon her bending was at its peak. But, bending wasn't the only thing affected by the Moon's cycles. Katara stole a glance to the Prince basking in the moonlight. A shiver went through her body, and not from the cold.

Appa grunted happily and Katara whipped her head around, "Look, Zuko, the communication tower!"

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts, "alright good. Bring Appa down low and quiet."

Appa flew just above the waves, "I'll land him on that small rocky island hidden by the cliff. We can sneak in from there," Katara lands Appa on the ocean facing side of the island, blocking him completely from view.

The pair jump off Appa's back and slide their lower masks up over their noses. They wait for the lighthouse beam to pass and then Katara and Zuko run out from behind the rocks. She waterbends the water into a raft of ice and both of them jump on it. She propels them to surf the raft. Katara creates a tall wave to bring the raft up to the tower and they jump off.

They look around and sneak up to the side of the building. Keeping low, they creep and Zuko peers around the corner of the tower as a door opens and two guards walk out. He motions for Katara to wait. Then quickly, Katara and Zuko quickly sneak pass and through the door before it can close.

"What now?" Katara whispered.

Zuko put his hand over her mouth and motioned for her not to move.

They shrunk back into the shadows against the wall as two more soldiers walked by deep in conversation, "And I was like, 'Dude, Doha, your name sound like 'duh.' But he didn't laugh," one of the soldiers said as they walked by.

Both of the men laughed, the second soldier put his hand on his belly like that was a good laugh and shook his head, "Oh man, that Doha. He never has been able to take a joke." The men past around the corner; Zuko and Katara didn't move until their armor clad, footsteps were long gone.

Zuko leaned to whisper in her ear, which wasn't hard seeing as how they were pressed together in the shadows, "Alright, follow me. I know the layout of the communication towers; they are all the same floor plan. We are going to get into the Scribe's Office via air ducts. They are wide and strong. We can move unnoticed as long as you don't sneeze from the dust that might be there."

Katara took offense to his feeling that she'd be the one that would mess up the mission, "Whatever you say, Sifu Hotman," Katara snickered knowing he hates Toph's nickname for him.

Zuko groaned in frustration, but signaled across the hall to a large grate. Katara nodded her understanding, and the pair checked to see if the coast was clear. Without a sound, Zuko lifted the grate, Katara entered, and he replaced the grate.

"Great," Katara whispered, "now what?" the last part coming out muffled, as she was pressed tightly against his chest in the vertical shaft of the air duct. Zuko didn't answer. She exhaled a long breath to show her annoyance. He still didn't answer. She wiggled slightly trying to maneuver her head to look at his face; he was looking right at her with his smoldering golden eyes and smirking! She punches his side as best she could and glared at him.

"Huh, oh sorry," he smirked, "did you want to get out of here? What you don't like being pressed against me, 'Tara?"

Katara felt her cheeks flush with both anger and embarrassment, "We have something to do! Now what's the plan?" she failed at making her voice mean and ended up with it being too shaky for her liking.

Zuko did an overdramatic (yet quiet) sigh and expression of hurt, "Well, fine. I see how it is," before Katara could apologize for her words sounding wrong, Zuko said, "gimme your leg."

"Say what," Katara had to strain not to shout. Now was hardly the time for his purvey antics.

"Trust me, 'Tara."

She sighed, but complied and hoisted one leg up to his hip.

He gripped under her knee and held her to him, but made no other movements. Katara's anger flared and she opened her mouth to speak, but Zuko's eyes went wide and he shushed her. Katara's heart sped up afraid that Zuko heard someone on the other side of the grate. Zuko pressed closer into her as if pulling from the grate. They froze for what seemed like forever. After a while, Zuko chuckled silently.

Katara looked at him like he was crazy, she in no way found their current position funny, and something in Zuko's pocket was pressing against her in the most… frustrating way. Who carries a large cylinder in their damn pockets? She tried to move away from it, but only caused more friction, her eyes wiped and as a sensation ripped through her body. She moaned softy then blushed. 'What is that thing? Oh god, something in his pocket is rubbing against my damn lady parts **and **it's a full moon. Must not hump, Zuko. Must not hump, Zuko. Fight against Full moon urges,' Katara repeated her little chant over and over again.

Zuko was stuck in a bit of a bind; on the one hand, he totally planned getting her leg up to frustrate and anger her. On the other hand, he hadn't taken into consideration the fact that he physically wanted her and at the moment his want was _very_ pressed into her in the most delicious, yet embarrassing way. He eyed her and couldn't suppress a chuckle, 'she totally wants me.'

Katara glared up at him, "What? What is it? Why aren't we moving? Is someone behind us? Why are you laughing? We need to move. _Now."_

'Did she just…' Zuko gulped, Katara had unconscious grinded against his _much_ awoken _want_ as glared at him. He made a mental note to get her nice and angry beforehand if they ever… he was snapped out of his thoughts by a poke in his side. He flinched and smirks down at the flush and slightly panting Water Tribe Master pressed against him, "Oh right. Well, as nice as this is," he motioned to their position, "I'm afraid it will only work if you face the other way first."

Katara felt the urge to slap him, if she had the room, she would have. Right across his smug, sexy Prince face. She glared at him a glare that let him know he'd get it for this little stunt later, he gulp as she turned around. She lifted her leg and he hoisted her up. There was the open to the main duct system. She crawled in and turned around as the Fire Prince gracefully pulled himself into the whole. He met face to face with an angry Waterbender.

"You knew this was here the whole time!?" Katara snapped at him.

Zuko answered with a smug smirk and a shrug as he maneuvered around her to lead the way. He stopped in front of her face and noticed her breathing hitch, "you didn't seem to mind too much," with that he moved through the vent, not waiting to see if she followed.

She grumbled something about 'cocky, sexy, fire-wielding Princes' under her breath as she followed him trough the dark ducts.

They peer through the gratings as they watch the Scribe at his desk. Katara sees his ink well and bends it all over the Scribe. The Scribe sighs and eyes her hands and the table; she leaves the room to clean up. They watch her leave and Zuko gives Katara a look of appreciation. He regrets his past thought and statements about her being a 'dumb Watertribe Peasant', she was very smart and quick witted. Katara moves the grate and the pair slip through. They move to the file shelf.

Zuko eyes the labels on the scrolls, "Okay, Southern Raiders," he pulls out a black scroll and unrolls it on a table. It's a map a mountain terrain with 3 flags placed along some points in an inverted triangle. "There," his finger points to the flag on the top right, "On patrol near Whale Tail Island."

Katara furrows her brows in seriousness, "Whale Tail Island, here we come."

With that they slipped back up the vent, (Katara gracefully jumping and pulling herself up _without_ Zuko's help this time) and made their way back to Appa unnoticed.

* * *

**Reviews are sexier than being stuck in an air duct with a horny Fire Prince.**

**Alrighty, I know this took a bit longer than usual, but I had to get it just the way I wanted.**

**Isn't Katara just so damn gullible? Naughty Zuko for taking advantage of that! ^_-**

**Things are going to keep heating up.**

**Yay! :)**


	16. Ch 15: Ninja Time: Part Two

**~Ninja Time: Part Two~**

**Steamy, sexy revenge.**

**It's better than a hot cup of Jasmine Green Tea on a cold winter morning. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zuko awakes in Appa's saddle and looks up at Katara. 'She hasn't stopped to rest?' he worries as he looks at her from behind. She was sitting very tense. He could tell any humor had left her today. He frowned, 'the girl doesn't know when to stop,' Zuko thinks. He notices her death grip on Appa's reins and with a hesitant sigh he speaks, "You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength."

"Now, don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty," she says through clenched teeth as she gives him a glare, "I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came." Katara has a flash back:

_A young Sokka and Katara look up at the black snow. _

"_I'm going to find Mum," young Katara says. She runs past her brother. She runs through the village and into their hut, "Mum!"_

_Katara's mother is almost on her knees on the ground in front of a Fire Nation soldier. The soldier turns back and looks at young Katara. _

_Little Katara's eyes almost tear up._

_Katara's Mum speaks to the Fire Nation soldier, "Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want."_

_Fire Nation soldier glares at the young Katara, "You heard your Mother, get out of here!"_

_Young Katara looks on, frightened, "Mum, I'm scared."_

_Katara's Mum reassuringly says, "Go find your Dad, sweetie. I'll handle this."_

_The young Katara looks at the soldier, reluctant to leave her mum. The soldier stares down at her fiercely, with his dark brown eye. Young Katara pushes the curtains aside and runs out of the house._

Katara narrates_: As a desperate young Katara runs in the snow, _"I ran as fast as I could."

_She stops at the edge of a small hill and looks down. Young Katara shouts, "Dad! Dad!" Hakoda throws a firebending soldier hard into the snow. "Please, I think Mum's in trouble! There's a man in our house."_

_Hakoda lets go of the soldier immediately and yells, "Kya!" He runs off at a full sprint to their home. _

_Young Katara and Hakoda run up to their hut, with a gloved hand, Hakoda pushes the curtain aside. _

Katara's flashback ends and she continues to talk, "But, we were too late. When we got there, the man was gone," her voice cracks slightly, "And so was she."

Zuko feels his heart twinge, "Your Mother was a brave woman," he says. He admires Katara's Mom for being so strong.

Katara touches her necklace, "I know."

Zuko half smiles at the back of her head, 'she passed it down to you,' he thinks. He feels the need to comfort her. It's like a cord anchored in his chest is pulling him to her. So, carefully he moves out of the saddle and straddle Katara on Appa's head.

Katara starts, apparently she was getting drowsy despite herself, "Zuko, what are you…" She stops as he wraps and arm around her waist and a hand makes her lean back onto his chest.

"Shh, shh, shh," he whispers as he runs his fingers through her hair soothingly.

Katara's mother used to do that when she was sad. She felt her eyes water and her vision began to blur. A sob shook her firm pose.

Zuko took the reins from her in one hand and lifted her, turning her to face him. Katara's legs were draped over his thighs and she was cuddled against his chest. He hugged her close as she latched to him for dear life and sobbed heart-wrenching sobs. He didn't care that his shirt was getting soaked his thoughts were only on two things: the broken, girl that he recently realized he was falling for, and the getting the man that hurt her so deeply. If she couldn't bring herself to hurt him, Zuko would.

* * *

Hours had past, and Zuko was at the reins. He had moved Katara into the saddle after she was asleep in his lap for a few hours, afraid of how the fully awake Katara would react to their position. That and the fact that after a while, he became very aware of the girl straddling him… mostly cause she was rocking slightly in her sleep and saying his name. He was sadden that she was having a bad dream with him as the star bad guy, but very aroused by her grinding against him slowly in her sleep. Zuko looked through a telescope.

Zuko exclaims, "There!" Katara's head pops up from the saddle abruptly awaking her from her naughty dream about a certain broodish Prince, "See those Sea Raven flags," he throws the telescope to Katara. 'Oh that's what that thing was pressing into me in the air shaft,' she thinks as she looks through it. Far off in the distance she sees a lone ship in the ocean and its Sea Raven flag. "It's The Southern Raiders."

Katara's voice hardens, "Let's do this."

As they near the ship, Appa comes lowers to the ocean and Katara bends an air bubble around them as he enters the water. Appa goes up under the boat and on to its opposite side. Katara breaks the surface and waterbends. A group of Fire Nation soldiers gossiping idly on the deck fail to take notice of them at first.

A soldier is telling a story, "So there I was and I was like, you know, you could…"

A stream of water coils round the guard and the others look on, stunned. He gets pulled into the water with a scream. Appa submerges again. The other soldiers run to the side of the ship to look. Appa swims up to the other side of the ship and rises. Katara breaks through the surface first, followed shortly by Appa and Zuko. Katara waterbends two huge waves on both sides of them and sends them towards the ship. A soldier hears the noise from the opposite side and looks back. He grabs a neighboring soldier's shoulder. The waves form to one big wave and crash onto the deck as the soldiers get hit by the wave and are thrown into the ocean. Appa flies onto the deck now that it's clear.

A lone soldier who managed to stay on deck stands up by holding the side of the ship. Appa lands noisily and he turns back. Katara charges the man with tears in her eyes. The soldier firebends and is thrown overboard into the ocean by a tunnel of water. The over-board soldiers in the water look at the last remaining soldier on deck fly into the water.

The duo rush into the ship. Katara has bended water around her arms and Zuko is in stance and ready to pounce. A door opens and a soldier brandishing a sword pops out. Zuko grabs the soldier's arm and holds onto the sword as he pushes the soldier back into the storeroom, the soldier lands hard into a pile of stuff. Zuko slams the door and marred the door by sliding the sword in between the handles. Katara waits for Zuko to finish and they head deeper into the corridor.

They arrive in front of the Control room door and Zuko turns to Katara, "This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him ?"

Katara pulls down her mask. She turns on the spot and bends the water towards the door with a battle cry, as her answer.

Zuko readies to jump in front of her, knowing the man inside will shoot fire as soon as they are through. His instinct to protect her is second nature to him.

The water bursts the door open and Zuko enters the room quickly to dissipate some flames that were aimed for Katara. The assailant firebends repeatedly at Zuko to no avail. Zuko sends a shot at the Captain's feet and the Captain jumps back towards the steering wheel.

The Captain stares down at the blast, "Who are you ?"

Zuko ignores him and remains in a stance and Katara looks on at the man vehemently behind him, "You don't remember her? You will soon. Trust me." Zuko firebends again.

The Captain moves to the side and breaks the flame. He out stretches his arm to bend, but his arm starts to shake uncontrollably, "What," his arm moves around wildly. He struggles and groans as he tries to contain it with his other arm. His arm drops to the floor and his body bends forward. His helmet falls off his head, "What's happening to me ?"

Katara stands in a bloodbending stance, smiling almost evilly. She brings down her arms and the Captain's body is brought to the floor.

Zuko looks on shocked at Katara's technique. His respect for her swells even more, 'she truly is a Master.' He also knows Katara enough to know that for her to control someone like this, she had to be in immense pain, sadness, and anger. Zuko narrows his eyes and looks down at the Captain, "Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe."

Captain lays huddled on the floor, "I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't know!"

Zuko kneels near the Captain's head, "Don't lie! You look her," he points back to Katara, "in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did."

Katara brings her arms up and the Captain is brought up to his knees. He looks back at her, frightened by a visibly angry Katara. The scared Captains' eyes shine in fear, his light brown eyes.

Katara's face softens in realization, her eyes widen in shock, "It's not him," she drops her hands and the Captain falls back to the floor. Katara who looks back to Zuko, somberly, "He's not the man."

Zuko snaps back in frustration, "What ! What do you mean he's not? He's a leader of The Southern Raiders!"The Captains stirs behind him, "He has to be the guy!"

Katara turns and walks away without a word. Zuko groans in frustration. He **had **to help her bring justice to her mother's killer. This was not good enough. Giving up was not an option. If it was revenge she needed, it would be revenge Zuko would be sure she got. He'd do anything to make her not so miserable. Anything.

The Captain struggles to his feet. Zuko pulls him by the arm and pushes him against the window in an arm lock, "If you're not the man we're looking for, who is ?" Zuko voice is a menacing roar.

The Captain shakes and speaks with his face pressed up against the glass, "You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired 4 years ago."

Zuko turns his head to a retreating Katara.

Katara's determined face as her eyes brim with tears, she heard and she was refueled with more rage than before.

* * *

Yon Rha eyes some vegetables on display at a stall in town. He picks out some food and places them in his basket. A wind chime moves in on a nearby house, but there is no wind. Yon Rha notices the chiming tune and turns towards the house. But no one is there.

Yon Rha looks on quizzically at the chime, "Hello," he calls, but no answer. He turns to the stall owner, "Did you see someone ?"

The owner shakes his head.

Yon Rha shakes the feeling of being watched and pays the man. He leaves the town and heads back to his farm. He walks down the steep steps leading out of town. His eyes shift from side to side. He stops and looks up to the top of the town wall, "Hello," he barely sees a figure duck to avoid being spotted, "Is someone there ?" Yon Rha frowns and walks on.

Zuko and Katara pop their heads up from their hiding spot.

"That was him," Katara's eyes shine with hate, "That was the monster."

* * *

Rain falls hard as Yon Rha walk home from town. He can't shake the feeling of being followed. He turns around swiftly. Nothing. He walks on. His eye looks behind him and he stops walking, "Nobody sneaks up on me," he drops his basket, turns and firebends, "without being burned."

A bush is set on fire and burns. Yon Rha loosens his stance and picks up his fallen groceries. Yon Rha as looks back at the burning bush. He fails to notice a newly placed trip wire on the ground as he walks on. His legs get caught on the line and he falls down, face first into a puddle of water. Fire shoots at his head and Yon Rha quickly moves backwards. He looks up.

Zuko is in s firebending stance, "We weren't behind the bush," he takes a step forward to threaten Yon Rha., "And I wouldn't try firebending again."

Yon Rha sits on the ground with his arm shielding his face, "Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want, I'll cooperate."

Katara walks in behind Zuko. She pulls down her face mask, "Do you know who I am ?"

"No," his eyes widen in fear, "I'm not sure."

"Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it!" Yon Rha places his arm in front of his face, "Why don't you take a closer look," Katara's voice is pure ice. The temperature around them has dropped and Zuko can see his breath.

Yon Rha gets hit with a memory, "Yes, yes. I remember you now. You're the little Water Tribe girl," he has a flashback.

_A young Katara has just entered her house._

_Kya pleads with Yon Rha, "Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want."_

_Yon Rha looks down at young Katara with a sneer, "You heard your Mother, get out of here"!_

_Katara holds her hands together, "Mum, I'm scared."_

_Kya tries to calm her, "Go find your Dad, sweetie. I'll handle this."_

_Katara pushes the curtain aside and runs out. The curtain parts open widely and Yon Rha and Kya look on at the fleeing girl._

_Yon Rha turns to the woman, "Now, tell me. Who is it__ ?__ Who's the wat__erbender?"_

_Kya frowns, "There are no waterbenders here. The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago."_

_Yon Rha glares down at her, "You're lying. Our source says there's one waterbender left in The Southern Water Tribe." Yon Rha walks closer, "We're not leaving until we find the waterbender."_

"_If I tell you, do you promise," Kya lowers her head and closes her eyes to make a decision, "to leave the rest of the village alone__?"_

_Yon R__ha as he nods his head and makes a "Hmm" sound._

"_It's me," Kya looks up, "Take me as your prisoner."_

_Yon Rha smiles evilly, "I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today."_

As Yon Rha finishes telling her his memory, Katara yells, "She lied to you," she closes her eyes sadly, "She was protecting the last waterbender."

Yon Rha is surprised, "What? Who?"

Katara opens her eyes and looks back furiously, "ME!" Katara brings out her arms. Rain drops get suspended in the air immediately.

Yon Rha who looks on, dumbfounded.

Zuko looks up at the accumulating rain drops and pulls down his face mask. A Dome of water rapidly increases in size over them.

Katara moves her arms around and the water gets bended in a huge blob. She lets out a battle cry as she directs the water towards Yon Rha. The water turns into ice spikes.

Yon Rha shields himself with his arms and lets out a cowering noise. After a pause, he brings his arms down and he looks up. He sees the ice spikes pause inches in front of him. A couple of ice spikes puncture the ground beside him.

Katara lowers her hands.

Yon Rha covers his head quickly as the spikes turn into water and fall to the ground, he kneels before her, "I did a bad thing. I know I did and you deserve revenge. So, why don't you take my Mother? That would be fair," his mother was a horrible old hag, so he knew the trade off wouldn't be fair at all, but she didn't know that.

Katara looks on, pityingly, "I always wonder what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand," she walks forward, "There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

Yon Rha pleads, "Please spare me."

Katara looks at him visibly angry, "But, as much as I hate you…" her eyes start to shimmer with emotion, "I just can't do it." She closes her eyes as she controls her feelings.

Yon Rha cowers and smiles weakly on the spot.

Zuko steps forward to go to her, but watches as she walks off. He looks at Yon Rha and glares at him. If he didn't think Katara would think poorly of him, he'd end the murderer right there.

Yon Rha who lowers his head in shame.

Zuko scowls at the man and turns back to follow Katara.

* * *

The whole flight back Zuko steered Appa and Katara sat straddled against him, face buried in his neck and sobbing. The flight back seemed shorter somehow. Maybe holding her close as she snuggled tightly into his chest had something to do with it, but he surely wished it had been a longer flight. It was night. It had to be around midnight. He thought of waking Katara so she could move, but she murmured into his neck and squeezed tighter when he budged her.

Zuko felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier. He glanced at the emotionally and physically exhausted Waterbender wrapped around him and sighed. It was no use trying to wake her up to let him rest the rest of the way. He soaked in the landscape below; on the horizon he spotted it, Ember Island. He sighed in relief. No one uses his families old beach house anymore… not since his mother had vanished. He steered Appa down to the green yard in front of the beach "house" (it was really more of a mansion than anything, but compared to his family's home… this was more like a small house.) They would rest here before finishing their flight back.

* * *

**Reviews are better than cuddling into Zuko chest as he comforts you.**

**Thank you to my lovely readers, especially those whom message and comment me. You guys rock. **

**Hmm... now who thinks it's time for some Zutara action?**

**I sure think so. **

***sighs* Next chapter shall be fun. ^_^**


	17. Ch 16: The Lightning Storm

**~The Lightning Storm~**

**I have a feeling.**

**And it's telling me you guys are gonna love this.**

**Review to let me know what cha think!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Zuko gracefully hopped off of Appa with Katara in his arms bridal style, and even though she was barely jostled, she remained out. He chuckled muttered to Appa that he'd be back to unload him, to which the beast replied with a grunt. He shook his head. He was certain the bison couldn't actually understand him, but sometimes he wondered.

He climbed the seven or eight stairs and carefully balanced her with one hand as he gave the double doors handle a jiggle. It groaned but opened fairly easily. He took a breath to steady his nerves and then stepped inside the doorway.

He stood just right inside the door for the longest time. Memories flooded his mind; memories of him and his mother over on the lounge couch laughing as she showed him funny pictures out of a Nursery Rhyme scroll, memories of his mother snatching his stolen toy from Azula's grasp and returning it back to him with a warm smile… His breath hiccupped with a sob as he tried to control his emotions. The slumbering girl in his arms stirred with the jar. He inwardly groaned, 'of course she awakens when I'm on the verge of tears and not when I am shaking her.'

Katara stirred against a firm warm… something. She tried to wipe the cobwebs of sleep from her mind and slowly she registered that she was being cradled in a pair of very warm, very strong arms. He blinked several times and leaned her head off of her handlers shoulder, "Zuko?"

"Yes, 'Tara?" his voice cracked a little and he hoped she didn't notice, but of course she did. He inwardly cursed Angi for his luck.

"What's wrong?" she looked around and stiffened, no doubt picking up on the very Fire Nation décor of the dark house. She turned to him with a hardened stare, "Where are we Zuko?"

Zuko realized that her trust in him was still in the earliest of stages and her waking up in a very obviously Fire Nation residence that appeared to be very well furnished must look bad on his part. He cleared his throat, "We are at my family's old beach house… on Ember Island. It hasn't been used since… for a long time," he steered away from saying 'mother' for fear that he might crack. Yet again, his luck failed him and the perceptive Waterbender noticed.

"Since your mother?" her voice was slightly less firm, "but, you still haven't explained why we are in the Fire Nation. Only that this place isn't normally used," her voice regained some of its hardness.

Zuko sat her feet on the ground and made sure she was steady before reluctantly releasing his hold on her waist, "I couldn't go on and you were out of it. This place is not used anymore. It happened to be on the way. I decided we'd stop and sleep in nice beds here, instead of in an Inn or camp elsewhere. Plus, storm is coming in. So that would leave only the Inn as an option. And in the Fire Nation, in Inn's, bounty hunters are abundant." Although his original reasons weren't as thought out, it did happen to be the better choice.

Katara looked around and wrapped her arms around herself, but not for warmth. She felt uncomfortable here, in a place where the Fire Lord himself had stayed. She nodded in agreement and walked around the sitting room to look.

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder to soothe her obvious anxiety, "you're alright here. I'd _never_ put you in danger," Katara looked over her shoulder at him as his words slightly shocked her.

He was a prince after all and she was just a "water peasant", but upon peering into his golden orbs, searching for sarcasm or insult; she gasped slightly at what she found. His eyes were full of nothing sarcastic or rude, but was filled with honesty, an amount of caring that hit her like a wave, and something else. Something that made her knees wobble and her heart sing. She knew in that moment that what he said was true. He'd do anything in his power to make sure she was never harmed. Instead of her getting defensive or claiming she didn't need his (or any man's) protection, it just made her feel safe.

She stopped hugging her on shoulders and placed a hand on his cheek, "Zuko…"

His breathing hitched. The way his name rolled off of her tongue like that went straight to his groin. She had only ever said his name in anger or indifference, but now it was full of emotion, good emotions. It was nearly too much for him to handle. He swallowed hard to snuff out a groan that was trying to escape his throat. He turned his scarred cheek into her hand and smiled at her. He was rewarded by her thumb gently caressing his scarred cheek. She didn't know it, but she was the **only** woman that he ever allowed to touch it. Mai had always purposely avoided looking at it, which only made him feel as if it revolted her. (Which it did, she saw it as hideous. Instead of accidently making a face at it, she avoided it all together.) Katara, however, had never averted her eyes from his face to avoid seeing it; she always gazed directly into his eyes.

His eyes widened at her gentle touch on his scar, 'she must think I'm a monster.' He frowned and turned his good side to her, effectively removing her hand from and hiding his scar. To his surprise, Katara growled. Her felt her grab his chin and whip his face back around to look at her. He stared wide eyed and frozen, not sure of what she was going to do.

"Zuko, I am only going to say this once," her tone was angry and like that of a mother scalding a child. He could do nothing, but nod his head telling her he understood. She continued, her voice now soft and caring, "Don't hide your face," she brushed his bangs away from his scar. He was frozen in place. "You are handsome, Zuko," her cheeks turned pink slightly, but she continued, "Don't be ashamed of your mark."

Zuko frowned, "it's the mark of a traitor. It's a constant reminder that … that my own father doesn't want me. It's hard to be ashamed," although her hold on his chin made him unable to hide his face, he did avert his eyes.

"Zuko!" Katara scolded, "look at me and you listen good!" Zuko's mouth fell open slightly (shocked from her anger) and he obeyed. "Your mark is not one of shame!" His eyebrow quirked, "It is a permanent reminder," she paused and he cringed as he waited, she gently ran her finger tips over his scarred eyebrow brushing his unruly bangs away again; her face softening and her voice spoke on, as soft as velvet, "It is a permanent reminder that you stood up for innocent people's lives, that you stood up for what was right. That you are honorable even when it is not safe to be so."

He was shocked, "honorable…" his whispered in more of a question than anything.

She smiled at him, his heart fluttered, "yes Zuko. What you did was honorable. You tried to protect the innocent," she gently pulled his head lower so that he was eye level.

Zuko smiled gently at her, but he wasn't fully convinced. There was one problem in her theory, he was technically burned because he was refused to fight his father and he told her so, "And that is technically, what brought me dishonor," he finished explaining, which only made her face angry again. He struggled to keep his balance as she pulled his face closer to hers a bit too quickly.

"Don't you see? That just **proves** your honor even more," her eyes became angry, "It's your _father," _she spit out the word with venom, "who has no honor. He challenged his own flesh and blood to fight to the death at the age of thirteen," he was surprised she knew how old he had been at the time, "Don't look at me like that. People talk, of course I've heard when it happened," she had a point. She pressed on pulling him closer still with one hand the other returning to his scar, "Don't you see, silly? You, at such a young age, had enough honor, and love in your heart for you father, that you didn't want to strike him," she raised her eyebrows as if to press her point.

He smiled at her, "'Tara, I see what you mean," her smile broadened, "but, unfortunately, the rest of the world doesn't see it like that," he looked down, which was hard seeing how close their faces were. His face flushed as he took notice of this fact.

"Who cares what they think," her breath tickled his lips and face, "you are the most honorable person I know." He stared at her bewildered. How could she think that? After all he has done for her, how could she say such a thing?

She took notice of his expression and giggled at his confusion. She couldn't help but think his befuddled expression made his face even more handsome. She became _very_ aware of his lips, his lush, silky smooth, slightly parted, totally kissable lips. She unconsciously leaned forward and tilted her head, slightly brushing her lips against his.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

He gasped audibly and froze. 'Katara just… her lips are on… Oh Agni…' his mind raced as he fought over what to do. He wanted so badly to crush her body to his, but he was afraid to scare her. Before he could react, her lips were gone. He opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing and brought his hand to his lips were hers had been. They were tingling and very chilled.

* * *

**Katara's POV**

She heard him gasp, 'oh spirits… his lips are so soft… want to…' she struggled to not pounce on him. She wanted so badly to push him against the wall behind him and shred his close from him. Her face flushed with need, but she slowly pulled back. He slowly opened his golden orbs and appeared to be half in shock and half in a daze. She brought her hand to her lips where his touched. They were tingling, as if from electricity, and very warm.

* * *

**Norm POV**

They stood barely a foot apart from each other, gazing into each other's eyes, each trying to read the other's expression. Simultaneously finding what they were looking for, several things happened all at once:

They moved closing the gap between them.

Their lips crashed together.

Hands tangled in hair and bodies pressed together.

Zuko swiped his tongue against her upper lip, causing her to gasp slightly and her lips part. He swept his tongue past her lips, deepening their kiss. Katara pulled him closer, wanting him everywhere all at once. Their tongues battled for dominance, fire against ice.

Zuko slowly pulled away, both gasping for air, "Oh 'Tara," he sighed her name as he rested his forehead against hers.

Her fingers played with the hair at his neck, and the other hand ran over his body from his back (where it had been to hold him tight against her), around his side, over his ribs and the tight muscles there, over his firm chest, brushing his collarbone (resulting in him groaning slightly), up his neck, across his chiseled jaw line, and resting on his scar. She loved the feel of it. It matched perfectly with his body. His body was hard from his defined muscles, but his skin was soft and silky. He was hard and soft. His scar was rough and it felt amazing against her skin. It was a texture that was distinctly his, and only his.

They stayed like this for the longest time; her with her hand on his scar, and him twirling her hair with his finger tips, foreheads pressed together. They could have stayed that way until morning, but Appa grunted loudly from outside that house, they turned to look through the open doors to see the giant bison on his haunches giving them a bison glare.

"Opps! Sorry buddy," Zuko called to him. The bison replied with another grunt, Katara couldn't help but laugh as she watched. Zuko's face expression was just too adorable, as he felt genuinely sorry for forgetting about the bison outside, "I'm coming in a second," he said as he scratched his head embarrassed, even thought it was "just an animal", he couldn't help but feel caught in the act… so to speak. He knew his cheeks were red, which only embarrassed him more, thus resulting in even redder cheeks, Katara giggled at him. He smiled at her, he was glad she appeared to have cheered up. If kissing her made her forget her past pains and worries, he swore to himself that he'd kiss her all day. (Cause we all know he was _only_ swearing to for her comfort, and not at _all_ because he so very, very desperately wanted to taste her mouth again… and again…and again…)

He shook himself out of his thoughts, before he launched himself at her again, "I'm going to unload. Look around, make yourself at home. What's mine is yours," he gestured to the room meaningfully. His thoughts trailed off to how much he wished that statement was true. As he walked out to the annoyed bison, his thoughts were of red silks against her mocha skin, and cooled embraces under his mother's favorite tree in her garden.

She blushed as she thought of what it would be like if that were really true. If they truly shared all… she nodded dazed as she daydreamed thoughts of red silks on both of them and warm embraces. Her eyes followed him as he walked out, she began to drink in her surroundings. Everything was dark wood, black and red paint, and gold… gold detailing everywhere. The ceiling had a painted relief of red dragons and the clouds, spewing fire. The moldings around the ceiling were gold and carved to resemble flames. The floor was dark polished wood, although slightly dusty, it was beautiful and rich in color. The furniture in the room was delicate in design and colored red, black and gold. Her eyes fell to the most beautiful piece, she walked to it.

Her hands trailed over the back of the lounge couch's gold-leafed, decorated, wooden backing. It was beautiful. The fabric was deep red brocade with fiery swirl designs. The wooden detailing was expertly carved, gold-leafed flames. It was beautiful. However, something more intriguing caught her eye. Katara saw pictures on the end table by the couch, she gingerly picked up one frame. She blows the dust off the glass revealing the image. It was a of a boy around the age of five or six, with a beautiful woman. Both had the same eyes and smile, she ran a finger over the boy.

"That was my mother," the voice caused her to jump, she looks over her shoulder to see Zuko leaning over her.

"She is beautiful," she smiles softly and sets the picture down on the table where it had been. "You have her eyes and smile," she places a hand over one of his resting on the back of the couch.

Zuko smiles warmly at her, but sadness glistened his eyes. He took her hand and guided her around the couch, "Come. Let me show you your room," he stated as he lead her down the hall to the right of the large center room. They walked past two doors (one on either side of the hall) before arriving at the last two doors, Zuko walked up to the door on the left and paused, "This was my mother's room… I …" his voice trailed off and he didn't move. He was apprehensive about going in the room, afraid of the memories that would spring up. But, he wanted Katara to have the best room and in a way, he wanted to share a piece of his mother with her.

"Oh, Zuko…" Katara turned his face to hers, "You don't have to… I could just… It's alright if you…" she couldn't forms the words into what she wanted to say properly. She wanted t let him know that she didn't feel worthy of being in his mother's space, that she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, that she was here for him if his memories were getting to be too much, but instead she just stumbled over her words like an idiot. Her face heated with a blush.

"No, 'Tara," he took hold of both of her shoulders and rubbed them gently with his thumbs, "It's the best room. This was her vacation house, made from her plans. I want you to stay here," he turned to open the door and pulled her in by the hand, "I want to share this small piece of her with you."

Katara smiled at him, "Zuko, that's so… sweet…" her mouth dropped as she looked around. The room was not in reds and gold's. The room was in blues and silver's. The ceiling was painted to look like the night sky, the center light was a big white dome rimmed in silver and looked like the full moon. The curtains around the large bed were pure white, matching the drapes. Flooring appeared to be one big rug of gray, like an Elephanthippo, yet she couldn't see the edges of the rug; it was right up to the base boards. There was a fire place, facing opposite of the bed, and made of white marble that had a glow to it in the light. There was a white fur rug on the floor in front of it. The walls were painted half gray, like the floor, then starting at the chair line, the a dark blue; between them (yet on the dark blue side) was a design of silver with the pattern of the moon cycles on it. Going from waning crescent to waxing crescent and then repeat the cycle again and again.

Zuko watched her take in the décor and couldn't help, but smile one of his rare true smiles. Although the more he was around Katara, the less rare they had become. The rain began to pour and Katara jumped at the sound, Zuko chuckled, "It's the rain. My mother loved the rain, so she designed the roof to be made of thin sheets of metal. When it rains you can hear every drop."

Katara relaxed and quirked an eyebrow, "Are you sure your mother wasn't Watertribe? She sure seems to like everything we do," she said motioning around to the rooms décor.

Zuko gave her a half smile, "You and her would have gotten along. She shared many of the same interests as you," Zuko thinks and then laughs at a memory, "Her temperament was not unlike yours as well." Zuko chuckles to himself a few more times, before noticing Katara staring at him like he is crazy, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just laughed. A real, happy, laugh," She continues to gawk at him with a goofy grin on her face. Sure she had seen him smile a few times, more lately, smiles that were genuine and happy, but never heard him actually laugh. She decided right away that his laugh was the most pleasant sound she has ever heard. She also decided it was contagious. She knew she had a stupid grin on her face, but she couldn't help it.

Zuko looked at his feet suddenly embarrassed, 'what is it about her?' He wondered why it was that around her he felt normal and happy again. Like his life wasn't as fucked up as it actually was. He wasn't sure if he liked the change. Suffering and anger, he could coop with. He knew suffering and anger well. Happiness and love, that scared the hell out of him.

"I've decided something, Zuko," She walks up to him with a mischievous grin.

Zuko gulps and looks around for the nearest escape (seeing as how even though he is nearest to the door, he is at an angle and kind of blocked by the open door). He slowly side steps more towards the center of the room.

Katara stalks him like a cat, "I've got a new mission."

Now Zuko was interested, his nervousness slipped a bit, "What new mission?" His legs bumped the bed and he looked at her a bit wary, he knew she was up to something. She was eyeing him like a damn piece of candy.

"It's to do whatever it takes to make you laugh from now on," now it was Zuko's turn to look at her like she was crazy, "_Whatever_ it takes," with a sudden spring of her feet landed straddled on Zuko, who was now pinned down to the bed.

"Oomph!" Zuko's breath left him at the shock. He felt his face turn redder than an Applemato, "Katara, What in the name of Agni are you doing?"

Katara grin and wiggled her hands in front of her like claws, "This!" she squeals as she begins tickling the helpless Prince. Zuko mutters cruse words as he struggles to get his arms unpinned from his sides, but his effort was made more difficult with the fact that he was laughing so hard he was gasping for air, his eyes were watering from the effort, and the most difficult, but oh so very pleasant "problem", a gorgeous woman was squirming on his lap **directly **over his manhood. He finally got a grip on both her shins and flipped her over on the bed.

"You little minx," he accused with a smile between gasps, "it felt like my lungs were going to explode." Katara just smiled at him, breathing heavily from the struggle. "You know, 'Tara. I'm afraid I'm going to have to get you back for that." Katara's eyes got wide as she braced for him to pounce. He chuckled darkly, "Oh no, no. When I get you, you wont see it coming," he winked at her. They stared at each other for a moment, before bursting into a laughing fit.

As the laughter died down, they lay on the bed, Zuko on his back with his hands folded behind his head (he also had a goofy smirk on his face and his eyes closed), Katara lay on her side head on her arm.

She looks at him and a thought comes to mind. She props her head on her hand and looks down at him, "Zuko?"

"Hmm?" he asks not opening his eyes.

"Why do you carry that spyglass in your pocket? I felt it jabbing me when we were in the air vent on in the Communication Tower and just now when I was tickling you," her eyes questioning. It simply seemed illogical to always have it, and incredible uncomfortable.

Zuko's face turned about twenty shades of red, "Uhh… I don't… umm… that was… I don't carry a spyglass," he stammered. He knew exactly what she was talking about, and felt horribly inappropriate at the moment. He shifted his hands from behind his head to over his eyes in attempt to hide.

"But, I felt it. It was hard," Zuko shrunk back into his hands more, "and it was about … oh I don't know… 10 or 11 inches long," he was sure he'd die from embarrassment. Not that she was off, but that she had indeed felt his want for her _that _well, "What else could it have been?"

He was wrong… now he _knew_ he die from embarrassment. What should he say? She'll probably slap the firebending right out of him if he tells the truth. He struggled to find the words, "Well, 'Tara. It was… I… and … you were… so it kinda… umm…"

Katara's face blanched, she looked down at his crotch wide eyed, "you mean _that _was your… wow…"

Zuko blushed, but couldn't help but smirk, 'heh heh, she said wow.' He was only a guy still.

Katara pulled her eyes from his… area, "I mean… oh, alright." She tried to cover her amazement. She had seen men naked before that needed to be healed, so, she had seen what _it _looks like. But she certainly had never been around, or pressed against for that matter, a man's fully aroused member. She felt a wave of heat flow through her body and collect between her legs. She unconsciously rubbed her legs together for friction. What was this feeling she was having? She wanted to throw herself on him. But, he wasn't trust worthy… right? He had betrayed them, tried to kill them, betrayed _her._ But, he had given up everything he had ever wanted to do what was right. Sure it had taken a bit too long, but he had done it. He had tracked her mother's murderer down. He had comforted her when she needed it most.

In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that since Zuko had joined their group, he has gone above and beyond to help her, comfort her, calm her. She suddenly felt a wave of shame come over her. She had treated him like dirt. She had been going back and forth between giving him some slack and treating him as a friend to biting his head off and freaking out over nothing. Why? Why did she keep doing that?

She eyed the Prince beside her, his tall body stretched out against the dark blue satin bedding, his creamy, pale skin stood out against its dark coloring, his black wavy locks in disarray, his shapely mouth smooth and alluring. Katara licked her lips as she thought of his lips. Then she looked at his eyes, down casts as they were (he was thoroughly embarrassed and playing with the belt of his tunic to distract himself), they were amazing. She decided that their light golden color was her new favorite color. They showed his emotions so clearly. They were beautiful. She looked at his scar and absent mindedly reached out with her free hand to trail along its edge. (Zuko shuddered at her touch.) His scar made him seem more handsome in her opinion. It made him not look like a pampered rich kid. It showed personality and experience. She flushed as she realized the truth. She, Katara of the Southern Watertribe, was falling for the Prince of the Fire Nation. Why else would she have kissed him? Not that he didn't kiss back… in fact he did kiss her back passionately. But, why? She had done nothing, but possibly give him whiplash from her mood swings toward him.

Zuko looked up at her has her fingers stopped moving and stayed frozen. He had heard her breathing hitch. 'It finally happened. She realized how hideous my face is,' he frowned and moved his face from her touch.

"Why?" she voiced her thoughts without explaining.

Zuko's brow furrowed, he thought she knew why he had the scar. Their talk before, she seemed to know… "My father…"

Katara shook her head dismissively, "No, no. Is that why you moved away? We've talked about this," she brushed his bangs back from his face, he always made them cover his scar, "I love your scar." Zuko shuddered as her fingers brushed along it, "I meant, why did you kiss me back… earlier. I mean… I'm not exactly nice to you most of the time. We don't exactly always… you know, get along."

Zuko smirked, "I thought after the whole "spyglass" thing it would be obvious," Katara blushed at the thought of his member again, "I… well… I…" he didn't want to be the one to say his feelings first. He worried she didn't feel the same. He quickly turned it around defensively, "Wait, why did you kiss me to begin with?"

"I don't know. You were just so…" Katara fumbled shyly, but wait. Why did he ask like that? She fumed, "What? Is a Water Peasant not good enough?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Zuko sat up and got off the bed. He stood over her, "I never said that. I just asked why you did it," he felt his body temp rising with his anger.

Katara got up on her knees on the edge of the bed and poke her finger into his chest with every word, "You made it sound like a bad thing. If I want to kiss you or anyone else, I will!"

"Oh, so, you just go around kissing any and every guy you want? That makes me feel so much better," Zuko roared. The thought of her in **any** other mans arms made him ready to kill. He tasted smoke on his breath.

"Are you calling me a slut!?!" she shook with anger.

"What!?!" he glared at her bewildered, "you are infuriating!" He gripped his hair, "What is it with women?"

"So, now this is a woman thing?" Katara snapped.

Zuko growled in frustration, "You know what. I'm going to go get situated. I do not have to deal with your petty woman insecurities," he turned to leave.

Katara marched over to him and spun him around. The slap across his face resounded through the room, "I am not petty. And I am not insecure. You couldn't answer a simple damn question. You are the one that started yelling at me. You are the one that got all defensive." She glowered at him, "Let me tell you something Mr. _Prince_," the venom that she said it with made him take a step back, "I kissed you cause for one crazed moment I felt something for you," Zuko's eyes went wide, "I now see that you are just a snobbish, brat Prince that thinks he is better than everyone else. Well, don't worry your _royal_ little head anymore! I will _never_ make that mistake, _ever_ again!" She yelled.

Zuko stood there bewildered, crushed and most of all ashamed. She was right. He was arguably the biggest jerk imaginable. He didn't deserve someone like her. He looked down defeated, "You are right. I am sorry," he rose and looked her in the eye, "but you are wrong about one thing, I don't think that I am too good for you. I _know_ you are too good for me," he bowed low and then turned to leave, shutting the door behind him quietly.

Katara stared after him with her mouth on the floor, 'What just happened?' her mind felt as thought it was spinning. She laid back on the bed and thought. She thought of how mean she had been and how calmly he had reacted. She messed up. 'He really _has_ changed,' she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**BOOM!**

_Crack- __**BOOM!**_

Katara jolted upwards and landed off the bed and face first into the floor.

_Crack- Sssss- _**BOOM!**

The room lit up as the lightning struck outside. Katara placed a hand over her heart as she stood; it felt as though it was going to break right through her chest.

"Spirits!" she exclaimed aloud as she righted herself.

_Sssss-Crack-__**BOOOM!**_

Katara squealed and lost her footing landing right on her rump, "Ow." She stood again and huffed at her absurdness, 'getting scared from a lightning storm, this is ridiculous,' she tried to convince herself. However, she noticed that she was shaking. Her dream had been terrible.

Katara thought about her nightmare: Ozai had killed Aang. Toph, Sokka, Zuko and Katara were tied up with rope in front of Azula. Suddenly, Azula grab Sokka and pulled him in between her and Katara. She told Katara that it was all her fault things had changed, all her fault because her brother had fallen for Katara. Then she wielded lightning and shot it at Sokka. Katara growled at the storm for its poor timing, because the lightning had matched perfectly with every shot Azula had fired at Sokka then Toph then Zuko and as the last one was aimed at her she had been rattled awake from the storm.

**BOOOM! **

"Alright, that's it," Katara swore into the darkness of her room. She stole a glance to the time candle, it was half past the quarter mark of the second hour. (2:20ish am) She groaned at her mere 2 hours of sleep. At this rate she wouldn't be sleeping at all. She groaned inwardly.

'Surely, he is asleep. He won't notice if I slip in. And I'll wake before he does and slip back out,' she plotted.

_Sssss- Crack – __**BOOOOM!!!**_

The windows rattled and the house vibrated with the force of the lightning. Katara jumps and squeaks out of fear as she scurries out of her room. She tip-toes across the hallway and eases the door open, it squeaks on its hinges and Katara cringes and glares at the door. She slowly pushes it open and moves past the door. Carefully, she pushes the door…

_Crack – _**BOOOM!**

The house shakes with the force and Katara jumps, slamming the door and lets out a squeal. Quickly slapping a hand over her mouth. 'Damn it! Stupid creepy house. Stupid storm,' she curses to herself and doesn't notice a shadow moving in the darkness towards her.

Suddenly, something grabs the front of her top and flips her on her back on the ground and sits on her hips pinning her.

A flame lights up the room, "Katara?" Zuko stares down at her shocked. He scrambles off of her and helps her up and flicks his hand, lighting some candles around the room, "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He proceeds to check her over to make sure she isn't hurt.

"I'm… I'm fine, Zuko…"

_Sssss- Crack- __**BOOOOOM!**_

Katara screams slightly and grabs Zuko, burying her face against his chest.

He wraps his arms around her a smirk tugs at his lips, "'Tara, are you… are you afraid of the lightning?" he chuckles, but quickly swallows it back, not wanting to piss her off. He couldn't help but find it slightly funny that Katara, who was afraid of nothing, was getting all worked up over the storm.

"I… yes… but it's not just the lightning. It's this house," Katara whimpers into his chest, he held her closer and ran one of his hands through her hair.

"'Tara…" he coos into her hair. He understands completely. For him this house = his Mother. For Katara it = his Father.

"I… I was having a horrible nightmare. We had lost the war and Azula had us all tied up. She made me watch as she killed all of you… with lightning… right in front of me… and, and then I awoke to the lightning storm and I… I…" her voice cut out.

Zuko pulled her back and wiped a stray tear from her cheek, "'Tara, I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. I promise," he hugged her close as she hiccupped a sob. He rubs her back sootheingly, 'she has had way too much emotional stress today.' Although he was glad she was in his arms, a question was nagging him, "'Tara?" he spoke gently, "Why'd you sneak into my room? I could have hurt you."

Katara pulled away and wiped her face, suddenly feeling stupid, "Well, I kind of… was going to sneak in and sleep with you, then sneak out before you woke up. I … I don't want to be alone."

Zuko felt his heart swell, 'she came to me for protection.' He smirks, "So does this mean you trust me?"

Katara smiles and laughs softly, "I guess it does."

Zuko regains a serious attitude and he bows low and dramatically, "well, my lady. I shall protect you from the evil dreams and lightning storms," he takes her hand and kisses the back of it for dramatic effect.

Her hand feels tingly and warm were his lips touched her hand, she laugh s, but blushes despite the intended joke, "Alright, Prince Charming. But, no funny business!"

Zuko leads her to one side of the bed and pulls down the covers for her to climb in, "My lady," he teased.

She slapped his arm lightly, "Oh shut up. You are making me feel even weir der about this than I already do." He merely smirked and walked around the bed, flicking out the lights. He started to climb on top of the blankets, but Katara grabbed his arm, "Zuko… You can sleep under the blankets. I trust you." So, he climbed under, but then laid still, afraid if he touched her she'd freeze him to the wall, Angi knows there was plenty of water pour ing outside at her disposal. Still, his heart swelled at hearing 'I trust you' come from her lips. He smiled in the dark.

* * *

**Katara's POV**

Katara laid there unable to sleep. No longer because of fear, but because of the incredibly sexy firebend er in bed beside her. Not to mention that Zuko kept his room freezing. And she knew freezing! She was from the South Pole for Spirits sake! She shivered despite herself and unconsciously scooted closer to the heater that was Zuko. She felt him stiffen, 'Damn it, why can't he just sleep so I can steal his heat!' She shivered again.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

Zuko stiffened as the incredibly sexy waterbender beside him shifted closer to him. He gulped so hard, he was certain she had heard. The bed vibrated slightly and he noticed she was shivering. He mentally hit himself, 'of course she is cold. I am my own heater.' He rolls on his side facing her, "'Tara, your shivering," he states as a fact not a question, "face the other way."

She pauses in thought but decides to obey. Zuko's arm moves across the bed slowly, like he was contemplating his next move. As if suddenly getting the courage his hand makes contact with her back… her bare back.

Zuko gasps, 'Angi!'. He moves his hand slightly and relaxes slightly as he feel her upper bindings. He swallows hard and ghosts his hand down her back leaving a fiery trail with his finger tips. He moves his hand over her waist and flattens it on her lower belly. Her breathing was faster and she gasped as he quickly pulled her back flush against his bare chest.

He chuckled, "Warmer?" She nods and relaxes against him. He gently rubs circle with his thumb onto her flat, toned belly, "Go to sleep, my 'Tara," he whispers into her ear as he cuddles up behind her and drifts off into the best sleep he has ever had.

* * *

**Reviews are better than electric kisses.**

**So, I hope you guys loved their first kiss! And Zuko's humor. Even though it was in a kidding way, he meant every word. :D I wanted to make to both sweet and sexy. Zuko saving her from her fears? D'awww!**

**I found the PERFECT picture on deviantArt of Zuko when Katara is explaining to him how she feels about his scar. .com/art/zuko-91700305. It is EXACTLY as I pictured when writing this. :] More images on my profile under the "Keep your friends close" section. Don't miss their kiss pic it is perfect!**

**I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, favorite, and watched my story. It makes me warm and fuzzy inside. ^_^ lol**

**And thank you to those who have been catching my typos! -hugs-**

**Love you guys!!! :D **


	18. Ch 17: Returning to Normalcy

**~Returning to Normalcy~**

**This chapter has sexual references.**

**This story has sexual references. You've been warned. ^_^**

**Review to let me know what cha think!**

**Now Enjoy!! **

* * *

Katara nuzzled her face into the warmth and sighed. The warmth let out a content a sigh and nuzzled her head right back. Her eyes shot open, 'Oh my Goddess!' She was lying practically on top of Zuko, a topless Zuko. Their legs were entwined and her upper body was on his chest. He had one arm (on the side she was laying) wrapped around her waist and the other hand was resting on her bare shoulder blade. Her head was under his chin. She had to admit, she was comfortable, but she felt a sudden wave of embarrassment and untangled her legs carefully from his. She carefully raised up.

"'Tara…" Katara froze and looked down at him. He was asleep, "Mmm, 'Tara." He was sleep talking… "Agni! Yes, 'Tara, yes…" Katara's face flushed. He was sleep talking about her and it sounded like his dream was damn good too.

Now she was certain she had to get out of here, she slowly began to move again. She rose up and began slowly crawling over him to the edge.

"Mmm, right there," he grabbed her waist and slammed her into his very awake "spyglass" Katara froze, as Zuko shot awake. He sat his upper body upwards, still gripping her to him.

Katara stared into his eyes, sleepy but full of lust, "Having a nice dream?"

Zuko blushed furiously, "I… huh… heh heh. I didn't say anything… right?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Katara smirked, "That's for me to know and you to suffer over," she felt sexy all of the sudden. Sexy and powerful, he had been having a very naughty dream about her. And she had caught him. She leans and breaths in his ear, "Mmm, right there."

Zuko stiffen, in more ways than one. Then realized he was pushing her down onto his morning wood, he lighten his hold, but still rested his hands on her hips.

Katara leaned back and smirked at him knowingly. Then with grace Fire Nation Noblewoman would kill for, she "dismounted" him and sauntered towards the door. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, "I've decided I like it when you say 'Tara," and with that she left to dress and prepare a quick snack for them before they flew back to camp.

* * *

They went through breakfast in a comfortable silence. Eating side by side watching the distant beach as Appa munched away on hay. They past glances and blushed when caught. Zuko helped Katara clean up, as always, but this time there was tension in the air and lustful looks shared.

After breakfast, they loaded their things in much the same manner.

Katara plopped down on the stairs in front of the house and began struggling with the knots in her hair. Silently cursing at her brush.

Zuko walked up behind her and stopped her hand, "May I?"

Katara blushed and nodded.

He straddled behind her and hummed Fire Nation ballets as he smoothed through her hair.

Katara relaxed and listened to his humming. She thought about all of the things they have been through, good and bad. She thought about how much he has truly changed. The boy that stormed her village was forever gone. Now, a man full of happiness and love (even though he didn't know it) sat behind her fixing her hair.

Zuko smiled at his finished work, "All done, m'lady," he stood offering her his hand.

"You know, if you aren't careful, that's going to become a habit," she smiled.

"What is?"

"Spoiling on me and calling me that."

"Well, for one thing, I've decided," he said stealing her new favorite phrase, "that it is my mission to spoil you. I enjoy it," he smiled warmly at her, "and secondly … let's hope not, because the groups heads might explode if I call you 'my lady' in front of them."

They both laughed because they knew it was very true.

"Zuko," Katara asked as they saddled Appa.

"Hmm?" he stopped humming.

"Thank you."

He poked his head around Appa, "you're welcome?… for what exactly?"

"For holding me in your lap on the way to …our mission," she went around mentioning any names, "then on the way here to the Island, for holding me again, for the kiss," she walked up to him, "For chasing away my nightmares, comforting me when I cried, letting me sleep with you and warming me when I was cold."

"Er… your welc…" he was cut off by her lips crashing to his. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Fire and Water collided. Their kiss was hot and cold, electric and soothing, a clashing of their elements. Katara's hand slipped through his, now loose and chest showing, tunic and rested on his chest. Zuko lightly nibbled on her lower lip and Katara felt a electricity move through her body straight to her core. She moaned against him and lightly drug her nails over his chest. Their tongues fought for dominance, fueled by passion and need. After a while, it wound down to pecks being flowered across Katara's face by Zuko, who finally, reluctantly pulled away and sighed a sad sigh.

"We are going to have to go back to the way we were aren't we?" Zuko slouched and looked utterly defeated. The thought of not touching her, not kissing her, not chasing away her nightmares… well, it freakin' sucked.

"Yes, at least, for now," she thought of Aang and her heart ached. She knew he'd not take it too well if he found out. She saw Zuko looking crushed, "Zuko," she pulled his chin up to her, "this changes nothing between us… whatever 'us' is. I have realized that I care for you, a lot. I not only fully trust you, and see that you have changed into an amazing human being, but I have grown to like you a lot as well. Like… as more than a friend…" she trailed off bashfully. She was telling a Prince she liked him, although they had kissed, it was nerve wracking.

"'Tara, I'm so very honored," he pulled her in for a hug, "I care for you too. More than you know. I want us to be more so badly. I've wanted it since Ba Sing Se, I believe. I just didn't know it then," he pulled back to look in her eyes, "you are the main reason I realized the truth and snapped out of the brainwashing my father had fed me. You showed me the light, 'Tara."

Katara smiled, she didn't need Toph to know he was telling the truth, "I want us to be more too. But," she frowned slightly and Zuko braced for rejection, "we should probably ease everyone into the idea. Before this trip, we fought a lot. We had are good moments, but we fought. We are going to have to stop that and gradually grow closer in front of them."

Zuko nodded. It was the best way to handle this. "Alright, sounds good," he thought for a minute, "although I'm not sure I am gonna stop calling you 'Tara. You blush a bit every time," he pulls her to him and kisses her nose.

Katara smiled slightly has her head swarmed with thoughts. In the past few days so much has happened, all the emotional stress finally built up and hit her now. Her features darken and her mouth frowned slightly, "Zuko, I have a thought."

Zuko pulls back from her and notices her serious demeanor, "What is it?"

"We are going to need a new campsite right?" she didn't wait for an answer, "Why not come here? You said yourself that this was probably the safest place. No one would guess to look here."

Zuko thought about it and nodded, he couldn't argue with her logic. However, he knew she was keeping something back, "But, what's the real reason?"

She eyed him, 'How can he read me so easily? Only Gran-Gran could ever tell what I was thinking,' she thought to herself. She saw no point in lying, "Besides what I stated? I don't want to face them yet."

"'Tara, you did nothing wrong."

"I know, Zuko! But, I wanted to. All I felt was hate. Nothing else," Katara shut her eyes tight.

"But, you didn't act upon it," he rubbed her back soothingly, but to be honest, he was surprised she hadn't killed the man. It was like something snapped her out of it at the last minute. "'Tara, did… did something happen to make you stop?"

Katara looked at him shocked, 'he really can see right through me. This is going to prove to be difficult at times…' She eyed him warily, not sure how to form the words without freaking him out, "Well, yeah. You could say that," her lips twitched in a smirk, "_Through the darkest of times, Light will find a way to shine brighter than before."_

Zuko recognized the proverb, but didn't catch the meaning, "You sound like Uncle."

Katara laughed despite her down mood, "It means that in my darkest moment, when I was swallowed by the sea of despair, your inner light guided me back to shore."

Zuko smiled despite himself, "that's the cheesiest and the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I might have to make you read poetry to me at night," he chuckled as she winked at him.

Her face turned serious, "Do you think that you'd be alright to go get everyone?"

"Well, that's the idea- -"

"Alone?" Katara cut him off.

He looked at her for a moment. Now that he honestly gave her the look over, she was frazzled and frayed. The stress of everything had finally hit her. Zuko felt the need to help her, but helpless to really make a difference. "Katara," he got her attention by using her full name, "I will do anything to make you feel better. You should relax. There are oils in the bathroom, and the room your in has a special tub I think you'll love. It's called a Jacuzzi," he said turning her back towards the house, "I'll be back before night fall."

Katara stopped and turned to face him, "thank you. Thank you for everything."

Zuko kissed her forehead, "It's the least I can do after all I have done," with that he jumped on Appa tossed Katara her bag and took flight for the 2 hour flight back to the others. 'They are so not gonna like me showing up alone, saying that I left 'Tara on a Fire Nation Island in a Royal vacation home, and telling them to get aboard 'cause their coming too,' Zuko groaned to himself.

* * *

Inside the bathroom Katara was annoyed going through cabinet after cabinet, "Who needs this many nooks and crannies to put stuff in!!!" She exclaimed to the air, "Arg!" She stomped to the tub that resembled more of a small pool than anything. It even had seats. ((Think square hot tub with rounded corners, contoured seats, and lots of jets, but it's a tub.)) She turned the handle with the red gem on top and hot water began pouring from a gold fixture, creating a veil of steamy water into the tub. She adjusted the water temperature and undressed, it was then that she saw the two small cabinets under the huge tub, "Of course they'd be where I last checked!" Picking a aromatherapy mix of wild rose and frankincense, she added the oils to the water. She twisted of the knobs and then spotted a knob labeled "Jets", curiously she twisted it. The water sprung to life causing her to squeal from shock. She cautiously eased into the water and sighed, "I could _so_ get used to this," she groaned as she leaned her head back and let her thoughts consume her.

* * *

Appa landed with a grunt and Zuko gracefully jumped off of his saddle only to be tackled to the ground, "Where's my sister!"

Zuko looked up at the angry Water tribesmen whom had him pinned, "She is fine. Would you get off of me?!"

"Truth," Toph chimed in, "But that doesn't change how bad this looks."

Zuko successfully pushed the enraged boy off of him, "You are telling me." He brushed him self off, "look, me and Katara talked about it, and we need to move camp right?"

The group nodded in agreement.

"We decided… well, Katara decided it really… but our new camp is going to be on a little Island. Ember Island to be exact. At my family's old beach house," Zuko said uncomfortably. He knew what was coming next.

"You what!!!" Sokka roared.

Zuko sighed, "Look, it's the safest place- -"

"The Fire Nation in a beach house owned by your father is the safest place!? Why don't we just walk on into the Fire Nation Palace and camp there! I heard they have nice rooms!!!!" Suki placed her hand on her boyfriends shoulder to calm him. At this rate, he would either past out or pop a blood vessel.

"I think Zuko and Katara have a point," Suki says, "They would never look in their own backyards."

"Alright," Aang agreed, "but, why didn't Katara come? Where is she?"

Zuko frowned at the thought of her, "She has had a rough time. We have to land and sleep overnight because of the storm. She wanted to stay. I told her to relax, but I'm guessing she is cleaning," Zuko says as Suki leads Sokka away to pack.

"It's a royal manor," Toph stated, "I doubt it needs much cleaning from Sugar Queen."

"It's not used," Zuko explained as they dispersed, "has been for a long while…"

* * *

Katara sits near the edge of a boat dock in front of the beach house kicking at the water, deep in thought. Appa flies up and lands on the shore.

"Katara!" Aang yells as he bounds towards her with Zuko approaching behind him, "Are you okay? We've been looking for you."

"I'm doing fine," Katara answers flatly.

Aang continues, "Zuko told me what you did," he rubs his head, "Or… what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you."

Katara's voice becomes steely, "I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him but, I couldn't," she closes her eyes sadly, "I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing," Aang lectures.

Katara stands up and walks towards Aang and Zuko looking very serious and still angry, "But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him," her face softens as she looks up at Zuko, "But I am ready to forgive you." Katara walks up to him and they look into each others eyes. Secret words passing between them. She pauses and then throws herself into Zuko's arms in a hug. They part after a while as she lays a hand on Zuko's shoulder in a gesture of thanks and walks off.

Zuko turns and looks on, 'I guess that's her way of telling the group we aren't fighting anymore,' he smiles as he watches her approach her brother, who is standing by the bison.

Aang looks to Zuko with a frown. He knows deep down that something has past between Katara and Zuko; they have bonded in a way that no one else could. Aang felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched Zuko watch Katara, deep caring and understanding written all over his face. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Zuko's voice.

"You were right about what Katara needed," Zuko smiles at Aang, "Violence wasn't the answer."

"It never is," Aang smiles back smug.

Zuko becomes serious, "Then I have a question for you," he turns towards, "What are you going to do when you face my Father ?"

Aang is stunned at the question and looks to the side, unsure and confused. He honestly didn't know.

* * *

Suki grabs Katara's arm, "You smell so good! You have to show me what you used!" Suki locked arms with Toph as well, "We'll make a girls day of it!"

Toph grunted at the girlie exchange, but allowed herself to be drug along. Her thoughts were on a certain waterbender and firebender and their irratic and yet clam heartbeats. It was different than before. She planned on getting to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Reviews are better than getting tackled to the ground by Sokka. **

**Yum. Bryke sure knows how to make some hot anime guys. ^_-**

**Tell me what cha think.**


	19. Ch 18: The Blind See All

**~The Blind See All~**

**Warning: This chapter has sexual references.**

**^_^**

**Review to let me know what cha think!**

**Now Enjoy!! **

* * *

Zuko yawned and stretched as he walked into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast as usual. He rose with the sun and was generally always the first one up. So, when he turned the corner the sight he was met with startled him, "-gasp-, Katara!?!" He quickly righted himself, embarrassed that he had spooked.

Katara was whirling around the kitchen like a fierce waterbending, food chopping, bowl juggling tornado, "Hm? Oh, morning Zuko," she answered in a disinterested tone.

He shoved a hurt feeling away and replaced it with worry, "What are you doing up so early? It's normally a chore just to get you up in time for cooking and seasoning, let alone preparing," what he meant as a tease wasn't taken as such.

"Can I not wake up early?" she whirled on him. He backed slightly at her sudden lash out, "Why does something have to be wrong!?!"

The hurt feeling swelled again, "you are right," he bowed, "my apologies." He walked around her to begin helping without another word.

* * *

They were silent all through the rest of breakfast and as the other's left the table and cleaning up to the cooks (as usual), the pair was thrown into another awkward silence.

Katara stole a glance at him when he wasn't looking and sighed to herself. She knew she had been wrong to snap at him. Zuko was always nice to her, and now that they had this … relationship of sorts going on, she felt even worse about it.

* * *

Zuko stole yet another unnoticed glance at Katara. Her face held a thoughtful frown, he wanted to hold her and comfort her from whatever was troubling her, but there were some vital problems with that. 1) He was certain she'd bite his head off at the moment, and 2) If someone walked in, they'd bite his head off for sure. He sighed a long depressed sounding sigh and went back to drying the dishes.

* * *

Katara stopped wiping the table, partly because she had been doing it for 10 pointless minutes and partly because Zuko had just made the most depressed noise she had ever heard him make… well, almost. She went to the sink and rinsed off the rag then bended the water out and down the drain. Zuko had finished his duty and was standing with his arms braced at against the counter top, lost in thought. His shoulders were slumped down, 'Damn it,' Katara mentally scolded herself.

She went up to him and stood behind him wringing her hands nervously, she wandered if this counted as their first lovers spat, "Zuko, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Zuko turns around to see her averting her gaze and fidgeting, 'she looks so damn cute.' He pulls her in for a hug, "'Tara, I wasn't mad at you, silly girl. I'm just worried about you. You've been through a lot in the past few days. I feel as though my timing as far as we are concerned hasn't made it any easier on you."

"Do you regret it?" she asked, bracing for his answer. He was royalty for one thing and he was her exact opposite for another. When she was edgy and moody, he was calm and collected. She was water and he was fire. They were destined to oppose and yet, they fit so well together.

He kissed her hair, "Not for a moment."

They stood like that for a long while until someone walked in.

"Ah ha!" Toph exclaimed, "So, Sparky tamed Sugar Queen," the little earth bender put her hands on her hips. She knew it for the moment they all got together yesterday. The hearts racing, the voices shaking (unnoticed to other, but clear as day to her), not to mention that Katara and Zuko smelled of each other so badly that they had to of slept in the same bed, which after sniffing around their rooms, Toph had discovered was exactly what had happened.

Zuko and Katara jumped back from each other attempting to put some space between them. "I don't need to be tamed," Katara miffed, "I didn't tame anything," Zuko said at the same time.

Toph laughed, "first off, not very convincing. Second off, I can see that," she said to Zuko, "and oh yes, you do," she turned to Katara who promptly began to fume. Toph held up her hand to stop Katara's verbal attack, "You have my blessing."

"Now you just wait a… wait, what," Katara stopped her quip and looked at the earthbender like she had grown a second head.

"You heard me, Sugar Queen," Toph said with a smirk, "I've know you two had a thing for each other before ya'll even realized it."

Katara blushed as did Zuko who muttered under his breath something that sounded like, "Can't hide anything from her." Then her words sank in, "What do you mean before we did," Zuko questioned.

"What it sounds like, Hotman," she smiled as he winced from his hated nickname, "Katara's heartbeat used to get all fast and skippy whenever someone mentioned you, and I know for a fact that it wasn't from fear or hatred," Katara blushed.

"Oh did it know?" he grinned wide at Katara, whom promptly smacked his arm.

Toph continued, "same goes for you, Hotman. Since I've met you, whenever Sugar Queen spoke or passed you, you either unknowingly held your breath or gulped while your heart sped."

Zuko's face turned red, "You are too perceptive for your own good."

Toph scoffed, "non-sense, Sparky. Anyways, you guys might want to decide what to do about the rest of the group. I can tell they are on to you, especially, Sokka and Aang. Sokka has been watching Zuko like a eaglehawk and Aang has noticed that Sugar Queen has gone soft on ya."

Katara instantly felt guilty, "You're right. But, I can't upset him this close to his big fight."

"He is not as fragile and immature as people seem to think he is," Toph snapped, "anyways, he deserves to know. We all know he is a bit obsessed with you and it's just wrong to lead him on."

Katara sighed, "I'll be in my room cleaning up," she muttered as she walked out.

Zuko stared after her struggling between staying put or running after her, people seeing or not.

Toph sighed, "Don't fret so much, Hotman. She'll get over her pouting," she turned to leave, "besides, don't you have some firebender stuff to do or something?"

'She's right. 'Tara will get out of her funk. I've got to concentrate on training Aang and not socking him in the face when he gawks at Katara,' Zuko prep-talked himself as he went to search for the Avatar, 'don't punch him in the face,' he chanted to himself.

* * *

The courtyard of the Ember Island house was vast and surrounded by covered walkway. In it's vast open space, two people were firebending. They moved in perfect sync; matched at every punch, kick and dip, the teacher and the pupil, the Prince and the Avatar. They throw a punch towards the center fountain, causing flames to dances out from their fists, drawing up their left knee they step forward and throw fire to the ground. They stretch out their right leg in front of them, fire dancing again; stretching the same leg behind them and they push out their left arm out in a "Superman" pose as they firebend with that arm. Finishing with a spin, they put their legs down and exhale audibly, putting their arms in a cooling down position and bowing to each other.

'He is getting better,' Zuko smirks at his pupil who appears ready for play. He is amazing at how quickly his attention changes directions. He follows Aangs' gaze and sees Katara and Toph watching their practice… well, Katara was watching. Toph seemed to not care either way. He gave Katara a wink and held in a chuckle as she blushed. 'She looks amazing in Fire Nation clothing,' his eyes soak in every detail. He thanks Agni that the fashion in the Fire Nation was one that involved semi revealing clothing for women. He quickly tries to distract himself before his attraction to her becomes visible. Silk pants weren't the best at concealing a man's excitement, especially not his.

Zuko cracks his fingers and stretches both arms above his head, trying to act normal as Aang approaches the girls.

Aang massages his shoulder, secretly hoping Katara will feel the need to check him over for injuries, but no such luck. She wasn't even looking at him. He pouted slightly.

Katara ignores Aang's' attempts for attention. She knows that he tends to get the wrong idea when she is kind to him, and doesn't feel like adding more fuel to that particular fire. Another fire however… "Doesn't it seem kinda weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house ," she looked at Zuko, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Sure, they had had the conversation, but why not stur up trouble for him. He was making it near impossible for her to act as if she didn't want to press against him and kiss his full lips. She mumbles something about sneaky, devious, mean Princes prancing about. Toph chuckles slightly beside her.

Zuko sits down at the fountain (in the center of the courtyard), and wipes his hair with a yellow towel. He knows what she's trying to pull, "I told you, my Father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would think to look for us."

Sokka, who had snuck up and was currently behind Katara, looked at the boys as Suki walks up behind him, "You guys are not going to believe this. There's a play about us."

Suki donning a Fire Nation disguise chimes in, happy that Sokka decided against riping off Zuko's head. It wasn't the Princes fault that his little sister was sneaking looks at him like his was a tasty candy. Suki gave him the glance over… he was a pretty tasty looking candy… "We were just in town and we found this poster."

Sokka unveils the poster, which shows all of them looking ridiculous and Zuko's scar is on the wrong side.

Katara eyes it, "What? How is that possible ?"

Sokka flips the poster back, "Listen to this. 'The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources including singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.'"

Suki leans in to read the last line, "'Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players.'"

Sokka lets go of the scroll's bottom and it curls back.

"Ugh," Zuko groans with a disgusted look on his face, "My Mother used to take us to see them. They butchered "Love Amongst The Dragons" every year." He says hiding the pain of the happy memories spent at the theatre with his mother. It doesn't g unnoticed by everyone.

Katara turns back to her brother, "Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves ?" She didn't see any good coming of it anyways, and the fact that Zuko seemed put off by it gave her more of an excuse. At least… that's what she told herself.

"Come on, a day at the theatre," he unrolls the scroll towards his sister, "This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing," he grins widely.

Katara frowns and looks at Zuko… in fact everyone was looking at Zuko, "What?"

Aang scratches the back of his head, "Well, what's it gonna be, Sifu Hotman?" Toph snickers behind him.

"Ugh! Stop calling me that!" Zuko groans, "Wait, why is it up to me?"

Suki shrugs, "I don't know; just seems right."

Zuko gives her and odd look, 'why are they still looking at me?'

"Look, Sparky, you've been adopted as the leader as long as we are here," Toph exclaims with a stern voice, Sokka doesn't look pleased with her statement at all, "Beside, you should be used to barking orders. Now what's it gonna be?"

Zuko shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. He used to be their enemy for Agni's sake, now they are looking to him for the final say on whether or not to go to a play. 'This is getting too weird,' he thought to himself. Sokka began tapping his foot impatiently, "Oh all right. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Sokka fist pumps into the air, "Ohh yeah!" He turns to Suki has they head off, "this is going to be great, Suki. Look they made me all muscleman-ish," he poses and flexes as they disappear into the house.

"Well, Twinkletoes, time to get ready," Toph tugs on his arm.

"But, Katara doesn't have to," he whines.

"That's because she doesn't smell like boy and ashes," Toph shoves him through the door sending a knowing wink to Katara and Zuko.

Zuko snorts softy in a laugh, "can she get anymore obvious?"

"Don't jinx it," Katara sighs with her hand on her forehead, she looks up to Zuko with a slightly redder forehead.

They stand their awkwardly for a few minutes staring at each other.

"I'm sorry about earlier- -" they say at the same time.

Katara blushes and Zuko chuckles and messes with his hair.

"So… uh, what was bothering you earlier, 'Tara?" Zuko asks.

Katara plops down beside him on the edge of the fountain and peers up at the sky, "This is harder than I thought I would be."

Zuko's face drops, "Oh… if you don't want this," his voice gets slightly agitated, "tell me now, Katara," he stands so he can easily leave if need be.

She looks at him with a questioning look, "If I don't want what?"

"This thing we have started… whatever you'd label this… us. Just be honest. You wouldn't be the first," he turns his head hiding his scar.

'He is really too damn self-conscious about his scar. I'm going to have to prove to him that it doesn't bother me… but how…' she ponders and idea pops in her head just as he is turning to leave. She grabs his arm and stops him, "Zuko, how can I get it through your thick Fire Nation skull?"

"Geeze, 'Tara. You don't have to be so harsh. I get it," he snaps.

She groans frustrated and grips the back of his head, pulling him forward and catching him completely off-guard. "_Everything_ about you makes me think things and makes me want things, that a good little southern Watertribe girl shouldn't ever think of," she whispers into his damaged ear causing him to shudder. She kisses his damaged earlobe, pulling it gently between her lips. For a moment he forgets how to breathe, as her tongue trails the lower outline of his scar.

"'Tara," he groans as he pulls her body against him. He knows he should stop her, that this was improper, that they could get caught, but he couldn't bring himself to care. As her mouth nears the corner of his mouth, he turns his head to capture her velvet lips to his.

Their tongues battle for dominance. Zuko teases her mouth with the tip of his tongue against the rough patch at the roof of her mouth, she moans and melts into his arms. His hold on her tightens to stop her from falling to the ground.

They let their kiss die down to loving pecks and nibbles.

"Mmm, Zuko," Katara sighs as they rest their foreheads together and she plays with the hair at the back of his neck. Her demeanor turns serious, "If you ever so much as _think_ about **thinking** that _I_ don't care for **you**, I will _finish_ what we started at **Ba Sing Se**!"

Zuko gulped and nodded. Katara _was_ water. In every since of the word, she had her calm peaceful moments and in an instant, she could turn into a raging tsunami. Her passion enthralled him. The need to be her and to make her his and his alone, was enough to make him ache. He had to have her. He needed her. She was his opposite in every way. He sighed happily as he kissed her forehead, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

As if she knew his thoughts, she brought him down for another kiss, but this one was different than any other kiss they had ever shared (with each other or anyone else). This kiss was gentle, yet fierce; loving, yet passionate. It said 'I need you always'; it said 'I'll want you always'. It said- -

"Hey! Zuko, Katara!" Sokka yelled, the pair quickly jumped away from each other, "Are you guys going to get ready or not?!"

Katara sighed a sigh of relief that their make out went unnoticed to her brother, "Coming, Sokka." Katara winked over her shoulder at Zuko who was still standing still, pleasantly shocked at the new side to Katara.

Zuko adjusted himself before he made his way in to take a quick cold shower and "relieve" himself of his very painful want. 'Tonight will be interesting to say the least,' he moped into his room.

* * *

**Reviews are better than hearing Zuko moan your name.... alright... maybe not, but we can pretent, right? **

**-lol- Alright, so, the next chapter is a BIG deal for Zuko and Katara. I can't seem to get it exactly how I want it, but I will get it out ASAP. Promise. Scouts honor! (does that count if I was only in the girl scouts for like 2 days?.... Oh well, I say it does. I got one badge damnnit!!! lol)**

**Thank you for all the lovley reviews! We are almost at 50 reviews and 5k views! When we hit a big landmark, you shall get a special treat! ;D**

**-hugs all of you- You guys are the bestest best readers ever! ^_^**


	20. Ch 19: Only At The Theatre: Act 1

**~Only At The Theatre: Act 1~**

**Broke up the Play into 3 parts. Each part is vital and not to mention WAY too long for just one chapter. **

**Review to let me know what cha think!**

**Now Enjoy!! **

* * *

It was finally time for the play to start and the Gaang had a private viewing box on the second floor facing the stage. Toph and Katara take their seats on the front row of the box. Zuko walks wearing a hooded cloak and sits beside Katara, without thinking, as Aang confidently tries to sit next to her.

Aang stands up rubs his neck beneath the hat he is wearing to cover his bald, tattooed head, "Hey, uh… I wanted to sit," he points at Zuko's spot, "there," he clenches his hands together. He has noticed them getting closer and Katara is his girlfriend. He should sit by her.

Zuko lowers his hood, "Just sit next to me, what's the big deal ?" There was no way that he was letting Aang sit next to his girl a flirt with her. End of Story.

Katara looks at the commotion and looks back to the stage, 'Great. Now they are going to start fighting over me.' She inwardly groans, 'Best to not get involved. Let Zuko handle it.'

Aang looks from Katara who looks slightly annoyed to Zuko who is most definitely not going to get up, "I was just… I wanted to…" he sits next to Zuko, "Okay."

Sokka and Suki sit in the row behind the four of them and get cozy together.

Toph groans, "Why are we sitting in the nose bleed section My feet can't see a thing from up here."

Katara smiles and whispers as the theatre lights dim, "Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening."

* * *

((The curtain of the stage is drawn up to reveal a prop of a canoe surrounded by moving set decorations of water. The backdrop is a crude painting of icebergs. The Katara and Sokka actors are rowing the canoe with their oars.))

* * *

Katara looks at her and her brother's actors excitedly. A hand touches her shoulder and she looks up, smiling at her brother. Sokka points to her and back to himself rapidly. He makes sounds of astonishment. They are both amazed to be portrayed in a play at all. They turn back to the stage with huge grins on their faces.

* * *

((Katara's actress who is much more developed and bigger sized than the real Katara and her clothes are a little revealing, and she has too much blush on her cheeks.)

Actress Katara: (sighs) Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling.

Actor Sokka: (Camera pans to the right to show Sokka's actor who is buck-toothed and thinner than the actual Sokka. His "wolf-tail" is an overly large ponytail bun.) All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving! ))

* * *

The audience near the stage laugh heartily. Katara and Sokka look at each other in disbelief; their excited exchanged for a grimaced expression.

* * *

((Actress Katara: Is food the only thing on your mind?

Actor Sokka: Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and (Cut to a close up of actor Sokka as he points to his mouth) into my mouth. I'm starving. ))

* * *

The audience laughs once again, but back in the Gaang's viewing box, Sokka complains to his sister.

"This is pathetic. My," he points his thumb to himself, "jokes are way funnier than this," he gestures to the stage exaggeratedly with both arms.

Toph laughs and the siblings look at her, "I think he's got you pegged."

* * *

((Cut back to the stage as actress Katara stands up while actor Sokka continues paddling.)

Actress Katara: Everyday, the World awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope. (she places her hand to her chest in a melodramatic way) For hope (she sniffles) is all we have (her voice begins to be choked with "tears") and we must never relinquish it. Even… (sniffling) even to our dying breath.

(She pretends to cry.) )

* * *

Katara looks on unamused, "Well," Suki and Sokka laugh, "that's just silly. I don't sound like that."

Toph giggles and clutches her stomach, "Oh man, this writer's a genius."

* * *

((Cut back to actress Katara who is still crying as white-blue light illuminates behind her. She looks up in a "dainty" way.)

Actress Katara: (Cut to a full view of the stage as the iceberg prop slowly moves to the centre of the stage. A cut out of Aang sways from side to side on a stick inside the iceberg.) It appears to be someone frozen in ice. Perhaps for a hundred years.

Actor Sokka: (Cut to a close up of the cut out.) But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg ?))

* * *

Back in the viewing box, Aang grabs the railings in anticipation.

Zuko looks bored; this was just as bad as he feared it would be. Even though how they saw Sokka was just way too funny. He hides a chuckle.

* * *

((Actress Katara: (Cut to actress Katara who is already on top of the iceberg prop. Actor Sokka is still climbing up) Waterbend, hai-ya!

(She performs a chopping motion and the Aang cut out is pulled down. Cracks appear on the iceberg and it opens with the interior smoking. The actors look at each other in mock surprise. Cut to a close up of the smoke as a lady dressed as Aang jumps out, winks and poses. Like actress Katara, her makeup is heavy.))

* * *

Aang stares at his portrayal repulsed.

* * *

((Actress Katara: Who are you, frozen boy ?

Actress Aang: (giggles and balances tip toed on one leg) I'm the Avatar, silly. Here to spread (pirouettes on her balancing leg) joy and fun.))

* * *

Aang whines in disbelief, "Wait, is that a woman playing me ?!"

* * *

((Cut back to the iceberg as a shaggy, white Chinese lion get-up from traditional Chinese lion dances pops out from the remnants of the iceberg and moves from side to side. It jumps off the iceberg. Cut to a full view of the stage as the Appa lion circles round the iceberg and makes a gruff animal noise. The 3 dancers controlling the lion costume have worn shaggy pants to show that Appa has 6 legs.)

Actress Katara: (gasp) An airbender. My heart is so full of hope that it's (drops to her knees) making me (grabs actress Aang's leg and cries) tearbend.

(Cut to a close up of actress Katara as she makes sobbing noises. Cut back to a full view of the 3 actors on the iceberg prop.)

Actor Sokka: My stomach is so empty that it's making me tearbend. (He drops to his knees and grabs actress Aang's other leg and sobs) I need meat. (Cut to a close up of actor Sokka)

Actress Aang: (She kneels down and places an arm around actor Sokka's shoulder and points to the ceiling above the audience) But wait. (Cut back to Aang who is visibly unamused and is slumped against the railing) Is that a platter of meaty dumplings ?

Actor Sokka: (off screen) Ooo. (Cut back to the 3 actors as actor Sokka looks around) Where? Where!?

Actress Aang: (giggles uncontrollably) Did I mention (crosses her legs) that I'm an incurable prankster ?))

* * *

The audience laughs, but Aang is irritated, "I don't do that. That's not what I'm like! And… I'm not a woman!"

Toph laughs out loud as the rest turn to look at her, "Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle Toes."

Aang slumps onto the railing again to watch.

* * *

((Cut back to the stage as Zuko's ship enters with actor Zuko poised near the front of the ship, looking through a telescope.)

Actor Uncle: (Cut to actor Uncle who is portrayed a little more accurately) Prince Zuko, you must try this cake.

(He brings up a whole cake on a plate but one slice missing.)

Actor Zuko: (Camera pans to the right to show actor Zuko in Zuko's Fire Nation armor with a long ponytail. His scar is on the wrong side.) I don't have time to stuff my face. (His voice is rougher and deeper than Zuko's. He lowers the telescope and faces the audience) I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!

Actor Uncle: (Cut to a full view of the ship prop) Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice.

(He proceeds to bring the plate of cake to his mouth and makes loud, masticating noises)

Actor Zuko: You sicken me. (He looks through the telescope again))

* * *

Katara looks on very amused and tries her hardest not to laugh. Even though her and Zuko are together now, this acting was EXACTLY what he used to be like. She giggles quietly.

Zuko scoffs, "They make me totally stiff and humorless."

"Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on," Katara smirks and winks at Zuko who is even less amused now.

Zuko looks to Katara and stretches both arms out gesturing to the show, "How could you say that ?!" Katara gives him a sultry wink and turn back to the stage. Zuko sulks slightly, but goes back to watching.

* * *

((Actor Uncle: (Cut back to actor Zuko still looking through the telescope as actor Uncle appears behind him) Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages.

Actor Zuko: (turns back to actor Uncle, outraged) How could you say that ! ))

* * *

Back in the Gaang's box, Katara wears a satisfied grin on her face and she looks to an expressionless Zuko as he slouches in his seat. She laughs softly and places her hand on his arm.

Zuko looks at her miffed, but relaxes with her touch.

Both turn back to the play.

* * *

((Cut to the backdrop of the Southern Air Temple as the camera pans down to actress Aang looking around. A tail sticks out from a nearby bush prop. She spots the tail.)

Actress Aang: Hey look, (the tail slinks deeper into the bush) I think (she tip toes towards the bush and reaches in. Cut the Water Tribe actors as they look at each other, puzzled.) I found something. (Cut to actress Aang who steps away from the bush with a large puppet of Momo sitting on her shoulder) It's a flying rabbit monkey. I think (she walks closer to the camera) I'll name him, Momo. (giggles)

Puppet Momo: (Actress Aang attempts ventriloquism but fails since one side of her mouth is open) Hi, everybody. (the mouth of puppet Momo opens and closes as it moves towards the camera) I love you.))

* * *

The audience laughs, but Aang sighs with disgust and places two fingers on his temple, moving the skin around.

* * *

((Cut to actress Suki peeking out from behind a fan. Camera zooms out to show her holding 2 fans in her hands as she raises them above her head. Her head gear and the area around her waist are exaggeratedly big.)

Actor Sokka: (He walks backwards into screen, sticking his rear end out as he does so) Does this dress make my butt look fat ?

(He points to his bottom.))

* * *

Suki struggles to contain her laughter and looks to Sokka who blushes.

* * *

((Cut to a backdrop of Omashu as actor Bumi in a bodysuit pops into screen.)

Actor Bumi: Riddles and challenges must you face, (Camera zooms out to the stage to show actress Aang avoiding a swinging rock and actress Katara being surrounded by props of green genemite crystals) if you are ever to leave this place.

(Sokka runs on stage, being chased by someone wearing a Flopsie suit. Actor Bumi laughs hysterically. Cut to actress Katara who sighs melodramatically as she disappears behind the prop crystals as one part of the prop rises, hiding her completely.))

* * *

Katara sticks her tongue out at the scene. She hates to be reminded of that little episode. It gave her a fear of enclosed spaces, such as igloos. Which pretty much makes living in an igloo an impossibility for her… which in turn makes going back home after the war an impossibility as well. She growls at the stage.

Zuko gives her a questioning look, but refrains from asking questions. He knows that look and doesn't want the anger behind it redirected at him.

* * *

((Cut to the stage with a pirate ship in the backdrop. The leading characters stand at the centre of the stage. Cut to the left side of the stage as 3 pirates armed with prop weapons appear on stage. Camera pans to the other side of the stage as another 3 pirates enter the stage. Camera pans back to the trio with actress Katara clutching an overly large scroll prop and actor Sokka holding a blunt boomerang prop.

All 3 of them squat down as the pirates ambush them. The 3 of them slide out from underneath a pirate's skirt as the 6 pirates fight and slowly move offstage.)

Actor Sokka: Why did you have to steal that waterbending scroll ?

(Cut to the trio who tip toe away.)

Actress Katara: It just gave me so much hope!))

* * *

Katara who looks on, unamused as actress Katara sobs on stage pointlessly.

* * *

((Cut to a stagehand hiding behind the backdrop as lightning flashes through the stage. He lifts up a metal sheet and wobbles it around to make the sound of thunder. Cut to a full view of the stage to show actress Aang being tied to a raised dragon platform with Fire Nation guards at the bottom.)

Actor Zuko: The Avatar is mine! (he looks to the side and points) Wait, who's coming?

Actor Blue Spirit: (Cut to the side of the stage as a spotlight shines on an actor wearing a large tiki Blue Spirit mask that covers his whole body) I am the Blue Spirit. The scourge (clashes his broadswords together) of the Fire Nation here to save the Avatar.

(Cut to a full view of the stage as actor Blue Spirit appears on screen and waves his swords about. The guards behind him fall to the ground, defeated. Actor Zuko runs behind the dragon platform. Actor Blue Spirit continues walking on and waves his swords about and the remaining guards drop down. Actor Zuko appears from the other side of the platform and throws a red streamer symbolizing firebending at the Blue Spirit's feet and the Blue Spirit jumps to avoid the streamer. The Blue Spirit thrusts out his sword as actor Zuko runs offstage.)

Actress Aang: My hero.

(She jumps off the platform and sits on top of the tiki mask and the Blue Spirit walks offstage.))

* * *

Zuko and Aang look at each other with slight "sweatdrop" expressions and shift away from each other slightly.

Katara shivers as Zuko's leg brushes against hers.

* * *

((Cut to the stagehand turning a wheel. Cut to the backdrop of the Freedom Fighter's hide out as actress Katara and actor Jet with a rose in his mouth and a heavily exaggerated anime-like hair are lowered into screen by on a platform. Actress Katara mock sobs out loud.)

Actor Jet: Don't cry, baby. (He holds actress Katara close to him) Jet will wipe out that nasty town (points to the stage) for you.

(He tips actress Katara's chin up and the camera zooms out to show a stagehand clad in black pulling a large, blue sheet of cloth symbolizing water across the stage. The platform raises.)

Actress Katara: (sultrily) Oh Jet, you're so bad.))

* * *

Toph giggles while Katara holds her head in embarrassment.

Zuko and Aang both look on annoyed.

* * *

((Cut to a prop of Appa flying across the stage with the leading actors sitting in the saddle. Actress Aang sits on the saddle's side instead of prop Appa's head.)

Actress Aang: (enthusiastically) Look, (points down) it's The Great Divide. (Actress Katara looks down) The biggest canyon in the Earth Kingdom.

Actor Sokka: (looks down and throws his arm to the side dismissively) Meh. Let's keep flying.

(Cut to the stagehand holding a sack of fake snow and ruffling it so that the fake snowflakes fall out consistently. Cut to a bridge with a wave symbol on stage. Actor Sokka and actress Yue are standing at the centre of the bridge.)

Actor Sokka: Don't go, Yue. You're (grasps her hands) the only woman whose ever taken my mind off of food. (Cut to a close up of the 2 as they kiss audibly. Actress Yue has an overly large and exaggerated white hair wig and she is wearing pink instead of white. Actor Sokka gags and sticks his tongue out.) Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner ?

Actress Yue: Goodbye, Sokka. (She rises slowly as their hands part.) I have important Moon duties to take care of. (Cut to a full view of the bridge to show actress Yue sitting on a crescent Moon prop as it slowly gets pulled up. The train of her skirt is quite long and trails a few feet below the Moon prop.) And yes, I did have pickled fish.

(Actor Sokka raises his arms up to the departing Yue.))

* * *

Sokka has tears in his eyes and his hands are on his chin as he watches the screen of him and his lost love, Yue.

Suki giggles, "You never told me you made out with the Moon Spirit."

Sokka places a finger on Suki's lips while his mouth quivers, "Shh. I'm trying to watch." He lets the tears flow freely as Suki crosses her arms, annoyed.

Toph contains a growl. 'How dare she? Doesn't she know what that memory does to him?!' she contemplates using the metal beams f the building to crush Suki into nothingness, but refrains. She then spends the next few minutes trying to figure out why that bothered her so much.

* * *

((Cut to cut outs of Fire Nation boats being dragged across the stage. A foot kicks the cut outs aside. Cut to a doll of Zhao in the hand of the Ocean Spirit. Camera zooms out to show actress Aang under a large Ocean Spirit costume.)

Actress Aang: (laughs) The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay!

(She jumps and crushes the cut out as she lands. She proceeds to kick another ship cut out offstage. She stomps around and destroys the remaining cut outs as she falls flat on her stomach due to the weight of the costume. The curtain is lowered.))

* * *

Toph and the rest of the audience applaud and cheer. She thought it was great.

Katara stares bewildered at the closing scene. She is sure she'll have to talk to Sokka afterwards about Yue. She plans on having a words to Suki too. The girl had no idea how much Sokka was and probably still is hurting because of that sceen.

Aang groans and throws his entire body forward onto the railing, 'This sucks!'

Zuko brings the hood up on his head completely embarssed, but more so because he is trying not to pay attention to Katara and her bare stomach beside him. He shifts in his seat as his pants tighten slightly. 'This is going to be a long play. Think of cold water. Wait! No! Water = Katara… think of… um…' he goes on trying to stay distracted.

Sokka brings his palm to his face, visibly displeased and shaken. His actor was making a mockery of him and that whole Yue thing was just … unwanted to say the least. He glances at Suki who is still pouting and groans, 'She doesn't get it. I've told her I loved Yue and lost her. Sure, she didn't get the details, but still she should give a damn!'

Zuko stands.

Katara looks up at him, "Where are you going?"

"To get some air and stretch my legs," he stretches his arms above him and gestures to everyone, "this booth has its own balcony."

Everyone goes out to join him, stretching as they move. Everybody, besides Sokka, takes a seat on the steps leading to the balcony itself. Sokka walks down the steps.

Zuko groans into his hands, which are resting on his knees, "So far, this intermission is the best part of the play."

Sokka walks to the railing and peers out as Suki look on, amused, "Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot," he sits down, back against the railing, and reaches into a small bag of food, "who tells bad jokes about meat all the time," as he takes out strip of meat.

Suki eyes him and giggles, "Yeah, you tell bad jokes," Sokka bites off a part of the strip and chews, "about plenty of other topics."

Sokka swallows, "I know!" he exclaims as he takes another bite angrily.

"At least this Sokka actor kinda looks like you," Aang says, sitting at the bottom of the steps with Toph standing in front of him, "That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all."

Toph turns slightly to him, "I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys."

Aang stands up and makes an annoyed sound.

"Relax, Aang," he turns around and looks to Katara sitting at the top of the steps beside Zuko, "They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm," places hand on chest, "a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time." Everyone looks at her skeptically, "What !?"

Aang quickly changes his expression, "Yeah," he says as he sits down, "That's not you at all."

"Listen, friends. It's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth," Toph states matter-of-factly.

Everyone grunts at her statement and files into the booth.

Aang passes Zuko and Katara who are both still out, "Katara you coming?" he says as Katara stands and walks to the railing.

"Nah, not yet," it felts nice out here.

"Oh, well," he looks to Zuko who is now leaning against the wall looking comfortable in the night air, "I'll stay too."

"No Aang," Katara turns to him, "I'm alright." Aang looks hurt by her turning him down. Katara smiles and gently pats his arm, "besides, someone needs to keep Toph and Sokka from getting into it in there."

Aang smiles a large smile, "You got it!" He says as he marches inside with a sense of duty.

Katara turns back around and sighs sadly. She jumps slightly as a hand falls gently on her waist. She spins around, "Aang- - Oh! Zuko, you startled me!" She places as hand on her chest to calm her heart, "I thought Aang was back to babysit me," she turns back to look at the moon.

Zuko rests his head on her shoulder, "He does follow you around a lot doesn't he?"

Katara sighs and nods, "I need to tell him soon."

"'Tara, if you aren't ready- -"

"No, Zuko," she shakes her head, "I'm not, but it has to be done. He just doesn't see that I love him," Zuko stiffens, "as a friend and a brother," Zuko relaxes and wraps both arms around her waist, "He can't tell the difference because of his crush. It's getting out of hand. He is becoming too jealous. Like the fit he threw when you sat beside me."

Zuko chuckled, "I wasn't about to let him sit there and flirt with you the whole time."

Katara looks at him over her shoulder disapprovingly.

He shrugs, "It wasn't totally from jealousy," she raises her eyebrow, "Well, it wasn't. It would have been hard to act like nothing is going on between us if he touched you or made a move. The urge to hit him would have been too much," he laughs, "and explaining the reasoning behind that one to your brother… no thanks. Heh heh."

Katara laughs, "That is very true. Sokka would flip."

"Sokka would not flip," Katara and Zuko freeze. Sokka moves from his spot leaning against the wall and walks over to them looking very upset.

"Sokka! It's not what it looks like… I got…erm, cold," Katara says as she feigns a shiver.

Zuko sighs and shakes his head, "Look, Sokka- -"

Sokka raises his hand, "How long?"

Zuko raises an eyebrow, "How long what?"

"How long has this been going on?" Sokka gestures wildly between them.

"About two minutes or so - -"

"You know what I mean!!!!" Sokka shouts.

Zuko smacks his hand over Sokka's mouth, "Shh! Look Sokka, we don't want Aang to know just yet. Alright," Sokka gestures that he'll be quiet.

He looks at his sister saddened, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Katara shifts uncomfortably, "I was afraid you'd be mad."

Sokka scoffs, "Look, don't get me wrong. If this would have been happening like… when Zuko first joined us and I didn't know him like I do now…why are you cringing?"

Zuko clears his throat, "Erm… heh heh…"

Sokka's face turns red, but he quickly calms himself and speaks in a "way too calm" kind of voice, "Katara, _was_ this," he motions to the two of them, "happening then?"

"Well, that was when I realized that I might have a crush on him," Katara laughs uneasily.

Zuko quickly adds, "but nothing was really going on then," he swipes his hands back and forth in front of him in a "no" gesture.

Sokka raises his eyebrows and rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Hmph," he turns to Zuko, "and have you kissed my sister?"

Zuko gulps and Katara snaps, "That is none of your business, Sokka."

"That answers that question," Sokka mutters.

Zuko eyes him carefully, "Why do you not seem all too upset about this?"

Sokka shrugs and smiles, "Listen, I'm always **not** going to like the idea of my sister being with _any _guy. But, I trust you," Zuko looks at Sokka shocked and amazed, "and I also know that you can take care of her- -"

"I don't need anyone to take care of me!" Katara growls.

Sokka shrugs, "That's not the point," he turns back to Zuko, "The point is that if she ever did need it… I know you'd be there for her."

Zuko snaps out of his daze and smiles cautiously, "Sokka… is this… is this you giving me permission to court your sister?"

Sokka pauses for a moment in thought, "Yes. Yes it is," he throws an arm around Zuko's shoulder grinning widely.

Katara's eyes are watered slightly, "Thank you, Sokka. I know that this is a big deal for you."

Sokka smiles and lets go of Zuko's head, which he was giving a "noogie" too, "This is true. This is true," he turns back to Zuko and pokes him forcefully in the chest, "however, if you **ever** hurt my little sister, I'll make you wish you never set eyes on her."

Zuko nods with wide eyes. He didn't doubt that Sokka in a rage and protecting his sister, would most definitely kick his ass. He knew that Sokka would never have to go through with his promise anyways, "I understand completely."

Sokka goes back to his usual goofy self, "good," gives Zuko a slight punch in the arm like Toph would.

"Ow! You've been hanging around Toph too much," Zuko slightly rubs his arm. 'Damn kid has a punch.'

Sokka shrugs then turns to his sister and points at her, "You need to tell Aang. And soon," Katara frowns, "Or I will." He raises his eyebrows pressing the point home, "Alright, now I'm going back inside. The play is gonna start soon. You two go back to cuddling… or whatever…" he shudders as he walks away, "Ick."

Katara stares after her brother, "Did that actually just go that well?"

Zuko scratches the back of his head and chuckles, "Right. He only threatened me a few times. Heh heh."

Katara frowns, "Yeah and me once."

Zuko pulls her to his chest, "He has a point thought, 'Tara. Now everyone knows but Aang. Well, Suki will know soon. And I'm sure that will upset Aang even more."

Katara nods into his chest, "I know. I'm just afraid he'll do what he always does."

Zuko pulls back, "And what is that?"

"Run away."

Zuko's face pales.

"And him running away right now… the world can't take it," Katara sighs and looks back to the moon, "Yue help me, but I just can't let the world fall for the sake of Aang's saved feelings. It will hurt him the longer we wait. But, Wait we must."

Zuko sighs. He sighs because she is right. He sighs because he is afraid of what is to come for everyone. He sighs because he is afraid he'll loose Katara to the war. He sighs because he is afraid he'll loose to the Avatar, before he has ever really been able to call him his, for the sake of not hurting the boys feelings. He sighs because he is the happiest now, as he kisses the top of her up turned head, than he has ever been in his life.

Katara leans back into his chest and wraps his cloak around them both. Worries can wait, for now, it's just her and the guy she is falling head over heels for. And she felt like everything would be alright.

* * *

**Reviews are better than Sokka not having a panic attack... or stabbing Zuko. :D**

**I hope you guys liked it. I'm working on "Act 2" and it will be posted tomorrow.**

**I also have a special one shot coming for you guys. **

**What do you all think?**

**Should I post it as a special chapter (like the V-Day one),**

**Or should it be a stand alone one shot?**

**Tell me what cha think. ^_^**

**((P.S.**

**If the pages breaks are messed up, blame fanfiction. I've been sitting here for 30 minutes fighting with it. IDK what's going on. But I quit. lol.))**


	21. Ch 20: Only At The Theatre: Act 2

**~Only At The Theatre: Act 2~**

**Broke up the Play into 3 parts. **

**This one is shorter and mostly sticks to the main story line.**

**But, it is important.**

**Spoiler!!! **

**To be honest this whole story is. **

**You've been warned.**

**Review to let me know what cha think!**

**Now Enjoy!! **

* * *

((Back to the stage a backdrop of the Earth Kingdom can be seen.)

Actress Katara: Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom.

Actress Aang: I better (she opens a mini glider prop in her hand) have a look around to see if I can find an earthbending teacher. (A rope attached to her back pulls her up))

* * *

Toph excitedly shouts, "This is it! This must be where I come in.

Zuko brings a parchment closer to his face while Katara looks on worriedly. She wasn't too sure how he was handling the fact that her brother now knew about them, even though he did handle it surprisingly well, for Sokka. Katara giggling slightly getting her an 'are you crazy' glance from Zuko. She stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked and wiggled his unscarred side's eyebrow suggestively.

Sokka appears bored, but really he was watching Katara and Zuko… and Aang. He was thinking of a plan on how to get everything to work out for the best.

* * *

((Actress Aang flies one round above the audience and back to the stage)

Actress Aang: I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single earthbending master. (Actress Katara and actor Sokka act horrified and sad).))

* * *

Toph clenches her fist in anticipation, "Here it comes." She squirms in her seat.

* * *

((Actor Toph: (Cut to the stage as a rock prop gets lifted by a well built man wearing Toph's outfit who appears from a trap door under the prop) You can't find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground.

(He throws the rock prop over the leading trio's heads.))

* * *

In the Gaang's viewing box, everyone breaks into laughter.

Zuko drops his parchment in shock, but upon seeing what the commotion was about he smirks and glances at his favorite Earthbender who is wearing a huge grin.

* * *

((Actress Aang: (points to actor Toph) Who are you ?

Actor Toph: (spits off camera) My name is Toph because it sounds like tough. (He flexes his muscles) And that's just what I am. (Cut to Toph who turns her head to side, straining to hear the words.)))

* * *

"Wait a minute," she uses her pinkie to clear her ear, "I sound like…" her face turns to shock, "a guy. A really buff guy," she smiles.

Katara attempts to make fun of Toph, "Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it ?"

Toph grins from ear to ear, "Are you kidding me ?" Katara appears annoyed at the revelation, "I wouldn't have cast it any other way. At least it's not a flying bald lady."

Aang, who is irritated at her comment, sits sulking.

* * *

((Back to the stage.)

Actress Aang: So, you're blind ?

(She waves her hands in front of actor Toph's face.)

Actor Toph: (laughs) I can see you doing that. (points to actress Aang) I see everything (Cut to a full view of the stage) that you see except that I don't see like you do. I release (Cut to a frontal shot of actor Toph) a sonic wave from my mouth.

(He turns towards the leading trio and screams. Cut to actor Toph's face. Cut to the trio who lean back and their clothes flutter from the strong vibrations.))

* * *

The audience cringes and cover their ears.

The Gaang are also cringing but Toph looks on happily.

* * *

((Actor Toph stops and turns back to the audience.)

Actor Toph: There. (The leading trio look on, impressed) I got a pretty good look at you.))

* * *

The audience applauds.

* * *

((Cut to the stagehand tilting a spotlight up. Cut to actor Uncle and actor Zuko standing on a bridge facing each other as the light casts huge shadows on the backdrop.)

Actor Uncle: Zuko, it's time we had a talk. (points to actor Zuko) About your hair. (Cut to a close up of actor Zuko with a long hair wig. Both of them are still wearing their Season 1 outfits.) It's gone too far.  
Actor Zuko: Maybe it's best if we… (He turns his head away) split up.

(He turns and walks away. Cut to a full view of the bridge to show both of them walking away from each other.))

* * *

The Gaang looks on silently wondering why Zuko actually left his Uncle.

Sokka's face breaks into a smile, "See, Sparky? Even your Uncle thought the Pony-Tail had to go!" He clutched his stomach in laughter.

Zuko peers over his shoulder, "Whatever you say…" he pauses and smirks at Sokka, "Mr. Warrior's-Wolf-Tail."

Sokka sweat drops; he looks at Katara, "You traitor."

Katara smiles wide and shrugs.

Suki tries in vain to hide her giggles as she pats Sokka's back.

* * *

((It's the scene from The Chase where the 6 of them corner Azula.)

Actor Zuko: Azula! My sister. What are you doing here ?

Actress Azula: (Cut to a close up of actress Azula with pink torso armor instead of red and like the other female actresses, she has heavy eye makeup) You caught me. Wait. What's that (points to the ceiling above the audience) I think it's your honor. (Camera zooms out to show a full view of the stage)

Actor Zuko: (All 6 actors turn towards the audience as actress Azula opens a door and escapes) Where?

Actress Katara: (They turn back to the empty corner) She escaped. But how?

Cut to a stagehand sitting on a stool in the dark turning a contraption above him. The sheets around him move as he does so. Cut to alternating dark and light slanted lines moving across the screen.))

* * *

((Camera zooms out to show the drill prop drilling through a prop wall supported by the black clad stagehands. Actress Azula stands on top of the drill while actress Aang stands on top of the wall.)

Actress Aang: If she continues drilling (the prop drill continues to penetrate in), this wall (Cut to actress Aang as the wall beneath her shakes and sways unsteadily) will come down for sure.

(A black clad hand brings up a rock prop from behind actress Aang and she takes it, throwing it towards actress Azula.)

Actress Azula: (Cut to actress Azula who swipes the rock prop away with her arm) Haha, yes! Continue drilling. (points towards the wall) The city (Camera zooms out to show the black clad stagehand fanning to create a smoky effect. The other stagehand continues to shake the wall) of Ba Sing Se can't hide no longer.

(Camera zooms out to show a full view of the stage once again. The drill continues penetrating the wall. Actress Aang continues to throw rocks provided by the stagehand. One of the rocks hits actress Azula but she blocks it.))

* * *

The audience is either: sleeping, yawning or just plain uninterested at the scene. Some of them struggle to stay awake.

* * *

((Cut to a backdrop of a prison door in Ba Sing Se with the green spooky glow. Actor Jet comes into screen, slashing his hooksword arm prop as he does so. He is wearing a pair of crazy eye glasses as the tiny black beads representing his pupils swirl around to show that he has gone insane. Actor Jet twirls around on the spot, swinging his arms around.)

Actress Aang: (off screen) No, Jet! (Camera zooms out to show the actors appearing horrified and scared at the scene. Actor Jet is crouching like a primate and he has a slight pot belly.) What did they do to you ?

Actor Jet: Must. (He swipes his hooksword arm towards actress Aang unsteadily) Serve. Earth King! (He turns and swipes Sokka who ducks) Must… Destroy!

(Cut to a stagehand on top looking down at the scene as he throws down a rock prop. Actor Jet makes various agonizing noises off screen. Cut to a full view of the stage as actor Jet swings around violently and grabs his head as if he is having a fit. The rock prop slowly floats into stage. Actor Jet crawls on his knees to ensure that he is underneath the rock prop as it lands. The prop falls on him, covering the upper part of his body but his legs pop out from under the rock. Actor Jet brings his legs into the prop.))

* * *

The Gaang stares at the stage confused.

"Did Jet just… die ," Zuko asks.

"You know, it was really unclear," Sokka says still sulking.

* * *

((Cut to actress Katara with a backdrop of the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se behind her.)

Actress Katara: I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive.

(Cut to a frontal shot of the stage to show actor Zuko sitting on a crystal prop with his legs crossed.)

Actor Zuko: You don't (actress Katara cringes at his harshness) have to make fun of me.

Actress Katara: But I mean it. (She proceeds to sit down beside actor Zuko) I had eyes for you…))

* * *

Katara and Zuko look at each other awkwardly and they slide away from each other. But Zuko reaches to hold her hand. They didn't want Aang to know, but Zuko wanted Katara to know that as far as he is concerned… this time the play was right.

* * *

((Actress Katara continue: since the day you first captured me.))

* * *

Aang frowns and looks serious. He grabs the railings, looking at the stage.

* * *

((Actor Zuko: Wait. (actor Zuko stands up) I thought you were the Avatar's girl. ))

* * *

Aang nods.

Zuko shifts to Katara and watches the Avatar out of the corner of his eye, so is Sokka and Toph.

* * *

((Actress Katara: (laughs) The Avatar (stands up and walks towards actor Zuko) Why, he's like a little brother to me. (laughs some more))

* * *

Zuko gets a bad feeling and lets go of Katara's hand.

Aang, who looks saddened, as his eyes turns towards Katara.

'_That was close,'_ Zuko relaxes.

* * *

(( Actress Katara continues: I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, (Cut back to the stage) how could he ever find out about this.

(The actors hold each others' hands in an embrace.))

* * *

Aang stands up in irritation.

Sokka whispers, "Oh, you're getting up? Can you get me some fire flakes," He lays his arm across Suki's shoulder as she rests against him, "Oh and," He releases his arm to whisper back as Suki appears irritated at the sudden gesture, "fire gummies." He lays his arm on Suki's shoulder again as Suki looks up at him, rather annoyed.

Toph scoffs and scowls forward.

Zuko and Katara exchange a glance both thinking the same thing, '_Aang.'_ They grasp hands as the turn back to the play.

* * *

((Cut to the stage with actor Zuko in the centre, actress Azula on the left with a Fire Nation banner behind her and actor Uncle on the right with an Earth Kingdom banner behind him. A spotlight shines on actor Zuko.)

Actress Azula: Well, my brother. What's it going to be (Cut to a close up of actor Zuko has he makes several gestures of confusion and deep thought) Your nation or a life of treachery ?

Actor Uncle: (Cut to actor Uncle who drinks from a bowl) Choose treachery, it's more fun.

(He does a thumbs-up. Cut to an overhead view of the stage as actor Zuko walks to actor Uncle. The spotlight follows him.)

Actress Azula: No way!

(Cut to an area behind actor Uncle as actor Zuko shoves him. Cut to a full view of the stage as actor Uncle drops his bowl of beverage and lands on his back like an upturned turtle. Actor Zuko walks towards actress Azula.)

Actor Zuko: I hate you, (points to actor Uncle) Uncle. (actor Uncle sits up) You smell and I hate you for all time.

(The "Fire siblings" walk offstage as the Earth Kingdom banner falls on top of actor Uncle.))

* * *

In the Gaang's viewing box, Katara covers her mouth in shock.

Zuko leans on the railing somberly.

"You didn't really say that, did you?" Katara asks.

Zuko turns his head away, "I might as well have."

* * *

((Cut back to the stage as actress Mai stands up from the smoke. Her outfit is mostly accurate but she has a passive smiley as her belt buckle and her hair buns are exaggeratedly large with a knife in each of them. She takes a knife from her hair and thrusts it out. A black clad stagehand carries it across the stage to hit the back of an actor Earth Kingdom soldier's shirt and he gets pulled back by a wire to show that the impact of the knife threw him backwards.

Camera zooms out to a full view of the stage to show a backdrop of the Earth King's throne room. The Earth King and Bosco's costume appears to be sewn together. The Earth King looks like a little boy sitting on Bosco's lap who is sitting on the throne. Cut to another actor Earth Kingdom soldier who gets into a fighting stance. Actress Ty Lee who is much bigger sized than the actual Ty Lee with heavy make up comes into screen and kisses the tips of her fingers. She proceeds to tap her fingers on the actor soldier's shoulder and the soldier freezes up, sticks his tongue out and falls down. Actress Mai joins actress Ty Lee in the centre of the stage in a finishing pose.))

* * *

The audience applauds.

* * *

((Cut back to actresses Mai and Ty Lee as the camera pans up to show actress Aang appearing from behind the throne and somersaulting to the centre of the stage.)

Actress Aang: Avatar State, yip yip.

(The lights on stage dim and her arrow glows in the dark. She closes her eyes and her eye shadow glow to show that the real Aang's tattoos and eyes glow in the Avatar State. A black clad stagehand secures a rope behind her and she gets lifted into the air. The sleeves of actress Mai's costume and the skirt of actress Ty Lee's glow in the dark as well. Camera pans out to show a full view of the stage. Actress Azula jumps out from the smoke on the floor into the air.)

Actress Azula: (Cut to a close up of actress Azula who whips out a blue streak of cloth. Various parts of her armor are glowing in the dark.) Not if my lightning can't help it!

(Cut to actress Aang who opens her eyes slightly to catch the blue cloth. The cloth wobbles and shakes as actress Aang pretends to go into spasms. Cut to a full view of the stage to show actress Azula shaking the clothing as she gets lowered to the stage. Actress Aang lets go of the cloth and the rope lowers her to the floor. Cut to the audience who look on, bewildered. Cut to a close up of actress Aang as her hunched body reaches the floor. Actresses Mai, Ty and Azula jump in front of actress Aang's body in a final pose.)

Actress Azula: The Avatar is no more! ))

* * *

In the Gaang's viewing box, Sokka appears offended.

Toph leans against the railing.

Katara crosses her arms and shakes her head.

Zuko brings his hand to his face, not wanting to be reminded of that day.

* * *

**Reviews are better than Fire Flakes.**

**So, this is not my favorite. But, it had to happen. -cringes-**

**On another note, **

**My special gift to you all is poted as a one-shot.**

**It is Zuko's naughty dream from "The Lightning Storm" chapter.**

**It's a MAJOR, very descriptive Lemon. Like we're talking a big Lemony-Lime blend of Zutara goodness.**

**Enjoy! :D**


	22. Ch 21: Only At The Theatre: Act 'Zutara'

**~Only At The Theatre: Act 'Zutara'~**

**Last of the 3 part "play" chapters. **

**Review to let me know what cha think!**

**Don't forget "Zuko's Cold Dream", the "The Lightning Storm" chapter one-shot.**

**Now Enjoy!! **

* * *

The audience inside of the theatre of The Ember Island Players are rising from their seats. It's the last intermission before the third act and most are more than happy to move around. The Gaang is sitting just outside of their booth. Toph is leaning on the wall beside Zuko, who is sitting down with his hood over his head. Suki is on his other side leaning against the wall and Sokka has one arm holding his weight beside her head.

Toph and Zuko roll their eyes at Suki's excessive talking.

"It seems like every time there's a big battle you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot," Suki exclaims in a preppy overtone. Like her Kyoshi's could do better.

Sokka growls. He is getting sick of Suki's attitude. I mean, sure she was hot, but this was getting ridiculous. Sokka clenches his fists as Suki smirks, he snaps, "You're one to talk, Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive That's right, she did."

She frowns and turns serious, "Are you trying to get on my bad side?"

Sokka shrugs in a nonchalant way, "I'm just saying."

Toph growls, _'where does she get off? Talking like that. Stupid Kyoshi! I'm gonna pommel her with-'_ her train of thought is interrupted by Zuko giving her slight squeeze on her elbow.

He looks up to her and gives a wink, a smile playing on his lips.

Toph can't help, but not be angry anymore. Zuko was good at calming her down like that. Even if Suki was a pompous snob, Toph smiles and whispers, "You know I can't see you winking."

Zuko raises an eyebrow then feels bad. Toph was blind of course she couldn't...wait! "Toph," his eyebrow twitches, "why do you do that?"

Toph laughs and gives his arm a affectionate punch, "Because I can, Sparky."

Katara walks up to the group with a smile on her face, Zuko and Toph were like brother and sister. It was adorable. She looks to Suki who is looking away from Sokka with her nose turned up, she sighs, "Does anyone know where Aang is?"

"He left to get me fire gummies like, 10 minutes ago," Sokka says as he leans against the wall and folds his arms impatiently, "And I'm still waiting."

Katara's face falls, "I'm going to check outside." She walks off ignoring Zuko's worried look. She knows this is most likely going to blow up in her face, but you know what? She felt like she kind of deserved it. Aang didn't deserve to get drug along, even if she wasn't aware that was what was happening. But, she deserved to be happy… right?

* * *

She pushes past the curtains that lead to a balcony outside the theatre looking to the sea. She notices Aang standing alone at the balcony. Katara walks up and stops behind him.

When he doesn't move, Katara speaks concerned, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not," He throws his hat on the ground, "I hate this play."

Katara jumps back a bit, startled by his outburst, she walks forward and leans on the railing facing to Aang, "I know it's upsetting but it sounds like you're overreacting."

Aang turns towards Katara and goes into another outburst, "Overreacting If I hadn't blocked my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now," his tone sounding childish and whiney. He leans back onto the railing with a sigh.

* * *

A little boy cosplaying as Aang running out of a door way beside the Gaang as they sit/stand in the same spot against the wall, "Wheeee," as he runs past the group.

Suki and Sokka look at the boy. Sokka's smile turn downward as he thinks, "Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage? I got some jokes I want to give to the actor me."

Suki's face becomes serious as she employs a serious and no-nonsense attitude, "I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art of stealth." She smiles widely as Toph snorts behind her, "I think I can get you backstage." Both of them walk off.

Toph sighs, "Jeez. Everyone's getting so upset about their characters. Even you seem more down than usual and that's saying something."

Zuko frowns, "You don't get it," He looks up at Toph who leans against the wall smiling to herself, "It's different for you. You get a muscley version of yourself taking down 10 bad guys at once and making sassy remarks."

"Yeah, that's pretty great," Toph's smile widens.

Zuko's face is full of regret, "But for me, it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shove them back in my face. My Uncle. He's always been on my side even when things were bad. He was there for me. He taught me so much and how do I repay him with a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret" he lowers his head, ashamed, "and I may never get to redeem myself."

Toph sits down beside him, "You have redeemed yourself to your Uncle. You don't realize it but you already have."

"How do you know?" he looks down at the little earthbender.

Toph smiles at him, "Because I once had a long conversation with the guy and all he would talk about was you."

Zuko lowers his hood and smiles, "Really ?"

"Yeah," Toph laughs, "and it was kind of annoying."

"Oh, sorry," Zuko looks down embarrassed.

Toph pats his shoulder reassuringly, "But it was also very sweet," Zuko looks over to her smiling and happy, "All your Uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud." Toph proceeds to give him a punch on the shoulder.

"Ow," Zuko rubs his arm, "What was that for ?" _That was the second time she has hit me tonight_, he thinks to himself as he rubs it. _Little girl has a arm._

Toph smiles, "That's how I show affection."

The little boy exits from the same door again. He pauses in front of Zuko, "Your Zuko costume is pretty good but your scar's," he points to the right side of his face as Zuko's jaw drops in shock, "on the wrong side." He runs off as Zuko attempts to still his anger.

"The scar," he yells as he points to his face, "is not on the wrong side!" He brings up his hood again and sulks.

* * *

Back outside the full Moon shines bright as some clouds pass by.

Aang looks back to Katara who is standing with her hands on the railing. The oceans slight breeze causing her brown waves to flow slightly behind her, he wants so badly to hold her hand right now, but the play keeps getting to him, "Katara, did you really mean what you said in there," He turns to her, crosses his arms and leans back against the railing.

Katara turns her head towards Aang, looking confused, "In where? What are you talking about ?"

Irritated Aang snaps, "On stage. When you said," he clenches his fist, "I was just like a brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me.

Katara turns her body towards Aang, "Firstly, I didn't say that. An actor," She gestures her arms towards the theatre, "said that." She places her right hand against her left elbow, looking down and sighs, not sure how to continue.

"But it's true, isn't it," Aang looks at her depressed, "We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were going to be together but we're not."

Katara sighs unsure and turns back to the ocean, she has to do it, "Aang, I don't know."

"Why don't you know," he whines.

Katara sighs, _this has gone on long enough._ She turns back to Aang with a serious face and her tone takes on that of a mother, "Because we're in the middle of a war and we have other things to worry about. This isn't the right time." She felt bad not just coming right out and saying that she and Zuko were kind of sort of together… or something. But, telling Aang that right now would only result in Aang refusing to let Zuko teach him, and the whole world needed Aang right now.

Aang gets impatient, "Well, when is the right time?"

Katara is deep in thought, "Aang, I'm sorry but right now, I'm just a little confused." She knows that she cares for Aang. But, when she is around Zuko… she feels like she has a bunch of rabaroos jumping around in her belly. Her body grows hot and she gets chill-bumps even when she is burning up. And when they kiss, his lips set fire to her skin. She cares for both of them, but this feeling she has growing deep in her chest for Zuko… she is beginning to think that maybe… just maybe it could be more than a crush.

She is jarred out of her inner debate as Aang pushes his lips to hers. Her eyes grow wide and she steps back, shocked. Her shock quickly turns to annoyance, "I just said that I was confused. I'm going inside."

As she rushes in past the curtain Aang turns towards the railing and raps his head several times upon it, "Argh!" He slaps his forehead, "I'm such an idiot!"

* * *

Back inside, the Gaang is still against the wall and Sokka and Suki are back from having their talk with the man playing Sokka. Zuko looks up to see Katara looking ready to punch something.

"Whoa, Sugar Queen," Toph says, "calm down before someone gets frozen," she can sense Katara's anger coming off of her in waves.

At first, Katara was shocked that Aang kissed her, that soon turned to annoyance and the more she thought about it, it turned to anger. She growls and slams her fist sideways into the wall beside Toph, who jumps, "I told him I was confused. And then he… he freakin' kissed me!!!"

Zuko's body heats up, "He kissed you," his voice low and dangerous. As far as he knew, he and Katara where together and if Katara had told Aang she wasn't interested, he needed to step off.

Suki looks back and forth between Zuko and Katara, "What is going on here?"

Sokka answers in a nonchalant way, "Zuko and Katara are together. Katara went out to try and tell Aang and he kissed her."

Suki's eyes bulge, "Katara and Zuko are what now!?!?"

Toph reaches over and slaps a hand over her mouth, "Would you stop your sqwaking!!!"

"Katara thinks… and I agree, that Aang couldn't handle this right now," Sokka explains as he pries Toph's rock like grasp off of Suki's mouth.

"Thank you, Sokka," Katara says to her brother, glad he understands and is being so supportive.

Sokka shrugs and slaps Zuko, who is shaking with anger, on the back, "What can I say? Sparky has grown on me."

Zuko gives him a half smile then stands and looks to Katara, "'Tara, what do you mean you are confused?" He looks down, "I thought… we were… and the kiss… and the storm… I…"

Katara grabs his hand, "Zuko, I care for you. I care for you a lot. So, much in fact, that it scares the hell out of me. But, I care for Aang too," Zuko's shoulders drop. Katara lifts his face to look at hers, "I'm confused because of how I feel towards you," her brow furrows as she struggles with her words, "When Aang kissed me, it was just a kiss. It felt… weird. Like kissing a friend," Zuko relaxes his shoulders, "And when _you_ kiss me…" She struggles to find the words. Zuko's frown returns with her silence. Katara groans, "Well, let me just show you," she pulls his face to hers and their lips collide in a passionate, close-lipped kiss.

Sokka clears his throat, "Alright, alright. We get you love each other. Now stop it."

Zuko and Katara pull away; Zuko with a huge smile and Katara with a blush.

"You two love each other?" Suki asks still a bit lost.

Toph snorts, "And I'm the blind one… Of course they do. Their hearts go crazy whenever they are near or when one speaks. Sometimes I think it's a stampede until I realize they are just looking at one another or kissing-"

"How often do they kiss exactly?" Sokka chimes in.

"Oh, whenever they get the chance," Toph grins, Zuko gives her a bump with his elbow, "What?! This is pay back for burning my feet," she grins ear to ear.

Zuko looks solemn, then he turns to Katara whom is staring at her feet with a red face, "'Tara?"

She looks up and her stomach flutters, "Yeah?" Her mind is realing, Toph and Sokka both said they love each other… is that this feeling she has?

Zuko shifts uneasily, he turns to the group, "Can you guys give us a minute?"

Toph ushers a dazed Suki and glaring Sokka away, "Hurry, I think the play is about to start."

Zuko turns back to Katara, Toph and Sokka's words swirling in his head, "'Tara, is it true? Do you… I mean… I know I do… but-"

His words are cut off by Katara's mouth on his. Her arms wrap around his neck and he slinks his around her exposed waist, pulling her closer. He sucks on her bottom lip and is rewarded by her running her nails lightly on his neck. She licks his upper lip asking for entrance and their tongues fight for dominance.

A little girl shouts, "Yaay! Zutara!"

Zuko and Katara jump back from each other, Katara raises her eyebrow, "Zutara?"

The little girl, who is dressed as Katara in her Watertribe outfit, is standing beside the little boy cosplaying as Aang. She puts her hands on her hips, "It's Zuko and Katara as a couple, Duh!" She shakes her head and frolics off.

Katara looks on confused, "We have cosplayers?"

Zuko looks smug, "And _Zutara _fans."

Katara slaps his arm, "Don't even start using that. That sounds ridiculous."

The crowd begins clapping back in the theatre, Katara links arms with Zuko, "come one, the play is starting."

Zuko follows, but he is determined to have that talk with Katara.

As they take their seats, beside Toph, she looks at them and smiles, "About time _Zutara_."

Sokka, Suki and Toph snicker as Katara's face turns red, "Shut up!"

Zuko gives her hand a squeeze and Toph tries to speak between laughs, "I couldn't have thought of a better name myself!"

This sends Sokka and Suki into more peals of laughter. A person from the audience yells a loud "Shhh!" from below and the group goes back to watching the play, with Zuko and Katara holding hands and a smile playing at their mouths.

* * *

Aang enters with his hat back on and sits in the same row as Sokka and Suki. He brings his knees up to his chest in a pout. Katara doesn't turn towards him and Aang doesn't like how close she is to Zuko. Their arms are way too close. He huffs and shrinks into his new seat.

Sokka leans to him oblivious to his pouting and clues him in on what he has missed, "Here's what you missed. We went to the Fire Nation and you got better and Katara was the Painted Lady and I got a sword and I think Combustion Man died. Ooo look, The Invasion's about to start. Shh."

* * *

((On the stage the scene iswhere the submarines surface during The Invasion. Actresses Katara and Aang are standing on top of the submarine prop.

Actress Katara: I just want to let you know Aang, that I'll always love you. (She places her hands across her heart. She takes a deep breath.) Like a brother.

Actress Aang: I wouldn't want it (She swings her arm across her body happily) any other way.

(They shake each other's hands and nod in a friendly gesture. Actress Aang unfolds her mini glider and the rope pulls her up. Actress Katara waves goodbye.))

* * *

Aang blushes at the scene and pulls his hat down while Katara looks away sadly.

* * *

((Actress Katara and actors Sokka and Toph standing on the submarine looking around.)

Actor Sokka: Hey Toph, would you say you and Aang have a rocky relationship?))

* * *

Sokka goes ballistic and laughs to himself, grabbing his head and then grabbing Suki by her shoulders.

Aang buries his head completely in his arms hiding his blush.

Sokka lifts Aang's hat up, "I told him to say that," He puts back the hat and Aang appears annoyed.

* * *

((The 3 actors on the submarine appear bored except for actor Sokka.)

Actor Sokka: I hope everyone's ready for The Invasion. (thrusts his arms out in a stance) Slop-A-Pow!

(Actress Katara and actor Toph are surprised by the line.))

* * *

The audience roars in laughter.

Sokka once again laughs to himself and thumps his lap in approval. Suki looks at her boyfriend weirdly but smiles since he is enjoying himself.

* * *

((Cut to the back view of the audience in front of the stage as the curtain is drawn up. 2 black clad stagehands push the Fire Lord's throne to the centre of the stage and run offstage as actress Katara and actor Toph and Sokka run on stage. Actress Aang gets lowered in front of the throne set decoration by a rope and the spotlight shines on her.)

Actress Aang: We finally made it to the royal palace but no one's home.

(Actor Zuko walks onto stage.)

Actor Zuko: Actually, (another spotlight shines on him) I'm home and (Cut to a close up of actor Zuko still in his Season 1 outfit but his hair is spiky.) I want to join you.

Actor Sokka: (Cut to the "Gaang" with actor Sokka poised in an attacking position) I guess (he lowers his boomerang prop) we have no choice. Come on.

(He gestures actor Zuko to fall him. Cut to a full view of the stage as everyone runs offstage while actress Aang gets pulled up.))

* * *

Back in the viewing box, Zuko snorts, "I wish it had been that easy."

Katara laughs heartedly, "Oh, where would the fun have been? Huh?" She smacks his arm.

Toph chuckles, "Yeah, 'cause we all know that Sparky likes it rough."

Sokka's eye twitches and a abruptly stands, "I guess that's it," he stretches, "The play's caught up to the present now. "

"Wait," Suki tugs on Sokka's shirt and drags him back down to his seat, "The play's not over."

"But it is over," He puts his hand on his chin in deep thought, "Unless… This is the future."

* * *

((Cut to the pitch black stage as an evil looking actor Ozai walks out from the shadows with the light illuminating his face. His crown is too big and his beard appears to be glued on, giving it a stiff appearance.)

Actor Ozai: With the energy harnessed (Cut to a full view of the stage with an orange lantern slowly being pulled across the stage above the throne) from that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!

Actress Azula: (Actress Azula comes into screen and kneels before the throne prop) Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace. They're (She points both arms offstage) trying to stop you. (She points towards actor Ozai)

Actor Ozai: (Cut to a close up of Actor Ozai as he points towards actress Azula) You take care of Zuko. (He places a hand on his chest melodramatically) I shall face the Avatar myself.

(Cut to a full view of the stage as actor Ozai raises his hands and he vanishes with a puff of smoke. Actress Azula stands up and moves to the centre of the stage as actor Zuko enters from the left side of the stage while actress Aang is lowered to the stage on the right.)

Actor Zuko: Aang, you fight the Fire Lord, I'll hold her off. (Actress Aang gets pulled up by the rope)

Actress Azula: (Cut to a close up of actress Azula) You are no longer my brother. (clenches her hands) You are an enemy.

Actor Zuko: (Cut to a close up of actor Zuko) No, (points towards actress Azula) I am the rightful heir to the throne!

Actress Azula: (Cut back to actress Azula who smirks slyly) We'll see.

(She whips out her blue streamer and sends it towards actor Zuko. Cut to a full view of the stage as actor Zuko takes out his own red streamer and dodges the blue one. He jumps over actress Azula's head, taking her spot while actress Azula runs towards actor Zuko's original spot. They throw their streamers towards each other. Cut to a close up of actor Zuko as he throws out his 2 red streamers. Cut to a close up side view of actress Azula as she ducks and cut to a full view of the stage as she jumps over actor Zuko, returning back to their original positions.

Cut to a close up frontal shot of actress Azula as she whips her streamers in arcs around her body and she stretches her palm out. Fake fire props made of paper pop up from the stage floor in front of her in increasing size towards actor Zuko. A huge fire prop comes up at actor Zuko's side, hiding him from the audience but his silhouette can still seen. Actor Zuko raises his arms in pain.)

Actor Zuko: (Cut to a close up of his silhouette as he drops to the floor) Honor!

(Cut to an area behind actress Azula's back to show actor Zuko being lowered through a trap door. She turns towards the audience and does a Fire Nation bow.))

* * *

The audience cheers and applauds.

Zuko looks on stunned.

Katara gives his hand a squeeze and he looks at her with a soft expression.

The Gaang are all shocked as they turn towards Zuko quizzically.

Aang notices Katara and Zuko's closeness again, but their hands are block from his view still.

* * *

((Back to the stage as the fake fire props come out from the sides to the centre. Cut to a close up of the fire props as actress Aang walks on stage, looking around carefully. Actor Ozai is sitting in the dark behind her.)

Actor Ozai: (The spotlight shines on actor Ozai) So, (Actress Aang turns towards him) you have mastered all 4 elements .

Actress Aang: (points her staff towards actor Ozai) Yeah and now, (points her free hand down) you're going down.

Actor Ozai: (Cut to a close up of a lethal looking actor Ozai) No, it is you who are going down. (Cut to an area behind actress Aang's legs looking at actor Ozai as he stands up) You see, you are too late. (Actress Aang acts shocked) The comet is already here and (Cut to a frightened Aang as he widens his eyes) I'm unstoppable.

(Cut to a frontal shot of actor Ozai as he whips his red streamers out. Cut to a view of the stage as he throws it towards actress Aang and she jumps away. The streamers hit the floor in a puff of smoke. Cut to a close up of actress Aang as a white-blue flag pop up from both ends of her staff and she twirls the staff in arcs around her body. Cut to actor Ozai who is twirling the streamers around his body in arcs as well. He throws the streamers out but actress Aang flies over him, twirling her staff along the way.

Cut to a close up of actress Aang's back as she lands and she turns towards actor Ozai. Cut to full view of the scene as both actors twirl their prop weapons and walk towards each other. Actor Ozai throws his streamer out while actress Aang ducks and attempts to swipe her staff as actor Ozai's legs. She jumps away from him and lands in a stance. Cut to actor Ozai who begins to shoot streamers from his sleeves. Cut to a side view of actress Aang and the rope pulls her up over actor Ozai as he continues to shoot more streamers but misses.

Cut to a frontal shot of actress Aang as she lands on the other side of the stage. Cut to a close up of actor Ozai as he thrusts his palms out. Cut to a full view of the stage to show a large blast of fake fire carried across the stage rapidly from behind actor Ozai, wrapping around actress Aang like a sushi roll as she drops her staff prop. A black clad stagehand can be seen running offstage from behind the fake fire.)

Actress Aang: (Cut to a close up of actress Aang who twirls and circles within the cloth) Nooo…

(She falls off screen as the rope detaches from her back. Cut to an overhead shot of actress Aang as she falls to the ground gracefully and the cloth spreads out around her. Cut to a close up of a smiling actor Ozai. Camera pans to the left to show actress Azula walking onto stage.)

Actress Azula: It is over, Father. (raises her arms victoriously) We've done it.

Actor Ozai: (punches his hand into the air melodramatically) Yes, we have done it! (Cut to a full view of the stage as it gets surrounded by large cloths of fake fire) The dreams of my Father, (the platform he is standing on rises as a cloth of fake fire is raised behind him) and my Father's Father have now been realized. (He throws his arms up and the Fire Nation banner unfurls behind him) The World (Cut to a close up of actor Ozai) is mine. ))

* * *

The audience give him a standing ovation.

The Gaang looks on speechless.

They sit there as the theatre thins out. Finally Toph moves to stand, "Well…"

Sokka snaps out of it, "Lets, uh, lets head back." He stands and Suki follows suit, stretching.

Katara stands, still holding Zuko's hand and tugs him up.

Aang she's her hand in Zuko's, he jumps up and glares at Zuko who had just stood, "Let go of my girlfriend's hand," he says in angrily.

Zuko turns and looks at Aang who is glaring back at him. He raises an eyebrow and drops Katara's hand. Katara grows furious.

"Aang! Who do you think you are!?!" She stomps around to him, "How many times do I have to say it?" She pokes at this chest, "How many ways?"

Aang studders, "I- you- but, we kissed?" he says as more of a question.

Katara throws her hands in the air and lets out a frustrated sound, "No! You kissed me. I didn't kiss you back! Aang, you are 11!!! I'm about to be 16 years old for Spirits sake!"

Aang shrinks back. And Zuko puts a hand on Katara's shoulder, "'Tara…" he tries to pull her off of her rant. He wanted Aang to know, but not like this.

Katara steps back from Aang and collects herself. Aang snaps, "Stop touching her!"

Zuko sighs frustrated, but takes his hand off of her shoulder.

The group stands in silence, until Sokka brakes it, "look, Aang, I know that this hurts, but Katara is right. You guys are 5 years apart. That's a bit too much. You guys think differently, you aren't at the same level."

Aang whirls around, "But, I'm the Avatar!!" He turns back to Katara, "What does he have that I don't?"

Zuko cringes, this was not how this should have happened. But then… what did they expect?

Katara looks up completely broken with tears in her eyes, "Aang, I care for you. I care for you a lot," she sighs. It was now or never. She takes Zuko's hand, who jumps and looks nervous, "but, I care for you as _only_ a friend."

Aang grits his teeth, "What does he have that I don't?"

Katara sighs, "I'm not going to do this Aang. I'm not going to compare the two of you," she places a hand on Aang's shoulder, "you are great. You are special. But, you aren't for me in that way Aang. You are like my… my…"

"Your younger brother," Aang pulled the words from the play. He dropped his head. How could he have not of seen it? Katara treated him like a mother to a child. Not a lover to another. He sighed and turned away, "come on. Let's head back." He left with everyone following him.

Toph walked up to Katara who looked ready to jump of the nearest bluff, "Don't worry Sugar. He'll come around." She pats her on the back before going up and tossing an arm around Aang and giving him a slight punch in the arm.

* * *

The Gaang was in an awkward silence to put all other awkward silences to shame as they walked down the beach away from the Theatre.

Zuko can't stand it any longer, "That… wasn't a good play," he says in the lead.

All of them have unhappy looks on their faces.

Aang snorts, "I'll say," he pouts.

Katara crosses her arms, knowing that they weren't actually thinking of the play, "No kidding."

"Horrible," Suki agrees.

"You said it," Toph chimes in.

"But the effects," Sokka waves his arms out matter-of-factly, "were decent."

Toph shakes her head, "Bakka."

"What!" he shrugs oblivious to the conversations hidden conversation (about Zuko, Katara and Aang), "They were."

Suki shakes her head as they walk on.

Aang chuckles.

Suddenly, Sokka stops, "Wait… oh! I get it! Yeah, terrible indeed."

Aang looks to Katara who is looking at Zuko with a smile, "It wasn't all bad…" Sure, he wanted Katara, but he could tell she was happy. And in the end, that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Reviews are better than Katara and Zuko discovering their fan base. HAHA! I just had to habe them find out about 'Zutara'. :P**

Well, I hope you all liked this. It took me abit because I could figure out exactly how I wanted it. But, I'm happy with it. :D

Woot! -victory dance-

**Thank you to everyone who sent in reviews, added me and the story to Favs, and keep on reading. You guys are amazing. :)**


	23. Ch 22: Agni & Mizu

**~Agni & Mizu~**

**I love this chapter, even though it's short. **

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Read "Zuko's Cold Dream" one-shot, from the "The Lightning Storm" chapter. It's the naughty dream he was having when he was talking in his sleep. :P**

**Now Enjoy!! **

* * *

The morning after the play was anything, but smooth. With Breakfast came an odd awkwardness and quiet over the Gaang.

Zuko had helped Katara with Breakfast, as usual, but Aang was up and trying to help as well. This off-set Katara and Zuko's usual rhythm making things confused and take a lot longer than normal.

As Katara handed off a bowl of eggs to Zuko for him to add to the mixture of minced meats and spices for their omelets, Aang jumped in between, "Here! I'll do it!" Effectively bumping Zuko backwards, sending a boiling pot of water up and some of its water onto his back.

"Aaagh!" Zuko yelled through clenched teeth.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't-" Aang's apologizing was cut off.

"Aang! There is not room in the kitchen for three people! You must be careful around stoves!" Katara scalded while careful taking Zuko by the arm.

Zuko tried to conceal a wince, "It's not a big deal. I'm fine. Really, Agh!" he groaned in pain as his shirt rubbed against the blistered skin on his back.

Katara pointed her unoccupied hand at him in a scalding way, "You stop fighting me," she then turned to Aang, "And you! You finish breakfast while I heal his back." With that she carefully guided Zuko out of the kitchen.

Aang sighs and slumps as he turns to the stove.

"Serves you right, Twinkletoes," Aang jumps at Toph's sudden appearance beside him.

"Wh-what! Where'd you come from!" he rights himself and begins cooking.

Toph smirks, "My mama," she snorts a laugh then turns serious, "you should know better, Twinkletoes."

Aang clenches his teeth together, "I didn't mean for him to get hurt."

"No," she agrees, "but you weren't exactly sorry either."

Aang remains silent. There was no point in lying to her, she would know. But, still, why wasn't he sorry?

As if hearing him, Toph answers, "It's because of him and Sugar Queen. You've got to let her go, Twinkletoes. You can't let something like this change who you are."

Aang sighs, "I know that, Toph. But, I can't let her go. I love her. He doesn't deserve her."

"Oh, so he is good enough to be a part of the group and good enough to be the Avatar's Firebending teacher, but not good enough for Katara's love?"

Aang clenches his fist and beats the eggs a bit too hard, "Katara does **not** love him."

Toph sighs, "Look Aang, I don't beat around the bush ever, so why do it now," she takes a deep breath, "Katara loves Zuko. Whether she sees it or not. And Zuko loves her. They are exact opposites, yes. But, they are the same in so many more ways. Their heart beats are even the same beat."

Aang gives her an 'I doubt that look' and goes back to making omelets.

"You know, I heard a story once. A long, long time ago there was a Water Nymph and she was very lonely. She searched and searched for a groom, but each man she found wasn't for her. She came upon a Earth Spirit; he was strong and brave. But, when he held her she found his grasp too firm and unyielding. Next, she came upon a Wind Spirit. He was free like she and he was kind. But, when he held her she found his grasp too carefree and his attention easily distracted. She was about to give up all hope until one day she ran into her enemy, a fire spirit named Agni."

Aang's eyebrows raised, "Agni? Like the god of fire? The one that gave firebenders their fire?"

Toph smiled, but didn't answer. Instead, she continued, "Mizu," she said in a man-like voice, "Why does the water weep, so?" Her voice went back to normal, "Angi, my ancient enemy, you could never understand my woe. I search for a husband, but none can be found that match my caring." Her voice goes manly again, "Mizu, I too have failed to find my mate. I have searched everywhere and everyone and no one can match my passion. I spoke to the Ancient One, and he told me that the one whose heart beat matched my own, is my destined soulmate." Her tone returned to normal, "I too received the same advice, and yet, no one's heartbeat has matched mine. Alas, you, my enemy, are the only one who I have not checked." Her manly tone answers, "And you, my opposite, are the only one who I have not checked." Her tone returns to normal, "And so, Agni approached Mizu, a body of pulsating fire meets a body of pulsating water, and they found that their hearts beat as one. Mizu found that Agni's grasp was as caring as hers. And Agni found that Mizu had as much passion as he did."

"Toph, why are you telling me this?" Aang said as he finished up the last omelet.

Toph patted his back, "because, Twinkletoes, sometimes we find that what we are looking for and what we need was right under our noses were we least expected it to be," with a smile she began to set the table as Aang let her words sink in.

* * *

**Reviews are better than finding your soulmate.**

**Tell me what you think, yes it's short, but I'll post another. :D**


	24. Ch 23: Blistering Encouragement

**~Blistering Encouragement~**

**I love this chapter too, even though it's short as well. **

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Read "Zuko's Cold Dream" one-shot, from the "The Lightning Storm" chapter. It's the naughty dream he was having when he was talking in his sleep. :P**

**Now Enjoy!! **

* * *

Katara kicked open Zuko's bedroom door, "If you would walk more and cringe less, this would be easier," she said as she guided Zuko to his bed, "Can you lift your shirt off?"

He lifted it up, but let out a grunt as the fabric rubbed his irritated skin.

Katara swatted at his hands, "here let me," carefully she removed his shirt with a blush tinging her cheeks. "Lay on your belly," she patted the bed. She turned and went into his bathroom and found a pitcher for rinsing hair and filled it with water. Returning, she cringed as she saw the extent of Zuko's blistering, "Wow, that is bad," she held the pitcher infront of Zuko, "warm it?" she asked and he did. She set to work healing his right shoulder and lower back, "I cannot believe Aang," she grumbled angrily.

"He was jealous," Zuko said in a nonchalant way.

"Of what! Omelets!?" She shrieked angrily.

Zuko snorted, "you really are blind sometimes, 'Tara. He was jealous because _I_ was helping you cook. He wanted to be the one t help," he explained.

Katara scoffed, "Funny, he never has cared before. It takes him finding out you like me for him to give a damn about all that I have to do. He hurt you!"

"It wasn't on purpose."

"No, but he didn't seem exactly sorry either," Katara tried to focus on her hands not shaking as she healed his back.

Zuko's voice softened, "'Tara, he is just a kid. He was jealous, and so, he jumped forward to try and help," he then mumbles, "and Uncle, said _I_ didn't think things through."

"Yeah, I guess, but wait… what was that?" she asks not catching the last part.

"Huh?" he glances over his shoulder at her, "I was just saying maybe you should have a talk with him. You know, explain how you feel about him and how you feel about me."

"But, I already did that," she frowns as she thinks of the previous night.

Zuko shrugs, "Yeah, you did. But, this time," he sits up as Katara finishes his back, "be frank," she frowns slightly. He pulls her to stand in between his legs and he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, "I said be frank, not mean. Aang tends to not get things unless you come right out and say it."

Katara leans her cheek into his lingering hand and closes her eyes, "I suppose you are right." She sighs and then smiles at him, "When did you become so smart, _Hotman,_" she playfully smacks his arm.

He grins and pulls her into his chest, causing both to tumble backwards on his bed. They land side by side, laughing. Zuko props up and looks down at her, a small frown appearing on his features.

"Why the long face," she runs a hand over his scar.

"I was just thinking of Uncle," he lets out a long sigh before flopping back on the bed, "he is normally the one to see how things should be dealt, the one to see the 'bigger picture' as he calls it. I have failed him," he chuckles slightly, "even if Toph thinks differently."

Katara raises an eyebrow as if to ask what he means.

"At the Theatre," his brow furrows, "Toph told me that she had spoken with Uncle at one point, I guess when I left him, and he had only talked of me. She said that Uncle wished for me to find my own way, and by joining the Avatar and trying to right all of my families wrongs, I have done so."

Katara laughs slightly, "for such a small, blind, innocent looking girl, Toph is the toughest, smartest, wisest person I know," she gives Zuko a smile, "It's kind of scary." They both laugh softly. Katara lays her head on Zuko's chest, "Toph is right. I think your Uncle would be very proud."

Even though she couldn't see it, Zuko was smiling a true smile. He was overwhelmed by the amount of caring the Gaang has showed him since his joining. He didn't feel he deserved it, but it was still nice to have. As he ran his fingers through the wavy brown tresses of the small framed Waterbender, he felt he was finally _home._ He would do anything to protect that. Not just Katara, but Sokka, the brother he never had, Toph, the little sister he always wanted, and Aang, his friend. This group was his family now.

With new determination, he would do whatever it took to bring his father and sister down. He would have to stop being so easy on Aang. The boy needed to harden up if he was to face Zuko's deranged father. Or he would never stand a chance. With a sigh, Zuko wrapped an arm around Katara's waist and held her close. After all, you never know when it all would end.

* * *

**Reviews are WAY happier than holding your love thinking it could be one of the last few times.**

**So, yeah, short, but vital for the next chapter. :D**


	25. Ch 24: A Lesson Learned

**~A Lesson Learned~**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Read "Zuko's Cold Dream" one-shot, from the "The Lightning Storm" chapter. It's the naughty dream he was having when he was talking in his sleep. :P**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, fav'd and messaged. :D**

**You guys rock!**

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

After the events earlier in the kitchen, Breakfast itself was… awkward. No one spoke a word. Apparently Suki and Sokka were fighting, Zuko and Aang were not on the best of terms, and Toph felt that Katara had handled the whole thing wrong.

Clean up went as normal, with everyone (including Aang) hurrying out of the Kitchen for Zuko and Katara to clean. And clean they did… in silence. Both seemed to be in deep thought, and neither noticed the quiet.

* * *

After Breakfast, as usual, came training. So, the Gaang went to the front of the beach house to watch as Zuko and Aang trained; they told themselves it was for entertainment, but considering the previous nights events… it was more for refereeing.

Aang practiced some firebending with the rest of the Gaang resting on steps in the background. He firebends arcs with his arms, right leg, and followed by his left leg. Then he firebends a flurry of small shot, circles rapidly with his arms.

Zuko watches sternly, as Aang trains, with his arms crossed, "More ferocious!"

Aang's fist firebends as he walks forward, with an intense look of concentration on his face.

Zuko sees that he is not using enough lethal force behind his moves. Firebending was all about ending your enemy… for good. "Imagine striking through your opponent's heart," he tries.

Aang firebends another big shot of fire and turns towards Zuko with his arms in a frustrated gesture, "Ugh! I'm trying."

Zuko's brow twitches, _This kid is going to get chewed up and spit out if he doesn't act seriously about this._ "Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" he commands Aang.

Aang turns away from the group, stretches his arms and roars rather softly with weak streams of fire coming out from his palm and mouth. Aang grins sheepishly at his weak attempt.

Zuko mentally slaps his forehead, "That sounded pathetic!" He becomes frustrated and yells, "I said roar!"

Aang turns around, roars ferociously and firebends rather strongly out of both hands and his mouth. Momo scurries towards Zuko and seeks refuge behind his legs.

Zuko nods his head in approval, _much better, but this is going to take a lot longer than the time we have left._ He sighs as Aang swings his leg back and forth playing with pebbles on the ground, _he is just too kind hearted to be ferocious._

Katara holds up two watermelons with straws in them, "Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice ."

Aang's eyes widen with greed as he turns and runs back to the house, "Ooo, ooo, me, me, me!"

Zuko grabs a hold of Aang's robes, "Hey, your lesson's not over yet!" Aang tries to break free of his grip and his tongue sticks out to show that he is thirsty. "Get back here," Zuko easily picks him up by the shirt. Aang pouts back at him disappointed.

"Come on, Zuko," Suki says from where her and Sokka are lounging on the steps. Sokka drinks his watermelon juice and looks on, "Just take a break. What's the big deal ?"

"Fine," he releases Aang and Aang dashes off, leaving a trail of dust behind. "If you want to lounge around," Aang runs towards Katara and accepts the watermelon with glee and proceeds to slurp the juice noisily and greedily, "like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead!" Zuko turns and walks away, piniching the bridge of his nose and mumbling to himself about 'lazy people', 'wasting time', and 'impending doom'.

"Maybe Zuko's right," Sokka says matter of factly, "Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know," lays his watermelon aside and stands up slowly, "just the thing to change that. Beach party!" He removes his outer coat, revealing a pair of brown undershorts underneath and runs down the path and dives excitedly into the ocean with a splash. Sokka surfaces with seaweed on his head and he blows water from his mouth. He grins goofily.

Katara jumps off the shore and into the water as she waterbends a surfboard made of ice. She proceeds to surf as the water displaced by her movements. Katara jumps off a wave of water and then she lands back into the water with ease and continues surfing.

Suki goes down to lay on a beach mat in her red beach outfit. She smiles as Sokka walks by carrying seaweed in his arms. She looks puzzled as Sokka grabs empty pails and walks away before coming back a spilt second later with the buckets full of water and a huge smile plastered on his face.

Aang adds the last detail to his sand sculpture, a big piece of wood. He steps back and smiles at his finished work of an Appa made of sand, he waves his arms around excitedly, "Check out my Appa sand sculpture." Appa growls at his sandy likeness.

"Not bad, baldy. But I've been working on my sandbending," Toph says as she stretches and cracks her fingers, "You're gonna love this." She moves her hands and sends clouds of sand dust everywhere. The dust clears to reveal a miniature replica of Ba Sing Se in the sand. Complete with the huge Earth King's palace in the middle with tiny houses surrounding it.

Aang walks towards it and kneels down, scrutinizing the details, "Whoa," he looks at the sand replica of Earth King Kuei and his bear, Bosco, "Wow, you even made a little Earth King and Bosco."

Toph & Aang walk into screen behind Sokka, who is frantically carving at his sculpture, sending specks of sand flying everywhere. Toph smiles at his franctic movements, "Try and top that, Sokka."

"Ta-da!" He reveals his sand sculpture with seaweed for hair, stones for eyes, a red starfish for a nose, and some stones and seashells as a smile.

Aang scratches his head, "Is that a blubbering, blob monster ?"

"No," Sokka stomps the ground defensively, "it's Suki."

Aang looks at it in shock and surprise and both he and Toph burst into a fit of laughter.

"Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this," Toph says in between gasps.

Suki smiles, "I think it's sweet."

Sokka runs and slides up to her on his knees as he grabs Suki by her shoulders and kisses her on the cheek.

Aang looks on confused, "But it doesn't even look like…" A burst of fire hits the sand sculpture, sending waves of send everywhere. Aang yells in surprise and shields himself from the impact. The dust clears and Aang looks up at the cliff.

Zuko runs in and jumps off the cliff, firebending at Aang at the same time. Aang narrowly misses the flames and jumps across Toph's sand sculpture, flying across it. A ball of fire hits one of the sand houses, breaking it into a wave of sand instantly. Aang lands on the other side near his sand sculpture as he turns around and looks frightened. He then jumps over his sand sculpture.

Zuko lands in front of Toph's sand sculpture, and runs on the sculpture towards Aang.

Aang peeks out from behind Appa's sand head, "What are you doing !?"

Zuko stops and glares at Aang, "Teaching you a lesson!" He firebends towards the Appa sculpture. Aang jumps away just before the stream of fire "cuts" the Appa sculpture in half, destroying it into a pile of sand.

As Aang lands a distance away from him, Zuko turns and firebends towards Aang but he misses as Aang jumps onto the cliff. Zuko firebends towards the cliff repeatedly as Aang struggles to run across the uneven surface. Zuko's last blast shatters the top part of the cliff into rubble. Zuko runs towards the cliff and proceeds to scale it.

* * *

Katara sees lots of fire and sand going everywhere and surfs back to shore, "What happened?"

"Zuko's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki," Sokka tries to pick up the fallen sand to mould the sculpture back into shape, "and he destroyed it! Oh, and he's attacking Aang."

Suki grabs Sokka and they run back to help Aang.

_He IS WHAT!?!?!_ Katara's mind yells as she sprints after them. Her mind reeling from a wave of horrible thoughts, _he hasn't changed! He hasn't changed!_

* * *

Aang runs, dodging fireballs whizzing past him with Zuko hot on his heel. Zuko firebends at him but Aang jumps out of the way in time. The fire clears and Zuko is still chasing after Aang angrily. _He has to be thought. _Zuko chant to myself as he continues to shoot at his friend. _He has to see what it is like to fight against my father._

Aang runs to the top of a huge rock and jumps off just before Zuko sends strong blasts of fire at the rock, disintegrating it into pieces. Aang grabs onto the top of a trunk as he sails through the air as Zuko jumps off the rock and somersaults to the bottom.

Zuko lands on the sand with a roll and firebends at the top of the tree. Aang jumps away. The tree catches fire and Aang lands somewhere on the beach house's roof, out of view of Zuko.

Zuko easily scales the beach house's railings as he jumps and flips his way to the roof, and he pushes himself with his arm and lands in a stance.

Aang waits for him in a similar stance, "Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!"

Zuko grins internally, _Yes! _"Go ahead and do it!" He then firebends with his fists and feet one after another.

Aang slides down the roof as jets of fire sets the path he was on alight. He reaches the end of the roof and he grabs onto the edge as he swings himself into a nearby room through the window. He slides across the floor on his knees to hide behind a drawer.

A huge blast of fire through the roof sends some debris into the room and Zuko lands, _why does he always run? He can't run when it's time to face the Fire Lord. He must learn to stand his ground! _He gets into a stance and looks around the room warily.

Aang then kicks the drawer towards Zuko, but he blocks it by disintegrating the drawer into pieces with a firebending punch.

Aang runs out from the room followed shortly by Zuko. Zuko firebends huge whips and arcs of flame around himself, then he sends the tunnel of fire towards Aang.

Aang runs away desperately and time seems to slow down as Aang looks back to find himself being slowly engulfed by the fire. Time resumes back to normal as he airbends the fire away, creating a safe space for him to land on without get burnt. Aang yells back furiously at Zuko, "Enough!" He airbends a huge tunnel of air towards Zuko, extinguishing the flames at the same time.

Zuko yells in surprise as he gets pushed back by the strong air pressure. A large whole is ripped open by the tunnel of wind, throwing out some wooden debris along with Zuko. Zuko is sliding down some tree branches, landing on some grass with a hard thud. He attempts to stand up, grabbing his head and moaning slightly.

Katara and the others run up, "What's wrong with you !" Katara yells pissed off as Aang jumps off the balcony and lands near the group, "You could have hurt Aang."

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with all of you!" Zuko stands up and throws his arm to the side in anger, "How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only 3 days away!" The group collectively slinks back and looks guilty.

Zuko raises an eyebrow, "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"About Sozin's Comet…" Aang takes a step forward, "I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

Zuko looks at him like he just grew ten extra heads, "After!?"

Aang shrugs, "I'm not ready." He looks unconfident and unsure, "I need more time to master firebending."

Toph agrees, "And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too."

Aang looks disappointed.

"So… You all knew Aang was going to wait," Zuko's voice deflates.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now," Sokka gestures around him, "he's gonna lose. No offence," he gives Aang a sour look.

Katara steps forward, "The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse," she drops her head in worry.

"You're wrong," he turns away from them, "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine." He slouches as he explains, "The day before the eclipse, my Father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My Father had finally accepted me back," Katara steps forward and grabs his head reassuringly, "The meeting spoke of earthbender rebellions that had been preventing the Fire Nation from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom. My father looked to me for my opinion. Me, the son he banished," Zuko's voice chokes up and Katara gives his hand a squeeze. He clears his throat then continues, "I told him that 'The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything as long as they have hope.' He took my appraisal and disvised a terrible plan. A plan to destroy all hope."

The gaang audibly gulps.

Katara places an arm around Zuko as he continues, "I tried to correct my folly, but Azula cut me off. She said, 'I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land, and burn it all to the ground.'" Zuko swallowed hard, "Ozai thought this a wonderful plan. You see, Sozin's Comet comes, it will endow all firebenders with the strength and power of a hundred Suns. No bender could stand a chance against us…" Zuko looks at the group pointedly, "_**All**_ firebenders."

Katara's face pales and her hand drops from around Zuko. Suki latches on to Sokka who looks ready to faint. Toph plops down on the ground with a blank expression, and Aang stares forward with his mouth slightly open.

Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose, "When the comet last came, my great-grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads," Aang stiffens, "Now, my father will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom," the group looks at him shocked and appaled, he returns their stares and add solemnly, "Permanently."

Katara opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

"My father plans to use the airships to 'rain fire over their lands'. A fire that will destroy everything. And out of the ashes," Zuko clenches his hands into fists and speaks through clenched teeth as he moves to sit down on a nearby rock, "He plans to build a new world. A World in which all the lands are Fire Nation and he is the supreme ruler of everything," Zuko looks down, "I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan. But I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my Father's love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there." Katara raises her hand to her forehead in despair, "I forgotten who I was."

Katara drops down to the ground on her knees. Sokka grabs Suki by the shoulder in an assuring gesture.

"I can't believe this," Katara shakes her head.

"I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil," Sokka says as Suki shakes her head in disbelief.

"What am I going to do ," Aang asks in a small, timid voice.

Zuko's face softens, "I know you're scared," he stands up and walks towards Aang, "And I know that you're not ready to save the World. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes," Zuko looks at the young boy very seriously, "there won't be a World to save anymore."

Aang stares at him stunned.

* * *

**Reviews are better than Doom plans. *sings Gir's Doom song***

***Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Dooom!***

**:D**


	26. Ch 25: Home

**~Home~**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Read "Zuko's Cold Dream" one-shot, from the "The Lightning Storm" chapter. It's the naughty dream he was having when he was talking in his sleep. :P**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, fav'd and messaged. **

**Wow, Almost at 100 reviews! You guys rock!**

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

Aang stares at Zuko with his mouth open, words failing him as he takes in all that he has just heard. The Fire Nation planned to use the power of the comet to wipe-out the Earth Kingdom… just as they had his home, the Air Temples. Aang squeezes his eyes shut, "Why didn't you tell me about your Dad's crazy plan sooner ?!" he yells as he storms off.

Zuko takes a step towards Aang, "I didn't think I had to. I assumed that you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!"

"This is bad," Aang places both hands on his head in despair as he shakes his head back and forth, "This is really," he drops to his knees, "really bad."

Katara walks up behind Aang, "Aang, you don't have to do this alone."

Toph and Zuko walk up beside her, "Yeah. If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down."

Suki and Sokka join and Sokka throws his fist in the air, "Alright! Team Avatar is back!" He points to Aang, "Air," points to Katara, "Water," points to Toph, "Earth," points to Zuko, "Fire, Fan," he picks up a palm leaf in a shape of a fan from the ground and thrusts it into Suki's hands, "and sword!" He thrusts a blade of leaf into the air, the tip of which breaks off an floats to the ground as Sokka's eyebrow twitches in embarrassment.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way," Aang ends with a smile. The group laughs and they engage in a group hug but Zuko remains standing where he is shifting awkwardly.

"Yeah," Toph says in agreement.

"Alright," Sokka agrees.

Katara looks up at Zuko, "Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs," she gives him a smile.

Zuko looks to the side with a "Do I have to this " look on his face and fits into the opening Suki & Toph created. He sighs and smiles as he looks at the group, _this is home._

Appa growls off away from the group; the Gaang looks up and they get tackled to the ground by the giant sky bison. Momo chatters away on Appa's head, both animals wanting in on the love. The group laughs as they squirm to get free.

* * *

Aang finally convinces Appa off and jumps up with a puff of air, he offers Toph a hand, but Sokka beats him to it, "I've got 'er, Aang," Sokka laughs as Toph blushes and accepts Sokka's hand. She gives him a punch in the arm then brushes the dust from her clothes. Aang laughs and pet Momo who is resting on his shoulder. Suki sits on the ground still with her arms crossed and huffs loudly at Sokka's lack of attention.

Zuko stands and pulls a giggling Katara up with him, "What in Agni's name is so funny?"

Aang cuts in before she can answer, "Zuko?"

Zuko pops his back, "Hm?" he shakes his head as Katara's giggle fit dies down.

"Agni… who was he?" Aang asks as he balances on an air ball.

Zuko spins around to face him and quirks an eyebrow, "The God of Fire, the one whom taught the first firebenders and told them of how to learn from and befriend the dragons… why?"

Aang shrugs, "A Story Toph was telling me. And do you know who Mizu was?"

Zuko's face grows hot and he looks to Toph, "who told him the legend of Agni and Mizu?"

Toph merely shrugs. Katara cuts in looking serious, "Mizu is the Goddess of Water, the one whom showed the first waterbenders how to pull and push like the moon to the tides," she then turns to Toph, "the legend of Agni and Mizu is the oldest story known to the tribes both North and South," she turns to Aang, "it is told at every wedding."

Aang looks confused, "Wedding?"

Sokka slaps him on the back with a huge grin, "of course, it's a mushy, gushy love story. All the 'beating of the hearts' stuff and such," he shrugs it off and shudders, "women and their love stories."

Zuko looks at him bemused, "it so happens that the legend of Agni and Mizu is… or once was," his face falls, "the best known and loved story in all of the Fire Nation as well." He kicks a non-existent thing on the ground then looks up to the sky, "It was my mother's favorite. My last name is Agni you know. She used to tell me of how one day I'd find my Mizu," he laughs softly to himself. Toph punches his arm, "ow!" he mumbles as he rubs it.

Toph smiles in his direction, "you know… Katara and Sokka's last name is Mizu."

Zuko and Katara both blush and look away.

Sokka puts his hand on his hip and bats his eyes at Zuko, "Oh Zuko!" he says in a girls voice. He places his hand on his forehead and feigns feeling faint.

Zuko pales and nearly falls over as Sokka swivels his hips in an exaggerated girlie walk as he saunters over to him.

Sokka and Toph bursts into roaring laughter and falls over gasping for air, "Oh man! You should have seen your face! Ba ha ha ha," he rolls on the ground, "best thing ever!"

Zuko slowly recovers and gives a half-hearted chuckle. Toph wipes some tears from her face as she recovers and helps the hysterical Sokka inside, as Aang and Suki follow. She calls over her shoulder, "check the heartbeats some time, Sparky," and with a wink she disappears behind the doorframe.

Zuko stares after them still shocked by Sokka's joke and more so by Toph's comment, 'check the heartbeats.' He looks to Katara who has her hands on her hips and is shaking her head while smiling after the others. _Could it be,_ he wonders to himself.

Feeling his stare Katara looks at him, a smile playing at her lips. "You know, Sokka might joke with everyone, but he only treats a few like family," she says as her eyes twinkle slightly in the sunlight. Zuko raises an eyebrow, not fully catching her meaning. Katara entwines her fingers with his and looks to the house, "you are a part of the group now, Zuko. But, more than that," she looks at him meaningfully, "you are apart of our family. And you _always_ will be." She brushes a few strands of hair from his face and he blinks hard to blink away the sting of tears in his eyes. Her face grows concerned, "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

He shakes his head and presses his hand over hers and into his scar, "No," he opens his eyes and smiles at her, "you said everything perfectly." He pulls her in to a tight hug.

She wraps her arms around him and nuzzles into his neck. Zuko sighs deeply and mutters something, "What was that?" she asks.

"I said, _I'm home_," Zuko smiles into her hair and kisses her head, "I've finally found what I've been looking for."

* * *

**Reviews are better than Sokka's terrible girl act. LOL**

**I wanted to thank you all for the crazy amount of reviews I got today. I think it was around 15 or so in one day. YAY!**

**When we reach 100, you'll get another one-shot from the story. :D**

**This story is getting closer to the end, but I promise a Sequel will be out soon after it's finish. This whole story was to prepare for that one. So, I hope you all enjoy it as well.**

**I've been sick lately, so I've been doing smaller updates. Hope you guys understand. ^_^**

**Keep reviewing, and messaging! **

**~LoVe~**

**Terra**


	27. Ch 26: Details, Details

**~Details, Details~**

**Thank you for the amount of Reviews and hits this story has gotten!**

**Over 9000 hits and almost 90 reviews!!!**

**Thank you! **

**You guys rock!**

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

The sun was high over the Fire Nation island of Ember Island and most of the group was inside the cool shelter of the beach house. However, Zuko and Aang were in the courtyard training away, as Katara and Momo looked on from the shade of the covered walkway around it.

Zuko sighed as he prepared himself to teach the young Avatar the most dangerous, yet life-saving technique he knows. "There's one technique you need to know before facing my Father. How to redirect lightning," Aang grins with anticipation, "If you let the energy in your own body flow," Zuko stretches his left arm out and the fingers on his right hand touch the fingers on his left hand and swiftly traces a path down his arm, shoulder, stomach and back out the other side, "the lightning will follow it," His left hand touches his right, they are parallel to each other, "You turn your opponent's energy against them," He repeats the motion to the left side of his body.

"That's like waterbending," Aang says excitedly.

Zuko nods and continues the motions, "Exactly. My Uncle," Aang begins to mimic Zuko's movements, "invented this technique himself by studying waterbenders."

"So…" Aang looks at Zuko's scar, "Have you ever redirected lightning before ?" He was wondering if it was possible to do such a thing.

Zuko pauses as he remembers the event, "Once. Against my Father."

Aang's eyes widen, "What did it feel like?"

Zuko stops what he is doing and does a cool down motion with his hands, "Exhilarating." He has a flashback of Ozai throwing lightning at him and he re-directing it back during their confrontation on the day of Black Sun, "But terrifying." Aang's face falls when Zuko says those two words, "You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body. But you know that you make the wrong move, it's over."

"Heh," Aang laughs nervously, "Well, not over over, right I mean there's always Katara and a little spirit water," he moves his hand in a watery movement, "action… Am I right?" He turns to Katara.

Katara frowns and says matter-of-factly, "Actually I used it all up after Azula shot you."

Aang looks down, "Oh."

Zuko stares at Aang seriously, "You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life. Before he takes yours."

Aang looks away as Zuko walks off, "Yeah… I'll just do that." Aang takes out his glider, "I'm going to fly around a bit before lunch."

Katara looks up, "alright," she looks to Zuko who seems worried, "be careful. This is the Fire Nation, so don't be seen."

Aang nods then takes off, Momo on his tail.

* * *

Zuko plops down beside Katara, "I'm worried about Aang."

"How come?" Katara leans back on the steps.

"Do you think he'll do it? Kill my father, I mean," Zuko sits up and turns to peer down at her, "do you think he is capable of killing anything?"

Katara's face darkens a bit, "well, I know he is capable," Zuko raises an eyebrow and Katara sighs, "everyone always forgets the siege of the North. When Aang went all Avatary, he sunk ships filled with men. Those men were in armor and in freezing waters. They didn't survive. No reports were made of any washing up."

Zuko paled as he connected the dots, "But, does Aang realize that?"

Katara sits up and looks to the sky grim, "I doubt it. I'm sure he has blocked it from his mind."

Zuko stands, "Then we are all doomed," he faces Katara, "if the Avatar will not do what is necessary to protect the world and fulfill his duty… we will all be doomed."

Katara stands, "Come on," she entwines her fingers with his, "don't think that way, Zuko." She kisses his shoulder then wrinkles her nose, "you smell like sweaty man."

Zuko's face turns red and Katara laughs, "Sorry," he mumbles.

Katara smiles and tugs on his arm, "Come on. I'll make lunch. You go get cleaned up."

Zuko allows her to pull him along, a smile playing at his mouth, _If we loose this war, I'll loose her. _He holds her hand tighter, _I will not loose her. No matter what._

* * *

Katara sets to work in the kitchen, chopping and boiling and humming to herself. _Zuko's is wrong. We will all be okay._ She thinks as she goes about her work happily. She is making Imperial Ramen: veggie for Aang and chicken for everyone else.

"Need any help," Suki calls from the doorway, "I noticed your helper was gone," she says with a knowing smile.

Katara blushes despite the fact that everyone knows, "Oh, yeah sure. Could you shut off the mushrooms, they are boiling?"

Suki goes and turns off the heat, "So… how is it going with you and Zuko?"

_Knew it_, Katara muses to herself. Suki never has offered to help before, it had to be something. She smiles at Suki, "It's good. We are good," Katara hands her a strainer and then stirs the noodles in her pot.

Suki strains out the mushrooms, "That's good. So… is he a good kisser?"

"He seems like he'd be a good kisser," Toph chimes in from the doorway as she sits down on a bar stool.

Katara blushes, "you two are horrible!" She turns to Toph, "and he is like a big brother to you, why would you want to know the details?"

Suki smiles as Toph shrugs, "Oh so there are details," she squeals excitedly.

Toph smirks, "I have to make sure he knows what he is doing."

Katara turns red and goes back to cooking. She adds the boiled eggs and mushrooms to the strained noodles, "Well," she chops up some peppers and scallions, "he is a very good kisser."

Toph smiles and Suki jumps up and down clapping, "I knew it! I knew you too had kissed!" Suki dances around the kitchen, "Tell us more!"

Katara stirs up the ramen, "Well," she puts some in a bowl for Aang then cooks up some chicken, "his kisses are sweet. His lips are so soft and warm. They are sweet and full of this emotion… I don't know what to call it, they are passionate and fierce at the same time. My knees go weak and my lips are left feeling warm and tingly, like kissing lightening or something. And the way he looks at me," Katara pauses as she pictures his golden orbs staring into her soul, "it's like he is pouring his heart out through those eyes and at the same time seeing all of mine."

Suki and Toph sigh, "that sounds like love to me," Toph says and Suki nods in agreement.

"Love?" Katara whispers as she adds the meat to the larger bowl.

"Tell me something," Toph says, "have you ever checked to see if he is your soulmate?"

Suki makes a swooning sound, "Oh, I just know Sokka is my soulmate."

Toph rolls her eyes and looks back to Katara, "The Legend of Agni and Mizu."

"Our heartbeats?" Katara eyes the young bender. She knows Toph can feel such things and she also knows Toph wouldn't say something unless she had reason.

Toph nods and then smiles as she slides of her stool, "do it sometime. I'll go get the guys for lunch," as she disappears through the door.

Katara stares after her quietly.

"Oh! I wonder if Sokka's and my heartbeats match," Suki says with a sigh, "that's just so romantic."

"Yeah… it is isn't it," Katara says although her mind is far away, thinking of passionate, firey kisses and eyes of molten gold.

* * *

**Reviews are better than Zuko kisses!**

**I promise they are... (lies).**

**Thank you for the support. You all make this worth it. :)**


	28. Ch 27: Melon Lord

**~Melon Lord~**

**Read "Zuko's Cold Dream" one-shot, from the "The Lightning Storm" chapter. It's the naughty dream he was having when he was talking in his sleep. :P**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, fav'd and messaged. **

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

Everyone was outside by a rocky cliff, Sokka had told everyone that he had a plan for after lunch. So, after he and Toph disappeared for a hour or so, they came back and lead everyone here.

"Gather round Team Avatar," Sokka says as he slams a melon, with the Fire Lords face carved on to it, on a scarecrows body. Sokka stands in front of the 'Melon Lord' and the rest of the group walking towards him and proceeding to sit in a circle, "In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the "Melon Lord", our timing has to be perfect." He kneels down, "First, Suki and I will draw his fire." He takes a stick and draws a line curving to the left towards the melon symbol on the ground, "Then, Katara and Zuko," He draws a straight line in the middle, "charge in with some liquidy hot offence and while the "Melon Lord" is distracted, Aang swoops in and BAM!" He draws a line curving to the right which runs through the melon symbol, "He delivers the final blow."

Aang stares at the drawing with slight disgust.

"Uhh…" Toph smiles, "what about me ?"

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces," Sokka says with a smile in his voice.

"So, I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you ," Toph asks.

Sokka shrugs, "Whatever makes the training feel more realistic."

"Sweetness," Toph smiles.

* * *

The Melon Lord 'stands' with 2 stick arms opened up in a V-shape, Toph appears in front of the scarecrow with the same pose, "Muahahahahahaha!" she yells evilly. She is surrounded by a ring of huge boulders covered with seaweed-like things. A ring of fire in bowls sits outside the boulders.

Zuko and Katara are hiding behind some rocks, looking at Toph. Zuko turns his head to the left. Aang appears out from behind another hiding spot with Momo in tow. He looks to the left side. Suki and Sokka peer out of their own hiding places. Sokka is wearing his Water Tribe wolf armor. Sokka signals with his arm to go. Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Katara all make their way towards Toph except for Aang who stays put.

Sokka and Suki run before the ground shakes and pops up an army of Fire Nation soldiers made of rock charging at them. Sokka cuts the rock in half. Suki jumps in as she spins and delivers a kick to another rock soldier, knocking it down. They continue to run before a flaming boulder drops in front of them. Suki cart wheels over it. Sokka is lying on the ground with his face mere inches away from being crushed.

Sokka shakes his fist, "Watch it, Toph!"

Toph is clearly enjoying herself, "I am not Toph, I am "Melon Lord"! Muahahahahaha!" She earthbends a rock over the bowl of fire and it gets ignited immediately and she sends it towards Zuko and Katara who dodge it.

Zuko and Katara run forward as a ring of rock soldiers surround them. The duo fight back to back with fire and waterbending to destroy the rocks.

Sokka run with his sword out. Flaming rocks are being sent over his head continuously, "Now, Aang!"

Aang propels himself from the rock with his arms holding his staff in a ready to strike position. Aang looks serious as he descends in front of the Melon Lord scarecrow. Aang's face softens, as he lands and brings his staff over his head but doesn't deliver the final blow. The staff pauses inches away from the watermelon head. He looks at the scarecrow before slouching and pulling his staff back.

Zuko yells from behind a rock, where the rest are all hiding as well, "What are you waiting for Take him out!"

Aang looks unwillingly to perform the action. He shakes his head, "I can't."

Sokka trudges up the slope to stand in front of Aang, "What's wrong with you," he points accusingly at Aang, "If this was the real deal," he points at Aang again, "you'd be shot full of lightning," he makes a beheading gesture against his neck, "right now."

Aang shrugs, "I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself."

Sokka unsheathes his sword and cuts off the Melon Lord's head. Aang closes his eyes and grimaces at the act.

" There," Aang opens his eyes in shock, "That's how it's done," Sokka says dully.

A piece of the watermelon falls off and hits the ground. Momo runs forward and begins to lick the insides. Aang has a look of disbelief on his face.

* * *

At dinner, Aang sat by himself. He looks down sadly while the rest of the group are heartily tucking in to their dinner, and talking happily.

Katara walks in with a long scroll in her hands, "I have a surprise for everyone!"

Toph holding her chopsticks in her bowl of rice, "I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" She smiles while Katara gives an expressionless look in the background.

Zuko stops eating and blanches.

Katara eyes Toph, "Er, no." Everyone start to shove rice into their mouths, happy that wasn't the case. "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this," she throws scroll downwards as it unrolls by itself. "Look at baby Zuko!" The scroll reveals a baby smiling happily with his arms in the air, enjoying himself at the beach. "Isn't he cute ?" Katara coos as everyone gushes and laughs.

Zuko sits with his eyes closed.

"Oh lighten up, I was just teasing," Katara says with a smile.

Zuko opens his eyes, his face serious, "That's not me. It's my Father."

Katara rapidly rolls the scroll up.

Suki points at the scroll and looks at Zuko, "But he looked so sweet and innocent."

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst Father in the history of Fathers," Zuko states with a flat voice.

"But he is still a human being," Everyone looks at Aang.

Zuko mouth drops, "You're going to defend him ?"

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai," Aang stands up and faces the group, "is a horrible person and the World will probably be better off without him. There's gotta be another way."

Zuko looks at the young boy flabbergasted, "Like what?"

Aang shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe," he raises both arms as if he was holding a bowl, "we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore."

Zuko sarcastically says, "Yeah. Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories," everyone starts to laugh and snicker, "will make him good again."

Aang looks at him and naively says, "Do you really think that would work?"

Zuko seriously and sternly, "No!"

Aang drops his head and sighs, "This goes against," he paces up and down, looking at his hands, "everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like…"

Sokka snorts, "Sure, you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance," Aang balls up his fist as he struggles to contain his temper, "I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you."

Aang rapidly turns around and bursts out, "This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!"

Katara raises an eyebrow, "Aang, we do understand. It's just…"

Aang rudely interrupts, "Just what, Katara ! What?"

Katara is visibly annoyed, "We're trying to help."

"Then when you," Aang points at Katara, "figure out a way for me," brings his hands back to his chest, "to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I love to hear it!" He raises his arms in exasperation and walks away.

"Aang, don't walk away from this!" She begins to walk towards him as a hand touches her shoulder to stop her from doing so.

Zuko shakes his head, "Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself."

* * *

Aang is sitting on the balcony; in front of him, there is a table of 4 candles and some offerings consisting of bread, water and fruit on a tray. Aang sits in the lotus position meditating. Momo glides in and tries to get Aang's attention by touching his lap. Aang opens his eyes, "Hey, Momo," pats Momo's head, "I don't suppose you know what I should do. I didn't think so." Momo lies on its side while Aang returns back to meditating.

Time passes and Aang is fast asleep, lying on his side near Momo. The candles are already extinguished. Aang suddenly opens his eyes and sits up. An odd chanting starts in the background. Aang stands up, walks over the tray and climbs over the balcony railing. Momo is awakened and looks at his master. He jumps to the railing before flying off. Aang walks briskly on the path to the ocean as Momo circles around him in the air. He leaves a path of footprints on the beach. Aang and Momo reaches the edge of the shore and Aang walks into the water and starts to swim. Momo watches his master swim out to sea, towards the forested area. Momo begins to fly after him. The chanting ends.

* * *

**Review or I will send Toph as Melon Lord after you. **

**I'll do it! ^_-**

**lol. **


	29. Ch 28: So Hard To Be A Gentleman

**~So Hard To Be A Gentlemen~**

**Yay! Finally a decent sized chapter!!! Woohoo!**

**And a yummy Lime too. ^_^**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, fav'd and messaged. **

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

Katara paced in her room. She couldn't sleep and she had already checked in on Aang twice. The first time he was sitting meditating and the second he had passed out. Still she couldn't rest. Her nerves were driving her crazy.

She throws her hands in the air, "Ugh!"

"Can't sleep either?"

Katara gasps and whirls around calling water to wrap around her arms, "Z- Zuko? I almost froze you to the wall!"

He shrugs from his spot against the doorframe, "wouldn't have been the first time," a smirk plays at his mouth.

Katara sends the water back into the basin, "What are you doing here?"

He pushes himself of the wall, but keeps his arms crossed, "Toph sent me."

Katara raises an eyebrow, "Toph sent you?"

"She said, and I quote, 'Sparky, wake up and go calm Sugar Queen down before I bind her hands and feet with rock so she'll stop pacing!' Then she dragged me across my room and kicked me out of my own room," Zuko explained as he neared her, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Katara blushed, "Opps, I didn't mean to wake her up."

Zuko lifted her chin with a finger, "So…"

Katara shifted under his gaze, there was something in his eyes that made her feel very vulnerable at the moment. She cleared her throat slightly, "So?"

He smirked and placed his forehead against hers, "are you going to tell me why you can't sleep?"

"Oh, that," she blushes.

Zuko leans back, "Why? What did you think, 'Tara?"

Chill bumps covered her body at the way he said her name, in a husky purr. Katara swallows, "I, uh, n-nothing," she closes her eyes and focus', "I couldn't sleep because I'm worried… about the fight to come. What if Aang doesn't kill the Fire Lord? What if he runs?"

"I doubt very seriously if my father will run-"

"No, no. Not your father. Aang," Zuko looks confused and she explains as she sits down on the bed, "you see," she pats the spot beside her, "Aang tends to run from his problems. When faced with danger, pain, or fear, he either evades, blocks or flees."

Zuko gets a look of understanding, "like his fighting style."

Katara nods, "Yes, precisely. Only it doesn't end there. He applies that to every aspect of his life. For instance, when he kissed me on the day of Black Sun, he flew off immediately after. Before I had time to react and give him my input on it. Instead of face what I had to say, which could have been good or bad, he flew off."

Zuko stands, "We should see if he is here."

Katara grabs his arm and shakes her head, "I've already checked on him twice. He is asleep," she pulls him back down.

* * *

They sit in silence for a while, Katara begins to nod off slightly.

"I believe in him," Zuko says.

"Hm?" Katara wakes back up.

"I don't think Aang will leave us hanging. He cares too much for that," Zuko says then looks at Katara and chuckles, "Come on, 'Tara. Time for bed." He picks her up bridal style and places her under the covers. He tucks her in and kisses her forehead, "Good night, my love." He turns quietly.

Katara grabs his arm, "wait," she opens her eyes. "Don't go. Stay, please," her blue eyes half open.

Zuko sighs, he couldn't say no to her if he had to, "alright," he walks around the bed and sits down to kick of his boots, "but if your brother finds me here, I'm a dead man."

"I'll freeze him to a wall if he tries," Katara smiles sleepily at him.

Zuko tosses his shirt, pulls back the covers and crawls in, "Come here you," he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her to him.

Katara squeals and giggles as she rolls over to face him, "Zuko?"

"Yes, love?" he asks sleepily with his eyes closed.

"What's going to happen after the war?" Katara plays with a lock of his hair nervously.

Zuko opens his good eye, "What do you mean? Things will be peaceful and people will be-"

Katara puts a finger over his mouth, "No, I mean… What's going to happen with us?"

Zuko rolls over a looks at the ceiling, "I don't know." He thinks of the Fire Sages and his countries rules and pride and he sighs. He pulls Katara to his chest, "But, I know one thing," he pulls her chin up and looks into her eyes, "I will never let you go."

Katara smiles, "Good, 'cause I might finish what we started in Ba Sing Sei if you do."

Zuko chuckles, "You sound like Mai," then he cringes. _Shit. Bad move,_ Zuko curses himself.

"Whose Mai?" Katara props up her head and makes designs across his chest with her finger.

"Well," Zuko sighs, "she was my childhood sweetheart. When I went back with my sister, Mai and me picked up where we left of, but, she was so different."

"Wait… is she knife throwing girl?" Katara quirks an eyebrow.

Zuko laughs, "yeah, that's her. You know her?"

"She tried to kill me on several occasions. Also, didn't care enough about her little brother, Tom Tom, to save him. So, I saved him," Katara voice was bitter and sharp.

Zuko frowns, he remembers how Mai used to talk of Tom Tom. To think she put him in harm's way shows how much she has changed, "yeah, well, now you see why I ended it."

"You broke up with her?"

"Well, yeah… I wrote her a letter on the day I left-"

"You broke up with Knife Girl in a letter!?!?" Katara sits up, "Great! She is going to kill us all. Zuko, you idiot!" Katara jumps out of bed, "That girl… there is something off about her, and you don't even end it with her, you write her a letter! She is going to kill me! She is going to make me into a pin cushion!"

Zuko sits up, "'Tara clam down, Mai is not going to kill you!"

Katara points at him, "Do you know anything about women!?!"

The door burst open, "What the hell is going on in here!?" Sokka yells with Toph close behind him, he spots Zuko in Katara's bed, "What were you doing to my baby sister!?!"

Zuko throws his hands up innocently, "I didn't do anything."

Katara stops pacing, "he didn't do anything to me. But, he did break up with his girlfriend via letter!"

Sokka growls at zuko and points his club at him, "You broke up with my little sister in a letter!" He crosses the room.

"What! No! Mai, I broke up with Mai in a letter. On the day I left, the Day of Black Sun," he pushes Sokka's club from his chest.

Toph busts out laughing, "Oh man! Sparky! You broke up with Knife Girl through a letter! Ha Ha! Oh man, she is going to kill you."

Sokka drops his club and looks at Zuko incredulously, "you dated Knife Girl?"

"Mai, her name is Mai. And those are not knives," Zuko says as he eyes Sokka's face cautiously.

A grin slowly spreads across Sokka's face, "You dated depressed, monotone, knife girl?"

Zuko's eye twitches and he sighs.

Sokka roars in laughter and Toph follows closely behind, "Oh, Toph is right. She is so gonna kill you!"

"And me!" Katara yells.

Sokka slaps Zuko's back, "don't you know _Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned._"

Zuko looks at Sokka and mumbles, "You sound like Uncle."

Sokka grins, "Then your Uncle is a wise man."

"Yeah, he is," Zuko smirks despite himself.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Sokka slaps Zuko's back once more, "You too play nice." He walks to the door and locks arms with Toph, "Come on, you too."

"Aw! But I want to watch Sugar Queen beat up Sparky!"

"Bed, little lady," Sokka yanks her out and pokes his head back in, "keep your hands to yourself," he points to his eyes then to Zuko, "I'm watching you." Then he shuts the door.

* * *

Katara puts her hands on her hips and glares at Zuko.

He shrugs, "what?"

She shakes her head and sits back on the bed, "I cannot believe you too dated."

"She was different back then, or maybe it was me that was different. Either way, I could never be with her again," Zuko lays back and pats his chest. Katara lays down and nuzzles her head beneath his chin, "And, she wont hurt you. I wont let her."

Katara laughs, "I'd freeze her to a wall again."

Zuko smirks at the image of Mai and Katara fighting, "Hm… maybe you too should fight."

Katara slaps his chest, "Perve."

Zuko shrugs, "What? I am a guy."

Katara laughs, "Spirits, I hope so."

Zuko wriggles his brow at her, "want to check?"

Katara blushes and smacks him again, "Zuko!"

Zuko chuckles and pulls her close.

"So, after the war is over and you go back home," Katara traces patterns on his chest again, "what then?"

"I don't know if I'll go home," Zuko sighs.

Katara props her head up, "what do you mean? You'll be Fire Lord."

Zuko shakes his head vehemently, "Oh no! Not me. Uncle will be Fire Lord."

"Oh, you don't want it?"

"No, Uncle was the rightful heir. I wouldn't want that kind of power," Zuko looks solemn.

Katara turns his face to her, "you don't trust yourself?"

Zuko doesn't answer, but averts his eyes.

"Well, I think you'd do great things, Zuko."

A smile plays on his lips, "you think so?"

She smiles back at him, "I know so," she kisses the tip of his nose.

He looks into her eyes. Her blue pools gaze back at him. He glances at her mouth, her lips full, cupid's bows and pouty. He looks back to her eyes and sees her looking at his mouth. Her pink tongue darts out to wet her lips and he groans. He pulls her head to him and crushes his lips to hers. Her brown waves fall around him like a curtain. Women in the Fire Nation never wore their hair down, except for their husband behind closed doors. Katara's hair loose and pooled around him, curtaining in her sandalwood and rose smell was too much to bare.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.

Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, digging her fingers into his hair and pulling him nearer to her while he brought his hands all over her, one down her side and waist, holding her close in his arms, and the other behind her head, holding her lips to his. For a brief moment, they pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

Then they were suddenly aware of the burning passion that ignited inside of them, a flame like nothing either had experienced before. He felt a fire within his heart that burned so strongly, so beautifully, like the multicolored flames he had seen from the dragons.

Katara's mouth opened slightly against Zuko's and his tongue slid in. She let his tongue explore her mouth and he let her hands explore his body. Zuko felt as though he were on fire; he was smoldering with a desire that he had fought to repress for so long. He kissed her fiercely. And she kissed back, _hard. _

Zuko wove one of his hands into the tresses of her coffee-colored hair and caressed the side of her face, grasped at her waist, moved to the small of her back to pulling her closer into him. He was everywhere all at once. He held her tight; maybe even too tight, but she didn't mind.

Katara's lips strained against Zuko's. She clung to him forcefully; she didn't want it to end. Katara could feel the heat radiating from him; she could taste sparks on her tongue—it was as if she could taste the very fire of his passion. It was hard for her to imagine that she had ever hated him. Once, she was so full of resentment and bitterness. Now, all those feelings had slipped away, and all she felt was need.

She wrapped her leg around his waist and pulled him closer with her heel. A moan of pleasure escaped their lips as they rubbed against each other unexpectedly. Zuko grasped her thigh and grinds against her as she sucks on his neck. He tosses his head back to give her better access, "'Tara," he moans huskily.

She leaves open mouth kisses from beneath his ear to his collarbone and back again, nipping and sucking randomly.

_Have to stop her before it goes too far._ Zuko tries to convince himself. He wants her so badly, but it seemed wrong. They were all worried about the battle to come and to do this now when she was stressed and not fully thinking clearly seemed wrong. _Then again_, he thought as her tongue swiveled around his ear and her hot breath caressed his neck.

"Hn, Katara," Zuko's attempt to stop her turns into a moan. He grabs her shoulders and pulls her back a bit, "'Tara," he breaths heavily, "we have to stop. If it goes any further, I wont be able to stop."

Her lower lip pouts a bit, "but, what if I don't want you to stop?"

He pauses, he hadn't thought of that. "Erm…" he raises an eyebrow at her and chuckles at her expression, "you know you make it nearly impossible for me to be a gentleman."

Katara continues to pout, but she lightly drags her nails down his chest.

He moans, "Ka-Tara." She grins mischievously at down at him, "you are an impossible tease."

She smiles, "I know." Then she flops down and cuddles up next to him, with one leg draped across his waist.

Zuko wraps his arm around her and rest his other on her hand that's on his chest. He kisses the top of her head, "Good night, 'Tara."

She sighs and nuzzles his chest, placing soft kisses across it, before settling again, "Good night, my Prince."

Zuko smiles, he never liked his title much. But, somehow, the way it passed her lips made it seem like something to be proud of. After all, he'd gladly be her anything.

* * *

**Reviews are sweeter than finding out that Zuko dated "Knife Girl".**

**Hnestly, I'm sorry to all of those Maiko fan, but Mai + Zuko as a pair makes no sense once he became good.**

**Sure when he was angry and had that horrid ponytail, it worked. But his character developed and grew and eventually became good.**

**She just stayed the same. Always sticking to which ever side was fairing better at the time. **

**Psh. Ridiculous. Like Mai, but not for Zuko.**


	30. Ch 29: Gone

**~Gone~ Redone**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, fav'd and messaged:**

**Afictionado, dnino, Grimm-x-Ichi-x-lover, AnnaAza, Las De La Intuicion, AnisaG., KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, ChazzBALL, Midnitesilverwolf, sokkantylee, doctor anthony, Rain of the Stars, & Eswin. As well as all others.**

**

* * *

**

**I've redone this chapter to make some things more clear… mostly adding of internal dialogue.**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Suki tosses Sokka another of her bags. Zuko makes a face at Katara, about all of Suki's luggage, and she giggles.

Sokka secures the last of Suki's many bags and then leans over the edge of Appa's saddle with a sigh, "Okay, that's everything."

Toph, who sitting on some stone steps, perks her ears and frowns, "No, it's not." Everyone turns to face her, "Where's Aang?"

Everyone looks at each other surprised and run off to look for him.

* * *

"Why isn't he up yet?" Katara complains.

Toph snickers, "maybe he heard you two making out last night and it kept him up."

Katara flushes, "we were not making out! And any way you sent him in my room!"

"What!" Sokka squeaks. He points a finger at Zuko, "you best not have been in my sister's room all night!" Zuko pales as Sokka goes back for his club again.

"He didn't sleep in his room. He came out of Katara's early this morning. I saw him when I went to fetch a drink," Suki adds cluelessly.

Sokka growls, "I aught ta kick…"

Zuko stops, "would you all stop it! We need to find Aang and get moving."

Katara and Sokka grumble as they head up to Aang's room.

* * *

Everyone runs up the steps to the corridor and looks around, "Aang Aang!"

"Come on lazy bones, let's go," Toph yells.

Suki, Sokka & Katara head to the right of the corridor while Toph & Zuko head in the opposite direction.

* * *

Zuko runs to Aang's room and throws open the door only to find it dark and empty. He walks out of the room and meets Toph who does a "nothing" gesture with her hands. They head off to search for the others to see if they have had any more luck.

* * *

Sokka heads to the room Aang was meditating in and spots something by the railing of the balcony. Aang's staff is lying on it. Sokka walks onto the balcony, scratching his head. He sees the staff and looks surprised as Suki & Katara walk in.

Sokka grabs the staff, "He left his staff. That's so strange."

Katara looks worriedly at the staff; she has a bad feeling in her stomach.

Zuko and Toph walk in the room, "Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach." Zuko turns his head towards the beach and eyes the ocean. He can't place it, but something is off.

* * *

Down the path to the beach faint foot prints are in the sand. Footprints from the gaang mostly, but towards the surf, there are a set of small prints that lead straight into the sea, "Look! There's his footprints. The trail ends here."

Suki looks on confused, "So… He went for a midnight swim and never came back ?"

Katara eyes Zuko, "Maybe he was captured." _Maybe this vacation spot is not as unused as Zuko thought…_

Zuko looks at Katara with his mouth agape. _She did not just imply that I had anything to do with this…_

Sokka shakes his head, "I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle."

Toph bends down and touches a print, "I bet he ran away again."

Sokka scratches his head thoughtfully, "Ah-uh. He left behind his glider and Appa."

Toph sighs, "Then what do you think happened to him, oh sloozey one?"

Sokka stands and crosses his arms with a smug smile, "It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle He's definitely on a Spirit World journey."

Zuko thinks of the North, "But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?"

Sokka slumps, "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island," Katara says with clenched fists, "Let's split up and look for him." _If that little knuckle-head took off just because of Zuko and me, Imma beat the Avatar right outta him…._

Toph runs and grabs Zuko's arm swiftly and he blushes, "I'm going with Zuko!" Everyone looks at her curiously, "What Everyone else went on a life changing fieldtrip with Zuko. Now it's my turn." She hugs him tighter and Zuko blushes deeper.

As the group separates, Zuko passes a glance to Katara. Her face was serious and she was paying him no mind. Zuko had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that she felt he had something to do with Aang's disappearance… he just hoped she hadn't been right last night. Surely, Aang wouldn't run away when they needed him most… when the world needed him most. Although… considering his track-record…

"Come, Hotman! Let's go hunt down, Twinkletoes," Toph pulls him from his troubled thoughts with a good punch.

"Ow! Dang, you've really got a good arm you know that, squirt?" he laughs as Toph gives him another good whap.

"Don't call me squirt," she smiles, "and I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm just a helpless little blind girl," she ends by batting her eyelashes innocently.

Zuko laughs and shakes his head, "yeah, and I'm the Moon Spirit."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile. :D see. lol**


	31. Ch 30: Princess Of The Swampbenders

**~Princess Of The Swampbenders~**

**HOLY CROW! I'M BACK!!!!**

**Thank you for waiting. **

**I am finally all moved in… nearly…**

**BUT, I have internet now, so YAY! Updates! XD**

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

Appa flies out from behind a cliff with Sokka on his head, looking around with a serious look on his face.

'_Come on Aang,' _Sokka chants mentally to himself for the hundredth time, _'where is that freakin' Monk?!'_ He 'yip, yip's Appa, and they soar higher to look else where.

* * *

In the bustling town area of Ember Island. There's a crowd surrounding someone in an air nomad outfit and they cheer for "Aang" repeatedly. Suki & Katara look to each other shocked to hear his name, and they quickly run to the crowd and push their way through.

The 'Aang' turns around to face them, "Avatar State, yip yip!"The Actor Toph lifts Actress Aang up in the air as she poses in a flying position as the crowd cheers wildly.

Suki & Katara look on angry.

Katara stomps away pulling Suki by the arm, "Stupid actors," the rest of her angry grumbling was to jumbled to understand.

* * *

Zuko and Toph walk down to the beach by some beach houses, "And then when I was nine, I ran away again," Toph continues rambling about her life.

"Uh-huh," Zuko says for the hundredth time.

"I know I shouldn't complain," closes her eyes and shrugs. Zuko appears disinterested and looks away, "my parents gave me everything that I ever asked for. But they never gave me the one thing that I really wanted. Their love. You know what I mean?"

'_Geez; I didn't know Toph could talk this much. Where the hell could Aang be! I hope I haven't been pushing him too hard. Surely, Katara doesn't actually blame me for this…,' _Zuko drops his head and sighs audibly and then turns around and to face Toph. "Look, I know you had a rough childhood but we should really focus on finding Aang," Zuko walks on, as his back faces the young earthbender he cringes slightly. He could have been a bit nicer about it. He shakes his head, _'Uncle always said that stress got the worst of me.'_  
Toph frowns at Zuko's retreating back disappointed and slightly hurt by his snapping at her, "This is the worst fieldtrip ever." She blows her fringe in irritation as she follows the slouching prince.

After a few minutes of silence, Zuko stops, "Toph, I'm … I'm sorry for snapping at you. I guess I'm a little stressed out." He walks over to a beached tree and plops down on its long sun bleached trunk, burying his hands into his palms.

"Don't sweat it, Sparky," Toph says with a smile as she kicks sand and plops down near him, "we are all a bit stressed out right now," see stares blindly out towards the ocean as her mind wanders to the playful airbender.

Zuko studies her expression and a smirk slowly tugs at the corner of his mouth, "You like Aang." He stated as a fact.

Toph huffed, causing her bangs to flutter, "Don't sound so smug about it, Hotman."

Zuko's eyes went wide, "You do! You like Aang!" He smiled as he thought of Toph crushing on anyone. Toph gave him a swift, hard punch to his thigh. "Ow!" He complained rubbing the spot.

Toph merely smiles back at him. Her expression turns serious as she remembers his sulking, "What else has got you all sulky, Sparky?"

Zuko lets out a sigh as he averts his eyes from her piercing, although blind, gaze. "I feel it might be my fault he has left," he finally admits.

Toph quirks an eyebrow, "because of Katara and you?"

Zuko slouches more. To be honest, he hadn't thought of that, "Well, … yeah, I guess that too." He shakes his head and groans, "I took his girl and scared him about my father. I have chased off the world's last hope," he stands and lets out a frustrated roar and a firey blast from his fist over the sea, before falling to his knees with his head in his heads, "Why? Why do I always mess things up?" He shakes his head, defeated, "And now, Katara thinks it my fault too. And she is completely right, but still. How can she love someone like me? I don't deserve her-" WHACK!!

Toph hits him hard on the back of the head, "Would you shut up!" She yells.

Zuko stares at her in shock. Toph hits out of play or affection and she NEVER yells hardly ever.

"Would you listen to yourself?" She continues, "Zuko, I wasn't there when you were all pony-tailed and angry…er, but I do know this. You deserve to be happy, just like everyone else. But, until you can realize that yourself; you wont ever be happy." She pulls him up under by his underarm, "Now," she pause to let him stand. "Does Katara make you happy?"

"Yes," he answers without hesitation.

"Then do something about it," she slaps his back with a smirk, "before you loose the one you love before you two dummies even realize you love each other." And with that she headed, for the stairs of the pier a head of them. She paused at the step, "You coming? Or are you just gonna stand there with your mouth open?"

Zuko snaps out of his thoughts and snaps his mouth closed, "My mouth wasn't open."

Toph laughs, "uh huh, and I'm Princess of the Swampbenders."

Zuko smiles and shakes his head, _'I swear sometimes I wonder just how blind she really is.'_

* * *

_**Reviews are FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!!**_

**_:D_**

**_So, yeah this took forever, but my move is done. Just cleaning up the old house tomorrow and then now more! XD_**

**_SO HAPPY!_**

**_Then I can actually work on setting up my room and writing and fixing my freakin' scanner._**

**_'Cause, my lovelies, I have been drawing comic strips to go with my story. :D I eventually want one for nearly every chapter._**

**_But, can't post them to my deviantART *glares at scanner*._**

**_Oh how technology hates me. .'_**


	32. Ch 31: The Tracker

**~The Tracker~**

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although I wouldn't mind owning Zuko for a bit. *wink wink***

* * *

Back at Ozai's beach house, the group sat on the steps despondently.

Toph & Katara had changed back in their respective nation's outfits. After they had returned from their searching, and so far no one had spoken a word.

Appa lands and growls. As Sokka eyes the group with a frown, "Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either," Sokka sighs and then jumps and lands in front of the oddly quiet group.

Zuko shake his head in confusion as he tried worked through his swarm of thoughts, before finally answering, "No. It's like he just… disappeared."

Toph sits up suddenly, "Hey, wait a minute, has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too ?" The sudden realization suddenly leaving her with a terrible ominous feeling in her gut.

Sokka whips around in horror and glares at Appa, "Oh no!" He kneels down in a defeated way and shakes his fists to the sky, "I knew it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo!" Sokka jumps inside of Appa's jaws to peer into his mouth in a frantic way, "Momo, I'm coming for ya, buddy!" Sokka climbs onto Appa's tongue and tries to crawl his way in.

Katara stares her brother's disappearing back with a deceitfully calm appearance, when actually she was serious starting to wonder if he had suffered a head injury and was a few sandwiches sort of a pinich basket, "Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang."

Sokka turns around and looks at his sister incredulously, "That's just what Appa wants you to think." He climbs further in and Appa closes his mouth around Sokka's legs as they flail around.

Zuko bites his tongue to keep from bursting out laughing at the look Katara now had plastered on her face, he managed a steardy voice, "Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka." Zuko was pleased that he had managed to sound himself, "We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away."

Katara turns her attention from her struggling brother, to Zuko with worry written all other her face, "What should we do Zuko?" In the background, Sokka slides out of Appa's mouth and his entire body is covered in Appa's saliva.

Zuko stands up and slouches his shoulders slightly, "I don't know." He raises his head and his meant by the eyes of the rest who continue to stare at him, he raises an eyebrow, "Why are you all looking at me?" Zuko looks around totally confused and slightly uncomfortable.

Katara answers in a snarky tone, "Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." She regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth; his face showed shock and a flicker of something else… hurt. Katara was thankful when Toph cut in.

Toph cleared her voice slightly and chuckled as she eyed Sokka's futile attempts at rubbing of Appa's spit, "Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar," Sokka takes a step and slips as he hits the ground with a very loud groan, Toph snorts then faces Zuko, "it's you."

Zuko looks down dejectedly. No matter how much it bothered him, they were right. He clutched his fists with new determination, "I have an idea."

Sokka hops back up with a grimace and rubs his butt, before grinning widely and slapping Zuko on the back causing him to stumble forward a bit to right himself, "We should call you the Tracker!" Sokka swept his arm out dramatically.

Toph's hysterical laughter soon flooded the area as she feel over clutching her sides. Suki stopped grimacing at Sokka's slobbery clothing and began laughing her twinkling laugh. Even Katara was pulled out of her sour mood and managed at snort as she struggled to remain angry (although she wasn't entirely sure who or what she was mad about, although she was aware most of her negativity was directed at Zuko), "Sokka, maybe you should leave the nicknames to Toph."

* * *

**Reviews are better than Mango flavoured Dum Dums.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. **

**I've had a few comments about how I've done Katara. Some say I've made her too forgiving.**

**I felt that because Katara is logical, she would forgive him after a pretty short time, especially fater seeing how her 'family' acted around him.**

**However, she goes back and forth and tends to be a bit bi-polar about it sometimes, because she is Katara and Katara is stubborn and tends to bring back up her doubts about Zuko when things turn south for many reasons. A main one being what happen under Ba Sing Sei; how he broke her trust and nearly killed Aang (or got him killed). And another main reason is because in a way she knows that she probably shouldn't love Zuko after all that has happened in the past.**

**But, at the same time, she sees how he has changed into a good man. She sees his inner conflicts and doubts. She also sees how even though his path was the wrong one in the beginning, he still got their for the right reasons: love, honor and trying to protect what was right. And that is why she loves him. Because in his own twisted way, Zuko has always been the good guy, he just didn't see it.**

**So, I hope that cleared things up a bit.**

**I'll post soon.**

**I'm starting up a new story as well, but don't worry both will be updated as normal.**

**It just helps me to write to different things at once... is that weird?**


	33. Ch 32: June

**~June~**

**

* * *

**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although I wouldn't mind owning Zuko for a bit…. Or Forever… which ever… *wink wink***

**

* * *

**

**Don't hate me for taking so long. Here… have a present. Zutara at the Western Airtemple:**

**http:/ browse. deviantart. com/ ?q=zutara&order=9&offset=72#/ d1dt4ve**

**Just delete the slashes after "/", each ".", and the remaining two "/".**

**:D**

**

* * *

**

Sokka flips from a resting position on his belly to his back as he tries to get more comfortable in Appa's saddle. He pops his head up over the rim of the saddle and notices the dark clouds ahead and down below is what appears to be… "Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom There's no way Aang's there," Sokka states with an eyebrow raised at the Fire Prince's back behind Appa's reins.

Zuko glances over his shoulder back at Sokka, "Just trust me." He urges Appa faster; Appa picks up the pace and soars into the horizon with a growl.

Everyone is quiet for the flight; all their thoughts were swirling from thoughts of Aang to thoughts of the up-coming battle with the Fire Nation. Zuko glances over his shoulder to Katara. She is leaning on the edge of Appa's saddle glaring into the distance, her hands clenched into fists.

Zuko facing back forward with a sigh, '_She has hardly spoken a word to me since this morning. Maybe she is right to blame me. If I hadn't have urged her to set aang straight, we might not have lost this worlds only hope…'_

…Meanwhile, back in the saddle, Sokka is draped over the front of the saddle with his arms dangling over the sides, his head flopped backwards and his mouth wide open with a line of drool coming out along with his thunderous snores. Suki groans and rolls her eyes as Sokka's head flops to her shoulder, bringing with it the drools.

Katara turns back to the inside, stealing a glance at Zuko and his hunched shoulders, and plops down next to Toph with a sigh.

"What's up, Sugar Queen?" Toph says casually as she chomps down and a Grapple (Grape flavored Apple… and they actually exist! Yum.)

Katara whips her head away from Zuko's back for the fourth time, "huh?"

Toph laughs and hits her arm, "distracted by our favorite, fire dancing, sulking leader?"

A very unattractive snort comes from Katara as she is unable to stop her laugh. Suki, Zuko and even Sokka (whom wakes up and asks, "Waz happen'in?" before crashing again) looks back to Katara and Toph questioningly.

Katara blushes and glares at the three of them until they turn around, "Actually," she turns to Toph in a whisper, "yes, I was."

Toph chokes on her bite slightly, "*cough* oh wow! *cough* Sugar Queen admitting to something. This must be bad," she ignores the fact that Katara glare is piercing her brain, "so whats wrong with the honeymoon already?"

Now it is Katara's turn to choke on her first bite of Grapple, "HONEYMOON!" Suki eyes her as though she had lost her mind, Sokka mumbles something about meat and Zuko looks on with a frown and a sigh before withdrawing to his brooding. Katara pokes at Tophs' side, "would you quit making me draw attention! I don't want Zuko to hear!"

Toph sighs, "Sorry, so what's up? You and Hotman have been all mopey."

Katara looks back to Zuko's back, "that is what's wrong. It's like he has withdrawn himself for some reason. …at the same time, I was mad… I think I'm still mad…"

"At Zuko?"

Katara sighs and looks back to Toph, "I don't know… maybe I am. I can't help feeling that Zuko and I are the reason that Aang ran off. Last night, Zuko wanted to check on him again, but I said that he had been asleep… if I had let him check…"

"Katara, you can't blame yourself or Zuko. I don't know why Aang is gone, but I know that it is not because of Zuko and you. I also know that you couldn't have stopped this from happening and the longer you waited to tell Aang the truth, the worse off everyone would have been," Toph says as she leans back to snack on the remaining rind of her fruit snack.

"Maybe your right," Katara sighs as she tosses her rind over Appa and into the ocean.

Toph's rind follows soot, "Of course I am right Sugar Queen."

Sokka sits up and wipes the drool off his face, leaving a slobbery Suki behind has he joins Katara and Toph, "What is Toph right about?"

"Everything," Toph laughs as she hands him some jerky.

* * *

**Fast Forward**

**

* * *

**

Zuko lands Appa in a forested area in the Earth Kingdom. The gang glances around, but remain quiet, as Sokka's only remark was met with a harsh glare from Zuko and a slap to the back of the head from Katara.

The gang approaches a three storey building in the middle of the forested area; they make for the door, following Zuko's lead. Inside of the noisy building, dancing music plays loudly.

Zuko pushes open the door and Katara steps in behind him with the rest close behind. Katara eyes the patrons and notices that they are drunk, rowdy and that they are gasping in shock and staring at something taking place further in.

She swallows slightly feeling out of place and obvious as she observes warily. She eyes Zuko, "And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?"

Zuko flinches at her irritation, but it goes unnoticed. He points in the middle of all the ciaos, "June."

Katara follows his aim and spots a pale skinned, honey eyed, black haired, really rather gorgeous girl sitting dismissively amongst the rowdy crowd as she casually is sipping her tea as a huge burly man lunges as her. Katara starts forward as she opens her canteen, but Zuko places a hand on her arm and shakes his head motioning for her to watch.

The girl, June, stops the man with her leg and pushes him down effortlessly as the man groans. The crowd gasps and are stunned. June smiles at her success.

Sokka eyes the girl with appreciation before recognizing her, "Oh that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole."

Suki glances at Sokka's obvious intrest in the girl and frowns, "Mole? Her skin is flawless."

The gang watches as June quickly gets off her seat as another opponent crashes into her bench, breaking it into pieces. The previous opponent quickly scrambles away as the new one takes another shot.

Sokka watches her lithe form and notes her skill and movement… among other things, "No," he follows her moves as June deftly dodges and spins away with her tea cup still in hand, "she has this giant mole creature she rides around on."

Zuko smirks at Sokka, "Her shirshu." He glances over Junes groaning opponents, "It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the World. It's the one shot we have of finding him."

The new guy comes back for June. She tosses her cup in the air as he charges. Now she is pissed. She throws him over her shoulder when he lunges at her sending him landing on a table a second later, knocking off all the dishes on the table. June spins around and grabs her falling tea cup without spilling any of its contents. She turns away and drinks her tea.

"I don't know who this June lady is but," Toph crosses her arms and smiles widely, "I like her."

Scene shifts to Aang's sleeping form in a forested area. Momo crawls over to Aang's face and licks it.

Aang stirs and begins to wake up. He groans from sleepiness, "Hey Momo," Aang sits up and rubs his head. Momo is clutching Aang's head protectively as it looks around, "I just had the strangest dream," He opens his eyes with a surprised look on his face and surveys his surroundings. He turns his head towards the ocean, "Wait…"

Aang stares in front of him in shock. He gazes at the ocean, the vast ocean with the forested area appearing to be in the middle of no where… "Where are we?"

* * *

**Reviews are better than FINALLY posting this story again!**

**ok...maybe not, but close...  
**


	34. Ch 33: Birds and Bees

**~Birds and Bees~**

**

* * *

**

**Here's another chapter, although it might be shorter.**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except your soul. :] …no, but I don't even own that. :[ Sad times…**

**

* * *

**

The gang all roll their eyes as Toph appears amazed by June's "butt-kicking ability" as she so eloquently put it.

June kicks an empty seat into a comfortable position before sitting down and taking a sip from her cup.

Sokka eyes her before a light bulb goes off again, "Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!"

Zuko sighs and glances at Katara whom is now glaring at June, "Yup, back in the good old days." Katara gives him a look as Zuko leads the group towards June.

June eyes the group approaching to see if they are a threat or not, then she spots Zuko and frowns, "Oh great," she refills her cup, "it's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa ?"

Zuko frowns and glares at June, "He's my Uncle, and he's not here."

June ignores the fact that her teasing didn't bait him as she looks at Zuko and Katara and smirks, "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."

Both Zuko and Katara blush with sweat drop expressions on their faces and protest simultaneously, embarrassed.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"  
"She's not my girlfriend!"

Both eye each other, embarrassed about being called out and hurt that the other denied it.

"Okay, okay," June puts a hand out to stop their freak outs with a smile on her face, '_found the sweet spot!'_ She smirks, "sheesh. I was only teasing. So what you want?"

Zuko frowns before admitting, "I need your help finding the Avatar."

"Hmph. Doesn't sound too fun," She takes another drink from her cup while Zuko gets riled up and Suki continues to eye her as competition.

Zuko steps closer to June in a slight outburst, "Does the end of the World sound like more fun!"

June stops returning Suki glare with a unimpressed expression and looks at Zuko. She eyes his face, '_huh, pouty prince is serious.'_ She downs her glass, "Well," she slaps her thighs, "this better be worth my time," she says as she stands and flows the gang outside.

* * *

Outside the tavern, Appa and June's shirshu are growling aggressively at each other. Appa then licks the shirshu's face and both of them quiet down.

June lifts up a piece of meat and cajolingly calls to her Shirshu, "Nyla…" She throws the meat to Nyla who catches the meat in a gulp. June comes and affectionately strokes her shirshu, "Who's my little snuffly wuffly." Nyla suddenly shoots out her tongue and June steps back, "Whoa!" She gently presses down on Nyla's nose to close her mouth, "Careful there. Okay," June turns back to the group, "whose got something with the Avatar's scent on it."

The gang look around to each other.

Sokka faces Katara and Zuko, who are closest to Appa, "check in the saddle."

Zuko turns to Katara, who blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear. He smiles softly at her. They haven't been like they usually are since Aang vanished. He steps up behind Katara as she struggles to climb Appa, who is moving around and playing with Nyla. Zuko clears his throat as he places his hands on Katara's hips, "need a boost?" he whispers huskily.

Katara squeaks lightly and turns her head to peer at Zuko. Their noses brush and Katara turns red, "Uh…I… uh…." Her eyes travel to his mouth as his warm breath caresses her face.

Zuko's eyes dart from her eyes to her pouty mouth as her pink tongue darts out to wet them.

June clears her throat, "look, it's great that you two are finally discovering how the birds and the bees work, but I haven't got all the time in the world here…"

Katara faces back to Appa, her face flushed and not just from embarrassment.

Zuko shoot June a death glare before circling his thumbs on Katara's hips. Just as she lets out a gasp, he boost her up and into the saddle.

Katara flicks him a glare, but only gets a self-satisfied smirk back. She covers her flustered state by diving into Aang's pack and reaching into Appa's saddle. She grabs Aang's staff from his pack and holds it up, "I have Aang's staff!"

* * *

**Comments are better than steamy Zuko stares!**

**I felt like we needed a smut break through all the angsty drama of this part of the story line. :P  
**


	35. Ch 34: The Sentimental Sandal

**~The Sentimental Sandal~**

**

* * *

**

**Here's another chapter!**

**I had fun writing this!**

**I'd really appreciate some Reviews. After all this time, those two chapters I posted only got 2 reviews. **

**I know you guys can do better than that!**

**Type away, my favorite fans!**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except your soul. :] …no, but I don't even own that. :[ Sad times…**

**

* * *

**

_"Okay," June turns back to the group, "whose got something with the Avatar's scent on it."_

_The gang look around to each other._

_Sokka faces Katara and Zuko, who are closest to Appa, "check in the saddle."_

_Zuko turns to Katara, who blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear. He smiles softly at her. They haven't been like they usually are since Aang vanished. He steps up behind Katara as she struggles to climb Appa, who is moving around and playing with Nyla. Zuko clears his throat as he places his hands on Katara's hips, "need a boost?" he whispers huskily._

_Katara squeaks lightly and turns her head to peer at Zuko. Their noses brush and Katara turns red, "Uh…I… uh…." Her eyes travel to his mouth as his warm breath caresses her face._

_Zuko's eyes dart from her eyes to her pouty mouth as her pink tongue darts out to wet them._

_June clears her throat, "look, it's great that you two are finally discovering how the birds and the bees work, but I haven't got all the time in the world here…"_

_Katara faces back to Appa, her face flushed and not just from embarrassment._

_Zuko shoot June a death glare before circling his thumbs on Katara's hips. Just as she lets out a gasp, he boost her up and into the saddle._

_Katara flicks him a glare, but only gets a self-satisfied smirk back. She covers her flustered state by diving into Aang's pack and reaching into Appa's saddle. She grabs Aang's staff from his pack and holds it up, "I have Aang's staff!"_

_

* * *

_

June scoffs, "yeah, enough snogging, Pouty Pronce and Lil' Miss Denial."

Katara's face turns red from anger. Sokka and Toph cringe as they brace for her temper.

June, however, merely walks up to the fuming Katara and snatches Aang's staff from her red, fuming, steaming, glaring form. "Ah! Lover's spats," she states nonchalantly as she pats Nyla's head, "so, cute aren't they Nyla-wyla? They'll make cute wittle pouty, fuming, denial ridden babies wont they, my wittle fuzzy wumpkins?"

A hiccup sounding giggle escapes from Suki's mouth. She slaps a hand over her face at the glares from Katara and Zuko.

This, of course, leads to Toph and Sokka collapsing in heaps of laughter and crying.

Zuko closes the gap between himself and Katara as she starts to lounge toward June's turned back, who offers the staff in front of Nyla's snout as she sniffs it.

Katara proceeds to grumble as Nyla proceeds to sniff and walk around them while the rest group follows her movements… and while Zuko keeps a nice firm hold on Katara's hand… what good is a dead bounty hunter? Not much.

Nyla continues circling around them and sniffing out Aang's scent. She makes one last round before walking back in front of June and lowering herself on the ground, rubbing her snout with her paws. Nyla lets out a pained grumbling noise as she proceeds to try and hide her nose in her paws.

Sokka and Toph by now have finally stopped laughing and appear totally confused.

Katara frowns more each time Nyla lets out her grumbles.

Suki stands behind Sokka and Toph pouting and picking at her nails; back in Kyoshi, she was always the center of attention. She decided that she didn't like it that Sokka seemed to have more fun and smile more often around the others, especially, Toph. She stood pouting and wondering if he even noticed this little bit of info.

Zuko was also frowning. Animals making that pained noise and trying to rub its very nose off could not be a good sign. He steps toward June who is knealing by Nyla while sighing and shaking her head, "Well, what does that mean ?"

June looks over her shoulder at him. She couldn't hide her concern and not just for Nyla, "It means your friend's gone."

Toph shrugs, her confusion increasing, "We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him." Sokka nods in agreement. (Suki in the meantime, broods more.)

June sighs again as she stands up. Contrary to popular belief, She was not as mean, heartless and uncaring as people thought. She just had had a history. A history that she preferred not to mention. As much as she put on the bad-ass act, she honestly hated this part of her job… the bad news. June looks down at Nyla. There was no way to say this without it hurting them. "No, I mean he's gone-gone," She turns back to the group, "He doesn't exist."

The group startles at her answer, then their faces turn to worry. This leads way to other more… reactive emotions.

Sokka turns exasperated, "What do you mean Aang doesn't exist ?" He glares at June with her shirshu, his expression falling more and more by every second he watches her, "Do you mean he's… you know, dead ?"

June pats her shirshu trying to distract from the hopelessness that is quickly taking hold behind her, "Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah," she gestures her hand out. Something like this has never happened before, "it's a real head scratcher." She had to get out of here before things get worse. If she showed compassion and concern, her cover would be blown along with her reputation and that meant that the other bounty hunters and men in the taverns would no longer be afraid of her. June turns back towards her shirshu, "See ya." She quickly mounts Nyla ignoring the crestfallen faces in front of her.

Toph's shoulders fall, "Helpful, real helpful…"

Zuko rests his hand on the little Earthbender's shoulder. Toph was practically the sister he wished he had had, to see her so out of spirits was breaking his heart. Katara stood in shock as Sokka held her protectively, as though he would block out the pain. Even Suki was crushed.

Zuko shakes his head, '_it's times like these that I miss Uncle Iroh even more…'_ He rubs calming circles on Toph's back like his mother and Iroh did to him when he was younger and sad. _'Wait a minute!'_ Zuko feels a bit of hope tug at his heart, "Wait," he calls after June, whom stops and faces the group.

Zuko walks to the front of the group and faces them, "I have another idea. There's only one other person in this World who can help us face the Fire Lord." He lifts his arm out and faces June, "I'll be right back with a smell sample." He goes to his pack in Appa's saddle and digs out a very wrapped up bundle. The group appears lost until Zuko lifts a sandal out of the fabrics.

Suki lifts an eyebrow, "a sandal?"

"Uh… Zuko? Why would you protect a sandal so much…" Katara asks as Zuko turns and heads to June.

Just then the air shifts and a series of gags give the group their answers, Zuko lifts up Iroh's sandal that he had dropped for Zuko to find when Iroh had been captured by Earth Kingdom soldiers. Some flies swarm to the shoe and begin buzzing around it.

Katara, Suki and Sokka pinching their noses and flinching from the stench. Toph gags slightly, but smiles.

"You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal!" Sokka gasps for fresh air only to inhale a fly causing a series of coughs.

Toph crosses her arms, now used to the odor, "I think it's kind of sweet." Katara and Suki scoff and then gag and gasp some more.

Zuko ignores the panic from behind him and lifts the sandal out in front of Nyla's noise.

June glares at the shoe as thought it was the very embodiment of evil and filth, "Let's do this." She shudders in disgust as she pulls on Nyla's reins. Suddenly, Nyla spins around and darts off into the forest.

Zuko startles and yells, "Hey, wait up!" As the group, scrambles into high gear and proceeds to mount Appa.

Nyla, however, runs on. She runs up a rocky slope with Appa closing in slowly, trying to catch up behind her.

* * *

**Reviews are better than _NOT_ smelling Iroh's sandal!**

**:]**

**That could be a threat OR a promise. You make it what you will...**

**[insert evil laughter here]  
**


	36. Ch 35: Turducken It

**~Turducken It~**

**

* * *

**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**It's gonna be a long one!**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except your Zuko kisses. :D …no, but I don't even own those. :'[ Sad times…**

**

* * *

**

_June glares at the shoe as thought it was the very embodiment of evil and filth,__ "Let's do this." __She shudders in disgust as she pulls on Nyla's reins. Suddenly, Nyla spins around and darts off into the forest__._

_Zuko startles and yells,__ "Hey, wait up!" As the group, scrambles into high gear and __proceeds to mount Appa. _

_Nyla, howver, runs on. She runs up a rocky slope with Appa closing in slowly, trying to catch up behind her._

_

* * *

_

The next morning at some terraced flatland as Nyla rapidly runs down the terraces with Appa close behind.

Toph flops backwards and sighs, "How much longer is this gonna take?"

Sokka flops back and lands beside her, "yeah, we are almost out of jerky!" It was now afternoon and the gang didn't have time to get supplies at the Inn before taking off.

Suki looks between Sokka and Toph and frowns.

Katara sees and takes note to ask her what the problem is when they are alone. For now, she ignores it and walks up behind Zuko who is steering Appa, "I'm not sure, but it appears as though we are entering the forest of the Freedom Fighters…" Her thoughts turn to Jet as do the rest of the groups.

"You know… I hope that they are alright," Sokka says quietly.

Toph nods and props her head up, "yeah, I wonder what they are doing now without…" she stops herself.

Katara sighs, "I'm sure it is hard for them without Jet… but they are strong. I know they'll be alright."

* * *

As the sun begins to set, Sokka's stomach grows loudly, "yeah, but if we don't hurry and get somewhere, I doubt my stomach will be," he clutches his stomach as it grows louder even still.

Everyone laughs. Zuko glances over his shoulder, "you know, you could always just eat some of the fruit we have."

"Nope, no thank you," he holds up a spiky orange and yellow fruit, "the only ones we have left are these scary things from Ember Island." He holds it up carefully and cringes at it, "I try not to eat anything that looks like it would fight back."

Zuko just laughs and shakes his head, "don't animals fight back when you hunt them?"

Sokka drops the offending fruit and shrugs, "not the point."

Katara points out ahead, "Look!" In front of Nyla and June is the partially destroyed outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

Nyla runs up to the wall sniffing around at the rubble.

Appa flies up behind her and June landing in an opening in the rubble. Zuko looks to June, "We're going to Ba Sing Se?"

Nyla begins scratching at the rubble. June looks to the group briefly, "Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall." Nyla stops scratching the rubble and turns away, "Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck," June pulls her reins and Nyla runs back the way they came.

Zuko watches the departing shirshu before turning back to the wall with a slight annoyed expression on his face, "It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn."

The gang begins climbing down from Appa's back. They gather in front of Appa and begin planning.

"Alright," Sokka states, "I saw some fruit and berries at the edge of the forest back there. Suki, I'll show you where they were," Suki nods glad to be getting some alone time with Sokka again. "I'm heading into the woods to try my hand at getting us so meat," he smiles almost evilly.

"Uh… Sokka? No offense or anything, Big Brother," Katara snickers, "but how do you plan on _finding_ any animals in the dark?"

Sokka rolls his eyes and throws an arm around Toph's shoulders, "That's why I'm taking Toph with me!" Toph's face flushes slightly, "With Toph's ability to sense movement, we can easily find a good meal," Sokka pumps his fist into the air.

Suki growls and stomps her feet, "I'm gonna go find those berries," she mutters as she stalks off towards the treeline.

Sokka looks after her retreating figure, "What's her problem?"

Katara looks to Suki's obviously fuming form, "I'm not sure, but I aim to find out…" she mutters under her breath. Zuko glances at her curiously.

Sokka merely shrugs it off, "well, I guess that leaves Katara and you to set up camp and get some water. There is a stream off in the woods that way," he points further down past where Suki headed. "We'll need it for cooking and drinking and such," he looks to Zuko, "you better not let something happen to Katara," he looks pointedly at Zuko. Then he gives Toph a squeeze, "you ready to go hunting?"

Toph blushes again before twirling out of his grasp and giving him a good punch in the arm, "not if you don't stop squeezing me like that."

Sokka grasps a hold of his arm, "Ow! Ow, Ow! How am I supposed to hunt if you keep hitting my throwing arm like that?"

Toph smirks, "try using your hard head," she laughs as they head of to the left of where Suki went.

Katara watches them amused.

"Huh, interesting," Zuko says from behind her.

Katara turns around and lifts a brow, "What do you mean?"

Zuko shrugs and climbs back up Appa to get the cauldron pot, the cooking supplies and a bucket for the water, "you mean you don't see it?"

Katara watches him as he climbs gracefully up, her cheeks flame a bit as she glances at his backside, "see what?"

Zuko disappears in the saddle, "See the way Sokka flirts with Toph."

"What!" Katara gapes.

Zuko pops up with his arms full and gracefully jumps back to the ground, "Sure," he walks around to a wide flat area to the side of Appa, "I'm not sure they even notice it. Toph even blushes sometimes," he goes about setting up the cooking supplies near the cauldron, "I think it's cute."

Katara walks up beside him and helps him organize the area a bit, "I guess I have noticed a little, but I was beginning to wonder if it was just wishful thinking on my part." She stands up and grabs the bucket, "you wanna head off to get the water?"

Zuko smiles, "sure, as long as I carry the bucket." He takes it from her and smiles as she blushes, "but what did you mean by wishful thinking?"

Katara shakes her head to clear her thoughts, Zuko's smile never failed to send her thoughts to less than innocent places, "well, this might sound mean, but I'm not a fan of him and Suki being together."

Zuko agrees to himself, but asks, "why so?"

"Well, she likes to be in control," she notices Zuko's sideways glance and punches his shoulder, "I'm not controlling! Besides," she giggles along with Zuko's chuckling, "seriously, I don't like how she tends to get upset when Sokka doesn't give her his full attention," Katara looks up to the full moon and frowns, "more importantly, I don't like how she acted at the play."

Zuko faces her, "What do you mean? About the us thing?"

Katara shakes her head as she steps on to a path that leads into the woods, "no, she not about us… about Yue and Sokka."

"What really happened between them? Sokka mentioned that his first girlfriend turned into the moon, but that's I really know," Zuko states with a frown as he remembers Sokka's tone when he mentioned it on their way to Boiling Rock.

Katara peers back up to the moon, which is barely visible through the trees, "When we arrived in the Northern Tribe, almost immediately we met Yue. Sokka felt she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, even though she was two years his junior. Although a bit uncertain and shy when they first met, the two become quite close. She began to fall for him, just as he had fallen almost instantly for her. But, she was engaged."

"Oh, wow! That must have been tough," Zuko frowns more at his friends past dilemma.

Katara nods as she leads them towards the stream through the trees, "Her affection for him caused her great distress over her arranged marriage to Hahn."

"Who was Hahn?" he inquires.

"Hahn was and is an arrogant fool, but he is also the greatest warrior of the North," Katara sighs as she remembers all the pain this knowledge caused Sokka, "Yue felt obligated to her people. Her marriage to Hahn would have been a great one, if you think about the politics of it. The princess marrying the up and coming great warrior, but Yue was not happy," Katara shrugs, "in the end, her loyalty to her people won out. She told Sokka she could no longer see him."

"That must have taken a lot on her part," Zuko sighs. He knows how being royalty can lead to ignoring your own needs and wants.

Katara nods as they reach the stream. She sits under a tree by the stream, "I'm sure it was. It was even worse on Sokka. He told her he didn't care, that he loved her and then…"

Zuko sits beside her, "and then what?"

Katara looks into his eyes, "and then the fire nation came."

Zuko stiffens as Katara looks back into the stream, "that monkey-faced general came with his big ships. We were called to a war meeting. The Waterbending Master, Pakku, needed a group of warriors to go on a mission. He said that most wouldn't make it… Sokka volunteered. He wanted to not make it." Katara's shoulders slump.

Zuko places a hand on her shoulder but she shies away, "then, then that General came," she holds back her tears, "and he killed the Moon Spirit and the Moon went red and dead. Yue was truly selfless and devoted to her people and all the world. She revealed to us her past. You see, Yue had been born a very sickly baby, born with her eyes closed. The Water Tribe's healers could do nothing to cure her and it was almost a certainty that she was going to die. Arnook, her father and Chief of the Tribe, took her to the hidden Oasis and pleaded with the Ocean and Moon Spirits to save his daughter. When he placed her in the water the spirits saved her, healing her body and turning her hair white. Her mother named her 'Yue' after the Moon, whose spirit saved her life."

Katara looks back up into the full moon, "Your Uncle was a wise man. He reminded her that Yue had a part of the Moon Spirit living inside her, that all was not lost. So, she told Sokka that she loved him and then she went into the Oasis. She sacrificed herself and gave up her love so that the world would not be thrown into chaos and the Water Tribes would not fall." Katara wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand, "and so, Yue became the Moon Spirit. She became the Moon."

Zuko frowns. He wanted to comfort her, but she had shied away from his touch, "is that why you fight this?"

Katara looks to him, "what?"

Zuko stands up facing away, "is what happened to Yue… is what they went through why you fight this, why you fight us?" He turns back to see her face streaming with tears.

She can't find her words. She had never really connected the two, "I… I guess so," she closes her eyes not even trying to fight the tears, "I guess I feel like I'm turning my back against my people by wanting to be with you. Like I'm turning my back against the Moon Spirit herself, by needing to be with you," her voice fails and she looks to the ground.

Zuko kneels in front of her, turning her face up to his, "Tara," he wipes the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, "Tara, I'm so sorry for what part I had in the things that have happened to you and to your people. I'm sorry that a General from my people hurt you all so severely and more importantly, I'm sorry for what that meant for Sokka and his love. I can't changed the past, no matter how much I wish I could, but I can change what happens now," he pulls her into his arms and tucks her head beneath his chin, "I promise you, Katara, I will make certain that my Father pays for the things he has caused to befall you and your family and all the people of this world. I will do my best to right the wrong that have been caused from my family and, even, myself."

Katara clutches to him and chuckles.

Zuko pulls back, but is held tight by Katara's grip and her arms snaking around his neck, "what are you laughing at?" He chuckles slightly in confusion.

Katara chuckles again and buries her nose into his neck, "you sounded like such a Prince," Zuko stiffens, "in a good way. Like a leader _should_ sound, you'd do a good job if you were Fire Lord."

She trails her nose up his neck making his ability to retort impossible.

"You are a good person, Zuko," she breathes into his ear sending tremors through him. She kisses the hallow beneath his ear before pulling back and looking into his eyes, "I don't care if my people could never understand us, if they say that I'm betraying them." She brings her hand up and lightly runs her finger tips down his scarred cheek.

Zuko's eyes flutter closed as he gulps, "Tara," he whispers huskily.

Katara rest her hand on his scarred cheek and leans forward to brush her lips across his.

A groan escapes his mouth as her smooth, velvet lips collide with his. He wraps his arms around her waist, effectively pulling her into his lap. His fingers run through her hair as their tongues battle for dominance.

* * *

Zuko glanced down at Katara as they walked back to camp hand in hand. A smile tugs at his mouth as he takes in her flushed appearance. They had one to the stream to fill up the bucket with water so they could cook and drink, but after a very serious talk… one thing had led to another and eventually, Zuko found himself having to pull away from a very heated and heavy make-out and petting session or else risk not being able to stop.

"You can wipe that self-satisfied smirk off your face anytime now," Katara teases with a smile.

Zuko laughs and wraps his free arm around her shoulders, "I don't know if I'd call it self-satisfied." He kisses the top of her head.

She looks up with a smile, "Oh? And what would you call it then?"

"Merely, satisfied," he winks and laughs as she blushes.

"I really don't want to hear what has got you feeling so _satisfied_," Sokka states as he eyes Zuko and Katara then he becomes distracted, "Oh good, you guys brought the water!"

Katara puts her hands on her hip, "yeah, but the question remains, did you two manage to get us some meat to work with?"

"Did we ever!" Toph states with a smile as she holds up the two large Turducken's that where already de-feathered and gutted and ready to cook.

Zuko's mouth drops open, "Whoa, I stand corrected," he pats Sokka on the back, "way to go you two."

Katara takes the bucket to the cauldron and bends some of the water into the Cauldron, "Zuko, do you mind?" she asks as she points to the wood beneath the pot.

Zuko smirks and flicks his wrist and the wood crackles with flames. He looks around, "hey, where is Suki?"

Sokka's eyes bug out, "Suki!" He begins frantically looking around, "Suki? Suki!... Suki?"

"Sokka, would you shut up! She is walking up now," Toph states as she reaches out and whacks him on the head.

Suki steps into camp looking disheveled and pissed.

"Whoa, What happened to you?" Sokka asks with his mouth open in shock.

Suki grumbles and drops a bundle of berries, along with some cabbage and potatoes she had found, "well, I got attacked…"

The gaang rushes around her, "WHAT!"

"…by a small flock of Turducken's," she glares at Sokka, "It would seem that they were angered for some reason. They saw me and decided to peck me to reason."

Everyone is quite.

…

… ...

... ... ...

... ...

…

Then Toph burst out laughing. "Bahahahaha! Oh man, they must have got you good! Bahahahaha!" She clutches at her stomach.

Suki glares at her until a giggle escapes her mouth, then she collapses in a heap of laughter closely followed by Katara, then Zuko.

"I don't understand! Why is this so funny?" Sokka looks around at the laughing group completely lost.

* * *

An hour and a half later (and an explaination to Sokka over what was so funny about the situation with Suki), and the gaang is sitting around the fire quietly, enjoying their bloated bellies.

Toph stands up, "well, as stimulating as this conversation is, I think I'm off to bed."

Zuko chuckles as the stuffed Earth Bender waddles off in front of Appa to make her earth tent for the night.

Suki stands up and yawns, "that sounds good to me too. Good night, Zuko, Katara, Sokka," she looks to each of them then she stretches and walks to Appa's big fluffy tail to rest.

Sokka shrugs, "mine as well." He stands and yawns, "you two sleep well," he starts to walk off after Suki, before stopping and facing Zuko, "and Zuko?"

Zuko looks up at him.

"No funny business," he winks and laughs before heading off to sleep.

Zuko shakes his head, "your brother is a interesting and strange individual."

Katara laughs, "that is an understatement." She stands up and stretches, "So, you coming to bed?" She looks away from him nervously. It wasn't just a simple question. Suki and Sokka were sleeping side by side, as couples tended to do. Katara felt the blush rise in her cheeks. They hadn't slept near each other since Ember Island.

Zuko looks up to her watching her nervousness, "sure," the hidden suggestion hadn't gone unnoticed. Butterflies rise in his stomach as he flick his wrist and puts out the fire. He wraps his arm around Katara's shoulder, "come on let's go to bed," he says as he leads her to Appa's side and his big fluffy legs. He kisses the top of her head and then curls up behind her as they lay down on the soft fur.

"G'night, Zuko," Katara sighs as she snuggles back into Zuko's warm chest.

"Good night, Tara," Zuko smiles as he burrows his nose into her hair, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Reviews are better than Turducken.**

**Turducken is an actual thing, although it is not an actual animal. It is a Turkey, stuffed with a duck, stuffed with a chicken and it is the best thing you will ever eat. Try it!  
**


	37. Ch 36: What's In A Necklace?

**~What's In A Necklace?~**

**

* * *

**

**Alrighty, this chapter is gonna introduce another hiccup in Katara and Zuko's budding relationship.**

**I'm not gonna just point out everything, so pay attention my lovely readers!**

**~Terra**

**

* * *

**

Throughout the night, the gaang had slept rather peacefully. Zuko and Katara, asleep on Appa's side, had moved around and were laying with their backs facing each other.

Suki and Sokka were still sleeping on Appa's tail; Sokka's snores somehow not waking Suki up… or anyone else for that matter.

Toph was sleeping soundly in her earth tent. Her snores nearly as loud as Sokka's. Then her eyes burst open. She lays her palm flat on the ground as her eyes go wider. She jumps up while earth bending her tent away.

Suddenly, two streams of fire shoot out from the opening in the wall, forming a ring around the whole group and Appa. Appa grunts and everyone else wakes up in shock.

Zuko and Katara stand back to back. Suki scans the fire ring for a weakness. Sokka grasps his boomerang and crouches, ready to fight. Toph shifts to face the wall opening and the rest of the gaang turn their heads towards four figures appearing at the top of the rubble in white and blue uniforms.

A top the rubble stands Master Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Pakku and then King Bumi.

Katara looks to each figure. She swallows down the urge to hit Bumi with a wall of ice for his little Geminite trick, but her attention is drawn to Pakku and she feels her anger malt away and replace with shock. He was a long way from the Northern Water Tribe.

Bumi eyes the groups before breaking into a smile, "Well, look who's," he throws his arms out from under his robe, "here." Bumi snorts and laughs.

Sokka and Katara, who originally appeared worried, smile with relief and they turn to look at each other. Suki, Toph and Zuko look at the siblings, puzzled.

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people," Toph exclaims.

Katara walks towards the masters, "Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours," Katara stops in front of Pakku and bows, "Pakku."

Pakku bows in return, "It is respectful to bow to an old master but how about a hug," he opens his arms, "for your new grandfather ."

Katara's mouth drops open with an equally dumbfounded Sokka behind her. Katara's expression changes into happiness, "That's so exciting."

Sokka smacks his hands to his head and lets out a girlie scream. Earning him an odd look from Suki.

Katara opens her arms and embraces Pakku, "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again."

"I made her a," He touches an area below his collar bone, "new betrothal necklace and everything."

Zuko's mouth drops in question as he stares at Katara and her necklace. Many, many questions begin running through his head. In the end, his emotions stop and stay on anger and hurt. His face becomes a stone mask of indifference.

Sokka comically runs up and hugs Pakku by the neck, "Welcome to the family Great Gramp."

Pakku cringes, "You can still just call me," He pushes Sokka off him, "Pakku."

Sokka smiles goofily, "How about Grand Pakku ?"

Pakku blinks, "No."

Sokka slumps disappointedly.

Katara turns to Zukko and gestures him forward. He reluctantly steps forward as she steps up to a man with a long goatee. She gesture's to the man, "And this was Aang's first firebending teacher.

Zuko walks towards him with a smile and the man bows, "Jeong Jeong."

Zuko returns the bow, "Prince Zuko," Jeong Jeong looks surprised, "It is an honor, sir."

Sokka walks over to the tall dark man and bows, "Master Piandao."

Piandao bows in return, "Hello, Sokka."

Suki frowns annoyed, "So wait, how do you all know each other ?"

Bumi smiles his crazy grin, "All old people know," Piandao looks towards Bumi and smiles, "each other don't you know that?" Bumi snorts and laughs.

Piandao chuckles and shakes his head at Suki and Toph's expressions, "We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations."

Zuko smiles as he remembers a tale his Uncle told him, "The Order of the White Lotus."

Piandao opens his mouth to answer, but Bumi comically slides in front of him with a finger up in the air, "That's the one."

Jeong Jeong eyes Bumi before looking back to the group, "The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important."

Pakku looks to Zuko, "It came from a Grand Lotus, your Uncle," Katara's head whips to Zuko who smiles, "Iroh of the Fire Nation."

Toph steps up behind Zuko, "Well that's who we're looking for."

Piandao nods, "Then we'll take you to him."

Bumi pushes apart Piandao and Jeong Jeong's shoulders sending them flying apart, "Wait, someone's missing from your group," he looks around warily. "Someone very important," he steps closer to the group, "Where's Momo?"

Sokka leans back from the weight of Bumi's face against his, "Er… He's gone. And so is Aang."

Bumi takes a step back, "Oh well, so long as they have each other I'm sure," he pats Sokka's shoulder as he still remains in a leaning position, "we have nothing," Sokka flails his arms around to regain his balance, "to worry about. Let's go." Bumi slams his hand against the ground and earthbends a tall column of earth and propels himself over the gap in the outer wall, laughing maniacally at the same time.

* * *

Appa and the rest of the group walk down a rocky path inside Ba Sing Se.

Finally, curiosity gets the best of Sokka, "So Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu ?"

Bumi grins crazily, "Escape I didn't escape, everybody else escaped." He throws his arms into the air, "There I was, back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn't know what or when but I knew I'd know it when I knew it. An eclipse. That would do it." He smiles and cackles, "So, I busted out. A Fire Nation soldier asked me what I thought I was doing. The soldier thrusts a fist out but nothing happened. He and the rest of his group thrust their fists out but nothing happened again. The soldiers were stunned." Bumi waves his arms about, "At first, I was puzzled but then I understood. 'Taking back my city. You've got no fire power and it's payback time,' I said. And that's just what I did." His eye glint evilly, "Then I saw it."

"Saw what?" Toph asks.

Bumi looks at the sky, "Inside the city I looked up at the statue of Ozai perched right at the top of the Omashu. I sent up two columns that pierced both his eyes. Two more columns pierced the nostrils and then I gave him a smile. That is… before I took Ozai's statue and crashed it through the city's entrance and the bridge."

Suki looks at the old man impressed, "Wow, you took back your whole city all by yourself."

Bumi ignores her and looks to the others, "So, what about you guys ? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?"

Sokka and Zuko look at each other before Zuko turns his head away, "Nah."

Sokka looks to the ground, "No, not really."

* * *

At the inner wall of Ba Sing Se, Appa and the group walk up to a camp with an earth wall around it. Bumi bends an opening in the wall, "Well, here we are." He walks into camp, "Welcome to old people camp."

Everyone walks in and Zuko looks around, "Where… where is he ?"

Piandao looks to the troubled Prince, "Your Uncle's in there," Piandao points to a big sheltered tent at the end of campsite, "Prince Zuko."

Zuko stares with disbelief. He walks towards Iroh's tent and pauses outside the tent and sits down.

Katara watches in concern. She walks up and stands beside him, "Are you okay ?"

"No," he turns his head away from Katara. He meant that in more ways than one. If she had a necklace, then she was engaged. How could she lead him on like that? "I'm not okay," he pushes away the hurt from Katara, "My Uncle hates me, I know it."

Katara lowers herself to the ground beside him.

Zuko continues as he swallows a lump in his throat from what he is and isn't saying, "He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?"

Katara feels her heart go out to Zuko. He has been through so much. If only he knew how special he really was, "Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right ?"

Zuko sighs, "More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life."

Katara puts her hand on his shoulder, "Then he'll forgive you." Zuko looks at her with an expression she can't read, "He will."

Zuko turns his head back towards the tent and thinks for a while before standing up. He pauses and takes a deep breath before pushing the curtains aside and stepping in.

In Iroh's tent, Zuko stands in the tent with his eyes closed to block the anger he just knew was coming. He steals his breath, "Uncle."

A loud snore greets him and he opens his eyes and looks up. In front of him, Iroh is sleeping soundly and snoring loudly.

Zuko smiles with affection. He sits down on the mat beside Iroh's sleeping mat and waits.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara watches after Zuko with a smile. After all of this was over, she planned on telling him just how much he really meant to her. She was certain now that she was falling in love with the Prince from the Fire Nation.

She smiles to herself as she heads off towards the others, her fingers brushing the necklace that Zuko had tied to her neck all that time ago. Too bad he doesn't know what that really means…

* * *

**Oh no!**

**Zuko thinks Katara has been hiding the fact that she is engaged! **

**Katara finally realizes that she really and truly is falling (or has fallen) for Zuko. She wonders what his expression and reaction will be when she tells him about the meaning behind her necklace. To her his expression will be funny.**

**But how will things work out?**

**Will Zuko listen to Katara or jump to his own conclusions? Will he find his giving her the necklace funny? Or will this e the end of Zutara?**

**I guess you'll just have to read on wont you?**

**XD**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews are better than misunderstands!**


	38. Ch 37: Images In The Desert

**You guys rock my socks!**

**Thanks for all the love in reviews and hits!**

**195 reviews and 40k hits! WOW!**

**Amazing!**

**_In this chapter, I decided to do a highlight recap at the beginning._****_ I might start doing that from now on. Tell me how you like it!_  
**

**~Terra**

**

* * *

**

**::DISCLAIMER::**

**I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Time in Keep your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer... …**_

_Pakku__ b__ows in return,__ "It is respectful to bow to an old master but how about a hug," he __opens his arms__, "for your new grandfather ."_

_Katara's mouth drops open with an equally dumbfounded Sokka behind her. Katara's expression changes into happiness__, "That's so exciting." _

…

"_I made her a," __He__touches an area below his collar bone,__ "new betrothal necklace and everything."_

_Zuko's mouth drops in question as he stares at Katara and her necklace. Many, many questions begin running through his head. In the end, his emotions stop and stay on anger and hurt. His face becomes a stone mask of indifference._

_**

* * *

**_

_Suki looks at the old man impressed, "__Wow, you took back your whole city all by yourself."_

_Bumi ignores her and looks to the others, "__So, what about you guys ? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?"_

_Sokka and Zuko look at each other before Zuko turns his head away__, "Nah."_

_Sokka looks to the ground, "__No, not really."_

_

* * *

_

_Zuko walks towards Iroh's tent and pauses outside the tent and sits down. _

_Katara watches in concern. She walks up and stands beside him, "__Are you okay ?"_

"_No," he __turns his head away from Katara. He meant that in more ways than one. If she had a necklace, then she was engaged. How could she lead him on like that?__ "I'm not okay," he pushes away the hurt from Katara, "My Uncle hates me, I know it."_

…

_Katara feels her heart go out to Zuko. He has been through so much. If only he knew how special he really was,__ "Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right ?"_

_Zuko sighs,__ "More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life."_

_Katara__ puts her hand on his shoulder, "Then he'll forgive you." __Zuko looks at her with an expression she can't read,__ "He will."_

* * *

_Katara watches with a smile as Zuko enters the tent. After all of this was over, she planned on telling him just how much he really meant to her. She was certain now that she was falling in love with the Prince from the Fire Nation._

_She smiles to herself as she heads off towards the others, her fingers brushing the necklace that Zuko had tied to her neck all that time ago. Too bad he doesn't know what that really means…_

_

* * *

_

**~Images In The Desert~**

**

* * *

**

The sun rose over the Order of The White Lotus' campsite casting a pleasant golden light over the tents. In the surrounding trees, birds chirped happily, squir-bunnies hopped in the branches gathering carrots and nuts into their burrows; all seemed cheerful. In truth, you'd never know what was coming soon.

That the final show-down between all those whom were good and those of the Fire Lord Ozai and his army was a few days, if that, away.

Inside of a Grand Master Lotus's tent sat Zuko, still sitting beside his snoring Uncle.

Iroh stops snoring as he starts to wake up. He sits up and yawns as he stretches. He turns his head slightly and notices Zuko's presence, but turns his head away and does not say anything as he closes his eyes and waits.

Zuko struggles to control his emotions. Zuko takes a deep breath to stable his voice, "Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want…" Zuko closes his eyes as he fights his emotions but tears are visibly brimming under both eye lids. His voice cracks slightly, "you to know, I'm so, so sorry, Uncle." Zuko opens his eyes and looks towards Iroh, "I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did." Tears flow down his cheeks, "I don't know," he closes his eyes again and shakes his head, "how I can ever make it up to you but," He looks up and reaches out and grabs Zuko's sleeve and pulls him to him, "I'll…"

Zuko is cut off as Iroh squeezes him in a comforting hug. As tears fall down, Iroh's face, he smiles softly.

Zuko loses control of his emotions completely, "How can you forgive me so easily I thought you would be furious with me."

"I was never angry with you. I was sad," Iroh brings a hand up to the back of Zuko's head, "because I was afraid you lost your way."

"I did lose my way," Zuko sighs as they part.

Iroh places his hands on Zuko's shoulders, "But you found it again."

Zuko raises his head to look at his Uncle.

Iroh smiles, "And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here."

Zuko smiles and Iroh pulls him back into a hug again. "It wasn't that hard, Uncle," Zuko raises his arms and hugs Iroh, "You have a pretty strong scent."

Iroh pulls back, "So young nephew, what else is troubling you?"

Zuko looks away, "Nothing."

Iroh lifts one of his bushy gray brows, "It sure doesn't seem like nothing."

Zuko looks down into his lap and begins fingering his sash.

"You know, Zuko, they say that the eyes are the windows into the very soul," Iroh says in his wisdom filled voice. "And your eyes young nephew, are clouded with pain and sorrow," Zuko looks up with a frown, "and with the look of a broken heart. …Did you and Mai have a falling out?"

Zuko's face turns to relief, "No!...well, actually, kind of yeah. When I went back, Mai wasn't the same. I don't remember her being so whiney and hard to please. She really has a way of depressing you." Iroh chuckles and Zuko smiles, "I tried repeatedly to get her to understand that I wasn't interested in her like that, but the more I resisted the more she persisted." His face turns sour, "I found out that Azula was using her as her puppet. It was sickening. So, on the day of Black Sun, when I left, I left her a very detailed note. To try to explain again in detail, why we would never be together."

Iroh grunts, "knowing Mai, that would not have gone over well."

Zuko get an anime sweat drop expression, "yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me."

"Well, nephew, this issue with Mai is not what is causing you all of this discontent, is it?" Iroh goes about the tent, getting his things ready to make some morning tea.

Zuko looks back into his lap with a sigh, "No."

Iroh eyes his nephews face as his water comes to a boil, "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Water Tribe woman, would it?"

Zuko's eyes go wide, "How could you possibly know that?"

Iroh chuckles, "Zuko, my nephew, have you forgotten Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko's face turns twenty shades of red.

Iroh's belly shakes with his laughter, "Honestly, Prince Zuko, did you really think it wasn't obvious that you and Lady Katara were leaning into each other lips first? I'm quite amazed that no one else noticed just how close you two were," Iroh laughs heartily as Zuko turns more shades of red and grumbles.

"She was about to heal my scar with some special water for the North, Uncle," Zuko growls as his cheeks flame.

Iroh pats his back, "Sure, sure, my nephew."

Zuko slumps in embarrassment.

Iroh clears his throat, "so then... what _is_ wrong?"

Zuko looks off to the side and cringes, "I've fallen in love with her, Uncle."

Iroh chokes on his tea and spews it all out, "*cough* Well, *cough* I must say I was not expecting that."

Zuko feels his temper flare and he stands up in anger, "Why not! I am capable of love!" He throws his hands up in annoyance.

Iroh sighs as he struggles to clear his throat only to frown at his now empty tea cup., "I never said you weren't, my nephew. I only meant that I never expected you to admit it."

Zuko drops his hands to his sides awkwardly, "I…er… oh, right," he plops back down on the mat.

"I must say, Prince Zuko," Iroh sips his tea, "I don't understand what the issue is. There is nothing wrong with falling in love… and with such a strong and powerful woman. And of royal birth too."

Zuko looks to his Uncle confused, "I'm not sure what you mean entirely there," he shakes his head at a loss, "however, the problem is," he stands and runs his hands through his black locks, "the problem is that she is engaged."

Iroh chokes on his tea again, "with the Avatar?"

Zuko frowns, "no…"

"Well, then who?" Iroh asks with a knowing glimmer in his eyes.

"Well… I, uh,… I don't know…" Zuko looks down.

"Has she seen any other besides the Avatar and you?" Iroh sips from his cup.

Zuko blinks, "Well, first of she wasn't 'seeing' the Avatar," he furrows his brows at the memories of Ember Island, "He only thought they were. And second, er… no, she hasn't...b-but that's not the point!"

"Oh?" Iroh sets down his cup, "Isn't it?"

"Ugh! Uncle, now is not the time to be cryptic!" Zuko fumes as he bunches his hands in his hair, "I'm on the borderline of having a melt down here! I finally find someone who likes me for me, flaws and all; a person who loves to touch my scar and does so every chance she gets, and never sighs away from it; a person who is strong enough to put up with my idiocy and be a beautiful and amazing woman on top of that! She is so amazing, Uncle. She is a waterbender and yet her passion is like to fire. She is my equal, my opposite and my balance all at once..." Zuko falls to his knees breathing heavily, "But…" his breathing hiccups as his emotions catch up with him, "but it doesn't matter." He looks up to his Uncle with watery eyes, "It doesn't matter, because she is engaged. Her necklace is a betrothal necklace as is the custom of her people," a small sob escapes his mouth and he looks to the floor.

Iroh places his hands on the hurt Prince's shoulders, "Zuko," he forces Zuko to look up and pay attention, "sometimes the image in the desert is only a mirage."

Zuko's face goes blank, "Uncle… you are doing the cryptic thing again."

"Oh, er... right," he clears his throat, "What I meant to say is that sometimes what we gather from a situation might not be the whole story. Sometimes the angry Boar-q-pine is, in actuality, nothing more than a grazing Sheep Pig."

"So, what you are saying is that I might have misunderstood the whole situation?" Zuko asks slightly annoyed as his Uncle's usage of analogies.

"Precisely, my dear nephew," Iroh slaps him on the back causing Zuko to cough, "You should talk with Katara and tells her your concerns. Only in an open and honest enviroment can the bloom that is love blossom."

Zuko groans, "okay, Uncle seriously, enough analogies!"

Iroh looks at him with a blank face, then he bursts out laughing at his nephews frustration.

Zuko soon found himself chuckling as well.

* * *

**Hm... So, Iroh was able to talk some sense into Zuko.**

**Luckily, he is good at getting Zuko to step back and think. Hopefully, Zuko will take Iroh's...er... advice and talk to Katara.**

**What will happen next? Hm? Hmmm?**

**

* * *

**

P.S.

I know that this post might have been shorter, but I always make them over 1k and I have been trying to post at least every other night.

I hope you guys all like my story.

There will for sure be a sequeal.

This Story will not end in an "And They All Lived Happily Ever After" cause that's retarded and it annoys me to no end.

That being said... I will continue to post this story until it is finished!

That means all other stories will be put on the back burner for a while longer!

Sorry, but it's best to tackle one Saber-Tooth Mooselion at a time!

**Love,**

**Terra

* * *

**

**_Reviews are better than Uncle Iroh's tea!_  
**


	39. Ch 38: Destiny

**Sorry this one has taken a few days. I wrote it and then came up with an idea and had to change my ordering a bit.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Also, I changed the timeline a bit here.**

**Instead of this taking place a day before the comet. It's 3 days.**

**~Terra**

**

* * *

**

**::DISCLAIMER::**

**I own nothing!**

**Not even Sexy Zuko.**

**:,[**

**...although it never hurts to pretend in my head for a bit... ^_-  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want…" Zuko closes his eyes as he fights his emotions but tears are visibly brimming under both eye lids. His voice cracks slightly, "you to know, I'm so, so sorry, Uncle." Zuko opens his eyes and looks towards Iroh, "I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did." Tears flow down his cheeks, "I don't know," he closes his eyes again and shakes his head, "how I can ever make it up to you but," He looks up and reaches out and grabs Zuko's sleeve and pulls him to him, "I'll…"_

_Zuko is cut off as Iroh squeezes him in a comforting hug. As tears fall down, Iroh's face, he smiles softly._

_Zuko loses control of his emotions completely, "How can you forgive me so easily I thought you would be furious with me."_

"_I was never angry with you. I was sad," Iroh brings a hand up to the back of Zuko's head, "because I was afraid you lost your way."_

"_I did lose my way," Zuko sighs as they part._

_

* * *

_

_**Last Time…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Iroh pulls back, "So young nephew, what else is troubling you?"_

_Iroh eyes his nephews face as his water comes to a boil, "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Water Tribe woman, would it?"_

_Zuko's eyes go wide, "How could you possibly know that?"_

_Iroh chuckles, "Zuko, my nephew, have you forgotten Ba Sing Se?"_

_Zuko's face turns twenty shades of red._

…

_Iroh clears his throat, "so then, what is wrong?"_

_Zuko looks off to the side and cringes as he remembers, "I've fallen in love with her, Uncle."_

_Iroh chokes on his tea and spews it out all, "*cough* Well, *cough* I must say I was not expecting that."_

_

* * *

_

_**Last Time…**_

_**

* * *

**_

…

"_The problem is," he stands and runs his hands through his black locks, "the problem is that she is engaged."_

_Iroh chokes on his tea again, "with the Avatar?"_

_Zuko frowns, "no…"_

"_Well, then who?" Iroh asks with a knowing glimmer in his eyes._

"_Well… I, uh,… I don't know…" Zuko looks down._

_

* * *

_

_**Last Time…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Iroh places his hands on the hurt Prince's shoulders, "Zuko," he forces Zuko to look up and pay attention, "sometimes the image in the desert is only a mirage."_

_Zuko's face goes blank, "Uncle… you are doing the cryptic thing again."_

"_Oh, right," he clears his throat, "What I mean to say is that sometimes what we gather from a situation might not be the whole story. Sometimes the angry __Boar-q-pine is, in actuality, nothing more than a grazing Sheep Pig."_

"_So, what you are saying is that I might have misunderstood the whole situation?" Zuko asks slightly annoyed as his Uncle's usage of analogies._

"_Precisely, my dear nephew," Iroh slaps him on the back, "You should talk with Katara and tells her your concerns. Only in an openness and honesty can the bloom that is love bloom."_

_Zuko groans, "okay, Uncle seriously, enough analogies!"_

_

* * *

_

**..::~Destiny~::..**

**

* * *

**

It was just after breakfast at the White Lotus camp. Some were milling about, packing/unpacking various items, chattering, planning, meditating, but in the center of camp, around a small fire sat a group of people sipping on their "after breakfast tea".

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar," Zuko looks at Iroh over his tea cup's rim, "who can possibly defeat the Father Lord."

Toph looks up as she points her chopsticks towards Zuko's arm, "You mean the Fire Lord."

Zuko blinks, "That's what I just said."

Toph bites her tongue and resumes eating; her and _Sparky_ were close enough that she could tell when it was not a good time to tease him. For some reason, something had Zuko all wound tight like a Chamele-cobra ready to strike.

Iroh frowns and rubs his chin thoughtfully. He knew that if he faced his brother a few things would be certain: 1) people would view it has petty sibling rivalry, 2) It was not his destiny, it is the Avatar's, and 3) if it came down to it, Ozai was still Iroh little brother. He wasn't certain he wanted to be in the position where killing his little brother would be needed. No… there had to be another way… "Hmm…" he rubs his chin.

Zuko looks on slightly shocked and partly concerned. His Uncle would normally want to be anywhere where Zuko might need his help. Now was definitely one of those times. At the same time, his Uncle's mind seemed elsewhere. Zuko cleared his throat, "We need you to come with us."

Iroh lowers his chopsticks, "No, Zuko. It won't turn out well."

"You can beat him and we'll," Zuko turns his head towards his friends, "be there to help."

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that," Iroh raises an eyebrow, "I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war." This grabs the whole gaang's attention, "History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

Zuko frowns looking down and ponders their choices. To be honest, they were quite slim. "And then…" He looks to Iroh, "then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne ," he asks hopefully.

"No. Someone," Iroh turns his head towards his nephew, "new must take the throne, an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you," Zuko appears surprised, "Prince Zuko."

Zuko looks to the side in disbelief, "Unquestionable honor? But I've made," he shrugs dejectedly, "so many mistakes."

"Yes, you have," Iroh nods as he sets down his cup, "You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed your own path, you restored your own honor. And only you," the Fire Prince looks down in thought, "can restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

All is silent for a few breaths. When Zuko lifts his face, "I'll try, Uncle," he looks away meeting Sokka's gaze. Sokka give him a slightly smile of encouragement, which Zuko returns and nods in thanks.

"Well…" Toph's voice draws everyone's attention, "what if Aang doesn't come back ?"

The whole group is shocked into silence. They had all been asking themselves the very same question.

Katara's shoulders slump and Zuko lowers his gaze to the ground, both feeling equally at fault for the Avatar's absence.

Iroh sighs deeply as his eyes drift around the group, lingering on two members for a bit longer than the rest, "Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord," he looks to Katara, meeting her guilt ridden face, "When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se." The group share various expressions, from no reaction to grimaces, "Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

Suki eyes Iroh, "That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus," she gestures to the camp around them. Everyone glances around, just now noticing how many were in the camp.

"Yes." Iroh smiles lightly. Katara turns her head back to Iroh, "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting," Zuko frowns, "for you."

Zuko's eyes harden, "I can handle Azula."

"Not alone," Iroh cuts him off. Zuko looks to him startled, "You'll need help."

Zuko looks down into his tea cup, "You're right." Right now there was only one person that he wanted by his side, one person that he knew could face Azula. He looks up to his opposite, "Katara," she raises her head up and meets his soft gaze, "how would you like to help me put Azula in her place ?" The corner of Zuko's mouth twitches up slightly giving him a smirk.

Katara smiles and clenches her fists, "It would be my pleasure."

"What about us? " Sokka looks to Iroh, "What's our destiny today ?"

Iroh quirks a bushy eyebrow and smiles, "What do _you_ think it is ?"

Sokka puts his hand on his chin in thought, "I think that… even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do," he slams his left fist into his right palm, "everything we can to stop the airship fleet."

Toph smiles wickedly, "And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." She smacks both of her fists together and smiles at Iroh.

Iroh sips quietly from his cup, hiding his secret smile, 'This group will come to be even more important to the world than they have already proven to be.'

* * *

Toph and Suki wobble unsteadily seated on a saddle mounted onto a green creature, a giant lizard-like creature.

Piandao and Sokka stand at the bottom. Piandao gestures to the creature as Suki looks down and Toph holds on for dear life, "Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel-hound." Piandao hands Sokka a scroll, "The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore." Sokka unrolls the scroll to show a map of the Earth Kingdom, "You should be able to intercept the fleet within a few day's journey."

Sokka lowers the scroll and rolls it back up, "Thank you, Master."

Master and pupil bow to each other in respect.

Sokka launches forward and hugs Piandao by the waist to his surprise and Piandao lowers his arm to Sokka's shoulders assuringly.

To the left of them, various members of the Order of the White Lotus stand around Iroh to help in sending off Zuko, the Future Fire Lord and Katara, the Waterbending Master.

Bumi, however, is saying goodbye to Appa.

Zuko looks down to his Uncle from his place upon Appa, "So… if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do ?"

Iroh looks up with a smile, "After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se," he brings out a white lotus tile from his belt, "I'm going to re-conquer," he flips the tile into the air like a coin and catches it back, "my tea shop and I'm going," he gazes at the tile, "to play Pai Sho," he brings the tile closer to his belly, "everyday."

Zuko and Katara smile down at him. Both of them look across to Sokka and Suki who are looking back at them. Sokka nods.

Zuko remembers their talk earlier…

* * *

_::Flashback::_

* * *

_Zuko stood inside of Iroh's tent gathering his various items he had brought with him. He hears the tent flap open and close, "Uncle, I know what you are going to say, I need to talk to Katara about how I feel… but I must say I'm afraid of what her answers might be…" he groans and shakes his head, "I could really use one of your coded phrases right now," he spins around only to freeze._

_Sokka is leaning against a tent pole with his arms crossed and his eyes hard and fixed to Zuko._

_Zuko feels himself swallow hard and shift uneasily under Sokka's piercing gaze, "Sokka? What are you doing in here?"_

_Sokka steps fully inside the tent, "I came here to talk."_

_Zuko lifts a brow so high it disappears into his hairline, "to talk?" He looks around before shrugging, "alright," he sits down and gestures to the spot in front of him. Sokka sits down and eyes him firmly. Zuko clears his throat, "So…"_

_Sokka cuts him off, "I know I haven't reacted to you and Katara being…" he gestures his hands in the air, "whatever it is that you are." Zuko opens his mouth only to snap it close as Sokka glares at him for interrupting, "to be honest, I'd prefer that my sister stay away from all boys," he glances at Zuko before smiling slightly, "but I also know that that's a ridiculous expectation." He pauses, "you've had a troubled past," Zuko cringes and looks down, "you chased us across the world. You attacked us and you even kidnapped my sister and took her necklace."_

_Zuko stares down into his hands, his shoulders slumped._

_"But…" Sokka sighs, "through all of that you showed that you were a warrior." Sokka laughs at an internal joke causing Zuko to look up at him confused, "and a damn good one at that." Sokka eyes him as he thinks, "In the Watertribe, a man has to be able to support his woman. To protect her and cherish her. If he cannot, then he is not granted permission to marry her."_

_Zuko listens intently, wondering what Sokka is getting at._

"_You are a good warrior. And…" Sokka looks back to Zuko, "and, I can tell in the way that you look at Katara that you cherish her. No man lights up and gets all starry eyed unless he is in love." Sokka pauses and puts his hands on his knees, "Aang would not have been good for her. Katara was always mothering him… To be honest, she had to mother him." Sokka chuckles, "While I'm being so honest, I must admit that Katara has always mothered everyone, myself included, as I've told you. But she has never done so with you, even after you turn good and joined us. She never mothered you." Sokka looks back to Zuko, "don't think that I never noticed how much you tried to help her out."_

_Zuko's face heats up in a blush._

_Sokka smiles as he appraises the firebender, "you tried to make things easier for her. To take away some of the weight we all put on her…." Sokka leans forward and places a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Thank you for that."_

_Zuko nods in thanks._

_Sokka plops back into his spot, "I came here to explain all of this to you, because as her older brother, I am one of those whom you'd need permission from if you were to marry her."_

_Zuko's eyes whipped up to Sokka's who was looking like he was enjoying making Zuko so damned uncomfortable._

"_I grant you permission and I extend the blessing of the Spirits to you," Sokka smiles at Zuko's shocked expression, "As hard as it is to let this be without going all over-protective brother on you, I can't deny the fact that you are good for her."_

_Zuko appears shocked._

"_I know that you would protect her with your very life. You are a honorable man and if the day ever comes, I'd be proud to call you brother," Sokka slaps Zuko across the back._

_Zuko looks down, "I…" he looks back up, "Thank you."_

_Sokka merely nods before smirking, "Although getting Father and Gran-Gran's permission will be fun to watch," Sokka Burst out laughing and Zuko turns pale._

_After Sokka regained control over his hysteria, Zuko sighs in relief, "So I guess if I am getting your blessing," Sokka nods, "then Katara's fiancée must be a very interesting fellow, you know, to have lost out to a guy that used to hunt you guys down and all," Zuko chuckles uneasily._

_Sokka's mouth gapes open and closed, "Katara's WHAT?"_

_Zuko then went on to explain very carefully, in between Sokka's tight grip to his neck, his theories on Katara's necklace._

_Sokka freezes, before bursting out laughing and falling backwards, clutching his stomach, punching at the ground, tears amuck and kicking his feet. …We are talking laughing spasm of the next proportion._

_Zuko watches grimly, "I'm glad my heartache is so amusing to you."_

_Sokka's fit resolves into chuckling, "you- your face…*chuckle* and you said… *chuckles*" He sits up as he regains control, "Oh man," he wipes at his eyes, "you might be a good warrior, but Spirits are you a bit slow on the uptake."_

_Zuko blinks, "pardon?"_

_Sokka sighs and shakes his head, "Katara is not and has never been engaged you idiot."_

_Zuko's mouth twitches into a grin._

"_Although, I must give you props for picking up something about our culture," Sokka smirks slightly, "Katara's necklace was our mothers."_

_Zuko frowns, "that's why she was so violently angry when I took it as ransom."_

_Sokka chuckles again, "that's an understatement, but yeah, that'd be why."_

_Zuko slouches in relief._

"_Zuko," Sokka frowns slightly as he stands, "I don't know what you were talking about when I walked in here, but it sounds to me like you should listen to your Uncle. …He's a smart man." Sokka stops at the door way to the tent, "you need to talk to Katara about this… and that guilt you two have been lugging around." He looks over his shoulder, "Oh and Zuko, look after my baby sister."_

_Zuko started after him as he stepped out._

_

* * *

_::Present::_  
_

_

* * *

_Sokka's eyes flicked back to Katara and then to Zuko.

Zuko nodded in understanding. He would protect Katara… even if it meant losing his own life to do it.

The various members around them bid them farewell.

"Goodbye, General Iroh," Katara smiles down.

"Goodbye, everyone," Iroh looks up at his nephew, "Today," he closes his eyes and lowers his head, "destiny is our friend." He opens his eyes and looks back up again, "I know it."

The eel-hound turns around and takes off.

Iroh looks to Katara, "And Katara," she looks from the retreating eel-hound to him, "call me Uncle Iroh," he says with a smile.

Appa slams his tail against the ground and flies off.

The members can be seen waving goodbye below.

* * *

**Reviews are better than male bonding time, Iroh's tea, and traveling alone with Zuko. ^_-**


	40. Ch 39: Cooling Off

**Have I mentioned that I love my fans?**

**Cause I do!**

**~Terra**

**

* * *

**

**::DISCLAIMER::**

**I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

_After Sokka regained control over his hysteria, Zuko sighs in relief, "So I guess if I am getting your blessing," Sokka nods, "then Katara's fiancée must be a very interesting fellow, you know, to have lost out to a guy that used to hunt you guys down and all," Zuko chuckles uneasily._

_Sokka's mouth gapes open and closed, "Katara's WHAT?"_

_Zuko then went on to explain very carefully, in between Sokka's tight grip to his neck, his theories on Katara's necklace._

_Sokka freezes, before bursting out laughing and falling backwards, clutching his stomach, punching at the ground, tears amuck and kicking his feet. …We are talking laughing spasm of the next proportion. Sokka's fit resolves into chuckling, "you- your face…*chuckle* and you said… *chuckles*" He sits up as he regains control, "Oh man," he wipes at his eyes, "you might be a good warrior, but Spirits are you a bit slow on the uptake."_

_Zuko blinks, "pardon?"_

_Sokka sighs and shakes his head, "Katara is not and has never been engaged you idiot."_

_Zuko's mouth twitches into a grin._

"_Although, I must give you props for picking up something about our culture," Sokka smirks slightly, "Katara's necklace was our mothers."_

…

"_Zuko," Sokka frowns slightly as he stands, "I don't know what you were talking about when I walked in here, but it sounds to me like you should listen to your Uncle. …He's a smart man." Sokka stops at the door way to the tent, "you need to talk to Katara about this… and that guilt you two have been lugging around." He looks over his shoulder, "Oh and Zuko, look after my baby sister."_

_

* * *

_

**~Cooling Off~**

**

* * *

**

Night had fallen and Zuko was bringing Appa down in the Northern region of the Earth kingdom. Zuko picked this area because it was heavily forested and along the coast and beside a fresh water river system. They were surrounded on two sides by water and had a thick forest that no one traveled through on the other.

Zuko glanced over his shoulder to Katara. She was curled up with her bedroll as a pillow, his bedroll had her leg draped across it and his cloak was serving as her blanket. Zuko smiles as he moves over to her.

"Katara," he speaks softly.

Not even a twitch.

He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, "Tara, we've stopped for the rest of the day. It will be night in a few hours."

He groans as she fails to show any signs of waking. With a sigh, he gives her shoulders a gentle shaking.

"What? Huh? Who's there?" Katara shouts as she springs up, successfully knocking foreheads with Zuko, who is now laying flat on his back. Katara blinks and looks around before spotting the dazed and shocked firebender, "Oh! Zuko! I'm sorry!" She scrambles over to his side, "Are you ok?"

Zuko blinks… "bahahaha!" He clutches at his stomach as his musical laugh fills the air.

Katara blinks before snapping her jaw closed and pouting slightly, "You should know better than to shake me awake," she gathers her things and some of Zuko's grumbling all the while.

Zuko regains his control as he sits up, "*chuckle* you are so cute when you're angry," he watches her grumbling with a goofy smile. His Uncle's words run through his head, '_You should talk with Katara and tells her your concerns. Only in an open and honest environment can the bloom that is love blossom.'_ Sokka's words follow, '_you need to talk to Katara about this… and that guilt you two have been lugging around.' _Zuko sighs. He stands and moves over to Katara and begins helping her to unload things (and even taking some of her load).

They hop down off of Appa, who promptly plops down and yawns.

Katara pats his leg, "I know it, boy. You've been flying us around everywhere haven't you."

Zuko can't help but smile as he watches her lovingly petting Appa, the big furry bison's tongue flopping out almost like a puppy.

Drawing himself from his revere, he sets his load down and approaches the adorable scene before him. "Here, Tara," he holds his arms out, "let take that from you," he gestures to the random things in her arms.

Katara stops scratching Appa shoulder and shoots Zuko a steely glare, "I'm fully capable of handling it myself," she turns her nose up and marches around him. She sets down her load angrily and then goes about stomping as she pretends to be doing things that were important.

Startled and caught off guard, Zuko stands watching, staring dumbly with his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

After a minute or two of angry stomp and needless "setting up", Katara pauses and places her hands on her hips as she steadies her breathing. She glances over her shoulder with a huff and a glare. She freezes, the anger melting away.

What was she doing? She was lashing out at Zuko when he was only trying to be nice. Why was it so hard for her to stop turning to anger around him when she was hurting or stressed. Her shoulders slump as his heart breaking expression stings her to the core.

Zuko pulls his eyes away from her hypnotic gaze and her full lips. 'Maybe she is realizing that she made a mistake with me. Maybe she finally decided that she could never be with the enemy… I don't blame her if she did,' he ponders to himself as he stares at the ground. Why else would she treat him so unnecessarily rudely?

Zuko winces slightly at the thought, "I, uh…" he clears his throat, "I'm just gonna go get some wood for the, uh, fire…" He looks back up for a second before forcing a smile that ended up looking ridiculous; then turning around and heading off into the forest.

* * *

Katara stands frozen in place long after he has gone, staring after where he disappeared into the trees. She groans and rubs her hands over her face, "What is wrong with me? I am ruining my relationship over stupid, unfounded feelings of guilt!"

She looks around camp trying to find something to do to take her mind off of her own stupidity. "Ugh! That's it," she grabs her bag off 'essentials'… which reminded her to thank Pakku. It was his refusal to "allow" a young girl traveling with men to do so without a female "essentials" bag. She had been annoyed, but Spirits has the thing came in handy. It was nice to be able to have some feminine luxuries while traveling and camping in the outdoors all the time.

"Time for some much needed girl relaxation time," she sighs contentedly as she heads of to follow up the river to the left of camp.

* * *

Elsewhere, around in the forest somewhere…

"Ugh!" Zuko yells as he kicks another log simultaneously smashing it to pieces and charring it. He had been destroying more potential firewood than he had gathered.

"I just don't understand women," he grumbles as he heads off towards one of the rivers around camp. A nice dip in the river might help him to control his growing frustrations… of different types.

He and Katara were still very early in their relationship and they hadn't gotten intimate. However, Katara's very being calls to his in way that should probably be illegal. He groans slightly as he pictures her waterbending. Her body moving in a sensual dance as she twist and twirls the water.

…Yep, a splash of cold water is exactly what he needed right now.

He steps out of the trees and up to the bank as he eyes the "river". "Pft, more like a deep stream with a river rock bottom," he mutters as he eyes the narrow, clear, deep waterway.

He sets down his firewood by a tree trunk and unties his sash, slipping off his shirt and laying atop the wood pile. He yanks of his boots and stares longingly at the cool waters. This was going to be nice.

With a cautious glance along the tree lines on both shores, he unties the strings holding up his silk pants and lets them fall as he steps out of them and walks to the edge of the stream where a kind of pool had formed.

Zuko takes a deep breath and dives into the waters.

* * *

'What the Spirits was that?' Katara thinks to herself from under the surface of the water. She had been sitting on her perch at the bottom of the river for quite a while after she had bathed with her scented oils. Being a waterbender most definitely had its "up-sides". She could form an air pocket around her nose and stay under water as long as her air lasted her.

Katara's ears perked again as odd muffled sounds carried through the water. She focuses in attempt to figure out the noise.

Finally, her patience just couldn't take it anymore, and with the thing not leaving or discovering her things on the shore, she decides to investigate.

She swims to the waist deep waters before emerging and gathering up a water whip, just in case.

…

…

…

…

…

"Huh…" she blinks, "that's odd," she quirks a brow as she scans around and sees… nothing. She lowers her whip. "The moon must be close to full," she thinks aloud, "I'm too tightly wound up."

She turns around to head to a small pool she had spotted before just a few feet up stream. "Oh… my… spirits," Katara's mouth slacks. In front of her stands Zuko… in barely waist deep water… with water droplet rolling down his exposed skin… with the stream steaming around his pale, chiseled form…. Her eyes drag over his form. Had Zuko always looked this good under his clothing?

Her eyes focus on a droplet as it appears out of his hairline, trailed down his unmarred cheek, down his neck, over his muscled chest, around his navel, down his dark and curly trail of air that headed down, only to witness it disappear in another hair line that was just visible. She only barely recognizes that her breathing is slightly quicker.

"Katara?" her eyes flick to his startled face.

Her eyes, however, stray back down his body and back to his parted lips. Her tongue darts out to dampen her own. Oh yeah, the moon is most definitely close to being full.

* * *

**Reviews are better than the mental image this chappie gave you. :P**


	41. Ch 40: Bad Moon Rising

**::DISCLAIMER:: I own nothing! I merely play with the characters like dolls.**

* * *

WARNING! This one gets a bit hot and heavy! LEMONY-LIME goodness! Smut!

Whatever you call it. It's in this chapter!

If you don't like that sort of thing then don't read "M" rated things.

It's. Honestly. That. Simple.

* * *

Last Time…

_"Huh…" she blinks, "that's odd," she quirks a brow as she scans around and sees… nothing. She lowers her whip. "The moon must be close to full," she thinks aloud, "I'm too tightly wound up."_

_She turns around to head to a small pool she had spotted before just a few feet up stream. "Oh… my… spirits," Katara's mouth slacks. In front of her stands Zuko… in barely waist deep water… with water droplets rolling down his exposed skin… with the stream steaming around his pale, chiseled form… Her eyes drag over his form. Had Zuko always looked this good under his clothing?_

_Her eyes focus on a droplet as it appears out of his hairline, trailed down his unmarred cheek, down his neck, over his muscled chest, around his navel, down his dark and curly trail of air that headed down, only to witness it disappear in another hair line that was just visible. She only barely recognizes that her breathing is slightly quicker._

_"Katara?" her eyes flick to his startled face._

_Her eyes, however, stray back down his body and back to his parted lips. Her tongue darts out to dampen her own. Oh yeah, the moon is most definitely close to being full._

* * *

_**Bad Moon Rising**_

* * *

Zuko's POV

"Oh…my….spirits," says a voice not far from Zuko. His ears perk and his eyes whip up to the frozen form of Katara in front of him. He freezes on the spot not sure of what to do. He is in nothing but what he was born in… and Katara was- Zuko's breath hitches.

"Agni," he whispers as his eyes are glued to Katara's unbound chest. He watches as a water droplet trails down her neck, along her collarbone and then between her round breast. Zuko swallows a groan, 'Agni. How in the gods' names has she been hiding those under her bindings?'

His eyes trail back up to her bright blue orbs. He doesn't even notice that his breathing was quickening as he watched her pink tongue swipe across her plump lips. He did notice –however- that a certain part of him had most definitely taken note of her surprisingly womanly figure. Zuko's face heats up as he realizes that that visible sign is exactly where her gaze is now glued.

He moves his hands to attempt to cover himself, "Uh, Katara?"

Her eyes blaze as she rakes over his form and he can't help but groan, "Tara," he breathes her name as though it were a prayer.

Suddenly, Katara is in front of him and Zuko feels that any thoughts of logic and reason are long gone as she lifts her burning gaze into his eyes.

* * *

Katara's POV

Katara stood there eying the Fire Prince's lean and muscled form as she had an inner battle with herself. Was her urge to run her hands brazenly over this abs because of the moon or because she honestly wanted to?

She played through all of her memories of Zuko:

The bad, when he was hunting them down;

The good, like when he held her close as she cried on the way back from tracking down her mother's killer;

And the ugly, like how they still fought like a whip-lash of hot and cold.

She knew that they'd go back and forth between getting along and fighting with each other. Yet, she also knew that she felt drawn to him. …No matter how much she wanted to hit him over his stubborn Firebender head sometimes. She knew that she want this… this, whatever they had.

She wanted him.

…and by the looks of it, her eyes glue to his apparent arousal for her, he wanted it to.

"Tara," he whispers huskily as he attempts to cover his …his gracious plenty.

Oh no. She would be having none of that. Katara can't even bring herself to blush; she was too far gone for modesty. Bad moon rising and logic be damned. Katara was going to finally show him just how badly she wanted his stubborn, sexy Firenation ass. …And what a nice ass it was.

Using a push from the water, she moves, rather quickly, to stand before him. She lifts her eyes to look into his liquid honey orbs. She was searching for something. Something that would show her that this was right. That he wanted her has much as she wanted him. But she was also searching for something that she couldn't put a label to…

And then, she finds it.

With a soft smile, she lifts her hand and places it on his scarred cheek. He sighs out his nickname for her and nuzzles into her hand. Cautiously, she lifts her other hand and trails her finger tips from the back of his hands (which were still covering his gracious plenty) up over his wrists and his arms. As she brushes across his shoulders and collarbones, his muscles shudder under her touch.

She pauses and glances to his face cautiously. His eyes are shut and his lips are parted, and so, she moves on with her curious exploration. She spreads her finger tips out on his chest and timidly brushes over his nipple earning a light hiss to break loose from his lips. She looks to his face to find him watching her intently with his molten eyes. Her other hand runs down his chest to join the journey and, together, she moves them downward in a ghosting trail across his abs. She grabs each of his wrists and moves them away after a slight bit of resistance.

* * *

Zuko's POV

Zuko pauses for a moment before allowing her to move his hands. He moves them to his side before freezing again, not wanting to scare her away.

Her nails lightly graze his hip bone causing them to jerk forward slightly. A groan escapes his lips, "Tara…" his voice trails off.

* * *

Katara's POV

She eyes his clenching and unclenching fists and she smiles softly at him as she realizes just how hard he is trying to hold still for her curious exploring. "Zuko," she whispers as she places a hand on his cheek, "kiss me."

(A/N: POV gets jumbled here. It's on purpose. Just read it and feel the emotions of the moment. …oh and Lemon-Lime WARNING!)

As soon as the words pass her lips, he pulls her the last few inches to him and crushes her body to his in a searing, toe-curling kiss.

His hot tongue presses lightly across her bottom lip begging entrance which she readily accepts. He coxes her tongue into a kind of battle, fire against ice, his heat against her cool. The result was the same as the weather's would be - a raging storm of passion.

Katara has never been kissed this way; even the few times that Zuko had kissed her, it never felt like this. Her insides were heated and it felt as though a coil deep within her was starting to tighten.

One of Zuko's hands fist into her hair as the other ghosts down her spine causing her to shudder against him in the most delicious way, pulling a rumbling moan from his chest.

Katara's hands are just a busy; one is wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangled into his locks, keeping him from pulling away; the other hand trails back down his abs. She trails her nails across a hip bone and moans his name as his hips grind into hers. She slips her hand between them and wraps her hand around his very gracious plenty.

A hiss and a groan escapes from Zuko as she moves her hand up and down his shaft, slowly. He drags his tongue across her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and nibbling it softly. He moves a hand to her breast avoiding her tender buds causing her to whimper into his mouth. He smirks softly before brushing his thumb across her hardened bud in reward.

"Zuko," Katara breathes out as an electric shock moves from her nipple to between her legs. She rubs her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of her building pressure.

She runs her own thumb across the tip of Zuko's swollen head causing him to thrust into her hand. Feeling empowered by this discovery, she pumps her hand from the base to the head brushing her thumb around the tip with each pass.

Moving his hips to match her hand, Zuko tears his lips from her and places searing kisses down her neck and chest.

"Zuko," she moans as his hot mouth wraps around the bud of one of her breast. She pumps him slightly faster as his mouth laps, nips and sucks her into a frenzy.

Zuko moves the hand not supporting her back from her waist around into the curly down between her legs. He moves his finger between her lower lips and brushes over her pearl of nerves.

Katara moans his name loudly over and over like a prayer as her head lulls to the side. He has decided that his name coming her lips is a sound he wants to hear more of. He slips a finger into her slick opening as his thumb rubs circles around her bundle of nerves. He groans as her walls begin to clench around his finger, "Ungh, so tight," he groans through clenched teeth.

Katara tosses her head side to side and clenches her eyes closed as the coil inside tightens to the point where she thinks it will either burst or she'll die of this feverish, trembling mess she's become. She pumps Zuko faster, using the little beads of moister at his tip to make her movement easier.

"Tara, Tara, Tara," he chants with each swipe of her hand. His abdomen begins to tighten and he knows he is not far off from his release. With a circle of his thumb around her pearl between her legs, he adds a second finger. Now she chants his name. The his name being cried from her plump lips brings him even closer.

"Tara," he says huskily as his lips brush her ear, "let go." With that he curls his fingers, hitting just the right spot inside, as he presses his thumb to her bundle. Her walls flutter around his fingers, and with one last swirl of his thumb, they clamp down just as he reaches his own release.

"Zuko!"

"Tara!"

He continues to slowly move his fingers within her as she rides out her orgasm. As she falls limp in his arms, only keeping one hand upon his neck playing with his hair, he tenderly washes off her inner thighs as well as himself before lifting her out of the water and carrying her to the banks.

* * *

Reviews are better than Smutty goodness.


	42. Chr 41: Crescendo

**~Crescendo~**

* * *

**Lemons, Limes and everything yummy! ^_-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: *sigh* really likes to rub it in our faces that we own nothing, don't they… *glares* Ug, FINE! I do not own The Last Airbender, nor do I own Avatar, the characters within, nor any plot points there in. Blah, blah, blah. *pouts* I hope you're happy. I'm sufficiently depressed now.**

* * *

Last Time:

_"Tara," he says huskily as his lips brush her ear, "let go." With that he curls his fingers, hitting just the right spot inside, as he presses his thumb to her bundle. Her walls flutter around his fingers, and with one last swirl of his thumb, they clamp down just as he reaches his own release._

_"Zuko!"_

_"Tara!"_

_He continues to slowly move his fingers within her as she rides out her orgasm. As she falls limp in his arms, only keeping one hand upon his neck playing with his hair, he tenderly washes off her inner thighs as well as himself before lifting her out of the water and carrying her to the banks._

* * *

**_Crescendo_**

* * *

Katara's POV

I awoke surrounded by a comfortable heat, laying upon cozy softness and warm fingers tips grazing down my face and neck. I sigh contentedly as they leave butterfly touches across my collarbones and shoulders. If this was what I would be dreaming about because of the moons crazy pull, then I would be a OK with that.

Fingers come back to brush my lips and I open my mouth to catch one with my tongue, swirling it around the tip.

"Ungh, Tara," is the husky reply I receive. MMM, a Zuko dream. I also loved those. I suck on the digit until it is pulled away quickly and replaced by lips smashing against my own.

MMM, Zuko always tasted so yummy in my dreams… It was about then when I pulled myself from the remaining fog of sleep and snapped my eyes open. Not a dream…?

I pull back slightly from his delicious attack earning a sexy pout from his plump bottom lip. This had best not be a dream or I'm gonna be pissed as fuck… and frustrated to boot.

He places a tender kiss to my forehead, then my nose, then one eye lid, followed by the other. I sigh from his onslaught and voice my threat, "if this is another dream because of the moon's pull, I'm gonna be one unhappy lady when I wake up. Poor Zuko is gonna think I hate him tomorrow," I giggle at my own joke. Truth be known, majority of the time when I was short to anger with him, it was merely cause I wanted to jump his sexy firebending ass. I reach to squeeze his butt and moaning as he grinds his arousal into the side of my leg, "and what a sexy ass it is."

Zuko pulls back from kissing me and chuckles, "you are adorable when you just wake up," he smirks and nips at my bottom lip, "this is no dream. Although your little surprise at the river was quite dream like," he states wriggling his eyebrows.

I blink, "I'm awake?"

He reaches and teasingly tweaks one of my nipples, "very much so." He leans over me bracing his weight on one arm while roaming my body with the other.

I gasp and moan under his ministrations, "and the river really took place?"

"Oh yes," his lips brush my ear before he pulls the lobe into his mouth.

My chest raises and falls quicker as his hand slides down to my heat and he slips a finger into my dripping wetness , "Not a dream?" I breath out as my head thrashes from side to side with his fingers increasing pace.

He raises he head from his attention on one of my breasts with a smirk, "Not a dream."

The coil within me tightens and tightens and I struggle to form words to voice this new want that I feel overcoming me, "Zu-Zuko! I- I want-"

"What do you want?" his thumb swirls around my pearl, "tell me what you want."

My eyes lock onto his, "prove it."

He pauses in his ministrations and looks to me with question clear in his eyes, "tell me exactly what you want, Katara," his husky voice trembling slightly showing just how hot and bothered he really was at that moment.

"I need you to prove to me this is not a dream," I lift a leg and hook it around his waist, "I need you."

He freezes, searching my face. After a moment he asks, "you are sure? This is not just the moon talking?"

I lift my hips causing his hardness to slide between us, "I am sure. I've been sure." I move my hips against him and watch as his resolve comes crashing down.

"You've never…?" he groans out shakily.

"Never," I bring my lips to his ear, "take me, Zuko."

He reaches between us and grasps his hardened rod in his hand. He rubs the swollen head up and down my moist slit hitting my pearl at every pass. He kneel back on his heels and tilts my waist up with my legs wrapped around him. He places his gracious plenty at my entrance and stops, "Tara, look at me," my eyes lock with his as I whimper and wriggle my hips trying to get him where I want him most. He hold me firm, "I have to know for certain. There will be no going back," he looks at me nearly pleadingly, "tell me to stop and I will. Tell me before I cannot focus any longer."

"Please, Zuko," my head thrashes to the side in frustration.

"Tara," he orders, "tell me!"

"Ugnh! Zuko, take me. Take me. I'm yours," I plead I was more than able and willing. I was soaked with my need; it was dripping down my thighs.

He grasps my hips firmly, "I'm sorry," he whispers as he locks on to my eyes and thrusts fully into me.

Searing pain tears through me. I freeze with wide eyes as it feels as though I'm being ripped in two.

Zuko covers me with his body carefully, peppering my face with kisses, but remains otherwise completely still, "I'm sorry. So sorry, Tara, my Tara," he murmurs as he kisses the few tears from my faces. Softly, he kisses my lips and before I know it, I am moaning into his searing kisses; the pain long forgotten. As he sucks on my tongue, I jerk my hips causing a delicious feeling to shoot down to my finger tips and toes.

Zuko pulls away panting and rests his forehead against mine, "if I hurt you, tell me please. Don't want to hurt you again."

I nod as I squirm trying to get that amazing feeling back. I hear a loud keen as Zuko pulls out nearly all the way and the plunges back into me. And again, out- in – keen. As Zuko groans out my name and crashes his lips to mine, I realize that the keening was coming from me.

Zuko raises himself to his elbows and changes his thrusts. He thrusts in hard and then grinds his pelvic bone to mine, rubbing my pearl of nerves with each deep thrust.

"Tara," he moans, "My Tara."

I raise my hips now to meet his, moans and huskily spoken words spill from our lips. His pace quickens, "Nnnn, Zuko! Yes, yes!" I gasp.

He moves back to his heels tilting my waist and entering deeper, hitting a spot inside me that had me seeing fireworks behind my lids, "Yes, yes, Oh spirits! Zuko, faster, harder! Ungh!"

"Open your eyes, my Tara," I obey immediately and see him slipping a hand to where we are joined. His eyes bore into my in pools of molten gold, "I want to watch you as you come around my dick."

With that he flips my pearl and my back arches of the bedding, my head flies back and my vision whites out, "Zuko," I scream as my walls clamp around his manhood that is still pounding into me.

Just as I start to come back down, he shifts mid-thrust and moves to his knees, pulling my legs over his shoulders and effectively folding me in half, "Oh my… ZUKO," I scream again. Surely, I'd have no voice after this.

He pounded relentlessly into my core, rubbing the amazing spot inside and hitting a even deeper spot. It hurt slightly, but in an amazing way that made me beg him to go harder, harder and faster.

Our mouths battle for dominance: the battle of fire over ice, and ice over fire. His hand slips between us again and rubs and presses on my nub ferociously, "come with me, my Tara. Come now," he growls out and again, my body obeys. My walls slam around his shaft milking him for all that he is worth as his hot release pours into me.

"Tara! Ungh, Tara. Tara. Tara, my Tara," he chants as we ride out our orgasms. Finally he stills, resting his forehead to mine, "my Tara," he kisses me passionately rolling us to our sides while remaining inside me. He tucks my head under his chin, "I can never let you go now. I am yours completely," he kisses the top of my head.

I smile and kiss his chest, "I'll keep you as long as you want me."

He tightens his hold around me, "you should be prepared for a long time of dealing with me and my short temper."

I laugh, "then I should let you in on a little secret to make it easier for you."

He smiles down, "I have to hear this."

"When I am short with you and quick to anger over nothing," look up at him innocently, "it's only because I am frustrated that I can't rip your tunic from your body and ravish you completely."

If Zuko could get paler, he would have blanched. He swallows loudly, "you are going to be the death of me, my Tara." He kisses my nose and my lips, "rest, my sweet, as much as I wish to stay here and never leave, we have a world to save."

As I drifted off in my lover's arms, still joined and entangled with him, I swore I heard him whisper, "I plan to keep you always."

* * *

Holy Space-Balls BATMAN!

That was fun to write! It's been a bit hasn't it? Yes well, C'est le vie. (This is the life.) I do what I can when I can. But wasn't this a lovely bone to throw you? I need a cold shower now. Adios!


End file.
